La maldición de la perla
by Kokoro-VampireDoll
Summary: Kagome Higurashi una estudiante de preparatoria, va con sus amigas a ver una película sobre el japón antiguo, cuyo protagonista es el famoso actor Inuyasha Taisho. La bruja Urasue una adivina lee el futuro de la chica y la envia a una desconocida dimension, igual a la de la pelicula, el japon feudal donde ella conocera a un demonio de caracter fuerte también llamado Inuyasha.
1. Prologo, la leyenda de la perla

"_La maldición de Shikon"_

"_Lo que ves a lo lejos es Shikon y su resplandor "_

Según la filosofía Naobi el alma esta formada por cuatro cualidades: valor (Arami Tama), amistad (Nigimi tama), sabiduría (Kushimi Tama) y amor (Sakimi tama)

La esfera de las cuatros almas… la perla de Shikon, uno de los tesoros más hermosos creado durante la época feudal en Japón: sus poderes impresionantes, su belleza resplandeciente y su historia…toda una leyenda que ha circulado de generación en generación por miles de familias niponas desde su supuesta desaparición pues no es solo una leyenda interesante, si no que provoco una guerra debido a la codicia de aquellos corazones impuros que deseaban tenerla en su poder, creyendo asi, que la perla les concedería sus mas oscuros deseos….

"_su poder no cambia, aunque pequeños sean los trozos"_

Durante la época feudal existió una sacerdotisa guerrera muy hermosa y poderosa de nombre Midoriko, todos los aldeanos le confiaban plenamente la seguridad de su aldea, pues no había persona capaz de purificar la oscuridad de los demonios como Midoriko lo hacia, viajaba de aldea en aldea combatiendo demonios sin perder ninguna batalla, esto lo lograba debido a la pureza de su corazón el arma mas poderosa que podía haber, sin fines de recibir algo a cambio, solo deseaba encontrar la paz para todos los aldeanos.

"_Las personas, también los monstruos en su poder desean tener"_

Pero ella… no recordó ni tomo en cuenta algo demasiado importante, los demonios son de cuidado por su orgullo y naturaleza asesina… carentes de sentido común, ellos solo tenían una cosa en mente… ser los mas poderosos debido a ello conforme la fama de la sacerdotisa Midoriko crecía, la codicia de los demonios por destruir a la dichosa gran sacerdotisa incrementaba del mismo modo.

"_Siempre permanecerá la leyenda, aunque el tiempo pase"_

Los demonios estaban seguros de algo… si querían vencer debían tomar todas las ventajas que pudieran entonces… apareció un chico que los ayudaría, este chico deseaba a la sacerdotisa, los demonios como seres oscuros se alimentaban de aquellos deseos dolorosos del corazón, aprovechándose del deseo de posesión de este hombre que realmente no había hecho nada malo… los demonios simplemente se aprovecharon de el asesinándolo… provocando la ira de la sacerdotisa…

_Sus pequeños trozos, están llenos de su resplandor_

Con la ira de la sacerdotisa y la codicia de los demonios, comenzó la batalla del bien y el mal, miles de demonios se reunieron formando su grupo de batalla queriendo acabar con la sacerdotisa, atacando sin piedad alguna sin embargo la sacerdotisa era bastante poderosa iban

a la par sin embargo parecía que ninguno cedería ante la batalla, que se realizó … durante 7 días y 7 noches

_Solo falta un fragmento… y tu destino hallarás_

La sacerdotisa se dio cuenta de que no podría acabar con ellos por completo, pues su energía disminuía y no era para menos, tenía grandes poderes espirituales… pero eso no quería decir que dejara de ser humana, sabía que llegaba a su límite por lo que antes de ser devorada por aquellos demonios utilizo sus últimas energías para acabar con ellos, entonces de su pecho broto una esfera de luz encerrando su alma junto con la de aquellos demonios en lo que se convirtió en la esfera de las cuatro almas…. La perla de Shikon la leyenda cuenta que aun en su interior se libra la batalla de la sacerdotisa y aquellos demonios, aun en la actualidad su paradero es desconocido, por lo que muchos historiadores y coleccionistas están interesados en conseguir este objeto….

_Busca el fragmento… y libre serás_


	2. Capitulo 1 La historia del abuelo

**CAPITULO UNO- La historia del abuelo**

_**JAPON- 2012**_

La chica de cabello azabache suspiro, al fin había terminado la clase de música, no es que no le gustara cantar es solo que… ese tipo de canción era como una clase de historia, ella estaba cansada de tantos exámenes, estudios y encima su única clase recreativa ahora incluía historia, no era difícil enfadarse de eso cuando tu familia es la dueña de un templo y vende llaveros de la perla de Shikon, ella era Higurashi Kagome una adolescente estudiante de último año de preparatoria con 17 años de edad como había mencionado su familia era dueña de un templo sagrado al que las personas no solo llegaban a rezarle al árbol sagrado de su jardín si no que, por milagro de Dios a veces compraban pergaminos, recuerdos u objetos sagrados de su abuelo, aunque ella sabía que no servían para nada

-Kagome! Apresúrate, queremos ser las primeras en comprar los boletos- una chica de cabello café oscuro y corto le hablo justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar el salón-

-ya voy Eri, no se vayan sin mi- Kagome empaco rápidamente sus cosas y se fue corriendo detrás de ella, sus amigas de toda la vida: Eri, Yuka y Ayumi estaban muy emocionadas por conseguir entradas para una nueva película de franquicia que obsesionaba a los adolescentes, típico un chico guapo se quitaba la camisa y eso ya lo convertía en toda una celebridad, ella no era muy fan de las películas, optaba mas por los libros… claro hace rato menciono que la historia como materia no era lo suyo y no no lo era, pero si amaba los libros bastante ironico pero Kagome adoraba leer historias únicas con muchas fantasia y aventuras, porque internamente ella deseaba ser como las protagonistas: vivir grandes aventuras, quedarse con el chico guapo porque no, ser feliz y tener alguna historia fascinante que contar a sus nietos cuando fuera mayor.

-Kagome…. No entiendo porque cargas esos libros extraños a la escuela- le dijo una chica de cabello ondulado agarrado en una media cola se trataba de Ayumi, una chica muy inteligente que amaba leer pero a diferencia de Kagome, Ayumi gozaba más de la filosofía antigua, de artículos científicos, para ella la lectura era su herramienta de conocimiento a diferencia que para Kagome leer era la herramienta de sus sueños, por lo tanto ayumi nunca leía historias de fantasía para ella era una pérdida de tiempo puesto que muchas criaturas mágicas se habían extinto y el 98 por ciento de ellas jamás habían existido y estaba segura que nunca existirían por más que su amiga hubiese querido que fuese así-

-por que a mi madre no le agrada que lea este tipo de historias, ella siempre me llena de libros de historia, física, matemática-suspira decepcionada- bueno eso pasa cuando tienes un hermanito cuyo cerebro es mas grande que su cuerpo tan enano, tu madre es una profesora de universidad y tu abuelo es un amante de la historia antigua- volvió a suspirar, ciertamente no encajaba mucho con el perfil de vivir en un templo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto, por lo mismo su madre le intentaba inculcar algo más de cultura real… era bueno que leyera pero no esas historias sin fundamentos a lo que su madre decía claro-

-tu madre tiene mucha razón Kagome es muy bueno ser culto- vio a su amiga pero Kagome estaba viendo fijamente una tienda de libros de fantasía, es más estaba su cara pegada al vidrio asustando a la vendedora ayumi suspiro- Kagome no seas tan distraída por favor- su amiga se separó del vidrio.

- ehh? Ah he he… de que hablas?-comenzaron a caminar por unos momentos hasta que Kagome se pegó con un poste muy duro que por venir pensando en otras cosas no lo vio, para ella apareció de la nada ese poste- auuuu- se sobo la nariz tapándosela con ambas manos, solo a ella le pasaban ese tipo de cosas-

Ayumi suspiro siguió caminando y Kagome y las demás la siguieron por detrás, el cine no estaba tan lejos pero debían darse prisa si querían un buen lugar, pero como siempre pasaba Kagome se estrellaba con lo que se le ponía enfrente, esa niña siempre tan distraída…fue lo que Ayumi pudo pensar en esos momentos, pero así había sido toda la vida, en parte era divertido ver con la ingenuidad en la que vivía, por otra parte se sentía preocupada por su amiga, no era bueno que viviera ilusionada con esos libros de fantasía, incluso había hablado con Sumire Higurashi, la madre de la susodicha, respecto a la tendencia de Kagome sobre fantasear con esas historias en vez de dedicarse a sus estudios, es verdad que la lectura fomentaba muchas cosas buenas pero en el caso de Kagome… ella bueno se lo tomaba muy enserio, como si supiera que algún día todas esas historias con las que sueña vivir, se harían realidad.

-Ayumi!, vas a entrar o te quedaras ahí?-Ayumi sacudió la cabeza y vio a sus amigas ya en la entrada del cine, enseguida las alcanzo, Vivian en una ciudad no muy moderna a comparación del resto de Japón, así que el cine no se encontraba en un buen estado, no era feo, pero sabían que podía mejorarse muchísimo, solo contaba con dos salas de cine, un puesto donde comprar golosinas y claro estaban los baños, estaba limpio pero era muy pequeño y el único lugar al cual podían acudir si querían ver una película, compraron sus entradas en una taquilla algo descuidada, el señor que vendía los boletos usaba una yukata y debería rondar por los 50 años si no es que quizás mas, tocio un poco y les dio los boletos que ellas habían comprado indicándoles el número de sala a la que debían asistir, las tres emocionadas compraron unos dulces y entraron a la oscura sala…..

-Estoy tan emocionada ya quiero que empiece- dijo la chica de cabello corto, Eri, pues del grupo de amigas ella era la que mas se acercaba al termino adolescente común, una chica que amaba la moda, las películas, bailar, las redes sociales y como no… los actores guapos, ella estaba muy ansiosa de que ya saliera el protagonista el era el 90 por ciento de la razón por la que deseaba ver esa película- como tardan dijeron que la función empezaría a las seis y mira ya son las seis tres!

- No seas exagerada, son diez minutos de comerciales-dijo la chica del cabello lacio mas corto que el de eri, Yumi, ella también estaba ansiosa pero podía esperar esos 10 minutos… oh bueno eso creía- _(oh por Dios como tarda en empezar no ven que me hago vieja aquí)._

-Dicen que esta película esta basada en hechos reales, escritos rescatados y publicados en un libro, del cual al parecer quisieron mantenerlo muy en secreto, son descubrimientos de la época feudal, el contenido cultural del largometraje me interesa muchísimo, seguramente aprenderemos mucho de como vivian en aquel entonces, como era su economía, bueno ellos no usaban monedas, si no el intercambio de bienes, y la mayoría de las riquezas estaban en manos de los terratenientes que eran los dueños de las tierras, aunque en algunos lugares se manejaban los príncipes y las princesas, hay buda ya quiero que empiece-

Kagome, Yumi y Eri rieron un poco disimuladamente… bueno Ayumi siempre había sido la mas inteligente era de esperarse que les mencionara algo de eso, de hecho ya se había tardado en decir algo que tuviese que ver con aprender, suspiraron:

-Bueno… como sea, ya quiero que mi futuro esposo salga- dijo Eri, sus ojos brillaron como si de verdad conociera a ese chico y estuviese enamorada de el de toda la vida, y no lo hubiese visto hace una semana en un poster en el cine-

-Y desde cuando es tu futuro esposo- dijo Yumi.

-Nos comprometieron desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestra santa madre yo lo se es el destino, que quiere que yo venga a ver esta película y algún día cuando yo sea actriz, nos encontremos y pueda decirle, la primera vez te vi en esa película desde entonces supe que nuestras almas estaban conectadas para unirse durante toda la eternidad-

-he… he… que bueno que tengas tantas aspiraciones Eri, si llegas a ser actriz definitivamente veré todas tus películas- le dijo una Kagome feliz y mostrándole una de sus sonrisas mas dulces, Eri se sintió emocionada al menos una de sus amigas le tenia algo de fe, aunque claro estaban hablando de Kagome, ella era amable con todo el mundo hasta con las plantas, siempre había sido así…aunque claro ella tenia su carácter oculto pero la mayoría del tiempo era una chica muy dulce.

-ya ven Kagome si cree en mi- Eri junto sus manos y abrazo a su amiga con ambos brazos mientras Ayumi y Yumi se encogían en los asientos sin querer ser vistas por las acompañantes con las que venían, porque Eri estaba loca era definitivo, no conocía al chico solo lo había visto en un poster y ahora hablaba de que sus almas estaban destinadas por la eternidad… eso no era algo que se dijera comúnmente ni aunque tuvieses novio, y por otra parte Kagome también estaba algo loquita… solo por darle alas a Eri.

-(_No, si de a las loquitas hay que darles la razón)_ … claro, ah mira ya empezara la película- lo dijo Ayumi porque todas las luces de la sala se apagaron así como quitaron la música de fondo lo que indicaba que la función estaba a punto de comenzar-

- WAAAA AL FIN! AL FIN!- Eri grito levantándose de su asiento-

-Shh!-todos los de la sala la vieron feo y le indicaron que debía guardar silencio, Eri de mala gana se aguantó las ganas de responderles-

- he he, tranquila Eri- le dijo Kagome- quieres palomitas?

- … me quieres engordar o que?-Kagome se quedo sin palabras realmente esas no eran sus intenciones, Kagome no se fijaba realmente en esas cosas-

-Perdóname! Eri por favor no quise…-se quedo perpleja al ver que Eri se comenzó a reir a carcajadas-

-… tenia que ser Eri, aprovechándose de lo distraída que es Kagome- dijo ayumi, suspiro siempre era lo mismo con Eri-

-Quieren por favor guardar silencio- una señora que estaba sentada alado de dos pequeños que parecían ser sus hijos se inclino para encarar a las escandalosas de la fila debajo de ella- ya empezara la película y pagamos por verla- ante eso las tres chicas se encogieron en sus asientos y guardaron silencio siempre era lo mismo cuando iban al cine era inevitable no querer hablar entre ellas-

La película comenzó con algunos comerciales de próximas películas, lo que tomo como unos 10 minutos en terminarse de ahí por fin el momento mas esperado llego cuando comenzó la música y se veía el logo de la compañía de producción que había hecho posible llevar esa historia a la pantalla grande.

La música de fondo comenzó la pantalla se puso oscura por unos segundos y dio paso a la imagen de un hermoso bosque iva tan rápida la imagen que era como si alguien estuviese corriendo atravez de él, a los segundos una figura masculina de prendas rojas se mostro en pantalla estaba arriba de un árbol miraba con sus ojos rojos como la sangre hacia abajo, donde una chica de cabello azabache lo apuntaba con un arco

-WAAAA ES EL! EL DEMONIO MAS SEXY QUE HE VISTO-Eri fue la que no pudo evitar gritar a lo que recibió una mirada de escrutinio por parte de la madre de los dos pequeños a lo que Eri tuvo que acallar sus gritos, por otra parte Kagome le presto mucha atención al actor en pantalla que en cada película hacia a su amiga gritar, suspirar y en ocasiones babear en esos momentos el chico traía el cabello largo y platinado, no del tono grisáceo que lo haría lucir como un anciano, si no un hermoso tono que era imposible que alguien naciese así, tenia marcas azules en el rostro, llevaba un traje japonés antiguo que dejaba al descubierto su musculoso pecho, se sonrojo ese chico si que hacia ejercicio debía admitirlo y… en que rayos estaba pensando, estando tanto tiempo con Yumi ya le estaba afectando la cabeza-

- Es el demonio de la leyenda de Shikon, lo estudiamos en clase recuerdas la historia del demonio, la sacerdotisa y la perla de Shikon- le dijo Ayumi a Kagome en voz baja-

-La.. leyenda de Shikon…- no sabia de que hablaba… eso le pasaba por no prestar atención en clase-

-Kagome…. –Ayumi se llevo una mano a la boca intentando no reírse en voz alta- pero que distraída eres, incluso la canción que estamos estuvimos ensayando en clase de música es sobre la leyenda de Shikon-

-eh! En verdad?- se sonrojo, como es que no se dio cuenta de ello-

-Tendremos hasta un examen de ello- le dijo Ayumi preocupada-

-QUEEEE!-Se levanto de su asiento y se llevo ambas manos a la boca, como es que no se había enterado del dichoso examen, definitivamente debía de comenzar a prestar mucha mas atención en clase. Se comenzó a sentir observada y es que su grito no fue nada discreto- dis-disculpen-haciendo una reverencia y sentándose en su lugar mas roja que un tomate, por la vergüenza que había sentido, sus amigas rieron un poco, pero dejaron de hacer ruido y realmente comenzaron a disfrutar de la función-

La película fue totalmente emocionante, Eri babeaba sobre su cubeta de palomitas mientras que Kagome y AYumi prestaban bastante atención era interesante, había mucha acción, historia, algo de comedia y un profundo romance, tal como Ayumi había dicho se trataba sobre la leyenda de una joya llamada la Perla de Shikon, no fue sobre su creación exactamente, mas bien la historia giraba alrededor de un demonio y una sacerdotisa, se conocieron en medio de una guerra por la perla y sin poder evitarlo se enamoraron profundamente, pero era un amor totalmente prohibido el demonio era el rey de todos ellos, sin embargo los demonios al enterarse de que el demonio se había enamorado de una humana, hicieron de todo para recuperar a la personalidad sanguinaria de su rey, la sacerdotisa protegia la perla y estaba dispuesta a dársela al demonio para pedirle el deseo a la perla de que se volviera humano y así poder estar juntos lo que les restaba de vida, sin embargo esto no fue del agrado de los demonios, los cuales se alieron para obtener la perla por su cuenta, fue cuando estallo la guerra, el demonio rey se alio con los humanos para ayudarlos a sobrevivir pues el amor lo había ablandado, lo sensibilizo sin embargo todo fue en vano… los demonios consiguieron la perla asesinando a la sacerdotisa, la ultima escena saco lagrimas del publico, la sacerdotisa muriendo lentamente en brazos de su amado…..

-quizás este siempre… fue nuestro destino…- la sacerdotisa apenas y podía hablar, el demonio soltaba lagrimas… lagrimas que jamás en su vida había podido sentir deslizar por su rostro hasta ahora- no llores… esta vida no era para nosotros…

-no digas eso… nosotros nacimos para conocernos, si tu no sigues en este mundo yo….-no pudo decir mas por las manos de la sacerdotisa llegaron a su rostro-

-no, tu eres el único que puede recuperar la perla y traer paz a esta tierra nuevamente, por favor… prométeme que lo harás, salvaras a todos- vio al demonio asentir, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y recibió un ultimo beso, sin embargo ya fue un beso frio… porque termino besando a un cadáver, el demonio dejo con delicadeza a su amada y se levanto, con la mirada agachada alzo la cabeza y dijo:

-Me las pagaran…. Esto jamás se los voy a perdonar-miro a los miles de demonios que estaban a su alrededor listos para matarlo, el demonio se llevo una mano a un costado y saco una espada oxidada que se convirtió en una enorme espada, ya manchada de sangre, levanto la cabeza y la imagen se enfoco en sus ojos sádicos y salvajes, en sus ojos se vio como los demonios se aproximaron a el rápidamente la pantalla se volvió oscura y lo ultimo que se escucho antes de los créditos fue el choque de espadas-

-QUEEE YO QUERIA SABER QUE IVA A PASAR!- Fue Ayumi la que inicio con las reclamaciones-

-Escuche que habrá una segunda parte quizás mas, si tiene mucho éxito- Las tres salieron de la sala de cine comentando sobre la película bueno mas que nada eran Ayumi y Eri quienes estaban hablando y hablando al respecto, Kagome estaba bastante callada y pensativa-

-Con ese chico que esta como quiere como no tendrá éxito- dijo Eri bastante emocionada, al dia siguiente no perdería el tiempo y compraría todas las revistas donde saliera ese chico sin camisa-

-Bueno tiene un rico contenido cultural debido a la época, aunque muy fantasioso, tu que piensas Kagome-

-Eh?- sacudió la cabeza- ah este… creo que estuvo bien…

-BIEN… SOLO BIEN!-grito Eri-

-Es decir muy bien solo… que no me agrado la idea de que esa chica quisiera cambiar al demonio a humano, si realmente lo amara-se detuvo un poco y luego pregunto con firmeza- no debería aceptarlo tal y como es-Eri y Ayumi parecieron un poco perplejas de la reflexión de Kagome-

-Bueno es solo una película, aunque quizás tengas razón, pero ya sabes como son los de Hollywood, chicos extranjeros sin camisa y bam ya tienen un éxito- dijo Ayumi-

-Pero funciona-dijo Eri, que nadie la sacaba de su ensueño, las otras dos chicas rieron ante este comentario, bueno así era Eri y estaba bien cada quien tenia su punto de vista-

…

Las chicas se fueron por separado cada una a su casa, Kagome se dirigió unas cuantas cuadras a la derecha hasta la parada del autobús, comenzó a ver alrededor y se detuvo al darse cuenta de que nada en esa calle le era conocido, sin embargo ahí estaba la parada del autobús… pero la equivocada, suspiro nuevamente había ido en sentido contrario, su madre la recriminaba tanto de lo distraída que era, no le quedo otra opción mas que volver por donde había vuelto, retomo el camino y casi al anochecer tomo el ultimo autobús que la llevo a su casa.

Kagome vivía en un templo para ser precisos, donde había una casa de dos pisos con una fachada tradicional japonesa, la explicación era porque el linaje Higurashi provenía de una larga historia de generaciones entre sacerdotisas y monjes, su abuelo era el principal culpable de que Kagome viviera en la luna, pues el le hablaba sobre las leyendas del Japón antiguo, cosas que involucraban demonios, y precisamente por eso su abuelo se dedicaba a vender objetos sagrados que supuestamente traían la buena suerte en amor, salud, dinero, en exámenes, era dependiendo al amuleto.

Naomi se asomo y frunció el ceño al ver a Kagome entrar con la cara avergonzada, lo primero que la chica hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y remplazarlos por unas cómodas pantuflas- Kagome Higurashi… sabes que horas son – al ver que su hija volteaba al reloj de pared hablo inmediatamente- es tarde jovencita, te esperábamos hace 2 horas

-Lose mama… pero perdí el autobús, lo siento mucho –bajando la cabeza avergonzada-

Naomi suspiro era como la decima vez que le pasaba algo así a su hija, no era ninguna novedad, esta vez no la dejaría pasar-Kagome, muy bien sabes que debes fijarte en las direcciones, no es la primera vez que te sucede- puso sus manos en su cintura- Kagome asintió – promete que será la ultima vez, pero… aun así estarás castigada esta semana, nada da salidas a menos que sean con fines escolares- su hija asintió y Naomi negando la cabeza se metió a la casa dejando a Kagome sola-

Ella camino hasta la pequeña sala y se dejo caer en el sillón, ahí estaba el abuelo que veía la televisión, cosa rara en el porque no era una de esas personas que se levantaban a ver el noticiero, ni nada por el estilo, el casi nunca veía televisión, así que ella iva a preguntarle porque el cambio, pero el abuelo se adelante- Gente maleducada, ya nadie toma enserio las tradiciones- suspiro cerrando los ojos llenos de arrugas- ahora lo convierten en moda- abrió los ojos, mirando aburridamente a la televisión-

-ah! Yo fui a ver esa película esta tarde- al decir eso su abuelo la vio sorprendido-…

- no me digas que a ti te gustan esas cosas de hoy en dia de tomarse muy a juego nuestras tradiciones y –mirándola televisión el actor protagónico sonreía con sinismo- convertir una buena historia en una oportunidad para que un muchacho bonito se vuelva rico- tocio un poco-

-En eso tienes razón- miro la pantalla, Inuyasha Taisho…si que era uno de esos actores de Hollywood que por tener una cara bonita ya era admirado en muchas partes del mundo, aunque debía admitirlo era muy bueno en su trabajo-

-Ya que viste la película, te contare algo interesante… la leyenda en la que se baso viene de nuestra familia sabes – miro a su nieta seriamente, Kagome volteo a verlo algo incrédula:

-Abuelo que dices, eso no es verdad, hay una novela sobre eso Ayumi me lo dijo todo- cruzo los brazos porque su abuelo a veces inventaba esas historias-

-Hablo enserio, recuerda que yo vendo perlas de Shikon- parecía bastante ofendido-

-Perlas de Shikon dices- se quedo pensando, poniendo su mano sobre su barbilla, en la película esa joya era como una especie de maldición, miro la tele – te refieres a esas perlas de Shikon- señalando el televisor-

Al abuelo casi le da un infarto al ver el anuncio de televisión, donde una bonita modelo, traía una perla de Shikon en el cuello, se veían algunas escenas de la película donde se vio la joya, y que ahora las vendían en las tiendas de preferencia, para los fanáticos de la película, además que la joya brillaba si la ponías contra el sol o la oscuridad, las perlas de Shikon Higurashi no eran nada parecido, el abuelo se dio cuenta de que sus perlas jamás se venderían, y Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzada por la actitud de su abuelo, aunque este se recupero rápido se dio la vuelta y vio a su nieta- Muy bien ya me decidí, tu debes poner el nombre Higurashi en alto de nuevo-

-EH?- se levanto casi de un salto del sillón, a que se refería, no era su culpa que los de Hollywood tuvieran el dinero para poder vender sus propias versiones de la tan famosa perla de Shikon-

-Si así es, y te contare la verdadera historia de esa joya para que entiendas su valor- Kagome supo que no tendría escapatoria, además le gustaban las historias así que asintió, el abuelo cruzo los brazos y se puso serio- Como sabes hace cientos de años Japón no era como lo conocemos hoy en día, antes era un pais casi verde en su totalidad cubierto de hermosos y frondosos bosques, el territorio estaba dividido en aldeas pequeñas, algunas de ellas tenían príncipes o princesas, aunque en ese tiempo lo que se usaba era que hubiese terratenientes, señores feudales que cuidaban las tierras, había algo que preocupaba a todos y eso era la guerra – miro la expresión de su nieta frunciendo el ceño-

-Pero… la guerra es problema de todos los tiempos abuelo- lo dijo pensativa-

-Pero esta guerra era diferente… no se trataba de conflictos entre países… si no entre especies –su nieta no parecía comprenderlo- hablo de demonios Kagome… criaturas en su mayoría de aspecto terrorífico, con poderes impresionantes, casi inmortales, disfrutan de asesinar humanos, por otro lado había quienes se les enfrentaban ya sea los valientes guerreros como los exterminadores de demonios, o las sacerdotisas… estas ultimas eran de temerse, eran capaces de purificar la oscuridad de los demonios, pero para ello se entrenaban en cuerpo y alma, mantenían su corazón puro, para que no se viera corrompido tan fácilmente como el de los humanos, y así los demonios siempre estaban un paso atrás de ellas- su tono se volvió un poco mas serio, entre cerro los ojos como si visualizara las imágenes en su cabeza- Pero las cosas no siempre estaban en equilibrio... hubo dos personas que rompieron ese equilibrio por completo al desafiar a todo lo que conocían, miles de demonios contra una poderosa sacerdotisa, la cual su único error fue enamorarse de un humano, sus sentimientos la debilitaron, termino siendo casi devorada por aquellos demonios que amenazaron contra su vida

Kagome estaba poniendo atención esta vez… una sacerdotisa cuyos sentimientos puros se tornaron contra ella… era posible no se suponía que el amor, era el sentimiento mas puro y poderoso, no debió eso protegerla de aquellos demonios, como si el abuelo leyese la mente de su nieta siguió la narración por ese punto- Ese sentimiento de amor termino manchándose de sentimientos negativos, al fallecer su enamorado, el dolor y los sentimientos de venganza provocaron la destrucción de la sacerdotisa… pero no se fue sola se llevo a todos esos demonios con ella… la explosión de sus sentimientos y los poderes de aquellos demonios crearon la perla de Shikon, una joya preciosa a la vista, pero con una terrible maldición de por medio, los demonios quisieron apoderarse de ella pues se creía que cualquier deseo que le pedias a la perla se te concedía pero no era así… por alguna razón la perla jamás les daba lo que quería, quizás por la naturaleza egoísta de los deseos, la perla solo concedería un deseo puro… el único deseo correcto

-El único… deseo correcto, ¿acaso alguien lo hizo?- pregunto con curiosidad, no podía creer que ahora le estaba creyendo a su abuelo, era una historia increíble-

El abuelo asintió- cuenta la leyenda que hubo una valiente jovencita, que por culpa de una maldición de familia trajo a la perla de Shikon al mundo, pero ella misma la detuvo y la desapareció del mundo… pidiendo ese deseo correcto- Kagome miro al abuelo anhelante, quería saber cual había sido ese deseo, el abuelo lo entendió y negó con la cabeza- eso mi querida nieta tendrás que pensarlo tu misma –ella hizo un puchero y el abuelo rio ante ello y se levanto recargándose en su bastón, para su edad realmente el abuelo tenia un estado de salud admirable, solo que las piernas a veces le fallaban, pues había un dolor de rodillas del que nunca se deshacía, por eso llevaba su bastón siempre con el.

Kagome enseguida ayudo a su abuelo a subir las escaleras algo estrechas para estar caminando ambos en ellas, lo llevo hasta su habitación- Buenas noches abuelo-

El abuelo le sonrió-Buenas noches Kagome-

Kagome regreso a su habitación, era pequeña en realidad, solo tenia una cama individual con sabanas de color rosa y una almohada bastante esponjada, en frente un escritorio con algunos libros y una lámpara, y por supuesto un closet donde guardaba su ropa, se puso la ropa de dormir, apago la luz y se recostó en su cama, pensativa, miro hacia la pequeña ventana de su habitación, podía ver perfectamente las estrellas en el cielo nocturno sonrió y levanto su mano contra la noche estrellada, brillaban increíblemente y parecía como si sus dedos tocaran esos destellos que parecían pequeños diamantes, se imagino uno grande y redondo-la perla de Shikon, como seria esa perla, si realmente existiera- bostezo y cerro los ojos, la ventaja de que no existiera es que no debía de preocuparse por cosas como demonios y sacerdotisas… como le decían sus amigas y su madre, ella solo debía preocuparse por pasar los exámenes….


	3. Capitulo 2 Un chico arrogante

CAPITULO 2- UN CHICO ARROGANTE.

Las luces de la cámara era algo totalmente insoportable, ya llevaba 3 malditas horas esperando en el auto a que su representante llegara a sacarlo del lio en el que lo había metido, no es que realmente fuera una persona muy impaciente… bueno a quien engañaba el no conocía la paciencia, no toleraba a nadie que lo hiciese esperar, además estaba cansado de todas esas chicas que se querían venir encima de su auto, había hecho mas de 20 largometrajes en su vida, y tenia que ser la película que mas odiaba la que precisamente le diera esa fama temporal. No es que a él no le gustara su trabajo, al contrario le encantaba su trabajo pero había tenido tan poco éxito al entrar en ese mundo que tuvo que hacer lo que no quería desde un principio unirse a una de esas bobas trilogías de adolescentes, seria posible, a lo que llegaba la humanidad, hacer lo que no querías solo para poder cumplir tus sueños, sus padres tenían razón haberse ido a Estados Unidos para estudiar actuación y echar su carrera universitaria por el caño, no fue la decisión mas lista de su vida y es que Inuyasha Taisho con 20 años de edad por mas que cometía errores, no era de aquellas personas que solían aprender de ellos, todo lo contrario parecía tener una especie de don para atraer a los problemas, desde que empezó el proyecto de la saga de esa perla de Shikon tuvo que despedirse de su vida privada, ya no podía ni siquiera comprar un par de calcetines sin que no saliera en alguna revista amarillista hasta de que marca eran, el chico de cabello negro como la noche entrecerró los ojos hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba el vidrio de su auto, abrió los ojos por completo eran de un color muy oscuro:

-Al fin llegaste- le lanzo una mirada furtiva a su representante, no era mucho mayor que el mismo, rondaba alrededor de los 30 cuando mucho, tenia el cabello castaño y ojos azules que hacían mas fácil ver lo nervioso que se ponía cuando Inuyasha se enojaba- y bien, ¿cual es tu excusa?

El representante pareció dudar un poco antes de contestar- Bueno… es que, no me la pones fácil, solo llegar a tu auto me tomo casi media hora- Inuyasha frunció el ceño- tus fans –suspiro- me haces ganar mucho dinero, pero a veces me pregunto si esto vale la pena- sintió como Inuyasha lo amenazaba con la mirada parecía que estaba exaltándose.

-¡Tu no haces nada! –Alzo la voz haciendo que su representante se encogiera en el asiento del auto-

-Te equivocas yo consigo tu trabajo…- prefirió quedarse callado, la verdad es que ganarle a Inuyasha Taisho en cualquier cosa era algo bastante difícil- bueno vámonos, que se nos esta haciendo tarde para ver al director de la película-

Inuyasha suspiro, nuevamente esa película, apenas había salido y ya tenia cita para recibir el guion de la segunda parte, no podía creer que esa cosa tuviera tanto éxito, creía que la historia antigua de Japón no atraería mas que a ancianos de los templos, pero todo lo contrario, ellos eran los ofendidos y los adolescentes eran quienes disfrutaban de la película, cuando el en lo personal no lo hacia, si le gustaba mucho interpretar a un guerrero demonio y patear unos cuantos traseros de demonios pero la historia simplemente no era algo que le interesara.

…

Después de un viaje corto Inuyasha Taisho y su representante Daisuke Hayate llegaron al foro en el que el director del filme de Shikon los había citado, era un lugar bastante grande, de los foros mas caros que había en toda la ciudad y eso se debía por el tamaño, aunque no podían filmar mucho en ese lugar casi siempre buscaban ir a un bosque, ya que toda la película básicamente se desarrollaba en lugares con mucha vegetación, lo que había sido algo difícil era simular que habían muchas aldeas alrededor, por eso dentro del foro tenían construidas algunas aldeas. Todos se dieron cuenta de su llegada, el mal humor de Inuyasha y el nerviosismo de Daisuke era algo que los trabajadores del foro de grabación no podían olvidar porque era bastante divertido… siempre y cuando la ira del joven Taisho no cayera sobre ellos por supuesto y no era que Inuyasha realmente fuera una de esas estrellas caprichosas realmente él no era uno de esos perdidos entre mujeres y alcohol, simplemente su humor era algo con lo que nadie terminaba de lidiar, como si hubiese nacido enojado con la vida y Daisuke sabia por qué ese humor, porque no estaba haciendo lo que él quería, Inuyasha hubiera sido simplemente feliz de quedarse actuando en pequeños teatros donde realmente la actuación le era exigida, sin embargo el sueldo no era el mismo y debía demostrarles a sus padres que su escapada a Estados Unidos había valido la pena.

-Daisuke, Taisho bienvenidos al estudio –los saludo a ambos respectivamente y le sonrió, el era el director del filme en el que Inuyasha era el protagonista demoniaco, Fudo Hiroto, ese era el nombre del genio detrás de todo, era bastante famoso en la región de Japón por su excelente trabajo en cuanto a la dirección de películas con alto grado de dificultad, siempre escogía al mejor equipo minuciosamente, le encantaban los retos y que mejor reto que una película llena de fantasía, demonios, ataques de todo tipo que la leyenda de la perla de Shikon, la historia de Japón combinada con todos los elementos anteriores era símbolo de éxito al instante-

-Fudo buenos días- Saludo Daisuke con respeto, espero a que Inuyasha lo saludara pero como no fue así tuvo que darle un pequeño codazo para que respondiera-

-¿Para que nos hiciste venir tan temprano?- metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón, alzando una ceja, claramente inconforme- en cuanto dijo eso Daisuke se puso tenso desde su lugar-

-hahaha – El director Fudo se rio bastante, el consideraba el mal humor de Inuyasha algo cómico, y un buen elemento para le personaje de la película, lo que alivio mucho a Daisuke, su cliente siempre era muy imprudente-

-No, veo lo gracioso- Inuyasha respondió y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho-

-hahaha –Daisuke se rio y miro a Inuyasha y le susurro entre dientes- ríete- se puso mas nervioso cuando Inuyasha lo miro con claras señales de seriedad, podía imaginarse incluso su usual tono respondiéndole: ¿Por qué demonios tengo que reírme?, enseguida el dejo de reír, hacer enojar a Inuyasha no era algo con lo que quería enfrentarse- Bueno, nos citaste para darnos el guion de la segunda parte ¿cierto?

-Así es- Fudo asintió con la cabeza, y los acompaño a su pequeña oficina, les ofreció café y les paso unos libros ya encuadernados pero bien gruesos, con el titulo de la segunda parte- A las personas les encanto el demonio protagónico, pero quieren ver si existe realmente mas humanidad en el, quieren conocer el pasado del que llevo a ese demonio a ser como era, también quieren saber el después, para eso estamos buscando a otra chica, la valiente chica que trajo al mundo a la perla de Shikon y ella misma se encargo de destruirla sabiamente-

-No me des lecciones de historia, ya me habías dicho lo que iva a pasar- Era un chico con poca paciencia, en esos momentos podría estar en cama, pero no, tuvo que salir a las calles para que miles de acosadoras, casi volcaran su auto y todo para que le dijeran lo que ya sabia-

-De acuerdo, iré al grano, necesitas llevar un entrenamiento mas intenso, porque esta vez cargaremos la película con muchas escenas que requieren no tanto de un doble, si no de preferencia de ti-

-Puedo hacerlo, ¿Es todo?- Pregunto con mucha menos paciencia que antes-

-Si, pero recuerda que ya empezaremos con la publicidad, será mejor que vayas preparándote en menos de un mes iniciaremos la grabación, para que vayas haciendo el espacio a tu agenda- lo dejo bastante serio, era cierto, era primordial si Inuyasha fallaba en la grabación no podía despedirlo porque el publico lo amaba a él, pero tampoco seria muy tolerante con el- no podemos retrasar nada, ya tenemos todos los días calculados-

-Esta bien- suspiro Inuyasha con resignación, tampoco es como si tuviera una agenda realmente llena-

-Yo me encargare de eso Fudo, no te preocupes, estaremos en contacto- Daisuke dijo mientras estrechaba la mano con el director, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa para asegurarle que todo iría bien-

-Confió en eso Hayate – le devolvió la sonrisa, confiaba en el era de las pocas personas que lograba hacer a Inuyasha entrar en razón-

…..

Inuyasha llego a un edificio con paredes de vidrio, se trataba de su lujoso departamento, le gustaba la comodidad, porque su departamento era como la cueva para un osos, era su espacio personal, donde gracias a los guardias no permitía la entrada del molesto paparazzi, de fans, de nadie, sin su permiso al menos no. Al entrar después de pasar su tarjeta de acceso se tiro a uno de los sillones, y prendió el televisor, pero hizo una mueca de desagrado al verse a si mismo en televisión, si las cosas seguían así comenzaría a odiarse a si mismo, no le gustaba ser el nuevo rostro de Hollywood, tampoco salir en revistas semidesnudo y que un montón de extrañas fantasearan con el nada de eso era lo suyo, pero nuevamente no podía darse el lujo de tirar a la basura todo lo que Daisuke había conseguido para el, se levanto del sillón y se recargo en la ventana, la calle estaba atiborrada de vehículos, y nunca faltaba el paparazzi que creía que tenia el mejor disfraz del mundo, cuando solo estaba escondido detrás de algún poste de luz, Inuyasha suspiro y cerro sus cortinas que acaso ninguno de ellos tenia nada que hacer, se fue a su habitación, pequeña y cómoda, consistía en una cama individual, una televisión, un mueble de noche y un pequeño librero, el se paro frente a ese librero y tomo un libro que se veía algo viejo, el titulo era claro decía La historia detrás de la maldición, en ese libro se habían basado para hacer la película, se quedo mirando el libro unos momentos hasta que el teléfono del departamento comenzó a sonar, dejo el libro de nuevo en el librero, y tomo el auricular- si diga?

-Señor Taisho, un amigo suyo esta al teléfono es un tal Akitoki ¿Se lo paso?

-Si, esta bien muchas gracias- espero en la línea un momento, Akitoki era uno de los encargados de efectos especiales, aunque era algo torpe en ocasiones, muchas veces se caían las luces, o algo salía mal era como si hubiese días en el que el chico llevaba la mala suerte con el, aunque cuando no su trabajo era impresionante hacia todo demasiado real.

-¡Inuyasha!- se notaba claramente alegre- No escuchaba sobre ti, desde la fiesta del estreno, que tal todo, me dijeron que el Sr. Fudo te había citado en el estudio ¿Todo bien?, no me digas que ya quiere empezar con las grabaciones, porque si es así, aun no he terminado, pero estamos construyendo un monstruo impresionante mitad humano mitad ciempiés, es una mujer en realidad esta quedando increíble, aunque ayer su cuerpo de monstruo me cayo encima- se rio un poco con nervios al decir lo ultimo.

-Ha, ha, ha- Inuyasha visualizó enseguida esa imagen en su cabeza no era nada difícil, como había recordado antes el chico parecía haber nacido con mala suerte- tranquilo Akitoki, aun te quiero vivo, debes hacer miles de demonios para que me aplasten a mi, no a ti.

-Lo tomare en cuanto, aunque descuida, siempre uso casco, cuando estoy armando uno de los monstruos, ¿No quieres venir a verlos?

-Eso seria estupendo, quiero ver con que me tengo que enfrentar, aunque déjame decirte que combatir demonios es mucho más fácil que ir al supermercado por leche sin que te quieran quitar los pantalones.

-Bueno, eso pasa porque no tienes novia, eres todo lo que las mujeres quieren, y solo claro que se te lanzan como si fueras un pedazo de carnada o algo así-

-¿Un pedazo de carnada? No lo creo, estoy seguro de que si tuviera novia fuera lo mismo, pero ya sabes lo que opino de los noviazgos-

-Si lo se –suspiro- pero si yo tuviera tu físico, no andaría sufriendo de soledad-

-¿Y quien demonios dice que yo sufro de soledad?- su tono cambio a uno mucho mas amargado, claramente no le había gustado mucho el comentario de Akitoki, y vaya que Inuyasha no se guardaba nada era demasiado sincero-

-No n-nada- Trago fuertemente, y se encogió de hombros, si apreciabas tu vida, hacer enojar a Inuyasha era la opción mas tonta que podías escoger-

-Keh!- fue el único sonido que produjo para después decir- Y que, entonces ¿Puedo ir ahora?-

-¿Eh?, oh si claro, aquí te esperare- con un casco eso era en definitivo-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en una hora-colgó el teléfono y lo dejo en su lugar, miro la habitación una vez mas, ver monstruos mecánicos era mucho mejor que quedarse ahí y no hacer nada, se quedo parado por unos segundos y la voz de Akitoki diciendo: si yo tuviera tu físico, no andaría sufriendo de soledad. Maldito Akitoki, el no necesitaba a ninguna mujer que lo anduviera mangoneando para sentirse en plenitud, al contrario las mujeres no traían nada mas que problemas, ya tenia suficiente con las ordenes de su madre, además si tuvo como unas dos novias, y en las dos aprendió lo mismo, las mujeres solo querían controlar la vida de uno, eran demasiado celosas, y posesivas, el odiaba que lo atosigaran eran peor que las fans, desde la ultima relación decidió que las mujeres y él no se llevarían si no hasta quizás en un futuro muy muy muy lejano.

-No es mi culpa que él tenga tan mala suerte con las mujeres- tomo las llaves de su auto, bueno no es que le interesara realmente la vida de Akitoki, siempre y cuando no quisiera meterlo a el en ella, suspiro y salió de su departamento, debía admitirlo estaba realmente emocionado de ver a los monstruos que Akitoki estaba construyendo, si había algo de la película que le gustaba a Inuyasha, era la acción, la parte de pelear contra demonios, y mas le agradaba no pelear con una computadora si no con un casi verdadero demonio, por eso todo se veía tan real en la película-

….

Al salir de su departamento fue un caos, tuvo que hacer demasiadas maniobras para no atropellar a ningún camarógrafo, o una fan, a veces no lograba entender a la gente, porque ese afán de ponerse frente a un auto, no se ponían a pensar acaso en que si él quería podía llevárselos de corbata, probablemente tenían demasiadas expectativas en el y lo creían incapaz de hacer semejante cosa, odiaba eso, odiaba que la gente se creara ideas sobre el, suspiro mientras se detenía en un semáforo, se recostó un poco en el asiento ya que por lo general este no cambiaba de color muy rápido, además de que era exagerada la cantidad de personas que cruzaban la calle, todos con sus maletines y sus celulares, siempre ocupados y con prisa, se engentaba en esa ciudad, si no fuera por su trabajo pensaría seriamente en irse a un lugar mas tranquilo como Kioto aunque estar rodeado de templos y monjes no era algo que el pudiese soportar por tanto tiempo, a veces ni él se entendía, les fastidiaba ver a tanta gente junta, pero la tranquilidad en las ciudades rusticas lo desesperaba con mas facilidad.

En cuanto el semáforo cambio, el avanzo, y en unos 20 minutos aproximadamente logro llegar a un edificio de robótica, un corporativo del que era parte Akitoki, básicamente era una compañía que fabricaba robots, ya sea para otras empresas o para el tan famoso festival internacional de tecnología que cada año se hacia en Tokyo y por supuesto a veces vendían esos diseños para algún filme, comercial, dependiendo del proyecto incluso hasta a las universidades.

En cuanto llego al edificio, todos saludaron a Inuyasha amistosamente, todos conocían su mal humor, pero también sabían que el muchacho no era una persona mala, simplemente su carácter era un poco fuerte, pero si te ganas su confianza o sencillamente no lo tratabas mal ellos recibían el mismo trato de su parte:

-Inuyasha que bueno verte- Akitoki iva saliendo del elevador de la empresa cuando lo vio llegar y sonrio, aunque algo nervioso por la conversación un poco tensa que tuvieron por teléfono-

-Lo mismo digo Akitoki- estrechando su mano con la de él, a manera de saludo, Akitoki era alto pero no tanto como el, eso si casi no tenia músculos, era demasiado delgado y se notaban algunas ojeras bajo sus ojos probablemente por tanto estar pegado a la computadora-

-Sígueme- Fue lo que dijo bastante aliviado, de que Inuyasha no hiciera alusión a la conversación que sostuvieron al teléfono, llegaron al elevador y Akitoki presiono el piso 12, el área de prueba, una vez llegaron salieron y se encontraron con paredes de vidrio- ¿Listo para conocer a la mujer ciempiés?

-Por supuesto, sorpréndeme- sonriendo de lado con algo de cinismo, lastima que realmente no peleaba con los robots, pero era interesante el imaginarlo, Inuyasha era un poco extremo en cuanto a escenas de acción, siempre que lo dejaban el mismo hacia las escenas peligrosas, era como si llevara la adrenalina todo el tiempo en la sangre, como si hubiese nacido para ello-

Akitoki no se sorprendió del evidente interés que el chico presentaba, lo había visto hacer muchas escenas de acción sin cometer errores, su condición física era bastante impresionante lo admitía él se sentía como un simple saco de huesos a su lado, se encogió un poco de hombros, quizás eso tampoco le ayudaba mucho en cuanto a de mujeres se trataba, no era físicamente muy atractivo para el sexo femenino, sacudió la cabeza ya debería de dejar de pensar en mujeres en la hora del trabajo, luego porque sucedían accidentes, dejo pasar a Inuyasha y lo llevo a una sala donde habían muchos doctores con controles con ellos probaban a los prototipos, doblaron a la izquierda en una puerta y ahí estaba la maravilla de su creación- contémplala, hasta bonita es, ¿cierto?-dijo con sintiéndose bastante orgulloso de su creación.

Inuyasha observo con atención la creación de Akitoki y ciertamente quedo totalmente pasmado, no parecía un robot, realmente era como ver a una mujer con cuerpo de ciempiés de la cintura hacia abajo, el cabello, el rostro, la piel, le daba escalofríos incluso lucia demasiado real, incluso estaba seguro de que si se ponía a contar las patas serian 100, el cuerpo de lombriz se veía algo viscoso, las patas lucían gruesas, crujientes y fuertes casi parecía como taladros en forma de pata de bicho- Wow, es increíble Akitoki… y ¿se mueve?- tuvo que preguntar, si esa cosa se movía quedaría anonadado.

-Claro que se mueve- tomo uno de los controles, la mujer demonio abrió los ojos y se movió un poco deslizándose como si fuese una serpiente, llego hasta donde estaba Inuyasha el cual no se sintió aterrado si no emocionado se rio e incluso aplaudió- Gracias, gracias aunque tristemente esto es lo mas cerca que he estado de tocar a una mujer-

Inuyasha se rio ante su comentario, se acercó a Akitoki y golpeo su espalda amistosamente… según el pero Akitoki hizo una mueca de dolor, claramente como podía no dolerle que el fuerte brazo de Inuyasha golpeara su frágil cuerpo- Así estas bien amigo, haces maravillas una mujer en tu vida solo te distraería-

-No estoy tan seguro, mas bien seria como una inspiración –se encogió de hombros algo temeroso de revelar el hecho de que el si quería la compañía de una bella dama-

-¿Haz construido mas cosas? – Le pregunto como si no hubiese escuchado su comentario-

-Claro, tengo algunos trucos mas – le dijo al instante y dejo el control a lado- entra a esa habitación, ya te alcanzo debo guardar el control en un lugar seguro – si era muy común que los practicantes quisieran agarrar sus cosas y luego ocurrían accidentes, vio al chico de cabello negro asentir e irse a la habitación que le había indicado, Akitoki suspiro y se recargo en una de las mesas sin darse cuenta que había presionado el control, escucho ruidos y cuando se dio la vuelta se llevo el susto de su vida pues su propia creación se le venia encima- AHHHH

Inuyasha se asomo y frunció el ceño al ver a la ciempiés arriba de Akitoki- ¿Qué estas haciendo? No es tiempo de jugar con tu novia bicho –quito a la ciempiés del cuerpo del debilucho de Akitoki, quien quedo sorprendido de la fuerza de el- vamos, ¿Qué esperas?- se metió de nuevo al cuarto-

-Y-ya voy –se fue corriendo detrás de el-

….

-Este es lo que llamo insectos venenosos- sotenia en su mano una especie de abeja, con ojos rojos aunque era demasiado grande para ser solo una abeja- avientan miasma

-¿Miasma? – fruncio el ceño, no sabia de que rayos estaba hablando Akitoki.

-¿Acaso no haz leído el libreto? – espero la respuesta de Inuyasha pero el otro solo se rasco la cabeza, suspiro- Debes leerlo, para poder meterte en personaje sabes, sentirlo, es decir tu eres ese gran demonio legendario, imagínate meterte en su piel, sentir el coraje de la guerra, el de perder a tu amada, el de descubrir que la única manera de traerla de vuelta a la vida seria por medio de la perla de Shikon, el de saber que la perla de Shikon es solo una cruel trampa del destino, que si no se pide el deseo correcto esta se manchara de oscuridad, entonces tu alma se corromperá…

-Joven Akitoki- una de las trabajadoras se le acerco-

-¿Eh? – miro a todos lados e Inuyasha no estaba- y el chico que estaba aquí-

-Se fue… dijo que le dejara esto –le dio una nota a Akitoki la cual decía simplemente dos palabras… solos dos pero bastante crudas: Hablas demasiado.

…

Inuyasha llego nuevamente a su departamento algo irritado porque todos parecían tan emocionados, solo era una película, todos sabían que no existían y no existieron esos demonios de los que tanto se estaban haciendo fanáticos la gente, se quito la chaqueta y la tiro en algún lugar de su habitación el cual no se molesto en revisar en realidad, suspiro y se aventó a la cama con el libro de la perla de Shikon, aunque algo de lo que Akitoki decía era cierto él debía leer el libreto, o meterse en personaje comprender los sentimientos del guerrero para poderlos transmitir, abrió el libro que tenia en el regazo y comenzó a leer: Según la filosofía Naobi el alma esta formada por cuatro cualidades: valor (Arami Tama), amistad (Nigimi tama), sabiduría (Kushimi Tama) y amor (Sakimi tama). Que demonios, cualidades del alma, a el que le interesaban esas cosas, siguió cambiando de paginas y observo algunas imágenes, las que mas le interesaban era ver a los demonios peleando, chocando espadas tan fuerte que estaba seguro de la tierra podría temblar ante el impacto, cerro los ojos y se imagino a si mismo en una pelea, hace 500 años…

El viento soplaba fuerte, quizás demasiado, el viento se colaba entre los arboles urgido como si intentara llevar un mensaje de advertencia a la naturaleza, de que algo peligroso estaba ocurriendo, algunas hojas se ivan con el mismo viento, quizás haciendo caso de aquella advertencia y huyendo.

La naturaleza tenia razón algo terrible estaba sucediendo los aldeanos estaban espantados, intentaban buscar algún refugio, una tormenta se avecinaba, el cielo estaba teñido de un triste y oscuro color gris, los truenos no se hicieron esperar, era como es cuchar el gruñido del viento, como si los dioses se estuvieran peleando en el cielo por lo que estaba ocurriendo y es que en medio del oscuro y profundo bosque dos figuras demoniacas estaban dispuestas a dejar todo en la batalla… todo para conseguir esa preciosa joya rosada conocida como la perla de Shikon.

Ese mismo viento que mandaba el mensaje a todo ser viviente de que se alejara, se coló en medio de la pelea moviendo la larga cabellera platinada del mas peligroso de los guerreros, un demonio perro, sus ojos estaban rojos como la misma sangre, tenia marcas de veneno en el rostro, su cabello cubría la mitad de su rostro, sus ropas rojas igual que su mirada se mecían, bruscamente junto con su cabello como si fueran llamaradas de fuego, se notaban claramente sus colmillos mientras emitía un gruñido que era casi como un susurro, sus garras estaban largas y afiladas listas para atacar a su enemigo.

El demonio frente a él no era ningún cobarde, era un demonio araña, se decía que era el resultado de la creación de muchos demonios, todos le temían, era tonto el que no lo hacia había acabado con tantas vidas y corrompido tantas almas que se decía que carecía de corazón, y por ello era imposible matarlo, incluso para el tan temido demonio perro.

Ambos se miraron furtivamente, nada los detendría, nada ambos deseaban la perla de Shikon pues era lo único que podía concederles aquel deseo tan preciado por el cual estaban dispuestos a pelear a muerte y así seria, no se quedarían en paz hasta que no extinguiera la vida del otro, un trueno muy fuerte se hizo presente cayendo en medio de ambos, no los asusto, no los hizo ni moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar, todo… estaba decidido, levantaron sus espadas dispuestos a chocarlas quien diera el primer ataque podría tener una enorme ventaja o podría ser incluso su fin.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono- Maldición –justo cuando llegaba a la mejor parte dejo el libro de Shikon aun lado, se podía ver la imagen en el libro de los dos demonios enfrentándose cara a cara, lo que él había imaginado, cruzo todo el departamento y tomo el teléfono- si diga

-Inuyasha, como es eso de que fuiste con Akitoki sin avisarme- era Daisuke su representante, era el único que seguía todos sus movimientos, a veces se preguntaba si sabia incluso cuantas veces iva al baño-

-Sabes que no me gusta tener que llevar un guarura- escucho el suspiro de Daisuke-

-Bueno, en fin, y ¿que te parece su trabajo?- pregunto.

-Increíble, tenias razón ese chico si tiene talento- expreso con toda sinceridad, y vaya que para que Inuyasha dijera un cumplido, era realmente algo difícil y Daisuke lo sabia 3 años de trabajar con el y jamás había un recibido un Gran trabajo, amigo todo lo contrario a veces recibía golpes y gritos, incluso se llegaba a preguntar como es que seguía trabajando para alguien tan malhumorado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, llamaba para avisarte que el lunes iremos a entrenar con los robots, queremos saber como se pueden coordinar contigo- dijo con mucha tranquilidad sabia que a él le emocionaría mucho la idea, mas que actuar, Inuyasha debería de ser karateka o algo así-

-¡Excelente! Eso si será divertido- sonrió pensando en todos los movimientos que podría aplicar con los prototipos de Akitoki, además esa mujer ciempiés, era todo un reto, era grande, pesada y escalofriante, una gran rival aunque fuera falsa-

-Bueno, esta bien, te dejo porque estoy algo ocupado- dijo con algo de nervios-

-No me digas… tu novia de nuevo te atrapo coqueteando con alguna mujer por ahí- se rio ese tipo nunca cambiaba, tenia una novia bonita, estable, que lo quería e incluso le hacia la comida, pero Daisuke tenia cierta fama que parecía no poder ser capaz de cambiar, por mas que quisiera.

-¿Yo? Como crees… Umm, en fin nos vemos luego, descansa- le colgó enseguida, eso para Inuyasha era una clara señal de que alguien dormiría en la casa del perro si es que le iva bien, el también colgó el teléfono y su estomago comenzó a gruñirle, era natural por haber ido tan temprano a ver al director Fudo no se había tomado el tiempo de comer algo, además él nunca se preparaba la comida era pésimo cocinero, la única y primera vez que intento cocinar, tuvo que darles la cara al departamento de bomberos, a los policías y a los vecinos, definitivamente no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, tomo su chaqueta, se puso unos lentes oscuros y una gorra, y salió del edificio.

Recorrió todas las calles tranquilamente, siempre era algo minucioso en cuanto a sus comidas, pero todo estaba tan concurrido, no quería más encuentros con fans o paparazzi los cuales algún día lo terminarían dejando ciego, suspiro y termino optando por comprarse comida congelada en algún supermercado, los observo claramente, y se acercó al que se veía mas discreto, era lo mejor jamás creerían que el compraría su comida en un súper mercado casi abandonado y atiborrado de ofertas, seguro creerían que el no salía de los restaurantes y era cierto, pero era listo no iva a cualquiera, y a veces pedía la comida a su casa, aunque no siempre era la mejor opción, siempre mandaban a una chica que se paralizaba en su puerta o que se desmayaba en su puerta o peor, nunca faltaba la imprudente que se le lanzaba encima y lo besaba, suspiro era mejor ir por tu propia comida a que una loca la tirara en la puerta por abrazarte o besarte, de solo recordarlo le daban escalofríos, se metió al súper mercado acomodando su gorra sonrió al ver que nadie lo reconoció con los lentes y la gorra, o quizás era porque todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos y a nadie le interesaba quien entra o salía del supermercado.

Por cierto el termino Súper estaba muy cuestionable se dio cuenta por el tamaño de la tienda solo constaba de unos 3 pasillos y un refrigerador grande, pero si encontraba lo que quería entonces se retractaría, tomo una de las pequeñas canastas de mano y recorrió los pasillos echando todo lo que se veía instantáneo y sobre todo comestible.

-Que extraña forma de comprar- fue casi como un susurro, pero alcanzo a escuchar esa voz femenina, él se preguntaba a quien rayos le importaba como hacia sus compras, era un país libre cierto, podía hacer lo que quisiera, si quisiera llevar 30 tarros de mostaza y 50 de cátsup lo haría y no tendría por qué importarle a nadie, enseguida se volteo y sintió como su hombro empujaba algo, reacciono rápido y tomo la mano de la persona que estaba detrás de el para evitar que se cayera, se sorprendió al encontrarse con una chica de no mas de 17 años, larga cabellera azabache algo alborotada, los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si esperara el impacto, portaba un uniforme escolar de color verde con pañuelo rojo, y se arrepintió totalmente al ver a la chica abrir sus ojos, unos ojos color café chocolate lo vieron con curiosidad Demonios… me reconoció.


	4. Capitulo 3 Por azares del destino

**PRIMERO QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS DOS HIKARU Y A ROMINAZ Y KAGOME POR SUS REVIEWS, ANIMAN MUCHO PARA PODER SEGUIR EL SABER QUE ALGUIEN ESTA LEYENDO TU Y HISTORIA Y SI HIKARU KINO88 ASÍ ES TODO LO QUE DIJISTE ES CORRECTO, Y TAMBIÉN ROMINAZ ME FASCINA MUCHO EL TRABAJO QUE HIZO RUMIKO EN CUANTO A SUS LEYENDAS, LOS DEMONIOS, TODO ME PARECE QUE SON EXCELENTES ELEMENTOS CON LOS QUE SE PUEDE JUGAR POR ESO POR SER MI PRIMER FIC QUIZE CONSERVAR LA ESCENCIA DE LOS PERSONAJES Y ASÍ PODER JUGAR CON ELLOS, REVIVIREMOS UN POCO LA SERIE DE INUYASHA PERO SERA DIFERENTE, HAY UNA BUENA VARIANTE Y ES QUE AQUÍ HABRA UN INTERESANTE TRIANGULO AMOROSO, SI LEEN EL RESUMEN DEL FIC DETENIDAMENTE SUPONGO QUE SE ESTARAN DANDO UNA IDEA, BUENO AHORA SI CONTINUARE PORQUE LUEGO NO LE PARO DE ESCRIBIR.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

_**Capitulo 3: Por azares del destino**_

Movió la escoba de un lado a otro, estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de polvo que podías encontrar en la entrada de tu casa, se paso una mano por la frente limpiándose un poco de sudor y es que desde que se había levantado no había parado, no era justo sentía que su mama se estaba aprovechando un poco de la situación, así es seguía castigada por el incidente del cine, se había hecho una nota mental de siempre llevar un mapa para no perderse, no quería terminar haciendo lo que hacia en esos momentos, aunque no la malentiendan ella adoraba a ayudar a su mama no le gustaba que hiciera todo sola… pero ahora era al revés ella estaba haciendo todo por su mama, cuando termino de barrer se metió a su casa casi derrotada se quito los zapatos como autómata y los remplazo por unas pantuflas mientras arrastraba los pies por todo el piso de su casa, se inco frente a la mesa del televisor, ahí estaba su pequeño hermano Sota, era inteligente y fanático de los videojuegos llenos de acción aunque también a veces podía ser un niño tímido

-Hermana- le puso pausa a su videojuego de peleas y volteo a ver a su hermana, que se veía tan cansada como si hubiese corrido un maratón-

-¿Qué quieres sota?-había pegado su cabeza contra su brazo, con los ojos cerrados, su casa en si era pequeña pero su patio no lo era y había limpiado todo, cada rincón, consistía en un enorme terreno con algunos arboles, y tenían uno muy grande el cual le llamaban el árbol sagrado y por la época comenzaba a soltar hojas… demasiadas y tuvo que limpiarlo, incluso el templo de su abuelo el cual era apenas como una pequeña cabaña de madera, pero dentro completamente sucio lleno de polvo, incluso tenia un viejo pozo que ni si quiera daba agua, se preguntaba por qué no lo quitaban limpiarlo no había sido absolutamente nada divertido por querer limpiar un poco mas a fondo el viejo pozo termino cayendo en el, aun le dolía su parte trasera de solo pensar en la caída.

-Tengo hambre – Miro como su hermana se cayo de la mesa ante su petición- Hermana ¿Qué te pasa?-levantando su pequeño cuerpo y asomándose preocupado, pero retrocedió unos pasos cuando Kagome se asomo fulminándolo con la mirada- hermana…. – Ella prácticamente destilaba fuego por los ojos.

-¿Cómo me pides que te cocine, no ves que estoy muy cansada? Hasta el hambre se me olvido, se hombrecito y…-El rugido del estomago de Kagome se escucho casi como si estuviese programado, se sonrojo inmediatamente-

-Yo creo que si tienes hambre- dijo sota parpadeando mientras veía el estomago de su hermana, Kagome simplemente agacho la cabeza suspirando, porque su estomago la tenia que traicionar en esos momentos, no le quedo de otra mas que ir arrastrando los pies hasta la pequeña cocina de su casa, se dirigió al refrigerador y casi llora al ver que su mama no había hecho las compras, eso solo quería decir una cosa tendría que ir a comprar, con lo cansada que estaba, pero tenia hambre… además si su mama llegaba y ella no tenia la cena seguramente recibiría un buen regaño, decidió tendría que ir al supermercado.

Salió de su casa con un abrigo, encima de su uniforme escolar, y se puso una bufanda de color rosada, en cuanto se alejaba de casas distinguió los cientos de escalones que debía bajar para llegar a la calle, en esos momentos odiaba vivir en un templo, nuevamente tenia esa sensación con ganas de llorar por pensar en que estaba explotando el limite de sus pies:

-¡Kagome! ¿Vas a salir? –Era su abuelo que salía como siempre de rezar en el templo con sus ropas tradicionales, tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda y se acercó lentamente a su nieta-

Kagome asintió- ¿necesitas algo de la tienda abuelo?- Le pregunto, porque probablemente su abuelo si necesitaba algo, ya que él no podía salir por su estado de salud.

-En realidad si – Vio que su nieta le puso mucha atención y el saco detrás de su espalda una bolsa transparente con muchas perlas de Shikon- ya te había dicho que debías honrar el apellido Higurashi, ya te conté la historia sobre la valiosa joya –cerro los ojos como concentrándose en lo que decía- Ahora es tu deber hacerle saber al mundo que la televisión esta equivocada, debes contar la leyenda sobre esta familia, véndeles estas perlas de Shikon como prueba de la verdad, ahora tu mi nieta, Higurashi Kagome como la mayor de esta familia ¿aceptas la misión de llevar nuestro nombre muy en alto?

-Abuelo, Kagome ya se fue – Sota había salido de casa y se le quedo viendo al abuelo cuando lo escucho hablando solo, señalo el lugar donde antes estaba su hermana-

-¿Eh? KAGOME!-agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar como si fuera cascada, su pequeño nieto se acerco y le sobo la espalda-

-Ya, ya abuelo, vamos adentro-le dijo sota mientras lo ayudaba a subir los pequeños escalones a su casa-

-¿Por qué mi propia nieta se resigna a aceptar la verdad?- Una vez dentro miro a sota con seriedad- pero tu vas a cambiar eso verdad, tu pondrás nuestro nombre en alto.

-Claro abuelo… lo que tú digas- _Ni en sueños_, eso fue lo que sota pensó mientras le daba una sonrisa pequeña a su abuelo para que dejara de llorar.

….

Kagome suspiro mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, ¿Por qué su abuelo se aferraba tanto con eso de poner el nombre de la familia en alto? Aunque la leyenda de Shikon realmente fuera cierta eso había pasado hace mas de 500 años probablemente la única razón por la que había personas que conocían la leyenda o se interesaban en ella, era por esa nueva película que estaba saliendo, hasta hace unos días le encantaban esas cosas, pero su abuelo ya la tenia un poco mareada, entre demonios, sacerdotisas, leyendas, maldiciones, deseos etc. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era comer algo para que sus tripas dejaran de gruñirle, alzo la vista al cielo sus ojos color chocolate parecían teñirse de él, como si quisieran alcanzarlo, alzo la mano hacia al cielo como si fuera capaz de atrapar una nube con sus manos, se preguntaba si todo lo que decía su abuelo tenia algún impacto realmente en ella, a veces no quería escuchar nada, pero en otras ocasiones, cuando observaba la naturaleza se perdía un poco y se ponía a pensar, como es que vivieron todas esas personas en la era feudal en tiempos de guerra, donde se veían forzadas a despedirse de sus esposos sin estar seguras de que volverían a verlos, el dar largas caminatas por los cultivos de arroz con sus sombreros de paja, buscando alimento para sus pequeños, no estaba segura de si antes era mejor o pero que esos días… aunque claro en la actualidad uno no debía salir preocupado de su casa pensando que algún demonio te devoraría o algo así

PEEEEP

Kagome sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos como plato al ver que se había parado en medio de la calle con un semáforo en verde, se fue corriendo a cruzar la calle, era precisamente por ese tipo de cosas que recibía tanto regaño por parte de su familia, era verdad si hubiese alguna olimpiada de distraídas ella se llevaría el premio… o quizás no, estaría tan distraída que jamás se enteraría de dicho concurso, es mas tan así que no se dio cuando de que camino había tomado pero ya había llegado al supermercado mas cercano a su casa, además de que llegaba en poco tiempo, siempre iva a aquel porque a pesar de ser un poco pequeño, siempre encontraba lo que necesitaban, para cualquier emergencia como en ese momento que tenia tanta hambre –_**Básicamente como un OXXO pero versión Japonesa-**_ metió las manos a los bolsillos de su abrigo al sentir una brisa fría y entro rápidamente a la pequeña tienda, como siempre no había tanta gente, sonrió así le gustaba realizar sus compras, en tranquilidad, sin enormes filas, estiro los brazos y tomo su pequeña canasta camino un poco y comenzó a ver los pasillos, escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y vio de reojo a un chico altísimo, de cabello grueso, largo y oscuro como la noche, tomando una canasta, ocultaba sus ojos con unas gafas y llevaba una gorra que hacia que su cabello se viera algo esponjado, pero que chico tan raro… entrar a un simple supermercado como si fueras un agente secreto, frunció el ceño, ella era una chica bastante curiosa así que lo siguió disimuladamente aunque, al ver que todo lo que echaba en su canasta eran sopas instantáneas, se preguntaba si siquiera estaba viendo los sabores de la misma, tendría una fiesta de sopa o que… o quizás invernaría como los osos y necesitaba cosas que no se echaran a perder…

-Que extraña forma de comprar- su voz salió casi como un susurro y es que no era su intención que fuese escuchado por el, realmente no, pero al parecer si la escucho, porque vio como el giraba el cuerpo, ella iva a retroceder, pero su hombro choco con ella y estuvo a punto de tropezar, cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto, 1 segundo… 2…. 3…. 4…. El impacto jamás llego, ella abrió poco a poco los ojos, preguntándose como es que no se había estampado contra el suelo, al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada de color oscura, como un azul muy oscuro, comenzó a verlo con curiosidad

-Dis…disculpa yo no… yo no quería…-desvió la mirada rápidamente totalmente avergonzada-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, por un segundo él había pensado que se le echaría encima como todas, pero al contrario, parecía hasta asustada y se había alejado de el algunos pasos, el tocio un poco- N-no te preocupes…. Pero realmente fíjate por donde andas, a las personas no nos gusta que nos estén empujando- se sorprendió de si mismo, primero pareció amable y de la nada salió su tono de fastidiado

Kagome levanto la mirada un poco enfadada, de acuerdo había tropezado un error, que le pasaba no tenia porque contestarle de esa manera- Fue solo un accidente –cruzo las manos bajo su pecho- no tienes por qué ser tan grosero.

-¿Yo el grosero? ¿Te recuerdo quien fue la descuidada que casi me cae encima?- frunció el ceño, esa chica hablándole así, que acaso no lo había reconocido- tenia que estar ciega, dejo que viera sus ojos, su cabello, que escuchara su voz , claro que lo reconocía.

- ¿Caerte encima? ¡Claro que no!- Prácticamente grito aquello, ese chico en pocos segundos de haberlo tratado ya le había sacado coraje-

-¡Silencio! Provocaras que…- se quedo callado cuando la cajera se acercó a ellos bastante confundida por el escandalo que tenían, claro no era la única que se había dado cuenta, esos gritos dentro de un mercado tan pequeño, eran fáciles de escuchar, y tampoco era común que los compradores gritaran, a menos que se tratara de un asalto-

-¿Hay algún problema?- se paro cerca de ambos, pero antes de que alguno pudiera responder, miro a Inuyasha de pies a cabeza… ese cabello… esa altura… esa voz, se llevo ambas manos a la boca, Inuyasha se tensiono en su lugar como si hubiese adivinado lo que estaba a punto de suceder- Eres….Eres el….INUYASHA TAISHO!- Fue cuestión de segundos para que todas las personas que estaban comprando dejaran de hacer, lo que estaban haciendo y corrieran a rodear el pasillo donde estaba el famoso actor con una confundida y asustada jovencita.

-Maldición- Susurro Inuyasha, eso era lo que no quería, volteo a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado, se veía bastante confundida, no había tiempo para explicaciones, así que rápidamente como la muñeca de la chica, quien se asusto y quiso retroceder pero el tenia muchas mas fuerza que ella, por lo que le fue muy fácil jalarla entre la multitud-

-O-oye ¿que haces?-Forcejeaba hacia atrás pero el chico tenia demasiada fuerza, y se la estaba llevando con el-

-No hay tiempo de preguntas niña, luego me lo vas a agradecer- Volteo las personas de la tienda los Ivana a alcanzar si no salían, empujo la puerta del supermercado y empezó a correr hacia la derecho entre las banquetas de las calles, se detuvo hasta que se terminaron parándose frente a una parada de autobús volteo creyendo que los dejarían en paz pero la cajera loca que había abandonado su puesto estaba gritando su nombre desde donde estaba, lo que provoco que los que estaban esperando el autobús lo miraran enseguida-

-¡Es el!- Una chica vestida de maid lo señalo, y todos lo notaron-

-Demonios….-mascullo entre dientes-

-Me puedes decir que…-Kagome intento decir algo pero Inuyasha la jalo hasta la calle a pesar de que el semáforo estaba cambiando de color no le importo, corrió a toda velocidad escuchando el clacson de los carros, y los gritos de la gente entre molestias y ruegos de que volteara o se detuviera para tomarle una foto, tampoco faltaba la imprudente que le decía cosas como futuro esposo, dame un beso, ven aquí guapetón… probablemente ese fue el peor porque la voz sonaba varonil pero afeminada no quiso voltear a descubrirlo.

Kagome solo movía sus pies hacia adelante para no tropezar, pero no tenia la mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, por los perseguían, cuando pasaron frente a los carros casi se le sale el corazón, ¿Ese chico estaba lo o que?, solo escuchaba los ruidos a lo lejos, cerro los ojos hasta que cruzaron totalmente la calle, bueno un momento lo perseguían a él y no a ella cierto no tendría por qué huir con el, y quien era el porque era perseguido, pero no podía preguntarle, corría con demasiada prisa, volteo y se asusto al ver la multitud que los seguía ¿acaso eso no tendría fin?

Inuyasha corría con muchas mas velocidad, llevándose fácilmente a la chica con el, quería perderlos, lo que fuera pero cada calle que atravesaban mas gente se unía a los perseguidores, maldecía una y otra vez en su mente el momento en el que pensó que el supermercado era el lugar mas tranquilo para comprar, a la próxima mejor le pagaría a alguien a que fuera a buscar su comida así se evitaría tanto ajetreo y curiosamente Kagome pensaba algo parecido adiós a las compras calmadas, se arrepentía muchísimo de haber salido de casa, tuvo que haber experimentado con lo que había en la cocina y haberle hecho caso a su cuerpo quería descansar y ahora no hacia mas que correr, en cuanto se detuvieran le diría un par de cosas a ese chico secuestrador, porque eso era, que derecho tenia de llevarla de un lado para otro si el problema de la persecución no era suyo, ni no de él.

No estaban seguros de cuantos minutos llevaban huyendo ni cuanto gente los perseguía, tampoco la distancia que habían recorrido, de lo que si estaban seguros era de que ya se estaban cansando Kagome por su parte desde la segunda calle ya sentía como la planta de sus pies le palpitaba, en cuanto a Inuyasha el tenia una condición física envidiable y para que él se sintiera cansado es que ya habían corrido demasiado, así que se puso atento dispuesto a meterse al primer callejón que encontraran, el problema era hacerlo sin ser vestidos, se metió dentro de una calle y corrió tan rápido de manera que cuando doblo a la siguiente aun la gente no había llegado si quiera a esa calle, por lo tanto no podían determinar si ellos habían girado a la derecha o a la izquierda lo cual era perfecto, pero debía ser rápido porque podrían dividirse y algún grupo los perseguiría y si los acorralaban llamarían al otro grupo porque ya los habían capturado, entonces no había tiempo doblo a la izquierda por una calle, luego derecha, luego derecha de nuevo y al final izquierda hasta llegar a un callejón solo, habían unos escalones, donde se ocultaron por si acaso, todo quedo en silencio total casi podía escuchar el corazón agitado de la chica, bajo la mirada viendo que su mano aun sostenía fuertemente la muñeca de la chica, la soltó enseguida:

-Que…-Kagome agacho la mitad de su cuerpo tocando sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente apenas y podía hablar, le estaba costando mucho trabajo formular su pregunta- fue… -se llevo una mano al pecho, y se vio forzada a recargarse en la pared del callejón para poder intentar recuperar el aliento- eso…

-Ya veo… no te diste cuenta… si que eres demasiado distraída niña- Kagome iva a protestar aunque igual no podía realmente hacerlo, se detuvo al ver que el chico se quitaba la gorra revelando su voluminoso cabello largo y oscuro aunque no noto tanto la diferencia si no hasta que él se quito los lentes y pudo ver nuevamente pero con mas claridad esos ojos oscuros azules casi negros, y entonces se quedo totalmente paralizada… ese rostro, Inuyasha se tenso en su lugar quizás fue mala idea revelar quien era en realidad.

-Pero si eres… Inuyasha… Taisho…..- se levanto poco a poco de la posición rara en la que estaba y se paro frente a él, su rostro era de clara sorpresa, el chico fue retrocediendo, oh no esperaba que esa chica no se le lanzara encima, mala idea decirlo, muy mala idea recargo su brazo en uno de los barandales de la escalera estaba dispuesto a volver a correr pero no contaba con…-… ¿Qué hacías en un supermercado?-El brazo de Inuyasha resbalo y casi cae dé la impresión.

-¡Como que, que hacia en un súper mercado!-alzo la voz mas que nada dé la impresión, es decir ella se dio cuenta que él, era el gran actor del momento y lo que le preguntaba era que hacia en un súper mercado, esa chica era rara, y ella lo juzgo a el de raro por sus compras, no tenia derecho- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¿eh? Pues la normal, no se supone que tienes gente que te busque la comida o algo así-

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, estaba molesto porque ella dijo exactamente lo que debió haber hecho de un principio para evitar tanto lio –Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Disculpa pero si me trajiste hasta acá contra tu voluntad, deberías al menos responder mis preguntas- puso sus manos en su cintura claramente molesta por lo que él le había dicho, pero que actor tan grosero, no cabía duda de que era solo un chico malcriado de Hollywood, y ella que pensó que era realmente bueno en lo que hacia, pero ya se dio cuenta de que lo arrogante le salía natural.

-Keh! –Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón desviando la mirada- Deberías de ser mas agradecida si no te hubiera sacado de ahí, solo te hubieran acorralado para hacerte preguntas de mi

Kagome suspiro con ese chico no se podía hablar, Inuyasha por si parte estaba sorprendido… como es que esa chica todo ese tiempo no se dio cuenta de quien era el, creyó que era mas que obvio porque gritaron muchas veces su nombre, pero de seguro esa chica solo era un atolondrada, ni se había dado cuenta de no había hecho sus compras, espero unos segundos para que se diera cuenta

-AH!-se llevo las manos a la boca y lo fulmino con la mirada e incluso lo señalo- ¡Por tu culpa no pude hacer las compras!

-Pero que lenta eres niña- cruzo los brazos y miro su reloj- ¡MALIDICION! Por tu culpa ya perdí el tiempo

-¡MI CULPA!-Grito demasiado indignada, era ella la que le debía demasiados reclamos, no el, el simplemente no tenia derecho

-Si tu culpa, y no grites tanto- Frunció el ceño, bastante molesto- Tienes una voz muy chillona- vaya que si, si gritaba un poco mas de seguro delataría donde estaban, si había algo que no toleraba con las mujeres entre varios puntos, era que fueran gritonas y esa chica lo era, demasiado.

Kagome lo miro feo, muy feo cruzo los brazos- ¡Humph!-se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida del callejón, ya tenia suficiente, ahora por culpa de se chico tenia que ir a encontrar otra tienda y volver a casa para hacer la cena, adiós descanso de 20 minutos que había planeado para después de la comida, aun tenia que lavar el uniforme que llevaba puesto y tenderlo antes de que se fuera el sol, adiós todo.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? –Pregunto recargado en la pared detrás de el con las manos dentro de su chaqueta y un pie recargado en la misma pared, viendo como la chica estaba apunto de girar a la derecha.

Se giro a verlo-¡PUES A MI CASA A DONDE MAS! –Y bueno a buscar un supermercado en el camino de vuelta.

-Si vives por donde esta el súper mercado vas en dirección contraria niña-Sentía como hasta se le hinchaba una vena de la cabeza, porque de nuevo la imprudente había gritado y encima ni se fijaba por donde se iva a meter.

Kagome se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que el tenia razón no habían venido por esa dirección si no por la otra casi se muerde la lengua al ver que casi volvía a cometer el tremendo error de irse por el camino equivocado, la misma razón por la que su mama la castigo, termino de ama de casa y se metió en todo ese lio- ¡YA…. YA LO SABIA!-se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo por la dirección correcta, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería ver el rostro de satisfacción del engreído al ver que ella se estaba yendo por el camino equivocado, antes de que Inuyasha pudiera decir o hacer algo, la chica simplemente se alejó demasiado, y el no tenia ánimos de seguirla.

Inuyasha se quedo un rato meditando, que chica tan rara nunca había conocido a una persona tan distraída como ella, no lo reconoció, y cuando lo hizo solo le formulo una pregunta tonta, encima de eso le grito y le grito con esa voz tan molesta y chillona, después de que se tomo la molestia de salvarla de ser hastiada con preguntas o incluso de ser pisada por la multitud, en fin niña malagradecida suspiro y recordó poco a poco lo loca que había sido la persecución todo por las imprudencias de una colegiala, ojala nunca se la volviera a topar en la vida, no sabia que era peor ella o todas las fanáticas juntas… ambas gritaban… lo hastiaban, lo molestaban… y porque rayos pensaba en ello fue solo un encuentro de casualidad que no volvería a ocurrir así que ya no tendría por qué preocuparse de eso, de repente abrió los ojos como plato recordó algo… demonios su auto estaba como a 20 calles atrás y en ese súper mercado, como pudo olvidarlo, que idiota fue ahora tendría que volver a hacer todo ese recorrido nuevamente arriesgándose a ser visto, y se iría todo al diablo lo de haber huido si lo veían:

-Maldición… por eso no tolero a las mujeres.

…..

-¡Ya llegue!- Fue la voz de Kagome que se escucho en la entrada de la casa Higurashi, iva bastante cargada llevaba como cuatro bolsas llenas de mandado dos en cada mano, se estaba quitando los zapatos, cuando anuncio su llegada, la verdad es que dormiría como roca esa noche, caería rendida de lo cansada que estaba, le tomo mucho trabajo poder encontrar un súper mercado en el trayecto, además de que recorrió muchísimas calles y luego para acabarla subir los cientos de escalones que la llevaban a casa, no quería ni pensar en todo lo que vivió ese día fue tan raro, encontrarse con uno de los actores mas reconocidos cualquier chica se volvería loca por vivir esa experiencia, ella sinceramente desearía no haberla tenido es decir el chico era un engreído sin modales, se creía gran cosa sin que nadie le dijera nada de solo pensar en él se le hinchaba la vena de la frente, así que simplemente dejaría de hacerlo, aun tenia una cena que preparar deslizo la puerta para poder llegar a la cocina y se encontró con la sorpresa de que toda su familia estaba sentada y…. ¡cenando! Pero si no había mandado, como era posible- Pero que….

-Llegue un poco mas temprano, y Sota me dijo que tenia hambre, y que tu habías salido a comprar el mandado, decidió ahorrarte el hacer comida así que traje comida hecha – Su madre le sonrió como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo, y no notara como venia de agitada su hija.

-¿Qué? … ¿Qué? –soltó las bolsas de mandado de la impresión poco a poco sus piernas fueron aflojándose hasta que sus muslos terminaron en el piso, y su cabeza agachada, con las manos tocando el piso y casi llorando, tanto lio para nada, porque le hacia eso, ¿acaso también era parte del castigo?

-De hecho fue idea de sota, el dijo que estabas muy cansada

-¿Sota? –levanto la cabeza lentamente para finalmente revelar sus ojos repletos de puro fuego, a lo que sota comenzó a sudar frio nunca había visto a su hermana tan molesta, tomo su plato y comenzó a comer tan rápido que ni mastico la comida-

-¡Buenas noches familia!- el pequeño salió corriendo hasta su habitación donde se encerró pero si con cinco llaves o mas-

-¡SOTA HIGURASHI!- El grito probablemente lo escucho media ciudad como mínimo Naomi y el abuelo quedaron espantados ante la actitud de Kagome parecía peligrosa, incluso como si estuviese dispuesta a asesinar.

-Kagome por favor, tranquila- fue su madre la que intento calmarla primero, pero la chica no cambiaba de actitud.

-Tranquila hija, yo tengo el remedio perfecto para Kagome- saco algo de su ropa tradicional y era nada mas y nada menos que una especie de llavero con una bola rosada adornándolo- toma una perla de Shikon.

Kagome no pudo deformar mas la cara porque realmente no era posible, todo se vino abajo dejo caer completamente su cuerpo, estaba sin palabras…. Simplemente sin palabras.

….

Inuyasha llego a su casa exhausto por no decir otra cosa… ok también algo cabreado, por todo lo que había pasado, estaba tirado en su sillón comiendo de una sopa de vaso, había ido al primer mercado que vio y si fue fotografiado, acosado y demás pero con el hambre que tenia poco le importo, había terminado comprando como 3 cajas de sopas instantáneas para que ya no le volviera a pasar lo mismo, emergencias eran emergencias… además amaba el sabor de la sopa instantánea como si hubiese nacido para comerlas, sin importar que se amolara el estomago por ello, tomo el control que estaba sobre la mesa de vidrio y prendió su enorme televisor LED un regalo de Daisuke tras el éxito taquillero aunque no lo que había ganado se había quedado algo corto, en ese momento estaban las noticias así que se acomodó en el sillón para poder ver mejor la tele y seguir comiendo sin ahogarse y convertir ese momento en la muerte mas estúpida, aunque eso casi se hace realidad cuando vio el encabezado de las noticias.

La reportera era una de esas anoréxicas que imitan a las celebridades, vestido pegado y con los tacones mas altos que pudo encontrar, siempre queriendo estar a la moda, con extensiones, experta en los chismes de la farándula, Inuyasha la reconoció era la que siempre estaba atenta de su vestuario y coqueteaba con el cada que lo entrevistaba, la verdad es que no le caía nada bien no podía ser mas hipocráticas tenia como 40 años y unas 20 cirugías su rostro estaba tan estirado que comenzaba a parecerse al Wason de Batman, se acercó el micrófono a los hinchados labios y sonrió- Hace unos minutos nos acaban de llegar noticias de esta tarde, pongan atención Taisho fanáticas, pues el actor del momento fue visto correr desde un supermercado huyendo de una multitud de fanáticas y reporteros pero eso no es lo interesante si no que todo el tiempo iva de la mano de una jovencita, cuya identidad aun no ha sido revelada, sin embargo se les perdió de vista a los minutos –El video de Inuyasha y Kagome corriendo entre las calles se mostro haciendo que a Inuyasha casi se le saliera un ojo de orbita- ¿Quién será esta chica? ¿Sera que el Inuyasha Taisho ha encontrado a su querida sacerdotisa? No lloren chicas aun nada se puede confirmar…-Inuyasha apago la tele enseguida, dejando su sopa en la mesa, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, que diablos, pero que rápido llegaban las noticias, ya se imaginaria que Daisuke le gritaría y el director Fudo se estarían riendo un buen de él, y como si fuese profeta el teléfono sonó de inmediato, no le quedo de otra más que ir a contestarlo, tomo el auricular bastante molesto: ¿Hola? – pregunto un poco fastidiado.

-¿Inuyasha? ¡Que pillín! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?- Reconoció la voz de Daisuke de inmediato, se extraño de que no lo regañara, pero con razón ahora solo buscaba motivos para fastidiarlo.

-Bien sabes que no tengo novia, es solo una chiquilla que me encontré en el súper mercado- Hizo una mueca al recordar el momento.

-¿Tu? ¿En el mercado? Hahaha- no pudo evitar reírse de imaginar a Inuyasha tomando su canastita de compras y seleccionando productos… si supiera como los seleccionaba.

-Cállate- hizo un ruido muy parecido a un gruñido.

-Hahaha ok ok, ya no digo nada, vaya aventuras que tienes.

-Si… ya veo que eres fanático de los noticieros de esa diva- dijo mascullando entre dientes.

-No realmente… pero yo se algo que ella no, el nombre de la chica con la que huiste… ya sabes contactos.

-No me interesa realmente-dijo Inuyasha bastante fastidiado en ese punto.

-Pero a nosotros si… y mas al Sr. Fudo… no creerás con quien te fuiste a topar- pudo imaginarse a Inuyasha frunciendo el ceño y pensando _ya dilo de una maldita vez- _Su nombre es Kagome Higurashi, vive en el templo del mismo apellido… su familia es descendiente de la alguna vez guardia de la perla de Shikon

-¿Qué dices?-Fue todo lo que Inuyasha pudo decir… esa perla… ¿de verdad existió?


	5. Capitulo 4 Un dia de fama indeseada

**PRIMERO QUE NADA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR DEJANDO REVIEWS ESO ME DA MUCHOS ANIMOS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, SABIENDO QUE NO LE ESCRIBO AL FANTASMA XD, Y PROCURARE RESPONDER A CADA UNO DE SUS COMENTARIOS, PARA TODOS LOS ESCRITORES SON IMPORTANTISIMOS ASÍ QUE EMPEZARE ROMINAZ HAHA TIENES RAZÓN CON LO DEL ACTOR EN EL SUPERMERCADO PERO SI A ESAS NOS VAMOS YO PREFIERO A IAN SOMERHALDER EN CUANTO A TU PETICIÓN INTENTARE HACERLO SOLO QUE IGUAL ME TOMARIA MAS TIEMPO, NO POR FALTA DE TIEMPO PORQUE ANDO DE VACACIONES AUN, SI NO POR FALTA DE CREATIVIDAD, IGUAL SIEMPRE QUE TERMINO UN CAPITULO SI SE ME OCURREN IDEAS LAS ANOTO PARA EL SIGUIENTE Y ASÍ ENTONCES LO INTENTARE HIKARU KINO XD SINCERAMENTE EN ESTE PUNTO HASTA YO ME PREGUNTO QUE PASARA CON ESO HAHA VEAMOS QUE SALE, KAGOME LA VERDAD ES QUE AMI IGUAL ME ENCANTO EL CAPITULO, YA DENTRO DE POCO LA HISTORIA TOMARA UN GRANDIOSO GIRO, ESTE CAPITULO FUE MUCHO MAS DIFICIL PORQUE ES COMO DE TRANSICION, BUENO AHORA SI A LO MIO.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

_**Capitulo 4 Un dia de fama indeseada.**_

RIING….RIIING El teléfono simplemente no dejaba de sonar, su sonido se había vuelto tan molesto que era como si retumbara en toda la casa, era una llamada tras otra, y proveniente de dos teléfonos diferentes en casa uno para el templo Higurashi y otro para la familia, y en ambos entraban llamadas seguidas, y es que desde que esa reportera de celebridades saco el video de la persecución de fans, las personas se volvieron locas pensando que Inuyasha estaba saliendo con alguien, primero no hubo tanto problema, mas bien fue como una especie de enigma nadie sabia de quien se trataba… hasta que hubo otro todavía mas imprudente que se molesto en averiguarla y le revelo al mundo que la cómplice de escape de Taisho era ella una colegiala de preparatoria Kagome Higurashi, ahora todos creían que le película fue inspirada por esa familia, su abuelo saltaba de felicidad por ello, Sota también estaba emocionado de ser famoso, Naomi no decía mucho al respecto porque para empezar el hecho de la persecución y de que Kagome no le hubiese dicho nada la tenia un poco molesta, pero no la castigo mas pues tampoco había sido su culpa realmente, en cuanto Kagome bueno ella estaba casi que se moría, había sido un día horrible y loco y encima ahora la acosaban en su casa, no solo era el teléfono el que no dejaba de molestar si no todos los paparazzi de la ventana o algunas inufanaticas que estaban muy molestas con ella, tenían letreros con amenazas casi estaba segura de que había alguna que estaba lista para prender su antorcha, por lo misma ella se encontraba oculta en su habitación con las cortinas cerradas, en una esquina de su cama, vestida con lo primero que encontró una falda y un suéter que probablemente ni combinaban pero tenia miedo de moverse y que de alguna manera vieran su sombra moverse o algo así, estaba en posición fetal con la cabeza un poco agachada no tenia muchos ánimos de salir, al menos ya no estaba castigada, levanto la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos apresurados y el sonido de que alguien tocaba su puerta ligeramente:

-¡Kagome! Tus amigas están al teléfono- Era Naomi su madre, esta abrió la puerta y se metió para darle el teléfono a su hija la vio un poco deprimida así que le dio una linda sonrisa de esas maternales, comprensivas- Hija, todo pasara las noticias van y vienen solo duran un día mañana hablaran de otra cosa.

Kagome miro a su mama y sonrió a pesar de ser algo dura a la hora de los castigos su mama siempre la apoyaba en momentos difíciles, con palabras suaves y sonrisas tiernas, eso realmente la ayudaba a sentirse un poco mejor porque sabia que su mama la quería mucho, puso una sonrisa- Gracias mama –extendió los brazos para recibir el teléfono.

Naomi le dio una sonrisa aun mas dulce y le dijo suavemente- tomate tu tiempo- enseguida salió de la habitación de su hija, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Kagome se llevo el auricular a su oreja ya tenia una breve idea de lo que venia un gran grito de parte de sus amigas, ser bombardeada por miles de preguntas en especial de Eri que era la que amaba tanto a Inuyasha Taisho, además de que de seguro fue de las primeras en ver el reportaje y reconocerla, capaz y que había sido ella quien grito ella es mi amiga, pero esperaba que no, no creía era su amiga y nunca haría algo así… aun así le tembló la mano al colocarse el auricular e incluso la voz le tembló bastante tuvo que toser para poder emitir palabras- ¿Hola?

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Eri definitivamente era Eri además oficialmente Kagome casi queda sorda- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A NO CONTARME QUE CONOCISTE A INUYASHA TAISHO!- Su grito realmente era potente, Kagome tuvo que alejar el teléfono para que su tímpano no se reventara, cuando el grito termino estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero Eri no la dejo porque comenzó a hacerle una pregunta tras otra- ¿Es tan guapo en persona? ¿Es muy alto? ¿Cómo son sus ojos? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Le contaste de mi? Dime que le contaste de mi.

-E-Eri yo… - Apenas intento empezar a hablar pero nuevamente fue cortada.

-¡No le dijiste de mi cierto! Kagome Higurashi ¿estuviste con mi futuro esposo y no pudiste contarle de mí?

-Ya déjala respirar un poco, no le has dejado decir casi nada… - La voz de la razón definitivamente esa voz tranquila y sensata pertenecía a Ayumi, la mas sabia de su grupo de amigas.

-Si que respire un poco… ¡Y luego nos cuentas sin falta!- La voz insistente pero no tan escandalosa era de Yumi, nadie le ganaba a Eri, cuando se trataba de esas cosas de celebridades, chismes o chicos guapos.

-Eh… bueno yo….- Solo parpadeaba no sabia ni como comenzar, porque para empezar no había sido realmente un encuentro como el que Eri pensaba, ni como todas esas fans creían solo fue un error, no error no, mas bien un horror, el día anterior simplemente fue un desastre y que decir de ese mismo día con todo ese acoso de los paparazzi ¿Ese chico tenia que vivir así toda su vida? Casi lo compadecía…casi.

-¡Vamos Kagome habla! No seas egoísta queremos saber-nuevamente fue la insistente voz de Eri.

-Ok, ok –suspiro si no empezaba a hablar jamás la dejarían en paz- No es nada de lo que piensan… solo fui al supermercado, nos topamos por error todos se dieron cuenta de quien era… - _Menos Yo- _ y pues tuvimos que correr antes de ser pisoteados por la multitud… no lo conocí ni nada…

-¿Te salvo la vida? KYAAAA ¡Que emocionante! Y dime ¡es guapo! ¡Muy guapo! O ¡súper guapo!- Eri nuevamente y su fiebre de Taisho.

-Bueno… tanto así como salvarme no… y lo ultimo no me fije, realmente apenas y lo mire… - Si era guapo… mucho pero que importaba su actitud lo hacia demasiado feo.

-Debiste haberte asustado con tanto alboroto… pobre Kagome- Nuevamente la voz de la razón, Ayumi que intentaba ponerse en su lugar, lo cual ella agradeció parecía la única que comprendía como se había sentido realmente.

-Si un poco… pero estoy mas asustada ahora con tanto alboro….

-¡QUE TUVISTE A INUYASHA TAISHO CONTIGO Y NO TE FIJASTE EN EL!-No hace falta mencionar de quien fue ese grito de indignación, y vaya que estaba indignada es decir que daría ella por estar junto a su actor favorito, conocerlo…quizás tocarlo, preguntarle miles de cosas y su amiga que la toco el mismísimo Buda y le concedió conocerlo no hizo nada, no aprovecho nada.

-¡Kagome por favor baja queremos hablar contigo!- Era la voz salvadora de su mama, no sabia que le quería decir, pero con tal de zafarse de Eri, que importaba, de todas maneras ni la dejaba hablar y no había algo agradable que contar, se quito el auricular y lo alejo de ella unos centímetros tapando con su mano la bocina:

- ¡si mama, enseguida bajo!- se acercó nuevamente el auricular y quito la mano de la bocina- Chicas… tengo que dejarlas, mi mama quiere hablar conmigo, hablamos después ¿de acuerdo?- Comenzó a escuchar algunas quejas pero no quiso entender ninguna así que colgó rápidamente y suspiro, estiro las manos como si se sintiera adolorida del cuerpo y en parte si por el maratón del día anterior, pero no era el cuerpo si no sus piernas, al levantar de la cama las sintió como dos gelatinas, temblando, tuvo que sostenerse de la puerta de su habitación para no caer, y darse el golpazo de su vida, camino por el corto pasillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras deteniéndose con ayuda del barandal, desde donde estaba pudo ver a su mama al teléfono, a Sota jugando videojuegos de luchas como siempre y al abuelo haciendo pergaminos y rezándoles, porque según el eso mantenía la armonía del hogar… mentira ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de todos los acosadores que habían surgido?

Naomi se quito el auricular y le sonrió a su hija- Ven Kagome- Su hija término de bajar las escaleras y se sentó en uno de los sillones alado de su mama y enfrente del abuelo Higurashi.

-¿Qué sucede mama?- Pregunto Kagome mientras la veía hablar un poco en el teléfono y colgar.

-Bueno hija, conoces esa película tan famosa sobre la Perla de Shikon, ¿Fue la que fuiste a ver con tus amigas cierto?- Antes de que Kagome dijera algo el abuelo se levanto tan rápido como si hubiese sido el a quien le hubieran preguntado.

-¡La deshonra Higurashi!, esos farsantes- grito mientras levantaba sus pergaminos.

-Si mama… esa es… ¿Qué tiene? – Pregunto intentando ignorar las protestas de su abuelo, ya sabia que el odiaba esa película, porque afirmaba que era una difamación y deshonra para el apellido Higurashi, ella no creía lo mismo.

-Llamo el Sr. Fudo, dice que es el director de esa película, y esta muy interesado en tener una entrevista con toda la familia, dice que se entero de que somos los descendientes de esa leyenda de la película

-¡LO SABIA! Dile que si, que si, es hora de decirle a esos de Hollywood que deben hacer bien las cosas- el abuelo fue el primero en hablar, al fin pondrían el nombre Higurashi en alto muy en alto.

-¿Ir a un estudio de cine?- Sota sonrió al imaginarse como filmaban todas esas escenas de acción, las armas, las peleas, las persecuciones… quizás hasta él podría ser un doble o un cadáver en medio de una guerra si eso era algo que él quería vivir- ¡Si mama diles que si!

-Conmigo no cuenten- Kagome cruzo los brazos bajo el pecho, no quería volver a ver a ese chico además que mentira eso de la leyenda era cosa de su abuelo, ellos que, ellos no sabían nada sobre ese asunto, aparte estaba huyendo de los medios, si ellos ivan a un estudio, nunca los dejarían en paz.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kagome, su mama suspiro y dijo-Entonces no iremos

-¡QUE!- esos fueron el abuelo y sota juntos que miraron a Naomi con cara de suplica

-Bueno, es que yo creo que debe ser un asunto familiar, o vamos todos o mejor no vamos- se retiro de la habitación para ir a hacer la comida, como ya le levanto el castigo a Kagome, por lo cansada que estaba ese día ella se encargaría de todo, se fue tranquilamente sin saber que en realidad dejo un huracán en la sala, porque el abuelo y sota corrieron a ponerse frente a Kagome:

-¿Por qué no quieres ir? Es la oportunidad de poner el nombre Higurashi muy en alto, y de que el mundo sepa lo que en verdad paso- tenia los ojos cerrados como cuando decía sus discursos, orgulloso de contarlos.

-¡Hermana! No seas egoísta, siempre te apoyamos en tus eventos escolares… y no nos reímos cuando se te olvidan las líneas en el teatro, vamos hermana haznos este favor- junto sus manos en forma de rezo poniendo su mejor cara de perrito, Kagome claro que enfado por su comentario del teatro… pero era cierto, y luego estaba el abuelo con su cara de concentración, pero simplemente ella no quería ir, no quería ver a ese patán de nuevo, no quería ir a dar la cara por algo que no era cierto, no podía contarles nada, no quería darle mas motivos a los paparazzi para seguirla, no quería darles mas armas a las inufanaticas para que lanzaran un tronco contra su ventana, afilaran sus cuchillos y prendieran sus antorchas… pero como decirle todo eso a su familia, quería que la comprendieran, bueno era su familia si les explicaba brevemente todo tal cual había sucedido seguramente la entenderían para eso era la familia cierto, para estar ahí en los mas duros momentos, ponerse en tu lugar y apoyarte…..

…..

-¡NO!

-Pero Inuyasha….

-¡NO!

-No entiendo porque no…

-¡NO! ¡NO! Y ¡NO! –Era como la decima vez que Inuyasha se negaba ante la propuesta de su representante, ya sabia que esa chiquilla le causaría mucho mas problemas de los que creyó posible, no importaba si esa niña fuese la descendiente de la sacerdotisa de Shikon, eso paso hace muchísimo tiempo si es que si quiera paso, tantas generaciones no debería de quedar nada de esa sacerdotisa en esa familia, además alborotar a los medios para que siguieran insinuando que el tenia algo que ver con esa gritona, no lo creía, no lo haría, simplemente no lo haría.

-Bueno… aunque no quieras el Sr. Fudo ya tomo la decisión, él quiere que la familia Higurashi sea parte del proceso, ya tiene programada una entrevista con ellos….-dijo un poco nervioso, sabia que eso enojaría tremendamente a Inuyasha y no se equivoco ni un poco, porque enseguida, el chico agresivo se acercó a él y lo tomo por el cuello casi levantándolo del suelo

-¡Y como porque no me habías dicho nada!-Sacudiéndolo, para obtener una respuesta, bueno Inuyasha era de esas personas que se enojaban primero y averiguaban después… pero para ser mas convencional él se enojaba, se vengaba y servía que averiguaba al mismo tiempo, como en esos momentos estaba haciendo con su representante.

-Porque… sa-sabia que… reaccionarias así- Estaba sudando frio, aun se preguntaba porque seguía representándolo, si seguro ganaba mucho dinero… pero a este paso todo ese dinero terminaría siendo de utilidad solo en su seguro de vida.

-¡Si lo sabias! ¿Entonces porque aceptaste?- Lo sacudió mas además, de golpearlo ligeramente contra la pared, no planeaba hacerle daño, pero si sacarle un buen susto para que supiera que con él no debía meterse, mucho menos tomar decisiones tan precipitadas sin si quiera preguntarle.

-Es que realmente no teníamos alternativa, el Sr. Fudo no me pregunto si estaba bien, solo me aviso que ya lo había hecho además, no tienes que hablar con la familia, quien hablara con ellos es el y los guionistas para darle mas realismo a la historia- Al decir eso poco a poco Inuyasha fue aflojando su agarre hasta que lo soltó y Daisuke paso sus manos por su cuello adolorido como si revisara que estuviese completo.

-…Bien si no tengo que hablar con ellos, hagan lo que quieran, solo no me metan en ese lio, estoy harto de que llamen a preguntar sobre mi vida amorosa- tomo su chaqueta, ambos ya debían irse al estudio.

-Aunque…. Al Sr. Fudo le fascinaría que los escucharas y comprendieras mejor a tu personaje…- Vio como Inuyasha lo fulmino con la mirada, e incluso su mano se formo como un puño, Daisuke no hizo mas que tragar saliva y rezar en silencio a Buda por su vida- Si no quieres no… - con eso dicho Inuyasha salió primero de su departamento azotando la puerta detrás de si, fue tan fuerte que hasta uno de los cuadros de pintura que decoraban el departamento se cayo, y eso poco le importo al dueño del departamento igual solo era una baratija fea de un barco aun mas feo… eso decía el.

….

¿Qué la familia era para apoyarte en los mas duros momentos? Debió haberse mordido la lengua cuando pensó que las cosas eran así no estaba segura de como fue que el abuelo y sota terminaron convenciéndola de aceptar ir al estudio, suspiro bueno ya estaban ahí… ya que, pero llegar no fue nada fácil, simplemente al salir de su casa se encontró con un patio repleto de camarógrafos y chicas locas con sus letreros con frases no agradables, aun podía recordar esos gritos ¡_DEJA A INUYASHA! ¡EMBUSTERA! ¡SOLO QUIERES TUS CINCO MINUTOS DE FAMA! _Y un chico raro con un letrero de ¡_ESTE ES MI NUMERO, LLAMAME CUANDO TERMINES CON EL! _Ese realmente fue el que mas ignoro de todos, pero además de eso tuvieron que abrirse espacio y al hacer eso forzosamente tuvieron que pasara en medio de los paparazzi, quienes no desaprovecharon para tomar cientos de fotografías es mas casi por unos segundos creyó quedar ciega, su mama la tuvo que jalar porque hasta se había entorpecido, si no fuera por eso quizás no hubiese logrado salir de ahí, y claro entre mas se les acercaron, les pegaban casi el micrófono en la boca haciéndole las mismas preguntas, lo que todos querían saber ¿_Es verdad que ustedes son parientes lejanos de la sacerdotisa? ¿Qué nos dices de la leyenda de la perla? ¿Les gusta la película? ¿Se apega a la realidad? ¿Desde cuando conoces a Inuyasha Taisho? ¿Están saliendo juntos? _Por supuesto ella no respondió a nada porque o eran simplemente mentiras o no sabia la respuesta, por suerte a su familia en general los dejaron pasar sobre todo al abuelo, que por un momento se preocupo por su estado de salud, claro él estaba muy sano, pero con su edad quizás tanta gente lo pondría mal, afortunadamente no fue así. Lo que fue más sorprendente de todo es que al bajar las escaleras una limosina negra los estaba esperando estacionada a lado de la banqueta, había un hombre alrededor de 35 años de edad con un letrero donde pedía a la familia Higurashi, llevaba un sombrero de chofer, hablo con ellos y les dijo que el Sr. Fudo hablo con el personalmente y le pidió que los llevara hasta al estudio e incluso los regresara Kagome fue la que tuvo dudas, porque Sota fue el primero en subirse aunque Naomi le llamo la atención por ser tan apresurado, ayudaron al abuelo a subirse y Kagome fue la ultima, se sorprendió al ver a Naomi platicar tan amenamente con el chofer mientras el abuelo y Sota hablaban entre si emocionados de ir a conocer el estudio de televisión, y ella por su parte, solo miraba por la ventana vendía los enormes edificios y las personas pasar, incluso recordó como había recorrido todas esas calles en tan poco tiempo… ese chico si que tenia una destreza física impresionante… pero a quien le importaba, dejo su mente casi en blanco hasta que llegaron al estudio, había guardias de seguridad para no dejar pasar a los camarógrafos lo cual ella agradeció ya estaba hastiada de ello.

La limosina se estaciono en uno de lo estudios y el chofer se bajo inmediatamente para abrirle la puerta a todos, lo cual agradecieron, el chofer cerro las puertas y en cuanto lo hizo un hombre joven de cabellera castaña con una gafete que decía Akitoki Houjo los recibió con una sonrisa y un… ¿sonrojo?:

-Buenas tardes, ustedes son los Higurashi ¿cierto?- se pego en la frente- pero claro que deben serlo que torpe soy, me presento yo soy Akitoki Houjo, soy el encargado de los efectos especiales en la película… bueno uno de los encargados, el Sr. Fudo, me mando a recibirlos, yo los guiare síganme por favor- señalando y abriendo una de las puertas de vidrio grueso del edificio.

-Muchas gracias joven- Fue Naomi la que se inclino en señal de respeto, detrás de ella paso su familia para entrar al estudio.

-De nada he he, solo hago mi trabajo- sonrió nerviosamente, y justo cuando Kagome paso de su lado se sonrojo bastante como un tomate bien maduro- Pero que bonita –fue como un susurro, pero Kagome volteo a verlo y el creyó que lo había escuchado-No yo… es decir… -vio que la chica se agacho y el puso cara de consternación- … esto es tan precipitado pero…

-¡Mira Sota! Una moneda de la suerte- tomando la moneda del suelo y corriendo para enseñársela a Sota.

-¿Eh?-Akitoki bajo la vista, esa chica no lo escucho, probablemente ni lo había visto… porque siempre le pasaba eso, y por una moneda de la suerte, siendo que el tenia mala suerte… un momento…, metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón- Mi moneda –Agacho la cabeza lamentando lo descuidado que había sido como para no darse cuenta de que su moneda se había tirado, y la chica bonita que lo ignoro se la llevo… solo eso le pasaba a él.

…

-Wow… mira abuelo, hermana, mama ¡miren! Una mujer ciempiés- Sota estaba totalmente emocionado cuando pasaron por la sala de efectos especiales, no entraron veían por fuera gracias a las paredes transparentes, y vio a ese espécimen, era extraña, pero gigante, y parecía tan real quizás un poco viscosa, pero letal…. Bella y letal- Creo que me enamore

Naomi se rio de su hijo y sus gustos extraños, ya sabia que le encantaría, le fascinaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con monstruos o videojuegos, de seguro la imaginaba como la protagonista de uno de sus juegos- Que gracioso eres Sota.

-Gracioso… yo diría asqueroso- Kagome susurro mientras desviaba la mirada, si lo admitía que era un trabajo impresionante, la mujer ciempiés lucia real…. Realmente escalofriante, no estaba segura del porque le era muy difícil verla sin que sintiera que la piel se le pusiera chinita, así que desvió la mirada y se dedico a ver hacia al frente, ya no quiso ver nada, pero se entero porque su hermano Sota lo gritaba y con detalles.

-¡Wow! Esos bichos arrojan gas morado… ¿Qué será abuelo?

-Yo creo que es miasma, es un gas venenoso y altamente corrosivo, que usaban los demonios como una técnica de defensa o ataque, entre mas poderosa sea la energía demoniaca de aquel demonio que genera miasma, mas dañino será este y…. –Miro a Sota que había salido corriendo a ver a otro de los demonios robot- Siempre me hacen lo mismo- casi llorando, porque sus nietos eran tan malagradecidos con sus conocimientos, el resto del camino siguió diciendo lo mismo hasta que llegaron a una oficina de tamaño bastante grande, donde en un escritorio un hombre ya mayor con aspecto amable los esperaba, enseguida se levanto de su silla y se inclino con respeto para saludar a la familia.

-Me presento soy Fudo Hiroto, el director del proyecto de Shikon, ustedes deben ser la familia Higurashi, un placer en conocerlos, veo que ya vieron algunos de los proyectos que tenemos en puerta para la filmación siéntense por favor – Había sillas para cada uno de los Higurashi, Kagome veía alrededor intentando distraerse, Sota estaba emocionado pero por salir a seguir viendo y el abuelo quería hablar por fin sobre la historia familia, así que Naomi fue la que contesto por todos.

-Al contrario, fue una sorpresa para nosotros, nos alegra mucho que nos tomen en cuenta, pero… que podemos hacer nosotros por ustedes Sr. Fudo- Pregunto Naomi en un tono muy amable.

-Bueno si no es mucha molestia, estamos a unas pocas semanas de grabación, y queríamos conocer mas sobre la leyenda y la historia de su familia, supe que hasta tienen un templo, incluso si nos permitieran nos encantaría grabar algunas escenas en su templo.- Kagome se movió incomoda en su lugar, mas cámaras en su casa… y ese chico rondando por ahí, no, no, no esperaba que su mama se negara rotundamente a siquiera la posibilidad, el Sr. Fudo era muy amable… pero no lo valía.

-Vaya… eso si que es repentino… vera no estamos muy cómodos con el hecho de tener a tanta gente en casa, nuestra casa es realmente pequeña.

-Entiendo si… pero serian solo unas pocas escenas, además les pagaríamos por ello por supuesto, prometemos que no dejaremos a ningún paparazzi entrar, nos gusta la privacidad, además de limitarnos en el equipo y dejar su casa tal cual, no los molestaremos, si usted desea podemos incluso meterlos en la película… no se como extras, esos siempre hacen falta, y pueden venir a la grabación al estudio cuando quieran ver.

-¡Mama di que si! Yo quiero salir en la película- se puso de pie en la silla y comenzó a mover sus manos como si fueran garras- quiero matar muchos monstruos, Kagome se encogió en su asiento al ver eso, y Naomi le pidió a Sota que se bajara del asiento, porque eso no debía hacerse, mientras que el Sr. Fudo se rio ante el entusiasmo de Sota.

-¿Y cuando podemos discutir sobre la leyenda de la perla de Shikon?- él se levanto de su asiento al decirlo, era lo que a él le interesaba.

-Bueno como dije… si acepta habrá mucho tiempo para eso, pueden ayudarnos a recrear mejor todo lo sucedido.

-¡Trato hecho!-estrechando la mano con el Sr. Fudo, esta vez la que se levanto de su asiento fue Kagome.

-¡Abuelo!, mama…- miro a su madre para buscar algo de apoyo, ya que Sota estaba mas que feliz, era lógico que el no seria quien la ayudara.

-Bueno Kagome… yo creo que nada pasa con intentar- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, de hecho si no les gusta cancelamos y volvemos al estudio, podemos probar, algunas escenas si les molesta nos iremos.

-Esta bien- Dijo Naomi, para la felicidad de Sota, la exigencia del abuelo y la miseria de Kagome, enseguida de eso el Sr. Fudo les dijo que no tenían que quedarse todos, pero que si quería discutir un poco sobre lo que el abuelo quería, como Sota tenia muchas ganas de explorar el lugar y ver de cerca a todos esos monstruos robots, Kagome tuvo que salir con el y cuidarlo, porque si no Naomi no le daría el permiso, además eso era mejor a quedarse escuchando las palabras de su abuelo, últimamente le había quitado el gusto por la lectura, y eso era bastante raro, pero en fin, estaba recargada en la pared de una de las habitaciones, donde se encontraba la mujer ciempiés ella realmente no quiso acercarse aun le daban muchos escalofríos el solo verla, así que mantenía su distancia, quien estaba hasta aprendiendo a controlarla era su hermano Sota ella suspiro.

Akitoki era quien le ensañaba a Sota a usar los controles de la mujer ciempiés, debió admitirlo esa chica la ponía muy nervioso, de solo verla entrar a la habitación, el se cayo por que tropezó con un cable, no era su culpa no venían muchas chicas lindas, aparte ella lucia especial… no sabia porque pero tenia algo que le llamaba mucho la atención pero lo peor es que ella parecía no notar siquiera su presencia, parecía perdida en su propio mundo, se preguntaba que era lo que tanto estaba pensando esa chica, tal vez debería de acercársele… si si eso debía hacer _Vamos Akitoki tu puedes, tu puedes_

-Oye amigo… te encuentras bien- Akitoki bajo la vista, y se encontró para ver al pequeño niño mirándolo como si tuviera un bicho en la cara.

-ah he he –poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza- yo pues claro… oye y tu hermana tiene novio- Sota hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo que se… no es algo que me interese realmente- Realmente el era muy pequeño como para llegar a interesarse en esas cosas.

Akitoki se quedo pensando, bueno la única forma de averiguarlo era preguntándole directamente a ella cierto, era ahora o nunca, podía impresionar fácilmente a la chica, ya que estaba en su área de experiencia, exhalo e inhalo profundamente se mentalizo y dio un paso hasta donde estaba la chica….

-Vaya… vaya… pero si es la gritona, no creí que fueras a venir- Esa voz… Kagome la reconoció de inmediato, volteo la cabeza ligeramente para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que el fastidioso engreído de Inuyasha Taisho, con sus aires de grandeza, se sonrojo un poco porque estaba muy cerca de ella, y pudo verlo sin esos lentes y esa gorra, se quedo sin palabras… era guapo, pero no por eso era mejor persona

-Oh… eres tu- Dijo con la mejor voz de indiferencia que pudo poner.

Akitoki volvió a tropezar con uno de los cables estrellando su rostro contra el frio suelo, al levantar la cabeza vio a su amigo Inuyasha coqueteando con la chica bonita de cabello azabache ¡NO ACASO ELLOS DOS TENIAN ALGO!

**ROMINAZ NO PUSE DOS SEGUIDOS PERO PROMETO QUE ME PONDRE A TRABAJAR EN EL SIGUIENTE ENSEGUIDA, POR CIERTO YA CASI SE PONDRA MUY INTERESANTE**


	6. Capitulo 5 Una adivina misteriosa

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capitulo 5 Una adivina misteriosa**

A pesar de que Akitoki estaba casi llorando a mares, debido a que había perdido a la chica en menos de 30 segundos y por su amigo Inuyasha… tenia que ser, claro como no, Inuyasha tenia ese no sé que de chico malo que atraía a todas las chicas, debió suponerlo desde que vio las noticias, que no tendría ni la mas mínima oportunidad contra el, podía tener una actitud peor que mil demonios pero eso no quitaba su atractivo natural en cambio el… tenia cara de risa simplemente, oh y lo peor es que nadie se daba cuenta de su dolor, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió como un pie le paso encima aplastando su cara mas contra el suelo se quedo atontado por eso…

-¡Hermana! Ya viste que esos insectos vuelan- Sota corrió alado de donde estaba Kagome la cual estaba frente a un chico altísimo, el niño se detuvo y miro a Inuyasha de pies a cabeza- Wow que alto eres – Lo miro con ilusión él quería llegar a ser así de alto, algún día- Tu si que comes todas tus verduras….

Inuyasha hizo una mueca al ver al enano mirándolo como si fuese un tipo de circo, tenia que ser hermano de la gritona eran igual de mirones, aunque cuando dijo lo ultimo si que se rio… todas las verduras, claro si contaban las que venían en la sopa instantánea, se agacho a la altura de Sota y lo despeino- Algún día enano si haces ejercicios crecerás, el secreto es –señalando los demonios robots- aniquilar tantos como puedas.

-No le des esos consejos a mi hermano- Dijo Kagome claramente molesta.

-¡Si los derrotare a todos con mis garras!- se fue corriendo y Kagome quiso detenerlo, pero la risa de Inuyasha al ver a Sota corriendo la detuvo en su lugar como si fuera un árbol, echando raíces.

-¿De que te ríes? Mira lo que provocaste, puede hacerse daño, y yo se que tu no te harás responsable- Cruzo los brazos, mientras fulminaba a Inuyasha con la mirada, apenas y habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras y ella ya tenia ganas de golpearlo.

-Cada vez me doy cuenta que eres una escandalosa, como si lo fueran a dejar a hacer algo indebido- Se recargo en la pared mirando como el niño jalaba a Akitoki del suelo y le pedía que lo llevara mas cerca de los monstruos, Kagome se quedo callada pero sentía la vena de su frente bien hinchada, Inuyasha desvió la mirada a la escena de Sota jalando por los pies a Akitoki, hacia la chica con el ceño tan fruncido- Si lo frunces mas se te quedara la cara aun mas fea.

Kagome suavizo la cara aunque tenia mas motivos para fruncirla mas, no le daría ese gusto, seguro eso era lo que él quería, tampoco le regreso el comentario porque no podía… para su mala suerte el no tenia una cara fea, no podía bromear con algo así porque le saldría peor la jugada, solo suspiro y él fue quien siguió hablando:

-Así que tu familia son los del escandalo de la perla de Shikon- Mas que una pregunta era como una manera de confírmalo, porque el no creía en la leyenda, ni nada, pero quería saber que tan estafadores eran, quizás todo fue planeado por esa familia, para que él se encontrara con esa chica y se armara un alboroto.

-Ha, yo que se, yo vine obligada, no creas que me entusiasma la idea de venir al mismo lugar que del chico secuestrador y pésimos modales- Él se sorprendió un poco de su respuesta realmente parecía como si ella prefiriera estar perdida en el desierto a estar donde estaba en esos momentos- Además, yo no creo en nada que tenga que ver con la perla de Shikon, es mas estoy hastiada del tema, si tienes alguna duda, queja o inconveniente, pregúntale a mi abuelo, él es el experto en esos temas.

-Ha, ha, ha –Kagome frunció el ceño al escuchar la risa burlona del chico- bueno ya decía yo porque no habías afilado las garras, solo era una pregunta, ¿así tratas a todos? Me supongo que no tienes novio o algo así verdad, porque si fuera así, lo compadezco.

-¡Uy! tu… tu… -su mano se movía queriéndose formar como un puño, pero simplemente su cuerpo no le respondía del todo.

-Bueno… veo que como no tienes nada que decir, mejor me voy – se quito de la pared y metió las manos dentro de su gabardina, se dio media vuelta y se iva a ir hasta que la chica le respondió el sonrió de lado como si eso fuera lo que estaba esperando, como si le gustara hacerla enojar.

-¡No tienes derecho a opinar sobre mi vida! ¡si tengo novio o no, poco debe de importante!- Cruzo los brazos, intentando calmarse, una vez mas solo comprobaba lo que ya sabia, que ese chico no tenia modelas, además era cierta que derecho tenia de decir algo, era su vida, no la de él, el hecho de que a él le llovieran las mujeres, no quería decir que todos hicieran lo mismo que él.

-Si… tienes razón, realmente no me importa, solo… ya me comprobaste que desde un principio tenia razón, no tienes novio, y con esos gritos, dudo que lo vayas a tener pronto-Puso una sonrisa traviesa, que para Kagome fue un gesto totalmente sínico.

-Y si es así que, mejor, así no tengo que lidiar con chicos como tu.

-Oh, en eso tienes razón los chicos como yo no estamos con chicas de voz chillona como tu- Antes de que Kagome se le lanzara encima, Inuyasha sintió que su teléfono celular vibraba en el bolsillo de su gabardina, lo saco ante la mala cara de Kagome, y vio que Daisuke lo necesitaba con el Sr. Fudo, al parecer el famoso abuelo Higurashi quería hablar con el, grandioso mas Higurashis como si no bastase con una, aunque debía admitirlo, hacerla enojar era demasiado divertido, excepto los gritos chillones, esos si no eran nada agradables, pero no todo era perfecto- Bueno me voy, tengo cosas que hacer ¡Akitoki nos vemos!-Le grito al encargado de efectos especiales el cual parecía estar montado sobre la mujer ciempiés… quizás era una nueva manera de probarlo.

-¡Si nos vemos!- Dijo Akitoki bastante nervioso, casi sudaba frio, primero quiso impresionar a la chica, llamar su atención, pero termino atorado y no sabia como bajarse, no lograban que la mujer ciempiés se bajara para que el pudiera hacerlo, pero no quería verse débil ante Inuyasha y menos ante esa chica por lo que fingía que todo estaba normal.

-¡Adiós enano! –Le dijo al chico de nombre Sota, el cual le cayo mucho mejor que la hermana mayor.

-¡Adiós amigo enorme! –Le dijo Sota entusiasmado e impresionado de que Akitoki se hubiese atrevido a subirse a la mujer ciempiés.

Inuyasha miro de reojo a Kagome- Adiós chica gritona – fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación de efectos especiales y salió con una sonrisa, creyó que ese encuentro seria una jaqueca pero no, porque él se divirtió mucho con ella, esta vez no dejo que gritara como loca, no se desquicio ni le siguió el enfado, solo se burlo del enfado de ella, lo cual lo dejo totalmente satisfecho, en ese caso estaba totalmente ansioso de tener a esa familia ahí, claro si eso implicaba reírse un buen rato porque no.

…

Saliendo de aquella sala Inuyasha se dirigió a la oficina del Sr. Fudo, donde el y el mayor de los Higurashi lo esperaban, alzo una ceja, porque algo le decía que esa conversación no seria realmente divertida, seria porque el tema de conversación seria sobre la perla de Shikon y su personaje, ahora un anciano le diría como debía comportarse en pantalla, bueno aplicaría lo que muchos hacían cuando no estaban seguros de que hacer, para no demostrar que estaban fastidiados, saludar, sonreír y asentir, en verdad a veces como en esta ocasión sus dotes de actuación eran muy útiles y nadie lo notaba, la ventaja de ser tan buen actor:

-Inuyasha, siéntate te presento al Sr. Higurashi- señalo una silla a lado del ya mucho mayor anciano que estaba vestido con ropa típica japonesa, Inuyasha se sentó y volteo para saludarlo, pero el anciano lo comenzó a inspeccionar de manera que hasta le daba miedo, era como si le buscara defectos o algo así.

-Mu…cho gusto Sr. Higurashi-Carraspeo un poco para que el dejara de hacer lo que hacia, y funciono el anciano dejo de verlo raro y le respondió.

-Igualmente joven Taisho – se inclino en señal de respeto.

-Bueno, el Sr. Higurashi, me conto historias fascinantes sobre la perla de Shikon, creímos que te gustaría escucharlas Inuyasha- Dijo el Sr. Fudo con toda la calma del mundo, Inuyasha a veces se preguntaba si toda esa fachada de calma era solo una de sus facetas, tanta tranquilidad no podía ser cierta.

-Ya veo…. Me gustaría escucharlas- Eso no era realmente cierto, pero si no lo decía igual lo obligarían a escucharlas, mejor fingir que si y terminar con la parte aburrida de una vez.

-Se lo dije, Inuyasha esta muy dedicado a este papel – Sonrió el Sr. Fudo al decir aquello, vaya que debía querer demasiado a Inuyasha para decir algo así.

-Mmm ya lo veremos- dijo el abuelo Higurashi- Bueno… ya que te interesa tanto, te contare desde el principio hace mas de 500 años…

_Ya empezamos… será mejor que no sea algo largo, _Pero Inuyasha ya sabia de antemano que era un pensamiento inútil, eso iva para largo, así que se medio recostó en el sillón en intento no quedarse dormido ante la historia del anciano Higurashi… familia rara, hija gritona, hijo hiperactivo, abuelo hablador… esperaba que la mama fuera un punto medio de todo.

…

Cuando el Sr. Fudo hablo de dejar el lugar intacto para hacer unas cuantas escenas Kagome, creyó que así seria… pero no, veía todo un equipo de cine ir y venir, ir y venir, ella venia de la escuela, pero al ver eso estaba rogando que sus amigas le llamaran para invitarla a salir… aunque claro también estaba el detalle de que lugar al que saliera, lugar al que la seguían los paparazzi, porque probablemente ellos pensarían que se encontraría con Inuyasha, si supieran, el llegaría de seguro en unas horas y ella no quería estar ahí para verlo, metió las manos dentro de su abrigo suspirando, estaba cansada de todo eso, necesitaba un respiro, inclusive estaba seriamente pensando en decirle a su mama que el fin de semana se fueran a Kioto, quería ir a un lugar mas natural, sin tanto ruido, sin cámaras, y sobre todo sin Inuyasha.

Entro a su casa esquivando a mucha gente, casi parecía un laberinto en su propio patio, cámaras por aquí y por allá, pantallas verdes, micrófonos, personas, sillas, mesas, y maquinas de efectos especiales, había una que creaba nieve, lo sabia porque los vio probándola, no veía a nadie conocido ni al Sr. Fudo, ni a Inuyasha… bueno eran los únicos a los que conocía pero no estaban en el lugar.

-¡Señorita Kagome!- Un chico de cabello cobrizo y una sonrisa bastante entusiasta gritaba a lo lejos, levantando su mano en forma de saludo.

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?- Miro alrededor buscando aquella lejana voz pero todo lo que veía eran mas y mas equipos de filmación.

-¡Señorita!-Comenzó a brincar Akitoki, porque una de las cámaras lo estaba tapando, veía a la chica que lo buscaba y eso lo emociono, pero simplemente no lo dejaban pasar, así que él tuvo que abrirse paso, comenzó a correr hasta a ella estaba a algunos pasos, cuando iva a llegar un micrófono se le atravesó en el camino golpeando su frente, y termino completamente noqueado.

-¡Akitoki no te vi perdón!- Fue una chica que trabajaba con producción, la que por accidente lo golpeo, pero realmente no lo había visto.

Kagome suspiro, ya imaginaba cosas, quizás era el hambre que tenia, si eso debía hacer, esa mañana había olvidado su almuerzo así que tuvo problemas de concentración todo el día, además de que su estomago la delato en clase aun podía recordar la vergüenza y el como tuvo que toser mientras su estomago rugía, por suerte nadie se había dado cuenta, en fin, ya estaba en casa, subió los pequeños escalones que la llevaban a casa y deslizo la puerta, haciendo lo mismo que hacia siempre que entraba, quitarse los zapatos y remplazándolos por unas pantuflas:

-¡Ya llegue!- Sonrió y espero a que su mama le contestara como siempre… pero no fue así no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿mama?- Camino hacia adentro de la casa para buscar a su mama, pero no la vio de inmediato- ¡abuelo!, ¡sota!- Alzo un poco la voz y recorrió rápidamente la casa, lo único que encontró fue una nota en el refrigerador que decía: _Kagome, el Sr. Fudo, nos llevo al abuelo a Sota y a mi a dar un paseo por algunos de los estudios de filmación, la comida ya esta hecha, solo caliéntala la deje sobre la mesa, no tardaremos mucho. Te quiere mama. _

Entonces ahora hasta el Sr. Fudo le robaba a su familia, que seguía que se robara a Buyo, se inco frente a la mesa y puso ver a su gato un poco rechoncho y flojo mirando su comida, claro si él no la abandonaba era porque ella tenia la comida, abrió el pequeño recipiente y saco un pedazo de pescado- Toma Buyo- le dejo el pedazo y Buyo se lo comió feliz, pero enseguida se fue de la cocina- Traidor…- tal y como ella pensó, el solo tomo su comida y la dejo sola, en fin mas para ella, prendió un rato la televisión mientras comía, después lavo los traste que utilizó y espero… estaba esperando realmente que sus amigas la llamaran querían salir, no quería quedarse en casa con todos esos productores, afuera, llego a su habitación y rodo un rato en cama, jugo con las almohadas, lanzándolas y atrapándolas, esperando que el tiempo pasara mas rápido.

Y como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas el teléfono comenzó a sonar, y ella no demoro mucho en levantarse de la cama y tomar el teléfono, pegando el auricular en su oreja- ¿Hola?

-¡Kagome!- Era Eri, Kagome realmente sonrió no importaba si la llamaba para seguir haciéndole preguntas raras sobre Inuyasha, el caso era que al menos, podría intentar salir con ella.

-¡Eri! Que bueno que llamas, mi familia salió y estoy sola así que…- como si Eri hubiese leído su memoria le contesto al instante.

-¡Oh! Perfecto, porque podemos salir, no creerías que lugar descubrimos Ayumi, Yuka y yo ayer que colgaste –Kagome iva a preguntar pero Eri siguió narrando- Nos quedamos de reunir en Wcdonalds –**Ya saben en el anime de Inuyasha en vez de Mcdonals es Wcdonalds, quise hacerle honor- **para poder discutir sobre… bueno no importa- Lo que significaba que fue toda una tarde de hablen mal de la torpe de Kagome Higurashi que ignoro al guapísimo de Inuyasha Taisho, si eso ya se lo imaginaba- El caso es que nos citamos ahí, comimos unas cuantas hamburguesas y después salimos pero una era temprano así que caminamos un rato por los alrededores y adivina a donde fuimos a parar –Nuevamente Kagome intento decir algo pero no pudo porque Eri contesto lo que ella misma preguntaba- al principio no estábamos seguras de donde estábamos, la verdad es que no habíamos explorado el área antes, estábamos a punto de regresarnos hasta que vimos una enorme fila saliendo de un callejón casi creímos que Inuyasha Taisho estaba ahí- Kagome se rio un poco, acaso sus amigas no pensaban en otra cosa que no fuera ese chico fastidiosos-, pero lamentablemente no era así, así que preguntamos y nos dijeron que era el hogar de una adivina, dicen que es buenísima que todo lo que dice se cumple, incluso hay personas que han logrado cambiar su futuro gracias a ella, al parecer ya es casi una anciana… pero muy buena en lo que hace, y bueno Ayumi no cree mucho en esas cosas, pero queríamos curiosear un poco, así que pasamos con ella y nos dejo boquiabiertas, la verdad es que tiene un aspecto espeluznante, pero es buenísima de solo vernos supo todo de nosotras, incluso nos dijo de ti, nos dijo que una amiga nuestra faltaba y que estaba sufriendo por la falta de privacidad en su vida ¡imagínate!- Sonaba claramente emocionada, pero una ¿adivina? Que tan común es eso en Japón y mas en una ciudad tan concurrida como Tokyo, ¿seria algún tipo de negocio clandestino? Probablemente, nunca había escuchado algo así.- Kagome… ¿Estas escuchándome?

-Eh… si, perdona- La voz de Eri la despertó de sus pensamientos, es que si era algo raro, una adivina de la nada ella había ido muchísimas veces a ese restaurante de comida rápida y nunca vio esa fila de gente, y vaya que como se perdía, había estado en muchos lugares por error, y estaba segura de que recordaría algo así- es que suena raro… nunca había escuchado de una adivina… ni la he visto, y hemos ido muchísimas veces a ese lugar, Eri.

-Pero Kagome… eres muy distraída, quizás no lo notaste, pero la señora dijo que ella lleva mas de 10 años en ese lugar- Bueno eso si era impresionante- y no creerás lo que paso, por eso te llamo, nos dijo que te lleváramos que tienes un futuro muy interesante y que no te cobrara nada por dártelo.

_-_¿Ella te dijo que me llevaras?- Eso si que era extraño… o quizás simple coincidencia, no podía ser cierto… ¿o si?, de hecho una parte de ella lo creía, o lo quería creer, como no era algo que tenia que ver con la perla de Shikon, su mente imaginativa le decía, que no podía ser solo una coincidencia, que la mencionara a ella al azar… o eso esperaba- Pero, como sabes que hablaba de mi… quizás solo tuvo suerte.

-Bueno además de decirnos que nuestra amiga sufría de falta de privacidad, te describió físicamente, además de decir que eras un poquito atolondrada- Eri en lo personal, cuando la adivina dijo eso creyó que ya habían empezado mal porque su amiga no era un poquito atolondrada, era muy, muy atolondrada, pero en fin, todo lo demás si describía a Kagome a la perfección, por eso le creyó- Kagome, vamos no tienes nada que perder, estaremos contigo todo el tiempo, además dijiste que estas sola en casa, que prefieres quedarte todo el día sola, o ir con nosotras a explorar una oportunidad de esas raras en la vida.

Kagome lo pensó seriamente, era verdad ella no quería quedarse sola en casa, esperando horas y horas a que su familia traidora apareciera, si era mejor de ir, después de todo como dijo Eri que perdía- Esta bien, me convenciste ¿En donde nos vemos?.

-Mmm no, mejor vamos por ti, porque eres muy distraída y te terminaras perdiendo, en una hora estamos ahí, ok adiós- Sonaba realmente entusiasta.

-Pero Eri yo no soy tan dis… -Escucho la línea del teléfono haciendo el ruido que este hace cuando una llamada es colgada… algo le decía que lo que Eri buscaba era encontrarse con Inuyasha Taisho, si supiera que él no estaba ahí, se llevaría una gran decepción, comenzaba a creer que eso de la adivina bien y podía ser solo una excusa para ir a su casa, ya que estaba segura que los medios se encargaron de decirle a Eri por medio de la televisión que algunas escenas de la segunda parte de la tan famosa película se filmaría en el templo de la familia Higurashi, así que estaría mas que ansiosa por ir, y algo le decía que no se irían en cuanto llegaran, si no hasta que Eri se asegurara de que Inuyasha Taisho no se encontraba en ningún lugar de la casa de Kagome, la susodicha espero a que llegaran sus amigas y exactamente a la hora pudo ver por la ventana a sus amigas entrando al templo y que se veían fascinadas de ver todo lo que ocurrió, si las tres por parejo, y era normal que chica no se emocionaría de ver como se armaba un estudio de cine, probablemente si no fuera por el fastidioso de Taisho, Kagome estaría tan emocionada como ellas, porque cosas así realmente no ocurrían todos los días, no en una familia japonesa promedio como los Higurashi.

-¡Eri, Ayumi, Yuka!-Les grito a las tres chicas, en cuanto salió de su casa, con abrigo, bufanda y una pequeña bolsa, corrió hasta a ellas, y las vio sonreír a las tres por igual.

-Wow Kagome, debes estar totalmente emocionada y tu familia igual- Dijo Yuka mirando fascinada a todas esas personas, que trabajaban todos los días con celebridades como el galán que perseguían.

-Si algo… en realidad es algo incomodo, ver a tantas personas juntas- Tuvo que admitir Kagome, la situación simplemente no le fascinaba.

-Pero, seguramente es algo muy interesante el ver como filman una película ¿o no Kagome?- Dijo Ayumi, que como siempre era las tranquila de las tres.

-Bueno supongo….- Kagome se encogió de hombros, porque realmente nunca se dio el tiempo de pensar en eso, por tonto que sonara hasta ahora estaba reaccionando con eso de que realmente filmarían escenas de una famosísima película en su casa.

-Ya conocen a Kagome, es muy reservada… pero oye no nos reserves esto, dinos donde esta el chico que esta como quiere, Inuyasha Taisho- Fue Eri, la cual prácticamente veía a Kagome con una sonrisa muy picarona, como si estuviese insinuando que ella estaba loca por Inuyasha, lo cual no era cierto, solo Eri.

-Bueno… el no esta aquí, ni siquiera se si vendrá hoy- Hablo con sinceridad, además ni le importaba, por ella que ni pusiera un pie en ninguno de los escalones de la entrada a su casa.

-¡Que!-Todas la miraron enseguida algo asustadas del pequeño grito que Eri pego, así que enseguida se recompuso- Es decir… ¿Qué? ¿No se supone que el filmara aquí? – Le pregunto con ansiedad a Kagome.

-No lose… sinceramente, no he averiguado nada….-se encogió de hombros, porque se sentía rara al no saber prácticamente nada de la filmación que se llevaría acabo en su propia casa.

-¡Kagome Higurashi! De verdad, eres la única persona que conozco, que están filmando una película fuera de la ventana de su cuarto, y no le interesa saber nada del proyecto, en verdad Kagome, yo creí que te había gustado la película, con eso de que antes no salías de los libros de fantasía- Lo que Eri decía era en parte verdad, antes Kagome no salía de sus fantasías, y cuando su abuelo le intento dar una prácticamente real ella la rechazo por completo.

-Bueno no es que no me guste… solo ya… saben es raro, además como mi familia esta tan apegado a esto, al igual que mi abuelo y sus historias como que me cansa tanto escuchar el tema.- Realmente no sabia si la película le gustaba o no, porque ya había olvidado casi todo lo que había pasado en ella, para ser sincera.

-Te entiendo Kagome –Ayumi salió al rescate enseguida de su amiga, como siempre la que se ponía mas razonable- Debe ser difícil, pero ya sabes que cualquier cosa cuentas con nosotras- Kagome le sonrió dulcemente, realmente agradecía el apoyo.

-Y Kagome por favor… cuando sepas algo de Inuyasha Taisho, dímelo- Una petición un poco egoísta de Eri, pero Kagome asintió, quizás era mejor que se conocieran y ella terminara de decepcionarse igual que ella y no habría mas conversaciones como esa.

-Bueno yo creo que… si queremos llegar a tiempo- Comenzó Yuka mirando su teléfono celular- deberíamos empezar a irnos pero ya, recuerden que luego hay mucha fila en ese lugar.

-¡Es verdad! – Dijo Ayumi dándose cuenta de que ya se habían entretenido un rato, y lo supieron desde el principio que con Eri ahí se ivan a entretener, pero gracias a que no estaba el amor platónico de la chica ya desde cuando podrían haber tomado camino- es mejor irnos o la fila se volverá interminable, ¿estas lista Kagome?

-Si claro, estoy lista- respondió la chica firmemente, ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba en su mochila.

-¡Bien aquí vamos! – Cerro Yuka con la conversación, y las tres juntas se fueron muy entusiasmadas bajando los grandes escalones sin saber que un chico de mirada oscura y de cabellera negra las observaba a distancia, junto con un chico de cabello castaño:

-¡Allá va la señorita Kagome ¿No es hermosa?-Dijo Akitoki totalmente entusiasmado, aunque vio a Inuyasha con anterioridad con esa chica, este parecía mostrar indiferencia, quizás lo había rechazado porque de solo verla hasta se ponía de mal humor.

-Ay Akitoki, creo que necesitas lentes- Suspiro Inuyasha recargado en uno de los arboles del templo Higurashi, no llevaba mucho tiempo que había llegado en realidad, casi llego justo cuando la chica de cabello azabache venia saliendo de su casa, no llego mas temprano porque en la mañana recibió un mensaje de su representante en el cual le informaba que tanto el como el director Fudo saldrían a darle a la familia Higurashi un pequeño paseo e incluso lo invitaba a formar parte de tal evento, lógicamente lo único que Inuyasha hizo, fue volver a la cama y hacerse el dormido, para no ir, intento llegar lo mas tarde posible hasta que creyó que ya habían regresado pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando Akitoki lo recibió solo pidiéndole que esperara a Daisuke y al Sr. Fudo, por mientras le dio un pequeño recorrido por el territorio de la familia Higurashi, de hecho era grande y tenia algo raro, lo podía percibir pero quizás solo era por el hecho de que nunca había estado en ese lugar, mucho menos en un templo de verdad, aunque cuando Akitoki lo llevo dentro del templo quedo claramente decepcionado, estaba completamente vacío, solo habían unos escalones viejos de madera que conducían a un pozo que por el aspecto seguramente ni si quiera era de utilidad, lucia totalmente descuidado, de milagro seguía en pie. En cuanto al set que estaba montando estaba bien, lo que le llamo mucho la atención y que incluso le gusto fue el árbol que había en medio del lugar, era muy grueso, y perfecto para la escena en la que el queda sellado en un árbol de ese calibre, a pesar de lo del templo marca patito lo admitía esa familia tenia un lindo hogar, probablemente uno muy unido, muy diferente al suyo… pero definitivamente no quería ni pensar en su propia familia.

-Lentes dices… pero si la señorita Kagome es claramente una belleza, el que necesita lentes es otro… o acaso ella te rechazo y por eso hablas mal de ella- lo dijo estropeada mente, pero a los segundos se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, Inuyasha lo mataría… en definitiva lo mataría.

-Akitoki…- Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Akitoki, obligándolo a este a voltear a encarar a Inuyasha, la voz sonó amable, e Inuyasha lo veía con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero… por alguna razón podía imaginarse como si un aura negra y morada saliera del cuerpo de Inuyasha como si fuesen llamaradas de fuego de la oscuridad.

-I..nuyasha yo-yo no… no quise….-Quiso retroceder pero la mano de Inuyasha estaba fuertemente sujetando su hombro.

-Claro que no…- Akitoki trago fuertemente… maldita su suerte el día que decidió burlarse de Inuyasha Taisho… vaya que si.

…

Kagome realmente se sorprendió, juraba y perjuraba que ella había estado miles de veces en ese lugar y jamás había visto lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos, un callejón que para parecía salido de la nada, pero sus amigas insistieron en que lo construyeron en medio de dos tiendas que nunca funcionaron, pero Kagome simplemente no lo recordaba, además la fachada y todo alrededor lucia como si tuviera años de estar ahí, como le dijeron sus amigas que la adivina esa llevaba como 10 años trabajando, pero era imposible que jamás la hubiese visto o escuchado si no quedaba ni tan lejos ese lugar de su casa, todo el callejón era de ladrillos sin pintar, algunos inclusive rotos, no era algo que pareciera a los edificios tan modernos de Tokyo, como Kagome pensó desde un principio todo lucia clandestino, quizás así era, en lo que si tenían razón era en la fila de personas que había en ese callejón el cual estaba completamente lleno, de solo ver la fila se arrepintió de haber ido, es decir no estaba tan interesada en su futuro si tenia que hacer una fila de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, solo para saber algo incierto, porque nada le garantizaba que la famosa adivina dijera cosas reales, también estaba sorprendida de que hubiese tanta gente que estuviera interesada en conocer su futuro, seguramente era un servicio muy barato, veía gente en traje, y maletines, gente cuya ropa gritaba que tenían dinero… eso la hacia dudar un poco respecto a lo del servicio barato.

-¡Rayos ya hay mucha fila!-Dijo Eri, haciendo una mueca de desagrado y con razón, a nadie le gustaba hacer filas y menos tan largas.

-Mmmm y si mejor nos vamos- Dijo una Kagome claramente esperanzada de que concordaran con ella, pero algo le decía que no tendría tanta suerte.

-No, no, no ya estamos aquí, esperamos hasta que te atiendan, además recuerda que es gratis- Dijo una Eri muy decidida para la desgracia de Kagome.

-Esta bien-Kagome suspiro, debían esperar quien sabe cuanto tiempo, solo esperaba no llegar a casa muy tarde o nuevamente podría estar castigada.

-¿Kagome Higurashi?- La voz de un hombre joven se escucho a lado del grupo de amigas, las cuales se extrañaron, ¿seria amigo de Kagome? Lucia muy pálido, y alto tenia un raro color de ojos casi rojos, de hecho era casi espeluznante.

-¿Si?... –Kagome prácticamente tembló al responder, estaba tan nerviosa, como sus amigas, ese tipo no lucia de fiar, en su vida que lo había visto, no le era para nada familiar, nunca olvidaría un rostro así de espeluznante… nunca eso era seguro.

-La señora Urasue la esta esperando, por aquí por favor, usted no tiene que hacer fila-El hombre espeluznante señalo un camino para ir alado de todas las personas que hacían fila- Kagome se quedo sorprendida, de verdad la adivina la estaba esperando… y tenia un nombre raro que le daba mucho mas miedo que el tipo que tenia enfrente.

-¡Genial! Kagome te lo dije- Fue Eri la emocionada y la que intento pasar pero el hombre espeluznante no la dejo.

-Lo siento, pero la señora Urasue pide ver a la señorita Higurashi sola…-Todas se detuvieron… que Kagome debía ir sola… ahora si el corazón de la chica comenzó a bombear rápidamente y no era precisamente de emoción.

**Chicas muchísimas gracias por sus reviews pero antes de mencionarlas pido disculpas por un error que he tenido y hasta ahora me di cuenta el hecho de decir que las amigas de Kagome son Eri, Yumi y Ayumi, ya lo corregi en este capitulo en realidad son Eri, Yuka y Ayumi.**

**Bueno ahora si a los reviews estoy muy muy contenta el hecho de que no me sigan siguiendo chicas, de que la historia les sigue gustando además que me pone aun mas feliz pero nombres nuevos lo que significa que algo estoy haciendo bien, se aprecian muchísimo cada uno de sus reviews, gracias Ro como siempre con mucho entusiasmo haha, prometo que alguna vez cuando no me tome mucho hacer los capítulos subiré dos, Isabelitha muchas gracias y si hay pocos capítulos pero intento escribirlos lo mas rápido que mi hámster trabaja, Hikaru kino88 haha si la familia de Kagome a veces se une para hacerla pasar un mal rato, pero eso creo que pasa en casi todas las familias, o eso creo, bueno me alegro que te siga gustando, the soul986 como me rei con tu comentario haha la verdad me puse supercontenta de que te gustara tanto y Kagome 55m gracias por seguir la histora y tu idea suena buena, mmm mmm veremos que pasara con Kagome.**

**Por cierto si no actualize antes fue por andar de lela con eso de los juegos olímpicos XD. Haha. Nos vemos chicas.**


	7. Capitulo 6 Una bruja de nombre Urasue

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capitulo 6 Una bruja de nombre Urasue.**

El corazón de Kagome probablemente no podría latir con mas rapidez, incluso le dolía el pecho, estaba muy nerviosa, no le agradaba la idea de ir sola a ver a una extraña que juraba conocer todo de ella, incluyendo su futuro, y quien confiaría, probablemente nunca debió haber aceptado lo que sus amigas le plantearon, y como es que ellas no hicieron nada para detenerla, o aunque fuera protestar sobre el asunto de ir sola a ver la dichosa adivina de nombre Urasue, nuevamente de solo mencionarla sentía como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo, paso lentamente detrás de aquel hombre que trabajaba con la susodicha, entre todas las personas que habían esperado quien sabe cuanto tiempo en la fila, y la veían feo porque ella estaba pasando sin hacer nada de fila, seguramente pensarían que había pagado por ello o algo así, pero realmente estaba comenzando a querer gritar para cederle a alguien su lugar, pero supuso que eso no era algo valido, por algo la habían ido a buscar personalmente e incluso sus amigas fueron rechazadas, y eso era la que la tenia mas nerviosa.

Llegaron al final del callejón, donde en lugar de una puerta había solo una cobija que colgaba, era deforme, rasgada y manchada, esperaba que no de sangre, tampoco quiso averiguar realmente, el hombre se detuvo junto a la cobija, y la mira como diciéndole que esperas para entrar, pero ella prefería pasar después de el:

-La señora Urasue, no le gusta tener vigilantes en sus clientes, debe pasar sola.

Kagome no sabia si eso eran buenas o malas noticias, debería de sentirse realmente halagada por el hecho de que fuera a pasar sola sin ese ser pálido y grandote… ¿debería?, termino asintiendo lentamente y tragando saliva fuertemente, cerro los ojos y paso rápidamente debajo de la cobija, se quedo estática esperando escuchar la voz de alguien llamándola, pero no fue así… no al menos de inmediato, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con un lugar muy oscuro avanzo solo un poco hacia atrás, pensando en regresar pero en esos momentos todo se ilumino. La habitación en al que se encontraba era poco peculiar prácticamente la habitación estaba teñida de dorado y no por las paredes si no por todos los adornos que colgaban en el lugar, no estaba segura de que fuera oro ella no sabia de esas cosas, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que todo estaba decorado por colguijes el principio tenían colores pero terminaban todos con figuras doradas, habían lunas, estrellas, soles, parecían artesanías hindús, incluso había como una especie de cometa en colores rojo con dorado, habían joyas como collares y aretes pero todo formaba parte de la decoración del lugar, lo que le llamo la atención fue una repisa que estaba llena de tarros, tapados con una pequeña tela encima y asegurados con una cuerda a su alrededor, todos tenían Kanjis escritos pero ella no reconocía ninguno, estiro la mano para tocar uno de los tarros

-No haría eso si fuera tu… a menos que te gustaría convertirte en una rata de mil ojos- Una voz salió del centro de la habitación, Kagome naturalmente asustada deseo haber no volteado, pero era mejor nunca darle la espalda a lo que fuera que te pudiese asechar. Al voltearse por completo la figura de una anciana se hizo presente… Kagome quedo boquiabierta con el aspecto tan extraño y terrorífico que tenia la señora ya canosa totalmente, su rostro tenia una forma muy extraña ancha por arriba de las mejillas y esquelética por debajo de estas como si se las hubiesen succionado enormes ojos casi saltones de un color como rojo, esos ojos parecían incapaces de poder parpadear de tan abiertos que estaban, con ojeras oscuras bajo los ojos, como si llevara semanas sin dormir, una nariz puntiaguda digna de las brujos de los cuentos, piel oscura y nada cuidada, incluso tenia un poco de vello facial arriba de sus labios, Kagome no juzgaba… pero hoy en día como era posible que una mujer no pudiera quitarse el vello facial, lo peor es que quizás no lo hubiese notado si no fuera por el brillo color rojo chillón que llevaba en los labios que resaltaban ese defecto en ella, su cabello canoso largo y maltratado estaba adornado por un listón en la frente al estilo hippie de color azul con detalles anaranjados, en cuanto a su ropa, llevaba una vestimenta muy tradicional, la parte de arriba de su vestimenta era de un rosa pálido, envuelto en una tela azul como el listón en su cabeza y unos detalles naranjas en sus hombros. -¿Qué pasa niña? ¿Te he dejado sin habla?

Kagome negó con la cabeza, aunque fuera cierto, no sabia ni como actuar, no quería que se diera cuenta que estaba aterrada, pero eso se vino abajo al escuchar la risa de la señora, realmente tenia todo de una bruja… no seria una, su pregunta fue contestada como si la adivina supiera con ver el rostro de terror de Kagome, todo lo que estaba pensando.

-Seguramente tus amigas te abran hablado de mi… que soy una adivina – Miro de reojo a la chica quien solo asintió sin moverse de su lugar- No están del todo equivocadas sin embargo esa no es el nombre correcto para mis dones jovencita- señalo una silla que estaba en una mesa vieja y esta se movió sola hasta a Kagome- Siéntate pequeña - Kagome casi tembló al ver como la silla se movía sola, como de película, esperaba que eso fuera un simple truco, las sillas no se movían solas… todos lo sabían… a menos que tuviera rueditas, pero nadie había empujado la silla- Siéntate… No te comerá, yo no le he dado esa orden- Con eso Kagome quiso salir corriendo y la adivina lo noto- Era broma niña, solo siéntate- Del miedo que Kagome tuvo obedeció, pero no estuvo segura de creerle eso de la broma, la silla se volvió a mover para el horror de la chica, y la dejo frente a una mesa donde se sentó la adivina frente a unas cartas con los ojos cerrados comenzó a revolverlas- Como te dije… adivina no es el nombre correcto, los que me conocen me llaman Bruja Urasue, pero si quieres solo llámame Urasue –Abrió los ojos para el espanto de Kagome- Higurashi Kagome.

Kagome se puso nerviosa al escuchar su nombre con la voz de la… Bruja Urasue, claro que era una bruja le creía, lo de la silla, su nombre, su aspecto… su voz todo…

Como Kagome se quedaba en silencio Urasue se dedico a lo suyo desparramo un montón de cartas por toda la mesa y ninguna se cayo, todas se acomodaron solas de manera que quedaron derechas y en filas perfectamente- Toma una

Kagome la obedeció, estiro su mano delgada hacia una de las cartas, claramente la joven estaba temblando y no era para menos, lo que estaba viviendo era difícil de explicar… es mas no tenia explicación, levanto la carta y la puso boca arriba no estaba segura de que pensar sobre lo que veía, era una estrella judía, o bueno mas bien una estrellas de cinco picos que brillaba un poco, pero de manera extraña como si el brillo pudiese salir de la carta, la joven levanto la vista para ver a Urasue la cual vio con una sonrisa escalofriante la carta- Así que una estrella…. De ahí proviene tu nombre, por eso tu madre te puso así…. Saca otra.

Kagome se puso mas nerviosa porque era cierto, su madre hace mucho le conto que su nombre era en honor a una estrella, a ese brillo que vio en ella cuando nació, siempre creyó que era algo demasiado loco, lo tomo mas como una expresión maternal, ese en el que toda madre dice que su hijo o hija es especial, pero el hecho de que la bruja fuera tan acertada…. la ponía de nervios, tanto que le costó mucho trabajo voltear la otra carta pero lo logro, aunque se quedo mas tranquila de ver que solo era un libro lo que había en la carta- El libro de la perla de Shikon- Eso fue lo que Urasue dijo-

-¿Disculpe?...- Fue lo que dijo Kagome apenas en un susurro.

-Este libro… lo necesitas –La miro seriamente- dime Kagome, te encanta las historias de los libros que tanto lees verdad, incluso sé que en algún momento de tu vida soñaste con ser una de esas chicas valientes que pelean contra todo y todos.-Kagome asintió lentamente, eso era cierto aunque últimamente…. – Saca otra- Dijo de repente, asustándola un poco, Kagome destapo otra carta, una donde había la figura de una persona totalmente cansada- no piensas igual… pero Kagome dime, no te gustaría salir por un momento de todo lo que esta pasando en tu casa- Urasue destapo otra carta y sonrió al ver un reloj del tiempo- A veces uno quisiera regresar en el tiempo y corregir los errores –señalo la carta del libro- Yo puedo ayudarte… pero debes traerme el libro de la perla de Shikon.

-¿El libro? ¿Por qué?- Era cierto que quería un respiro de todo… pero ir por el libro que en primer lugar la metió en todo eso no era precisamente la mejor manera de huir de sus problemas- Yo creo que no…

Yo no… no, quiero saber nada sobre la Perla de Shikon.

-Huir de tu destino, es solo algo temporal, jamás podrás huir de él, es mejor enfrentarlo- Comento tranquilamente Urasue.

-Pero… no se supone que usted lee el futuro, no me ha dicho nada de el- Se arrepintió de decirlo porque la sonrisa de Urasue se agrando como si estuviese esperando a que ella dijera tal cosa.

-Y eso hice, tienes un futuro increíble Higurashi Kagome, pero solo si haces lo que te digo, incluso lograras comprender los sentimientos de las personas que te rodean, que parece que no te prestan atención por estar dedicados a la leyenda de tu familia, si lo aceptas podrás seguir adelante hacia el futuro, de lo contrario, quedaras atrapada en tu monótona vida, solo te pedí una cosa ¿Lo harás?

-Pero… ¿cual es ese futuro según usted? Me esta pidiendo el cobro pero no lo que obtendré a cambio- Kagome hablo con valor esta vez, quizás por el hecho del tema que estaban tocando.

-Uno lleno de aventuras- Fue todo lo que Urasue dijo, Kagome negó con la cabeza, eso era absurdo que clase de explicación era esa, se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, esquivando con fiereza todos los colguijes que habían en el lugar sin mirar atrás pero alcanzo a escuchar unas ultimas palabra de Urasue- Piénsalo… todo lo que necesitas para cambiar tu futuro es traerme el libro de la perla de Shikon.- Después de aquello Kagome salió completamente del lugar, sin mirar a nadie, corrió hasta el fondo de la fila donde estaban sus tres amigas intrigadas, esperándola, viéndola con curiosidad pero antes de que preguntaron algo la joven Higurashi negó con la cabeza y suspiro:

-Por favor… yo no quiero hablar de esto.- Al decir eso comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, sus amigas se vieron la una a la otra preocupadas, para que Kagome estuviera así… una chica que todo el día era muy hiperactiva, algo tuvo que haber pasado, quizás la señora Urasue le había dicho algo que a Kagome no le agrado escuchar, esperaban que no fuera nada malo, siguieron a su amiga en silencio, estaban ansiosas de saber que había pasado, pero también conocían sus limites y sabían que cuando ella se sintiera mejor entonces les diría lo que había pasado y seria el momento de poder demostrar su apoyo incondicional de toda la vida, siempre cuando una estaba mal las otras tres estaban ahí para ella, por lo que decidieron seguir a su amiga triste o enojada, hasta la casa Higurashi, sin importar ya si Inuyasha Taisho estuviese ahí o no… aunque si estaba seria como un bono extra por ser buenas amigas.

Lo que ni Kagome no noto es que Urasue no había estado sola durante su encuentro, a pesar de que la chica prácticamente había rechazado lo que ella le dijo, la bruja tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, barajeaba cartas que para sorpresa de cualquiera que las viera estaban totalmente en blanco, saco una carta, la arrojo en la mesa e igual que cuando Kagome estuvo presente la carta se acomodó sola, solo que esta vez esta floto y dentro de la carta se comenzó a distinguir algo que poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta dejarse ver con claridad un objeto circular, brillante y rosado puesto en una especie de collar hecho de huesos en forma de rombos muy delgados, unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar eran ligeros y una sombre delgada apareció detrás de Urasue, la cual no necesito ni voltear para saber de quien se trataba:

-Enju… todo el tiempo estuviste observando ¿cierto?- Dijo Urasue con una tremenda calma, Enju… así llamo a aquella sombra detrás de ella.

-La perla de Shikon… -Aquella sombra se acercó mucho más hasta que la luz la toco, y se podía ver a una hermosa jovencita completamente diferente a Urasue, tenia el cabello largo y de un rojo muy profundo, lo llevaba sostenido en una cola larga, su cabello parecía como el fuego igual que su nombre- **Enju significa bola de fuego- **el cual contrastaba perfectamente con su piel tan blanca casi nívea, sus ojos eran de rojo muy claro casi anaranjado, y su vestimenta era igual de tradicional que la de Urasue, solo que ella vestía de acuerdo a su cabello y su nombre con tonos rojos y anaranjados, no lucia mucho mayor que Kagome- ¿Ella… acaso ella es la elegida de Shikon?... si lo es verdad… pero te rechazo.

-No mi niña, ella no me rechazo, vendrá a mi yo lose- Dijo Urasue con tranquilidad- y cuando lo haga… estaremos mas cerca de tener esta preciosa joya.

-¿Madre, como puedes estar tan segura? Yo la vi muy decidida- Había un poco de confusión en la voz de Enju, en verdad vio a la chica casi enojada, al salir de la habitación.

-Por que yo veo el futuro… y el destino de Kagome Higurashi, se escribió desde que decidió poner un pie en esta habitación- Lo sabia… estaba completamente segura, de lo que haría la chica, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la inocente jovencita viniera a ella desesperada por ayuda.

…..

Al llegar al templo Higurashi, ya no había tanta gente porque de hecho casi todo estaba en silencio, de seguro estaban filmando una escena, así que tuvieron que pasar en silencio, pero claro las 4 se detuvieron para ver la escena, aunque les costó trabajo que Kagome se quedara, porque no estaba de buen humor, de hecho estaba viendo la escena de muy mala gana…

En la escena estaba el… entre comillas el actor favorito de Kagome, Inuyasha Taisho vestía ropas tradicionales de color rojo, una increíble peluca de color plateado y llevaba pupilentes color rojo, su cabello largo se mecía pero no por el viento de la naturaleza si no por un viento artificial creado por un ventilador que Akitoki había fabricado, el joven disfrazado de demonio estaba parado frente al árbol sagrado de su familia, el demonio subió su mano lentamente al árbol y lo acaricio con sus largas garras, y cerro los ojos con nostalgia, Kagome pudo notar que había algo que antes no estaba ahí, había una flecha encajada en medio del gran árbol, pera esta parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo ahí pues se veía muy deteriorada, la escena realmente duro solo unos segundos, era como si el joven solo recordara cosas, como en esas escenas donde el actor no habla pero si puedes escuchar sus pensamientos, seguramente seria esa clase de escena.

-y…. ¡Corte! Se queda-Grito el director Fudo, todos los de producción aplaudieron, pero no solo ellos, si no que la familia de Kagome estaba presente y muy entretenido con la película, lo que le causo un poco de enojo a la chica, sus amigas también aplaudieron… bueno todos lo hicieron menos la chica que cada vez estaba mas y mas molesta.

-Inuyasha muy buen trabajo como siempre- Akitoki saludo a Inuyasha, y este le sonrió un poco, desde donde estaba miro de reojo a la chica azabache, la cual enseguida le dio la espalda, pero a él no se le hizo raro ya que no eran ni quería que fueron precisamente amigos.

-Gracias Akitoki- Fue todo lo que dijo, para irse con el director para platicar un poco sobre la siguiente escena, y el audio que le pondrían a la escena que acababan de filmar, Akitoki sonrió, se sentía grandioso ser parte de un proyecto tan grande, quizás si fuera tan atractivo como Inuyasha, hubiese pensado en tomar clases de actuación y poder unirse a la pantalla grande, pero no era así, los papeles que le darían seria del tonto al que todo lo malo le pasaba, bueno ya no se quejaba, era feliz con lo que hacia, además Inuyasha era muy buen amigo, levanto un poco la mirada y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la chica cuya belleza siempre estaba presente- Pero que bonita es… - Fue lo que dijo aunque noto algo raro, no estaba su sonrisa de siempre, ni el brillo peculiar de sus ojos casi siempre entusiasta, en esos momentos lucia seria, casi molesta, se quedo preocupado, acaso le había sucedía algo… debía saberlo, fuera como fuera, comenzó a correr- ¡señorita Kagome!-alzo la mano mientras corría y como todas las veces no logro llegar a ella, pero porque la chica se metió a su casa junto con su familia, casi lloraba, ¿Por qué esas cosas solo le pasaban a el?

….

Kagome se había despedido de Eri, Yuka y Ayumi quienes aun se fueron con la duda a casa, pero sin presiones, le dieron una sonrisa a su amiga y cada una se marcho a casa, fue cuando la joven de cabello largo y azabache decidió meterse a su casa junto son su familia para cenar, eso hacia en esos momentos, eso y escucharlos a todos hablar emocionados sobre la película que estaban filmando, miraba a su abuelo con resentimiento, él era de los pocos que habían estado de su lado y ahora de la nada había cambiado, ya ni si quiera escuchaba eso de poner el nombre de la familia Higurashi en alto, Sota ni de extrañarse que estuviera tan fascinado, y su mama… bueno siempre estaba alegre, y se sentía molesta por ello, porque no se daba cuenta que ella la estaba pasando pésimo, que no le gustaba que hubiera tanto alboroto al respecto, al rato de seguro estarían fascinados de ser perseguidos por los paparazzi:

-¡Ataque! –Sota movía sus manos como si fueran garras, era de sus cosas favoritas en la película, la acción y ver a Inuyasha hacer esos increíbles movimientos frente a la cámara, Kagome ya sabia que a su hermano lo había perdido desde que fueron por primera vez al estudio a ver a la mujer ciempiés, pero ahora era peor porque pareciera como si Inuyasha Taisho fuese su ídolo, esperaba que no fuera así, debía de asegurarse.

-Oye sota… ¿No crees que pasas demasiado tiempo imitando a ese actor?- Pregunto mientras jugaba un poco de su comida, tanta cosa que pasaba, realmente la dejaba sin apetito.

-Claro que no… Cuando crezca yo quiero ser como Inuyasha Taisho, así de alto, así de fuerte, así de seguro y así de valiente… ¿ y porque no? Quizás igual de famoso- Naomi rio ante el comentario de su pequeño Sota, aun no tenia la edad como para estar seguro de lo que quería hacer en un futuro, pero le parecía muy tierno, que admirara a alguien de esa manera, pero Kagome no lo tomo así.

-Sota… ese chico es un actor, solo actúa ser genial pero realmente no lo conoces, creo que deberías ser un poco mas realistas sota-Dijo Kagome firmemente.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Inuyasha si es un héroe de verdad!-Sota se levanto de la mesa, espantando a Naomi y provocando que el abuelo casi se ahogara con su comida, pero su hija le ayudo de inmediato a pasarla.

-¡Tranquilos por favor- Pidió Naomi y miro a Kagome un poco molesta- No le digas esas cosas a Sota, no tiene nada de malo que admire a una persona.

-Pero mama, esta admirando a una persona falsa, no es enserio

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Solo estas celosa de que el si sea un buen ejemplo para mi y tu no!- Dejo su comida, como estaba y salió corriendo del pequeño cuarto donde comían, su madre quedo sorprendida y preocupada, solo vio el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo correr a toda velocidad ella tenia la angustia reflejada en su rostro, las palabras de Sota retumbaban en la cabeza de Kagome… le dolieron, en verdad.

-¡Sota!- Naomi se levanto y miro a Kagome bastante seria- Sota es solo un niño Kagome, si ese chico o no es un verdadero héroe, no tienes porque decírselo así a él, quiero que te disculpes con el, además estarás nuevamente castigada.

-¡No es justo! Todos estos días ustedes me han hecho aun lado, y no han respetado mi opinión, no se ponen a pensar que a mi no me gusta esto, y ustedes solo se van libremente de paseo, como si fuera lo mejor del mundo y ¿ahora me quieres castigar? Por decirle una verdad a Sota, sabes perfectamente que es cierto ni conocemos a ese chico, y ahora todos lo alaban ¡Estoy harta mama! ¡Harta de que si no estoy a favor de esa tonta película entonces mi opinión no sea la correcta!

-¡Kagome Higurashi! No me hables así- Naomi también se esta enfadando.

-Tranquilízate Kagome… no es nuestra intención si tu mama acepto todo esto es porque creyó que seria de tu agrado, Sota esta muy emocionado si, pero no hay porque alterarse somos familia- Dijo el abuelo intentando calmarlas a ambas, no quería que hubiese una fuerte pelea, en todos sus años nunca pasaban de algunos castigos, pero jamás se gritaban, jamás Kagome le faltaba el respeto a su mama alzándole la voz, y Naomi jamás se desesperaba de su hija, esto era preocupante.

-¡No abuelo! ¡No es nada justo!- Se levanto antes de que Naomi la mandara a su habitación ella se fue por su cuenta, corriendo igual que Sota, incluso se pudo escuchar el azote de la puerta, Naomi suspiro y puso sus manos en su rostro claramente avergonzada, se quedo así un rato y el abuelo no le dijo nada, hasta que ella quito sus manos.

-Es mi culpa…. Nunca le pregunte lo que quería- La voz de Naomi era triste- Debí prestar mas atención, no lucia contenta, como no fui mas considerada con ella…

-No podías hacer mucho, Kagome también tiene que entender a su hermano y a nosotros, tiene que ser mas comprensiva- se puso un poco serio- lamentablemente nos damos cuenta de las cosas hasta que la vida nos pone a prueba.

-Si… es verdad pero, no debí gritarle de esa manera a Kagome, ¿debería ir a hablar con ella?- Le pregunto un poco desesperada al abuelo, quien estaba reflexivo en esos momentos y negó con la cabeza, Naomi suspiro ya había previsto esa respuesta, porque sabia que era demasiado pronto para hacerlo.

-Déjala pensar un poco, Kagome necesita tranquilizarse, probablemente ella venga en unas horas a disculparse- Dijo el abuelo seguro de lo que decía.

-Probablemente…- Naomi no estaba muy segura, pero le daría espacio a su hija y tiempo para pensar las cosas, además ella misma debía calmarse, odiaba las peleas y era la primera discusión fuerte que tenia con su hija y no le agradaba ni un poco, se sentía como la persona mas desconsiderada del mundo al no escuchar ni darse de cuenta de que Kagome no estaba a gusto, quizás debía cancelar todo, porque primero estaba su familia y si esto le estaba afectando su relación con su hija debía de retroceder, en cuanto a Sota si el director lo permitía ella podía seguirlo llevando a ver a su héroe como el decía, bueno aun no estaba segura de muchas cosas pero de alguna manera debían llevar esta situación.

-Si descuida, cuando menos te des cuenta, escucharemos a nuestra Kagome pegarse con la puerta de su cuarto- Se rio un poco, su nieta era muy distraída y cosas como esa le pasaban seguido.

-Si tienes razón- Naomi sonrió un poco, confiando en que las cosas se arreglarían, eran una familia fuerte y lo superarían de seguro, tal como dijo el abuelo.

….

Frustrada… cansada… enojada…. Desesperada… eran los mejores adjetivos que describían como se sentía Kagome en esos momentos, estaba abrazándose a si misma en su cama, jamás le había la alzado la voz a su madre jamás… se sentí horrible, una horrible hija, pero también una parte de ella no se arrepentía de haber dicho lo que dijo, porque todo era cierto los últimos días su familia se había dedicado en ignorar lo que ella quería, la atiborraban de mas y mas cosas sobre lo que menos quería escuchar esa película, y luego su hermano Sota admirando a Inuyasha Taisho era el colmo ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Sota admirara a alguien que no era nada admirable?, es decir era alto y que Buda le dio altura punto, eso no quitaba su actitud horrible, además estaba el hecho de que sus amigas, obsesionadas con ese mismo chico incluso se reunieron solo para discutir sobre el asunto y fue cuando se encontraron con esa adivina, que resulto ser una bruja loca que no dejo de hablarle de la perla de Shikon. Aun recordaba lo ridiculez que le dijo eso de que su futuro seria grandioso si ella le llevaba ese libro, lo cual no era cierto, su futuro no era bueno mira nada mas ya estaba peleada con su madre, probablemente hizo llorar a su hermano y no sabia lo que su abuelo pensaba de ella, toda la situación era simplemente frustrante demasiado… ¿Pero y si la bruja decía la verdad? ¿Si hubiera una posibilidad de mejorar su futuro? Algo como que ya no se hiciera la película en su casa, que su hermano dejara de imitar a Taisho, que su abuelo dejara las historias para si mismo, y que su mama la comprendiera mas… ¿Podría esa bruja ayudarla?... ¿Qué perdía con intentar? Solo le pidió el libro de la perla de Shikon, se levanto de su cama y miro por la ventana, ya era tarde no la dejarían salir, además estaba castigada y de solo recordarlo mas coraje le daba, estaba decidida iría por ese libro y se lo llevaría a la bruja Urasue, y Kagome sabia perfectamente donde había una copia del libro de la perla de Shikon…

…..

Meterse a la habitación de su abuelo sin que él lo notara no fue nada difícil debido a que el abuelo Higurashi tenia un sueño mucho mas pesado que una roca, encontrar el libro de la perla de Shikon tampoco fue difícil estaba en el estante completamente a la vista, Kagome se tomo unos segundos para ver el libro, no tenia nada de especial era viejo y feo de color marrón y tenia símbolos en la portada y en la solapa del mismo, enseguida metió el libro dentro de su mochila y suspiro, miro a su abuelo y sonrió todo lo que haría seria solo por el bien de todos, además estaría de vuelta mucho antes de que él se pudiese dar cuenta y lo mas importante sin que su madre lo notara, salió de la habitación de su abuelo sin problema alguno y le dejo la puerta cerrada, atravesó el pasillo oscuro de la casa, de puntitas para no hacer nada de ruido, paso por la habitación de su hermano, él estaba dormido boca abajo y con la cobija completamente en el suelo y hacia frio esa noche a Kagome le dio lastima, pero sobre todo por como lo había tratado así que se metió tranquilamente al cuarto de Sota y le puso la cobija encima con cuidado y sonrió, definitivamente le debía una disculpa a su pequeño hermano, el no tenia la culpa de nada, así que se prometió que al volver al día siguiente, lo primero que haría seria pedirle perdón a su hermano, con ese ultimo pensamiento salió de la habitación de Sota y comenzó a cerrar la puerta con cuidado, pero un movimiento en falso de su pie termino en un enredo de este con el tapete de la habitación de su hermano, lo que provoco que la chica terminara cayendo al piso y golpeando su nariz contra este, cerro los ojos fuertemente al pensar en que Sota podría despertarse y descubrirla pero para su sorpresa lo único que Sota hizo fue darse medio vuelta y roncar…. Al parecer eso del sueño pesado venia de familia, suspiro de alivio y se levanto con cuidado, finalmente salió de la habitación y siguió su recorrido por el pasillo oscuro, paso de largo por el cuarto de su madre, porque si se volteaba a verla, se arrepentiría y era lo que no quería, así que se apresuró en bajar las escaleras, y salir de su casa, fue raro ver todo oscuro, aunque por suerte siempre había luz mercurial que fue la que le ilumino el camino, bajo los grandes y casi interminables escalones que daban hacia a la calle, y agradeció de que aun hubiesen tantos carros afuera, así no le daba tanto miedo, aunque claro no se lo quitaba por completo y era normal, ella jamás salía a esas horas de la noche y mucho menos sola y probablemente ninguna chica de su edad en su sano juicio haría todo eso solo para ir a ver una adivina… o al menos solo serian una en un millón, levanto su mano y pidió un taxi, afortunadamente este no tardo mucho en pasar, así que al subirse en él se sintió mas segura, dentro del vehículo estaba muy cálido, le dio la dirección al conductor y relajo su cabeza contra el asiento, podía ver las luces mercuriales, el cielo nocturno y escuchaba la radio de música clásica que llevaba el chofer, todo se veía tan tranquilo, en realidad Tokyo era un lugar muy seguro de noche así que se dedico a pensar en otras cosas abrazando con fuerza la mochila en la que llevaba el libro de la perla de Shikon… aquel que marcaria su destino.

….

Llegar de nuevo a la habitación extraña de Urasue le provoco a Kagome que su corazón volviera a trabajar el doble de lo que solía hacer, pero esta vez era diferente, tenia un raro presentimiento sobre todo, camino despacio hacia donde estaba la mesa y la escalofriante bruja Urasue la esperaban, el ambiente era tenso, hacia mucho frio afuera, pero por los nervios las mejillas de Kagome comenzaron a calentarse, incluso comenzó a sentir el abrigo un poco estorboso, mas cuando vio la sonrisa de la bruja:

-Adelante, sabría que vendrías… ¿Trajiste el libro?- La bruja Urasue señalo la mochila que Kagome resguardaba con tanto recelo, como si llevase realmente un tesoro familiar, aunque probablemente eso era, lo que la hizo comenzar a tener segundos pensamientos sobre todo el asunto, pero aun así asintió, aunque con dudas.- Dámelo por favor- pidió Urasue extendiendo su arrugada y esquelética mano.

Kagome retrocedió un poco, realmente insegura sobre darle el libro, y era raro… porque solo se trataba de un libro, pero algo impulsaba a Kagome a estar a la defensiva.

-Ya veo… estas dudando, pero recuerda que solo con eso podrás cambiar tu futuro… ¿Tuviste una pelea con tu familia cierto?- El silencio de Kagome solo confirmaba lo que ella ya sabia- Y seguramente fue por lo mismo que no te ha dejado en paz estos días, ¿No te gustaría tener un respiro? ¿Alejarte de esa persona que tanto enojo te causa en tu interior?- Esa persona por supuesto era Inuyasha, fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza a Kagome… ese chico, ese arrogante, por culpa de su encuentro con el todo se había venido abajo… todo…- Kagome dame el libro… hay grandes cosas para ti, solo debes dármelo.

Quizás Kagome no lo pensó mucho, solo dio unos pasos y le dio el libro de Shikon a la bruja Urasue, la cual sonrió de oreja a oreja- Tendrás tu recompensa- su sonrisa se hizo de lado – pero todo tiene un precio Kagome Higurashi- en ese momento Kagome frunció el ceño, ¿acaso le quería cobrar dinero? Pero si desde un principio ella dijo que seria un servicio gratuito- No, no es dinero- Kagome dio un brinco cuando la bruja le respondió como si leyera sus pensamientos.-Es algo de mucho mas valor…- de repente todo comenzó a moverse con brusquedad como si en esos momentos un terror estuviese ocurriendo, Kagome se agacho cuidando su cabeza y enseguida pensó en su familia y en que no debió salir de casa, seguro todos se habían despertado con tal temblor que movía todo tan bruscamente, quería que se detuviera, realmente lo deseaba y que su familia estuviese a salvo, en medio del temblor la bruja Urasue con toda tranquilidad comenzó a hablar- ¿Quieres que se detenga el temblor… solo tienes que abrir el libro- su mano esquelética apunto al libro viejo el cual se movió al movimiento de la mano de la bruja, flotando hasta a Kagome, la joven de cabello azabache miro el libro aterrada, entonces Urasue estaba provocando todo, no había opción debía abrir el libro si o si, así que saco fuerzas, aunque las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, y el lugar no dejaba de moverse haciendo difícil que Kagome lograra ponerse en pie pero lo logro, pero sabia que si no se apresuraba volvería a caerse, así que estiro la mano y abrió el viejo libro, al instante tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos porque un brillo cegador salió de aquel libro, puso sus manos frente a su rostro intentando ocultar su rostro de tanto brillo, no fue si no hasta que se acostumbró al mismo, que comenzó a distinguir un brillo rosado, parecía tan puro y hermoso se sintió como hipnotizada, era circular era… era….

-si… Tráeme la perla de Shikon… tráemela- Era la voz de Urasue que entraba en la mente de Kagome como si estuviese siendo hipnotizada, la joven comenzó a avanzar lentamente sintiéndose atraída a ese brillo tan puro, como si fuese parte de ella… como si lo necesitara, si necesitaba ese brillo que la hacia sentirse cálida y completa, siguió avanzando hasta llegar a ese hermoso brillo, estiro su delgado brazo hasta a él y antes de poder tocarlo todo para la joven, se volvió oscuro….

**Bueno como ven a partir de aquí comienza la verdadera historia, emoción pura, la verdad es que con sus reviews inmediatos me quede tan contenta que me puse como maquina a escribir el siguiente capitulo, me animan mucho:**

**Hikaru kino88: Como siempre muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo constante, y como acabo de decir tienes razón en el pasado vimos misterio pero nada comparado con este capitulo.**

**Kagome55m: Me encanto tu PM XD, me alegra que te gustara lo de las verduras, se me hace muy tierno que en la serie original Sota sea admirador de Inuyasha.**

**Tsuyu Otaku: Que feliz me hizo tu review me alegro que te encantara, respondiendo a tus preguntas, sip si saldrá Kikyo pero no te preocupes aun falta mucho para eso, además no será una bruja malvada ni tan importante en la historia, Kagome será la que tenga amores de amontones, con respecto a lo del hibrido si yo también adoro a ese Inuyasha lindo, pero lo necesito por ahora de demonio, si habrá un Inuyasha hibrido pero –secreto secreto- mucho después, además inuyashe demonio no será como en la serie totalmente descontrolado, pues en la serie es un hibrido que no puede controlar su forma demoniaca, pero si recordamos a sesshomaru es frio y todo pero no se descontrola, además veremos como poco a poco este Inuyasha se ira ablandando y convirtiéndose en el que todas aman... bueno amamos XD**


	8. Capitulo 7 Un extraño lugar

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capitulo 7 En un extraño lugar.**

La oscuridad era un lugar perfecto para conocer tus temores y crear remordimientos, Kagome lo sabía perfectamente, porque a pesar de que en esos momentos no estaba segura de donde estaba, si estaba dormida o despierta, inconsciente o consciente… recordaba perfectamente todo lo vivido hacia poco tiempo, el haberle hablado mal a Sota de su persona favorita, el haber discutido con su madre por ello, alzado la voz, vuelto a su habitación y pensar en la idea mas tonta que se le pudo ocurrir: Acudir con Urasue, era lógico pensar que la bruja ciertamente jamás era ni seria la heroína de la historia, se había dejado llevar por su pequeño capricho de deseos de volver a su vida normal, cuando nadie mas que sus amigos y compañeros de la escuela conocían el apellido Higurashi, donde no hubiese conocido a un chico como Inuyasha Taisho… pero nada de eso era importante ya, lo había echado a perder, y ahora se encontraba en una especie de abismo sin fin, se sentía sofocada, mareada, quería moverse pero su cuerpo no le respondió… ni si quiera era capaz de abrir los ojos, no podía ni saber si su cuerpo seguía ahí porque no lo sentía pero ¿Eso era imposible cierto?, de repente comenzó a escuchar voces, no sabia si es eran buenas o malas noticias, al principio no lograba distinguir nada de lo que decían, es mas no parecían hablar, estaban entonadas… como cantando, poco a poco esas voces se fueron aclarando, eran dulces, inocentes y en efecto… cantaban una melodía muy familiar:

"_Lo que ves a lo lejos es Shikon y su resplandor "_

"_su poder no cambia, aunque pequeños sean los trozos"_

Escuchaba esas voces cada vez mas cerca, y reconoció la melodía, aquella sobre la leyenda de la perla de Shikon, la practico con el coro de la escuela antes de haber ido a ver esa película, con ese pensamiento en mente comenzó a intentar mover su cuerpo, salir de la negrura en la que se encontraba.

"_Las personas, también los monstruos en su poder desean tener"_

"_Siempre permanecerá la leyenda, aunque el tiempo pase"_

"_Sus pequeños trozos, están llenos de su resplandor"_

No supo como lo había logrado pero sus ojos se abrieron, lentamente, entre recuperando la vista pudo distinguir muchas luces, eran como pequeñas llamas flotantes, escucho pasos pequeños, comenzó a recuperar la movilidad de sus manos y se tallo un poco los ojos para recuperar la visión por completo, y entre borroso y claro pudo distinguir muchos pies pequeños y descalzos caminando, alzo la vista y se encontró no muy a lo lejos, lo que parecía como un desfile de niños, vestían kimonos y yukata, con estampados muy sencillos, lo que le llamo la atención es que todos cargaban consigo un recipiente que parecía como de paja, lleno de algo, quizás agua y detrás de ellos habían personas con antorchas iluminando el camino, todos cantaban en la misma sintonía y parecían creer fervientemente en lo que la canción decían, pero… ¿Por qué cantaban eso? Quizás la primaria en la que cursaban, estaba haciendo un desfile en honor a esa película… probablemente era así, pero un momento ¿Dónde estaba ella?

"_Solo falta un fragmento… y tu destino hallarás"_

"_Busca el fragmento… y libre serás"_

La canción termino, igual que la vacilación momentánea de Kagome, miro el suelo estaba sobre un pasto muy húmedo que pegaba en sus rodillas al descubierto, comenzó a levantarse tambaleando, al recargarse en una pierna esta le tembló como si no tuviera fuerza alguna y provoco su caída nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo dolía, sus pies, su cabeza y sus costillas le punzaban, tenia sed, hambre, nauseas, todo era un ataque de padecimientos al mismo tiempo, debía encontrar fuerzas para levantarse y volver rápidamente casa así como jurar que jamás visitaría a una adivina que le ofreciera servicios gratis, no sabia donde estaba Urasue y no le interesaba, solo quería volver a casa.

En otro intento de levantarse pudo ver gracias a las luces de las antorchas lejanas, una parte del lugar donde se encontraba, todo era verde, pasto, arbustos, arboles anchos y altísimos, esos en los que te es imposible ver la copa de los mismos como los que solo se pueden ver en los bosques, arbustos pequeños y frondosos perfectos para ser escondites de animales peligrosos, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, alzo la vista encontrándose con un cielo completamente despejado y plagado de estrellas algo que era muy difícil de ver en la ciudad… no podía estar en la ciudad, no había lugares así, solo en Kioto, pero… ¿No pudo haber terminado en Kioto cierto?

-¡Un demonio!- Esa fue la voz que despertó a Kagome de sus deducciones, enseguida volteo la cabeza al sentir algo muy cálido cerca de su cuerpo, era una antorcha que la señalaba, la sostenía un hombre casi calvo, con esa vestimenta tan antigua y sandalias de madera, no estaba segura de como interpretar la expresión en su rostro, era valentía o miedo puro… -¿Qué quieres en nuestra aldea? ¡Largo de aquí!- un momento… ¿la había llamado demonio a ella?

-Que dice… ¡Yo no soy ningún demonio!- Era ilógico, estaba bien que no fuera la chica mas hermosa del planeta pero eso era una exageración, además los demonios no existían, esa gente se estaba tomando demasiado bien su papel.

-¡Miren que ropas tan extrañas y reveladoras, solo un demonio las usaría!- Una señora de entre la multitud de gente salió a seguir echándole mas leña al fuego, también ya era mayor pero no demasiado debía tener no mas de 40 y tantos años, quizás era la esposa de él, llevaba el mismo estampado en su kimono, solo que ella llevaba amarrado un paliacate de color liso, ocultando su cabello.

Kagome se miro, llevaba una minifalda algo pomposa y un suéter de manga larga ¿Qué había de raro en ello? Además ¿reveladora?, se sonrojo pues que estaba viendo la señora, eran ellos los que portaban ropas raras, cantaban canciones viejísimas y desfilaban con antorchas y niños cargándoles el agua, era ella la que tenia mucho que cuestionarlos, comenzó a agarrar un poco de fuerzas para poder levantarse y eso pareció asustar a las personas porque retrocedieron moviendo las antorchas y empujando a los niños a esconderse detrás de ellos.

-¡Atrás demonio, atrás!- Grito el hombre que parecía el líder del grupo, Kagome descubrió que su miedo era mas grande que su valentía, pero que ridículo era, a lo mejor era un grupo de personas tomándose con seriedad un concurso de cosplay, era mejor ignorarlas y volver a casa... el problema era que no sabia en donde estaba, el aspecto del lugar no le ayudaba en nada.

-¡No soy ningún demonio! Y… ¿podrían decirme que lugar es este? ¿Es Tokyo?- Cuando ella dijo lo ultimo todos se miraron y murmuraron cosas entre si, las cuales algunas de ellas las pudo escuchar per eran ridículas:

-_Tokyo… pero que nombre tan raro_- Ese comentario la puso alerta, ¿Por qué raro? Si era la capital del país, ¿Quién no conocía Tokyo?... ¿Entonces no era Tokyo? ¿Eso quería decir que estaba lejos de casa?

_-¿Sera el refugio del demonio?-_ ¿Por qué insistían tanto en que ella era un demonio? Estaba comenzando a creer, que hablaban en serio.

_-Eso debe ser… de seguro vino a lo mismo que todos los demonios.- _¿A que se referían con eso? ¿Habían venido mas personas y ellos las llamaron demonios al igual que ella?

_-Hasta cuando nos dejaran en paz…._-Esa fue la voz de una de las mujeres que protegían a los niños.

_-Mami… tengo miedo- _Fue una voz pequeña y temblorosa, los niños le tenían a ella, y eso no le agrado nada, ver la expresión de angustia en ese rostro tan inocente y todo por su culpa.

_-Tranquilo, ya pasara todo, ese demonio no podrá hacerte nada, nadie lo permitirá.- _En cuanto escucho eso, supo que lo mejor seria alejarse de ese lugar, no quería seguir asustando personas, aunque todo fuera muy extraño y no tuviera sentido nada de lo que decían, podía ver el sentimiento de preocupación verdadera en sus rostros, Kagome comenzó a retroceder con lentitud, caminando de espaldas para no perderlos de vista.

-_¡El demonio escapa!-_ Enseguida todos la miraron, Kagome creyó que si se iva la dejarían en paz y festejarían que el demonio se había ido, pero no, al parecer ellos querían capturarla o algo así, ella no podía darse el lujo de jugar al gato y al ratón debía averiguar donde estaba, encontrar personas normales que le dijeran, después podría volver a casa.

Las personas adultas comenzaron a acercársele, excepto algunas mujeres que se estaban llevando a los niños, seguramente a resguardarlos del temible _demonio,_ a la pobre de Kagome no le quedo de otra mas que comenzar a correr, a pesar de que su cuerpo le reclamaba con una punzada de dolor, que debía detenerse, no estaba como para correr, pero era lo que debía hacer, las personas la siguieron por multitud, volteo a verlo, mas bien solo eran hombres, peor aun ellos la alcanzarían con mucha mas facilidad, ella no era una gran deportista precisamente y ese era el peor momento para demostrar que no sabia como había pasado la clase de gimnasia, siendo perseguida por una multitud, con eso comprobó que eso no podía ser cosa de algo de cosplay, esas personas hablaban en serio, por alguna razón que no entendía, de verdad la llamaban demonio, y parecía que querían asesinarla, así que a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía corrió como nunca lo hizo, solo veía como se metía mas y mas en lo profundo del bosque, porque era lógico que se encontraba en uno, comenzó a preocuparse al no escuchar sonido alguno, lo común seria escuchar a algún búho, un pájaro, un grillo pero nada, no había nada. Algunas ramas que por causa de la oscuridad ella no lograba ver comenzaron a rasgar su ropa un poco y algunas de estas incluso la llegaron a rozar la piel, pero nada mas allá de eso o si fue así ella no lo noto, porque estaba mucho mas preocupada por salvar su vida que preocuparse por unos raspones.

Las voces de esas personas se fueron haciendo cada vez mas lejanas, eso era una buena señal, siguió corriendo atravez de la oscuridad, dejo de escucharlas pero sus piernas seguían, no quería confiarse debía alejarse lo mas que su cuerpo aguantara, miro al frente el bosque parecía casi infinito, se preguntaba a donde la llevaría el final del mismo… quizás a la civilización, si eso debía ser, mas allá de la oscuridad debían estar las luces de una ciudad común y corriente, con eso en mente saco fuerzas para seguir su camino, solo que disminuyendo un poco la velocidad, porque sus piernas ya le punzaban demasiado, comenzó a pensar que quizás era mejor sentarse un poco para no perder las fuerzas que había sacado de la nada, si eso era lo mejor, el problema era donde, no veía nada, como estar segura que no se sentaría sobre un animal se puso nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta oscuridad, de repente sintió un duro golpe en la frente, la dejo inmóvil pro medio segundo y después su cuerpo cedió cayéndose completamente como si fuese una tabla de madera, sintió el dolor de su espalda chocar contra el suelo, pero no le dolió tanto como si se hubiese caído en la calle, el pasto del bosque fue un gran amortiguador, pero no de su frente, se llevo una mano a la misma sintiendo un pequeño chichón que se le había formado, adiós a su momento de gloria olímpica, también que había ido, nunca creyó que podría correr así de rápido, tampoco estaba segura de cuanta distancia había recorrido, solo sabia algo, estaba oscuro, hacia frio, no tenia idea de donde estaba, ni cuanto tiempo le tomaría salir del bosque, abrazo sus piernas estaban heladas, adoloridas y llenas de moretes, recargo su cabeza en sus brazos, nuevamente los recuerdos comenzaron a abrumarla ¿Qué estaría haciendo su familia en esos momentos? ¿La estarían buscando?... Claro que si, fue muy tonta su familia la amaba a pesar de sus berrinches, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse ante el recuerdo de su familia, ahí en medio del bosque y su oscuridad la joven Higurashi se quedo profundamente dormida con el dolor de estar lejos de su hogar, perdido y confundida, el sueño la llamo y ella se dejo llevar por el, meciéndose con el silencio sepulcral de la misma noche….

…

-_¿Crees que despierte?_

_-¿Para que quieres que despierte, seguramente solo nos atacara?_

_-Debimos dejarla ahí… otros demonios se la hubieran comido_

_-Su aspecto humano, delata que es un demonio poderoso es mejor matarla nosotros mismos, quien sabe que horribles planeas tenia para nuestra aldea, seguramente anda tras la perla de Shikon._

Esas voces se metían dentro de su cabeza, en medio de su tranquilo sueño, en él estaba su familia como todos los días, su madre sonriendo y recibiéndola de la escuela con ese delicioso olor a comida casera que solo su mama lograba hacer, su abuelo hablando con el gato para que le devolviera su amuleto de la suerte alguna extremidad disecada de un animal, su hermano Sota jugando video juegos, todos volteando a verla y diciendo esas palabras que tanto anhelaba escuchar: _Bienvenida a casa Kagome. _Pero todo eso se vino abajo, la imagen se disperso y ella intentaba gritar pero no podía, se sentía paralizada y fue cuando esas voces se escucharon aunque lo único que alcanzo a escuchar con claridad fue:

_-¿Por qué todos vienen exigiéndonos esa perla? Ya deberían saber que desde que nuestra sacerdotisa desapareció, igual lo hizo la perla._

Eso la despertó y le recordó que no había vuelto a casa si no que seguía perdida, se había quedado dormida en medio del bosque, pero algo le decía que eso era tiempo pasado, comenzó a entreabrir los ojos una pequeña luz cálida estaba cerca, sus dedos fueron los primeros en moverse por completo, y esas voces por desgracia lo notaron:

-_¡Esta despertando! ¡Saquen a las mujeres de aquí! ¡Rápido!- _Se comenzó a escuchar como algunas mujeres gritaron asustadas, pero esos sonidos se acallaron, siendo remplazados por muchos pasos alejarse, la joven _demonio _recupero la movilidad total de su mano, y estaba entreabriendo los ojos, todos los testigos tomaron sus armas y retrocedieron listos para cuando el demonio se lanzara sobre ellos, poder matarlo y recuperar la paz de su aldea, se quedaron muy quietos al ver como el demonio en forma de una chica los miraba un poco, se notaba que el veneno para dormirla había sido demasiado efectivo, debió despertar hace mucho pero no lo hizo, se dieron cuenta de que realmente no podía ser un demonio tan fuerte por lo que tenían mucha confianza de que con facilidad podrían acabar con el, tenían todo tipo de armas, ya estaban hartos de los ataques de demonio, su aldea era famosa porque en ese lugar fue el ultimo donde se decía que se había visto a la perla de Shikon, pero esa joya no estaba ahí, simplemente nadie les creía, todos creían que la estaban ocultando egoístamente, pero estaban equivocados si ellos tuviesen esa perla la hubiesen destruido de ser posible, lo único que querían era un poco de tranquilidad.

-_¡_Confiesa demonio! ¿Viniste a robarte la perla de Shikon_? –_El líder de la aldea sonrió de lado, orgulloso de lo que diría mientras apuntaba a la chica con su espada- Lamento desilusionarte, pero no sabemos nada de esa perla y no la encontraras en este lugar, así que dile a tu manada que ni se molesten siquiera pisar este lugar.

Kagome apenas y había recuperado la conciencia, se dio cuenta de que esas personas la habían encontrado y secuestrado, estaba en una especie de casa pequeña y de madera, había una pequeña fogata, y unos futones, parecía realmente una antigua casa, mas como una cabaña que como una casa en si, tenia miedo, eran demasiadas personas que estaban afilando sus espadas, se impresiono de lo filosas y bien elaboradas que se veían, no era algo que pudieses encontrar normalmente, realmente se preguntaba a donde había llegado a parar, con el poco coraje que tenia les contesto:

-¡Yo no soy ninguno demonio! ¡Ya se los había dicho! ¡No me interesa la perla de Shikon, es mas incluso dudo de que exista!- Quiso moverse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada abajo del pecho, con sus brazos completamente inmovilizados en su espalda, por eso tardo en poder mover su cuerpo, estaba totalmente entumido, además su piernas estaban igual atadas por una gruesas cuerdas en sus tobillos, no fueron nada ingenuos, ella no era capaz de salirse de eso.

-¿Cómo creer las palabras de un demonio? – Lógicamente que no le creían, parecían creer fervientemente que ella era un demonio, a pesar de que ella lo negaba rotundamente. -¿Si no como explicas esas ropas tan extrañas y reveladoras? Solo un demonio seria tan imprudente como para vestir así.

-¡Ustedes son los que visten raro! ¡Ya nadie viste así!- Quizás gritarles no fue su mejor decisión, porque todos parecieron enojarse, la espada del sujeto llego a posarse bajo su barbilla a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuello, en ese momento dejo de respirar y comenzó a temblar.

-¡Sera mejor que cuides tus palabras demonio, tu vida ahora esta en nuestras, manos así que será mejor que confieses si aprecias tu vida!- Sintió la espada mas cerca, si llegaba a respirar seguramente el filo se le encajaría un poco, por suerte alejaron un poco la espalda para dejarla hablar esperando que ella les dijera, lo que ellos creían que vino a hacer, robarse la perla de Shikon, nuevamente esa cosa le estaba dando problemas y eso no existía era ilógico, que la acusaran de tal cosa pero de nuevo, realmente no sabia en que clase de lugar estaba metida.

Kagome intento calmarse y no gritarles esta vez, los miro a todos con verdadero miedo, lo tenia, y quería que ellos lo notaran, que supieran que ella no era ningún demonio, hablaba con la verdad, no sabia nada de la perla de Shikon ni quería saberlo, parecía estar funcionando porque todos se quedaron quietos viéndola- Estoy diciendo la verdad, ni siquiera era mi intención llegar a este lugar, yo solo quiero volver a mi casa, no soy un demonio, no me interesa la perla de Shikon o lo que sea, simplemente llegue por error, me perdí, lo juro, no deseo ni puedo hacerle daño a alguien.

El líder iva a responderle pero un conjunto de gritos de femeninos los pusieron a todos en alerta, los gritos provenían de afuera, el líder fue quien guardo su espada y sin mirar a la chica les dijo a los demás- que no escape, yo iré a ver que sucede afuera- Todos asintieron y el valiente líder salió a averiguar que era lo que había sucedido, al salir de la cabaña con la chica demonio dentro, se encontró con una escena que lo dejo totalmente paralizado, había un demonio en la aldea, aterrorizando a todos los que Vivian en ella, se trataba de un demonio larva era totalmente repugnante, su cuerpo entero en forma de larva gigante era de color marrón, tenia ojos pequeños y rasgados sin pupila totalmente rojos, tenia pequeñas patas delgadas como de cucaracha alrededor de su cara, poco cabello de color negro y parecía escupir lombrices del boca, el aldeano se quedo paralizado al ver como esa larva se subía a los techos de las casas para meterse en ellas, destruyendo el techo con su cabeza y sostenía con su boca a los residentes en ella, para finalmente llevarlos a su grotesca boca comiéndoselos mientras las victimas gritaban despavoridas, la larva se arrastró hasta donde estaba el líder y paro la mitad de su cuerpo frente a él, mirándolo divertidamente al verlo temblar con su sola presencia, esta se rio tenia una voz muy gruesa pero era femenina, así que esa cosa asquerosa era una especie de mujer, la cabeza de la larva se agacho hasta quedar frente al humano quien se quedo paralizado al tener al demonio tan cerca, mientras que los demás intentaban llevarse a los niños a otro lugar, y poder ayudar a los heridos, la larva pareció ver eso, y su cola se azoto hasta aterrizar frente al grupo de humanos que quería escapar, les tapo el paso por completo, provocando que todos retrocedieran y se fueron juntando entre ellos, abrazándose entres si, en ese momento el aldeano líder aprovecho para sacar su espada y encajarla al cuerpo de la larva pero no pudo, la espada se rompió con solo tocar su cuerpo, esta se rio nuevamente pero esta vez hablo:

-Pero que humano tan imprudente –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de abrir la boca y tomar al humano, al ver esto todos gritaron de horror, las mujeres protegieron a sus hijos, tapándoles los ojos para no ver lo que ellas si presenciaron, la horrible muerte de aquel valiente, siendo devorado por tan asqueroso ser, fue tan rápido que el hombre no tuvo ni oportunidad alguna de gritar, la larva vio a los humanos y paso su lengua por su extraña boca, se notaba lo hambrienta que estaba, y vaya festín que se daría con tanto humano reunido, comenzó a arrastrar la parte de su cuerpo donde estaba su cabeza para llevarlo hasta donde estaban los aldeanos temblorosos, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue agarrar a un niño, todos gritaron en especial la mama, que le rogaba a la larva que tuviera compasión y lo dejara ir, pero para un demonio, la compasión no estaba dentro de sus instintos, le encantaba sentir ese pequeño cuerpo temblar bajo su cuerpo, lo acerco mas y mas hasta su boca, pero antes de que llegara sintió una fuerte presencia, soltó al niño como si no tuviese importancia alguna y los aldeanos lo atraparon, enseguida su madre lo estrecho en sus brazos: Estas bien, me alegro mucho –Beso su frente llorando, al sentir el cuerpo de su pequeño temblar.

-¡Mami!- Fue todo lo que el pequeño dijo porque estaba llorando igual que ella.

La larva ignoro por completo aquello, se acercó a una cabaña la rodeo con su cuerpo hasta destruirla dentro había un grupo de personas que se sorprendió y aterraron al ver al demonio, salieron corriendo dejando a la chica amarrada, la cual le había estado rogando a los aldeanas que la desataran antes de que todo eso pasara, lo ultimo que supo fue que la cabaña se destruyo de la nada y todos salieron corriendo cobardemente, dejando sola e inmóvil:

-¡OIGAN, COBARDES! ¡Desátenme!- Kagome grito con todas sus fuerzas, totalmente indignada pero el mal humor se le bajo debido a que escucho una risa cruel y algo femenina, escalofriante, abrió los ojos como plato al verse rodeada de lo que parecía el cuerpo de un gusano gigante, alzo la mirada y casi le da un par cardiaco al comprender por qué todos habían salido corriendo, frente a ella la demonio gigante la miraba como si fuera un pedazo de carnada, pero no quería comérsela, sus intenciones eran otras.

-Lo sabia… sabia que sacerdotisa que cuidaba la perla de Shikon estaba aquí, será mejor que me digas donde la tienes escondida si no quieres que te mate y después me los coma a todos- Sus palabras fueron claras, Kagome no entendía porque todo giraba alrededor de esa perla, pero eso era poco importante, que rayos estaba frente a ella… ¿acaso era un verdadero demonio? Ese lugar no podía ser ni cerca de su casa, esas cosas no existían, es mas todo debía ser un sueño, si solo un mal sueño, cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando despertar de esa pesadilla, pero el grito de los niños la hizo abrir inmediatamente los ojos, esa cosa había avanzado rápidamente hasta donde estaban todos intentando refugiarse y huir del demonio.

-¡Si no me dices donde esta, me los comeré a todos!- Kagome vio como el demonio se llevo a varios aldeanos a la boca y se los trago tan rápida que ella no pudo ni parpadear, se quedo paralizada, quería llorar, huir de ese lugar, los gritos de los niños asustados, los llantos de las mujeres que perdieron a sus esposos, las miradas de miedo de los sobrevivientes… todo le revolvía el estomago debía hacer algo, comenzó a moverse, miro un pedazo de espada tirado en el suelo se recostó y comenzó a rodar hasta a él, el demonio solo se le quedo viendo, ella logro tomar el pedazo de espada y así romper los trozos de cuerda que quedaban en sus manos, enseguida tomo el trozo de espada y comenzó a cortar la de sus pies, la larva demonio se dio cuenta y comenzó a arrastrarse con rapidez hasta a ella, Kagome debía darse prisa por ello ejerció mas presión aunque termino lastimándose la mano encajando un poco el filo de la espada en la palma de su mano, pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse del dolor, debía alejar a esa larva de los aldeanos, y esa cosa solo quería algo de ella, debía hacerla creer que sabia donde estaba la perla de Shikon, pero primero debía alejarla de todos, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad a la profundidad del bosque, no necesito mirar hacia atrás para saber que esta la estaba siguiendo, el ruido que hacia al derrumbar los arboles que le estorbaban a su cola en el camino, era lo suficiente para la distraída de Kagome, en esos momentos no había lugar a distracciones, era su vida y la de los aldeanos, la que estaba en juego y aunque la secuestraron y amenazaron, solo eran humanos, familias que se cuidaban entre si como la suya… La joven de cabello azabache sacudió la cabeza, si se ponía a pensar en sus seres queridos en esos momentos, perdería la concentración y la energía que tenia se vendría abajo, y sabia que la demonio no le daría tregua alguna, fijo la vista, realmente no importaba a donde iva, no lo sabia, pero entre mas lejos fuera era mejor.

-No puedes huir de mi para siempre, ¿Crees que una humana es mas rápida que yo?- Su voz estaba tan cerca, Kagome miro atrás unos segundos y se detuvo al no verla, era momento de ponerse alerta, se había escondido… pero ¿Dónde? Camino lentamente intentando no hacer tanto ruido y con suerte esconderse entre la oscuridad de la noche, pero la demonio era mas lista y parecía adivinar sus movimientos- ¿Crees que puedes ocultarte? Te puedo ver perfectamente, y desde donde estoy te digo, que es tu ultima oportunidad ¿Dónde esta la perla de Shikon sacerdotisa? ¡Dímelo!- Ni con su grito pudo adivinar donde se encontraba, pues este parecía provenir de todas partes del bosque, como un eco paseándose entre los arboles, la joven se quedo quieta mirando a todos lados, atentamente, debía ser mas lista que esa cosa, si quería salir con vida.

-¡Esta bien! Te diré donde esta la perla de Shikon… pero solo si te muestras ante mi y juras que no lastimaras mas a los aldeanos- Se quedo en silencio para escuchar la respuesta.

-Como quieras… pero si no me dices donde esta te comeré antes de que puedas si quiera gritar- La larva comenzó a arrastrarse atravez de los arboles, hasta hacer su aparición rodeando a Kagome- Ahora si dime… donde ocultas esa preciosa joya….

-Y-yo- comenzó a tartamudear porque no había pensando en la mentira que diría, había hecho un plan muy poco elaborado, en el que nunca creyó llegar a ese punto, siempre supo que debía alejar al monstruo y sostener la mentira… pero ¿Después? Ella no podía combatir a la larva, ni huir, nada… ¿acaso ese seria su fin? Sabía que la larva la terminaría matando.- E-eh en mi casa…

-¡Mientes!- comenzó a girar alrededor de Kagome, estaba acercándose al frágil cuerpo de ella con cada vuelta que daba, la joven cerro sus ojos y se abrazó, ese si será su fin, que horrible manera de morir, sin siquiera saber donde, sin haber visto por ultima vez a su familia, sin disculparse por haber sido tan egoísta de solo pensar en ella, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos al pensar en todos en su mama, en su abuelo, en sota, Eri, Ayumi y Yuka… las personas que mas estuvieron con ella a lo largo de su vida y ahora todo terminaba, de repente la larva dejo de dar vueltas, acerco su cabeza y se le acerco apretando el delgado cuerpo de Kagome y estrujándola, la larva acerco su rostro al de Kagome saco su lengua y saboreo la mejilla de Kagome- deliciosa- de repente se quedo quieta al igual que Kagome, la ultima estaba muy asqueada, un escalofrió había recorrido su cuerpo al sentir una lengua grueso y viscosa rozar su fría mejilla, cerro mas los ojos esperando a que la devorará, pero no paso ¿acaso se había arrepentido de matarla? No lo creía, y no era así, escucho la razón por la se había detenido, de alguna parte del bosque se lograba escuchar un gruñido, como cuando un perro esta enojándose y dando su advertencia de que te morderá.

-¡Maldición me encontró- La larva desenredo su cuerpo de el de la chica y comenzó a arrastrase lejos lo mas rápido que pudo, Kagome iva a avanzar un paso pero se quedo paralizada al sentir una leve corriente de aire como alguien pasando a su lado, y fue solo por unos segundos que volteo su cabeza, pero alcanzó a distinguir un par de ojos rojos espeluznantes, pero fue demasiado rápido que ni siquiera estuvo segura si aquello había sucedido, sus piernas comenzaron a ceder como gelatinas, cansada, asustada y traumada, prácticamente espero a que esa cosa volviera a comérsela, por que ella ya no tenia fuerzas para huir, se abrazó a si misma, pasaron probablemente unos 20 minutos y la larva demonio no volvió, tampoco aquellos ojos rojos que le detuvieron el alma por unos segundos, nada… ningún ruido, un par de lagrimas traviesas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos, al revivir lo ocurrido, el ataque de un verdadero demonio, presenciar en vivo y en primera fila una muerte cruel de personas inocentes, una luz ilumino su rostro y ella entrecerró a los ojos, pudo ver a algunos aldeanos acercársele, comenzó a retroceder… no mas, no, ya estaba cansada, no quería volver a revivir la huida, seguramente venían a reclamarle que por su culpa, muchos aldeanos había fallecido, y ella ya no se opondría, se dejo caer hincada, cansada totalmente y mirando el pasto:

-¡Es ella, esa chica nos salvo a todos!- Kagome abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar una de aquellas voces inocentes, que antes escucho cantar aquella canción, después fueron gritos de miedo y ahora… la llamaban salvadora, no lo entendía, la multitud de aldeanos se le acerco, al ver su aspecto la vieron pálida, con los ojos rojos, llorando y agotada.

-¡Hay que darle espacio- Eso dijeron pero eso no importo, porque era demasiado para la resistencia de Kagome, poco a poco su cuerpo fue cayéndose al suelo y lo ultimo que escucho fue:

-¡Esta chica no puede ser un demonio, rápido! ¡Busquen a Kaede!- Después de eso, Kagome volvió a conocer la oscuridad…

**Muchas gracias como siempre por sus reviews, esta vez me tarde un poco mas pero porque tuve mucha fiesta he-he pero al fin logra sacar el capitulo espero que les guste chicas:**

**Hikarukino 88- que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, como vez este capitulo fue casi pura acción, ya estamos en lo emocionante, con respecto a lo de Urasue, según yo siempre fue Urasue… XD pero no importa igual es una bruja.**

**Kagome 555m- Pues no no quedara atrapada en la película, viajo al pasado, bueno Urasue la hizo viajar para buscar la perla de shikon, en el siguiente capitulo explicare mas sobre lo que pretendía Urasue hacer.**

**Tsuyu otaku- haha mas claro que el agua que te gusto que bueno! Me alegro mucho y haha descuida realmente no tengo pensado al menos por ahora en aparecer mas problemas a Kagome como que ya tiene muchos XD, haha.**

**Bueno chicas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que como le dije a Kagome 555m averiguaremos un poco sobre los planes que Urasue tiene para Kagome. **


	9. Capitulo 8 Donde estas Kagome

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZA CHICAS, BUENO ESTE CAPITULO MAS QUE NADA SE LO DEDICO A TSUYU OTAKU QUIEN FUE QUIEN ME PREGUNTO POR LA FAMILIA HIGURASHI Y SI ES ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE, ESTE CAPITULO FUE DEDICADO A ELLOS PORQUE POR UN TIEMPO NO LOS VEREMOS, CLARO QUE VOLVERAN PORQUE ES LOGICO LOS DOS MUNDOS SON PARTE DE LA HISTORIA PERO SERA EN UNOS 5 CAPITULOS MAS O ALGO SI NO ESTOY SEGURA.**

**GRACIAS CHICAS POR SEGUIRME POR SUS REVIEWS, POR LEERME, POR PONER ATENCION A LA HISTORIA COMENTAR, ME ENCANTA CHICAS, ME ENCANTA, LA AUTORA ESTA FELIZ XD. **

**Y SABEN QUE ME ENCANTA MAS QUE CADA CAPITULO HAY REVIEWS NUEVOS, AHORA A LA SECCION DE CONTESTAR:**

**HIKARUKINO88: TIENES RAZÓN LOS ALDEANOS SE ARREPINTIERON Y SI POBRE KAGOME, LA HICE PASAR UN MAL RATO LAMENTABLEMENTE ES SOLO EL INICIO DE MUCHOS MALOS RATOS.**

**KAITOSCARLET: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA MUCHAS GRACIAS ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO RESPUESTA TUYA Y QUE TE GUSTE LO QUE VIENE.**

**SETSUNA 17: MUCHAS GRACIAS! QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCANTARA, APENAS VIENE LO MEJOR**

**KAGOME 555M: HAHA SI QUE TRAUMA, PERO YA SABEMOS TODO PUEDE PASAR EN ESA EPOCA.**

**TSUYU OTAKU: AQUÍ TIENES TU RESPUESTA, Y HAHA PERDONA SI SE ME PASO LO DE LO SANGRIENTO, QUIZAS TANTO LEER A ANNE RICE ME PEGO UN POCO SU METODO, PERO COMO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI VEMOS MUCHAS PELEAS QUERIA QUE HUBIESE MUCHA ACCION POR IGUAL, EN CUANTO A LO DE LA LARVA SI ES PARECIDO A LA DE LA MUJER CIEMPIES, PERO NO LA PUSE PARA QUE NO FUESE IGUAL, FUE LO QUE SE ME OCURRIO PARA QUE KAGOME SE DIERA CUENTA QUE TERRENO ESTA PISANDO DE HECHO LA LARVA DEMONIO SALIÓ EN INUYASHA, PONDRE A MUCHOS DEMONIOS DE INUYASHA, Y QUE BUENO QUE ME DICES LES DEJARE EL LINK DE LA BIOGRAFIA DE CADA DEMONIO PARA QUE SE DEN UNA IDEA MEJOR.**

**VANESSA: GRACIAS! QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTARA, ESPERO SIGAS ESTA HISTORIA.**

**LINK DE LA LARVA DEMONIO: . /wiki/Larva_Demonio como podran ver es un personaje insignificante, por eso mismo lo use solo una introducción que realmente no afecta a la historia debía morir rápido ya sabes quien lo mato hohoho. La mato perdón se supone que es mujer XD.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capitulo 8 ¿Dónde estas Kagome?**

Al momento en que Kagome vio la perla de Shikon, Urasue había pensando que todo había sido mucho mas fácil de lo que creyó, pero ya no estaba tan segura, no podía controlar lo que esa niña hiciera en el lugar al que la mando, realmente sus planes nunca fueron concretos, había hechizado el libro Higurashi para poder encontrar la perla de Shikon, de eso ya hacia mucho tiempo, el problema fue que ningún tipo de magia podría realmente encontrar tal objeto, las únicas capaces de hacerlo eran las sacerdotisas de corazón puro, así lo deseo su creadora la sacerdotisa Midoriko.

Sus poderes no pudieron encontrar la perla pero si a su elegida, Kagome Higurashi, por lo que hizo de todo para atraer a las amigas de la joven Higurashi, hipnotizarlas para que la convencieran de ir hasta donde ella, fue así que hablo con la chica, al principio la rechazo pero sabia que esta terminaría aceptando debido a los problemas en casa, prácticamente para su suerte la chica se había entregado a ella en bandeja de plata, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que la muy ingenua estuviera desesperada por volver a casa, la estaba observando en sus cartas, todo lo que ella hacia, mas no lo podía controlar, con su edad sus poderes no estaban en optimas condiciones, por ello estaba entrenando a su única hija Enju, ambas serian poseedoras de la perla de Shikon, podrían lograr grandes cosas con semejante poder en sus manos:

-Esta teniendo muchos problemas…. – Enju miraba las cartas de su madre mostrando imágenes como di fuesen dibujos, estos volvían a formarse uno tras otro, mostrando a la chica de cabello azabache huir de la demonio larva.

-Si… muy pronto estará desesperada por volver a casa, lo único que tiene que hacer es encontrar la perla de Shikon y pedirle el deseo de volver.-Dijo Urasue viendo divertidamente todo por lo que paso la chica, no se cansaba de verlo pero lo admitía, la chica tenia coraje, cualquier humana probablemente se hubiese rendido y hubiese acabado muerta.

-Pero… ¿realmente será capaz de encontrar la perla? ¿Y si descubre la verdad y no pide ningún deseo- Aunque su madre había hecho de todo para que la chica, hiciera exactamente lo que ellas querían, nada garantizaba que realmente las cosas tomaran ese rumbo, muchas cosas podían fallar en ese plan, y estaban atenidas a que no fuera así.

-Es una niña bastante tonta, claro que pedirá el deseo de volver a casa sin pensarlo dos veces.- Urasue parecía tan segura de lo que decía, pero Enju sabia que si había cierta inseguridad, nada les podía garantizar nada, esa chica no era común.

-Lo que tu digas madre- Dijo con mucho respeto, no cuestionaría mas sus planes, en verdad si lo pensaba bien habían altísimas posibilidades de que la chica desesperada por volver a casa buscara todos los medios posibles, entonces descubriría que lo único que podría traerla de vuelta seria la perla de Shikon, ella le pediría su deseo, pero tanto ella como su madre sabían que eso no funcionara jamás, la perla jamás te concedía lo que realmente deseabas, porque todos los deseos eran egoístas, solo concedería un único y puro deseo, a menos que la perla fuera contaminada, el deseo de volver de Kagome seria tomado como egoísta, la perla se llenaría de oscuridad y absorbería el alma de la chica, de ese modo tanto ella como su madre podrían hacer uso del poder de la tan preciada perla de Shikon.

-Solo espera Enju, y veras. – Fue lo ultimo que dijo Urasue, antes de guardar todas sus cartas con la ultima escena de ver a Kagome desmayada en el suelo en medio del bosque, todo iva a la perfección, muy pronto la chica comenzaría su desesperada búsqueda de la perla de Shikon, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

…..

Apenas y habían pasado unos cuantos días desde la desaparición de la estudiante de preparatoria Higurashi Kagome, desde entonces Tokyo estaba vuelto loco, y como no estarlo esa chica prácticamente al ojo publico era la chica misteriosa de Inuyasha Taisho, incluso habían fuentes amarillistas que acusaban al joven actor de haber sido el culpable de la desaparición de la chica, diciendo que probablemente él se la había robado de su hogar, eso era en los medios, pero dentro del corazón de los hechos la familia Higurashi estaba destrozada y desesperada, la mañana del día en el que Kagome no había vuelto a casa Naomi pensó que probablemente la chica se había salido sin su permiso a casa de alguna de sus amigas, molesta porque de seguro todo era parte del capricho de la noche anterior, se comunico de inmediato con las amigas de su hija Eri, Ayumi y Yuka en ese mismo respectivo orden, pero ninguna de las tres chicas sabia nada de la joven de cabello azabache desde que la habían dejado en casa por la tarde, por supuesto que Naomi no se conformo con esa información, creyó que su hija se estaba escondiendo de ella… al menos su corazón quería creer tal cosa, todo el día estuvo dando vueltas en la casa, atenta de cualquier sonido de llamada que proviniera de cualquiera de los dos teléfonos de la casa, aunque intentaba mantenerse calmada para no alertar a su pequeño hijo Sota, al cual realmente no le dijo que Kagome no aparecía, le mintió diciéndole que la mando al mercado y probablemente se tardaría bastante en volver:

-Madre… tengo hambre- Sota estaba en pijamas y en calcetines, enfrente del televisor mas grande de la casa y con el control de videojuegos en las manos, había pausado su juego, hacia horas que le había dado hambre pero con eso de que su hermana aun no volvía del mercado, su mama no había entrado a la cocina seguramente porque su hermana traería los ingredientes, pero ya no podía esperar el hecho de que el tuviera que interrumpir su juego solo para pedir algo de comida, era decir bastante el jamás interrumpía sus juegos solo porque si, a menos que el juego fuera demasiado fácil de pasar o en este caso que su hambre fuera demasiada.

-Lose Sota… pero tu hermana aun no regresa- Ocultaba totalmente su inquietud por fuera, pero por dentro sentía un nudo en el estomago.

-¿No hay nada con que cocinar?...muero de hambre ni si quiera hemos podido desayunar- Suplico Sota, estaba bien que su madre fuera de aquellas tradicionales que prefieren que la familia comiera junta, pero lo mas probable es que su hermana tardaría demasiado en regresar, a como era de distraída seguramente en esos momentos le estaba gritando al cielo que le iluminara el camino para volver a casa.

-mmm –Naomi pensó un poco, si había ingredientes y muchos, pero no tenia humor para cocinar, no con su hija en quien sabe donde, pero su hijo tenia razón, no por los caprichos de Kagome, Sota debía pasar hambres, además quizás cocinar la relajaría para pensar mas tranquilamente y actuar calmada, quería creer realmente que esto que estaba haciendo su hija solo era una escapada de venganza.-Claro Sota, tienes razón, ya hace hambre, enseguida cocinare algo ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si! ¡Eres la mejor mama!- Dijo un Sota totalmente entusiasmado por que su mama escucho sus suplicas, pero ya resolviendo ese problema, nuevamente continuo su juego, ya iva casi a llegar con el jefe, pero antes de enfrentarlo debía de comer para tener mucha fuerza en las manos y apretar rápidamente los botones indicados.

Naomi sonrió al ver a su hijo tan feliz y despreocupado, así lo quería ver, esperaba que no fuera necesario decirle lo que estaba pasando, debía confiar en que pronto su hija volvería a casa, camino lentamente hasta la cocina, sacando algunos ingredientes básicos del refrigerador, poniéndose su mandil se puso a preparar todo para echarlo a un sartén, durante la espera de que todo estuviera listo, no dejo de ver el reloj y frotar sus manos, también miraba el teléfono, incluso la tele pequeña de la cocina la había prendido en las noticias locales, no quería llamar aun a la policía seria resignarse a que su hija estaba perdida, y era demasiado pronto para decirlo, debía calmar sus instintos de madre.

Pasando una hora la comida estuvo lista, y Sota fue el primero en entrar al comedor para comer, seguido del abuelo, el cual estaba al tanto también preocupado pero no tanto como Naomi, para él era mas fácil creer que su nieta estaba vagueando en algún lugar, para despejar su mente de lo ocurrido que su hija, la cual a pesar de que mantenía la calma, se notaba un poco la desesperación en su mirada y no la culpaba, era su hija después de todo, la amaba y quería asegurarse de que estaba a salvo y pronto en casa.

-¿Hasta a donde mandaste a mi hermana a las compras mama? –Esa pregunta por parte de Sota dejo a Naomi un poco desarmada sinceramente, esperaba realmente que su hijo no hiciese preguntas al respecto, pero parecía que ya se estaba dando cuenta de que ya era mucho tiempo solo para ir de compras, y no sabia que decirle.

-Sota, el trafico en Tokyo es terrible, se fue en taxi, seguramente la pobre debe estar desesperada por el trafico- Fue el abuelo quien salvo a su hija de tener que decir una mala mentira que seguramente su hijo no creería, en cambio, el abuelo parecía un poco mas preparado para ese tipo de situaciones, por lo que su respuesta fue coherente y dada con calma, la suficiente para no despertar sentimientos de inquietud en el menor de los Higurashi.

-Es verdad- probo un bocado, mientras masticaba lentamente analizaba lo que su abuelo le había dicho y tenia mucho sentido- Oh se le fue el taxi, que es lo mas seguro, a como es de distraída, si hay mucho trafico difícilmente alguno podrá recogerla.

-Si Sota, probablemente este batallando en conseguir uno – Dijo Naomi un poco mas tranquila por la suposición de su hijo menor, en eso no había pensando quizás su hija estuviera buscando un transporte, entonces si dentro de una hora no volvía ella iría a buscarla por los alrededores y a la casa de sus amigas, sin que Sota lo supiera por supuesto.

Después de haber dejado el tema en conclusión, toda la familia pudo comer un poco mas tranquila, cuando terminaron Sota volvió con todas las energías para poder ir con el jefe de su videojuego, el abuelo salió al templo a rezar un poco porque Kagome volviera sana a casa, y Naomi estaba atenta al teléfono y al reloj, volvió a llamar a las amigas de la chica para saber si de casualidad había llegado con ellas, pero no, ninguna sabia nada para la desgracia de Naomi, cuya preocupación volvió al instante, lo peor fue que las personas del estudio comenzaron a llegar, ella salió a recibirlos pero no fue tan atenta como antes, estaba demasiado distraída pensando en donde se podría haber metido su hija, y el director Fudo lo noto, la señora Higurashi siempre era alegre, curiosa y atenta, en esos momentos solo decía frases por cortesía pero parecía estar muy perdida, solamente que no estaba seguro si preguntar o no, debido a que podría ser una falta de respeto, así que le intento hablar un poco mas pero sin sacar el tema para ver si la señora volvía a su actitud de siempre, y no era que le molestaba, mas bien le preocupaba, el que había salido con de paseo con ellos, supo que la familia era alegre y cálida, le agradaban realmente, por eso le desconcertaba un poco la expresión de la Sra. Higurashi:

-Sra. Higurashi, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ¿No está su familia en casa?- Pregunto con curiosidad, no conocía a la mayor, pero el pequeño siempre estaba afuera entusiasmado de ver como se filmaba la película además de siempre estar imitando a Inuyasha, lo que le parecía muy tierno de que el joven actor se comenzara a volver un icono para la juventud de ahora.

-Oh, si están adentro, es que no se han dado cuenta de que ustedes llegaron, seguramente mi hijo saldrá en cuanto le diga.

-Este bien, con su permiso señora- El Sr. Fudo se inclino un poco y Naomi hizo lo mismo, el director de la película se reunió con su equipo para dar indicaciones, mientras esperaban a los actores, que de seguro ya venían en camino.

Naomi suspiro y se metió a su casa, se encontró con un Sota muy pegado a la pantalla, ella frunció el ceño ¿Cuántas veces debía decirle a su hijo que si se pegaba tanto a la televisión se dañaría la vista?, no le dijo nada al respecto porque no quería entrar en faceta de regañona, pero si lo debía quitar así que le dijo lo que sabia que le gustaría escuchar:

-Sota, adivina quienes han llegado.

-¿¡Inuyasha!?- Sota salió corriendo antes de que Naomi pudiera decir algo mas, esta se rio un poco al ver a su hijo, se acercó al televisor y lo apago, igual que el videojuego y recogió los controles, su hijo a veces podía ser algo descuidado de dejar las cosas tiradas, pero por como estaba la situación ella no diría nada, recogió todo con gusto y se puso a limpiar un poco la casa, esperando que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, y su hija volviera a casa, no quería pensar lo peor, pero ya se le estaba haciendo demasiado el tiempo que pasaba y simplemente no había señales de ella, en momentos se sentía mal, de pensar que si ella no le hubiese recriminado tanto, su hija jamás se hubiese ido en primer lugar, estaría con ellos, como todos los días, ahora no. Naomi se llevo las manos al rostro agachándolo un poco y rezándole a buda que su hija apareciera, sana y salva.

….

-¡Amigo grande!-Sota bajo corriendo los pequeños escalones de su casa al reconocer al chico de largo cabello negro, entrar al territorio Higurashi, se veía tan genial con lentes oscuros, el mismo le había dicho que eran ideales para que la gente no pudiera saber como te sentías y te daban mas confianza, desde entonces supo que quería de regalo de cumpleaños unos lentes iguales para empezar, para verse así de genial.

-¡Enano!- Inuyasha sonrió de lado, al ver al pequeño correr hasta a él, le caía bien ese niño, además de tener un gran gusto en cuanto a que personas tratar, todos los días hablaban, incluso Sota a veces le pedía consejos, y el contento se los daba, era como su buena acción del día, además de que realmente lo disfrutaba.

-Ya no soy tan enano crecí dos centímetros – Sota sonrió algo presumidamente, como que pasar tanto tiempo con Inuyasha, a la larga le estaba afectando.

-Si, se notan- Claro que no los notaba nada ni un poco, pero le daba risa que lo dijera en ese tono, si quizás él no era la mejor influencia para ese niño.

-¿Y hoy que harás? ¿Patear traseros de demonio?-Mientras lo decía hacia posiciones como de karate como simulando golpear a algún monstruo, lo que provoco mucha mas gracia a Inuyasha, era un niño muy gracioso, ¿Por qué la hermana no pudo salir así?... y ¿Dónde estaría la mocosa? Con razón todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-Ha, ha-Negó con la cabeza- Hoy no, hoy me toca besar a la sacerdotisa- Vio como Sota hizo una mueca de asco, el frunció el ceño creyó que tal vez eso también le gustaría era un hombre después de todo, aunque sinceramente… a él tampoco le fascinaba tanto la idea.

-Wakala, creo que hoy me quedare para terminar el ultimo nivel de mi videojuego- Reflexiono un poco, si eso era mejor que ver como dos adultos compartían saliva, que asco, a veces no entendía a la juventud de hoy en día, porque estar con una chica cuando había tanta con que entretenerse en la actualidad, es decir vivían en Tokyo, la ciudad de la modernidad, no la ciudad del amor como en Paris.

-Ya veo, pero no te quedes demasiado tiempo sentado ahí o nunca crecerás como quieres.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Yo quiero crecer! Pero… hoy ya me comí todas las verduras, así que creo que hoy perdona, bueno, ¡Nos vemos amigo grande!-Se despidió de Inuyasha y se fue corriendo a refugiarse a casa para no tener que ver una escena tan asquerosa como eso, él ya lo había decidido se dedicaría a fabricar videojuegos, seria millonario y se compraría un perrito, nada de chicas ni besos.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza bastante divertido de la actitud del pequeño Higurashi, después de verlo entrar a su casa él se dirigió con Akitoki quien le empezó a explicar sobre los efectos que se pondrían dentro de la pantalla, como una escena de nieve, pero aun estaban probando ese efecto, de todas maneras la actriz protagónica aun no llegaba y a Inuyasha no le sorprendía todas eran unas divas, legamente elegantemente tarde según ellas y realmente a él no le interesaba el motivo, pero si le daba coraje que si él debía levantarse de la cama a cierta hora interrumpiendo sus horas de óseo entonces la señorita Barbie también debería dejar su casa Malabo para poder llegar a tiempo igual que los demás, suspiro, lo bueno que fuera de las cámaras ellos ni se miraban las caras, lo malo que si debían hacerlo en la alfombra roja, odiaba el contrato que le obligaba a ir del brazo con ella y si los paparazzi comenzaban a sacar sus conclusiones, y eso que la chica tenia novio o al menos eso fue lo ultimo que su representante le dijo porque si no, de seguro el director Fudo los hubiera obligado a actuar como una pareja para el mundo del espectáculo y ganar publicidad para la película, por supuesto que él hubiera hecho todo para que tal cosa no pasara, pero al final de cuentas si no hacia lo que el dichoso director le decía no recibía un buen pago y entonces todo el sacrificio de entrar a ese mundo de chismes y falta de privacidad seria en vano.

-¡Inuyasha ya vamos a filmar- Fue Akitoki quien lo volvió a llamar, ya había llegado la actriz protagónica, estaba vestida con la caracterización de la dulce sacerdotisa, y vaya que sabían hacer su trabajo los de maquillaje y vestuario, para hacerla parecer una santa porque fuera de ese traje tradicional, la peluca y los pupilentes… bueno digamos que ser actriz no era precisamente lo que las personas pensarían de esa chica originalmente pelirroja, su nombre era Sakurai Saki, demasiado lindo para una típica imitadora de Paris Hilton, no entendía como es que el publico la amaba, probablemente porque era demasiado buena actriz, la consideraban la chica buena y virginal de Hollywood _pamplinas…simplemente pamplinas_ pensó Inuyasha al verla saludarlo con esa sonrisa, tan hipócritamente, el suspiro, otro día, otra sonrisa falsa que recibía.

…..

Ya el sol se había ocultado por completo y no había señal alguna de su hija mayor, Naomi ya estaba comenzando a andar con pánico total, y aunque el abuelo no lo admitiera el también ya comenzaba a preocuparse, ambos a escondidas de sotas se comunicaron con la policía pero estos no querían hacerles caso si no hasta que pasaran 48 horas desde que la chica no aparecía y aun no eran ni las 12 horas, pero ellos no podían esperar tanto, era una adolescente, no podían quedarse parados, así que se pusieron de acuerdo el abuelo se quedaría con los del estudio para que todo siguiera bien aunque estos ya casi se ivan, y Naomi se iría a buscar a las amigas de Kagome para que la ayudaran a buscar a la chica, en cuanto a Sota el no sabia nada y no se atrevían a decirle, no querían preocuparlo, pero si pasaban las 48 horas, Buda quiera que no, no podrían ocultárselo, así que debían apurarse.

Naomi termino visitando cada una de las casas de las amigas de su hija, pero ninguna sabia nada y les creía incluso las chicas se veían preocupadas e insistieron en acompañarla por cualquier cosa, después de todo Kagome había sido amiga de ellas desde hacia años, realmente estaban preocupadas y se sentían muy mal al ver el rostro lleno de angustia de la Sra. Higurashi, una persona siempre tan alegre y atenta ahora parecía totalmente perdida, como culparla, si su hija viera ese rostro nunca se perdonaría a si misma de causarle una angustia así a su madre y eso era lo mas extraño, ella no era de las personas que tenían su momento de rebeldía solo porque si, jamás le haría algo así a su familia simplemente no sonaba como algo que la joven azabache haría, pero era demasiado, es decir ¿En donde se podría haber metido? Ellas eran las únicas con la que salía, no tenia un novio secreto eso era seguro.

Estaban conscientes de que su amiga era una atolondrada y podría haber perdido el camino o el transporte, pero no era para tanto si ese fuera el caso ya hubiera llamado para pedir que la recogieran y ellas estuvieron atentas al teléfono y nada, así que ya en ese punto no era difícil no pensar lo peor, pero no dijeron nada porque no querían angustiar mas a la señora Higurashi aunque seguramente ella sola ya estaba sacando sus conclusiones.

-¿Dónde se podría haber metido esta niña?... –suspiro- Nunca debí haberle gritado a mi hija, ella solo… estaba expresando su opinión- Cada vez se arrepentía mas de la pelea que tuvieron, que seguramente era la culpable de que su hija no apareciera.

Las tres chicas no estaban al tanto de la discusión, pero por respeto no preguntaron, lo único que podían hacer era intentar calmar a la señora Higurashi.

-Seguramente fue a buscar algún libro…ya ve que a Kagome le gusta mucho la lectura…- Hablo Ayumi, era la que estaba mas calmada, pero aun así preocupada, porque por mas vueltas que le dieran al asunto, lo mas probable es que algo le había pasado a su amiga, claro que era lo ultimo que todas querían pensar.

-Si… probablemente- Fue todo lo que Naomi dijo.

Recorrieron todas las calles cercanas al templo, y los lugares que mas frecuentaba Kagome, incluso fueron a todas las librerías que conocían, en todas preguntaron por la chica con una descripción física algo clara, y dejando los números de teléfonos de la casa Higurashi por si la veían, o sabían algo al respecto, pero fuera de dejar por todos lados el aviso, no encontraron ni rastro de la joven ni nadie que la viera, como si simplemente se hubiese desvanecido.

Para el momento en que regresaron al templo ya no había nadie del estudio, Naomi fue a dejar a las amigas de su hija a la casa de cada quien y les agradeció mucho que la acompañaran, y que si sabían algo le dijeran de inmediato y ella haría lo mismo, llego a su casa agotada tanto física como mentalmente, el abuelo la obligo a reposar porque se veía bastante mal, y que él se quedaría al pendiente del teléfono, Naomi le hizo caso pero se levanto muy temprano y no había ninguna noticia, cansada volvió a comunicarse con la policía, tanta insistencia le dijeron que ya ivan en camino para tomar el reporte de la chica desaparecida, ella los espero desde afuera de la casa, prácticamente tomando muy a pecho el tiempo que le dijeron que tardarían en llegar, pero que madre desesperada por saber del paradero de sus hijos no haría lo mismo, era comprensible, es mas el abuelo estaba con ella, a el también ya le estaba entrando la congoja, porque ya era demasiado tiempo y ambos estaban temiendo lo peor.

Por suerte la policía llego enseguida Naomi los hizo pasar a la casa dándoles un poco de café, y ellos comenzaron a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas sobre su hija, las personas a quienes frecuentaba, los lugares a los que frecuentaba, todo, absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con la susodicha desaparecida, enseguida los policías se fueron a hacer su investigación, le dieron un teléfono a Naomi y ella les pidió el suyo para estar en contacto:

-Sera mejor que duerma un poco señora, si sabemos cualquier cosa vendremos, pero usted debería de dormir.-Dijo uno de los policías que desde que la vieron, la atendieron de inmediato por su aspecto tan cansado y casi enfermo, aparte de que realmente se preocupaban, si algo le pasaba a la señora y fuese por culpa de ellos que no la atendieron, claramente podrían perder su empleo.

-Yo… no lo se, todo esto me tiene tan preocupada, siento que en cualquier momento mi hija podría tocar la puerta y yo por estar durmiendo no podría abrirle.-Su rostro era de mucha angustia y su voz se había quebrado un poco al hablar, porque todo lo que decía podía ser cierto ¿y si Kagome volvía y ella no estaba? Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Señora Higurashi- El policía a cargo fue quien hablo con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo- No queremos preocuparla, pero que eso pase es poco probable, cuando una persona desaparece es por otro tipo de causas, aunque esperemos que no sea el caso.

-Si… yo también espero eso.-Se llevo una mano al pecho, deseando con todo su corazón que nada malo le hubiese pasado a Kagome.

-¡Mi hermana esta desaparecida!- El pequeño Sota apenas y se había levantado de la cama debido a que había escuchado voces y se le hizo extraño, pero luego pensó que quizás por fin su hermana había vuelto y su madre le estaba dando el sermón del siglo, luego simplemente deseo que eso hubiese sido cierto, mil veces lo hubiera preferido antes de la noticia que había escuchado, no podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía, si su hermana hasta antier que estuvo con ellos… pero todo tenia sentido ahora, por eso no aparecía.-¿Tu lo sabias mama verdad? ¿Y no me dijiste nada?

-Sota… tranquilo yo…-Naomi apenas y podía hablar de la impresión, creyó que él estaba dormido en su habitación.

-¿Fue… fue mi culpa acaso?- Miro a su mama con los ojos abiertos, debía ser, porque de seguro salió a caminar y despejar su mente después de aquella pelea, después de que él le grito y la ignoro.

-No sota, claro que no fue tu culpa- Intento Naomi tranquilizar a su hijo lo ultimo que quería era que algo peor pasara y eso era que su hijo menor se echara la culpa.

-¡Si si fue mi culpa! ¡Hermana! ¡Hermana- El pequeño iva a salir corriendo pero el policía lo detuvo, y lo tuvo que cargar, este no dejo de mover los pies y las manos hacia afuera gritando por su hermana, Naomi comenzó a sentirse muy mal por lo que estaba pasando, los policías tuvieron que sostenerla al verla tan pálida, enseguida el jefe de los policía les dijo que mejor llamaran a un doctor, y eso hicieron, intentaron calmar al niño y tuvieron que llamar al abuelo, recostaron a Naomi en uno de los sillones y le dieron espacio para que agarrara aire.

La casa Higurashi paso de un minuto a otro de ser un hogar tranquilo a uno lleno de gritos de un niño que se echaba la culpa de los hechos, una madre casi inconsciente debido a la preocupación de perder a una hija y que su pequeño se echara la culpa, un abuelo intentando ser fuerte por la familia, pero no sabia cuanto tiempo su corazón podría aguantar tal situación, era simplemente terrible e increíble, la desaparición de su nieta mayor se estaba convirtiendo en una tragedia enorme que no podrían soportar por mucho mas tiempo, se estaban derrumbando después de horas de haber intentado ser fuertes, pero ya era demasiado y sabían que algún día esto pasaría… mas el no creyó que tan pronto.

…

El sonido del teléfono fue el culpable de que dijera su mala palabra del día, había caído en un profundo sueño por el entrenamiento que había tenido en el gimnasio, había pedido no ser molestado desde muy temprano pero parecía que había algún maldito que no lo quería dejar descansar, se levanto tirando las cobijas que llevaba encima aun lado, y camino por la habitación descalzo y en pantalones de dormir, bostezo, tenia el pelo negro algo alborotado, tomo el teléfono con coraje porque el timbre hasta lo sentía retumbando en su cabeza, al levantar el auricular comenzó a preguntarse quien demonios lo llamaba a las… volteo su cabeza para ver el reloj de la pared las cinco de la mañana, si quien rayos se levantaba a esa hora los fines de semana solo los loco o sin vida, comenzó a pensar en todas aquellas personas sin vida, entre ellos una de dos Akitoki o el fastidioso de Hayate, ese siempre lo estaba molestando a las horas mas imprudentes y en los días mas imprudentes:

-Hola…-Contesto sin mucho entusiasmo, como tenerlo, su día libre y mira a que horas lo venían levantando y seguro para una estupidez.

-¡Inuyasha Taisho! ¡A ver a que horas me abres llevo dos horas tocando la puerta de tu departamento! ¿Estas sordo o que?- Era la voz de Hayate sin duda alguna.

-Yo no escuche nada… ¿Estas afuera?-Alzo una ceja, no escucho el timbre de su departamento pero si el sonido del teléfono, probablemente su sueño había sido mucho mas profundo de lo que él había pensado.

-¡Si te lo digo es por algo!.

-Ok, ok ya voy –Le colgó el teléfono antes de que siguiera renegando, eso si era extraño que hacia ese loco a esas horas en su departamento, lógicamente algo había pasado… mas bien mas valía que algo hubiese pasado o el no respondería. Se dirigió hasta la puerta de su departamento y al abrirla efectivamente ahí estaba Hayate y congelándose de frio, y antes que saludar o hacer otra cosa, el entro al departamento de Inuyasha, frotándose las manos, salía un poco de humo por su boca, a pesar de que estuvo dentro del edificio, tenían el aire acondicionado prendido y era algo innecesario a esas horas de la madrugada.

-Entonces… ¿A que viniste?- Inuyasha se recargo en la pared y lo miro, si típico chico, todas las personas normales al ver a alguien helándose como a Hayate, o simplemente con recibir visita preguntaban como estaban, querían agua o café, algo pero no ese chico no era de esas personas, el sospechaba de todos y antes de gastar su café en ellos, entrevistaba a ver cuales era sus intenciones, ya dependiendo de ello hacia las cosas.

Hayate suspiro, ese tipo de falta de cordialidad no le sorprendía en nada del joven Taisho- La filmación en el templo Higurashi esta suspendida.

-¿Qué dices? –Frunció el ceño eso si era raro si a el Sr. Fudo le encantaba ese lugar y mas la familia que vivía en el templo, eso no era difícil de decirlo, entonces no podía haber sido decisión de él, probablemente la familia había cancelado. -¿Nos corrieron? ¿Akitoki les exploto algo?

Hayate pensó que Inuyasha era muy rápido para sacar conclusiones para culpar a otros, pero claro jamás escucharía algo como ¿Qué hice mal? No, el jamás tenia la culpa- No.. Esta vez no fue eso- Lo dijo porque ya había pasado en eso le daba la razón a Inuyasha, ya los corrieron una vez de un estudio porque Akitoki lo voló en pedazos por accidente… bueno aunque no los hubiesen corrido no dejaron un estudio como para poder seguir trabajando.-Ha pasado algo que tiene muy mal a la familia Higurashi, su hija Kagome no ha vuelto a casa desde hace unos días, tienen a la policía buscando pero no encuentran anda es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

Inuyasha se quedo completamente sorprendido por la noticia no sabia ni que decir, es decir… una chica tan gritona, corajuda y chillona como ella perdida… no tenia sentido, no lucia como la clase de chicas débiles que se dejaban de cualquier cosa, algo estaba simplemente mal en eso, se sintió mal al pensar en la señora Higurashi, el como estaría sufriendo, en el enano, en el abuelo, antes de poder decir algo mas su representante siguió hablando:

-Hay algo mas Inuyasha… todos los medios creen que es tu culpa.

De acuerdo… eso si lo dejo completamente desarmado.


	10. Capitulo 9 Demonio de ojos rojos

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capitulo 9 Demonio de ojos rojos.**

Maldición… Maldición… y mil veces maldición, simplemente no se cansaba de decirlo, aunque a veces había variantes como demonios, rayos… pero maldición casi siempre era la palabra ganadora para expresar su respuesta ante la situación. ¿A que situación se refería? Bueno a su maldita suerte, ahora que la mayor de los Higurashi estaba desaparecida todo parecía girar en torno a él, apenas su representante Hayate le dijo la noticia, no se la creyó, debió de comprobarla por su mismo y fue la primera vez en ese día que empezó a maldecir por su estúpida idea de querer corroborar lo que ya le habían dicho, había salido de su departamento por completo hasta la calle, apenas y dio unos pasos y una manda de paparazzi lo rodeo, si manada porque mas que personas parecían animales, encimándose unos con otros para poder pasar, golpeándose con los micrófonos, cámaras esquivando los micrófonos, todos queriéndosele acercar, lo peor es que siempre tenia la mala costumbre de salir sin un guardaespaldas, bueno mas que eso, ni si quería tenia uno, él nunca lo considero necesario, sabia que cada día debía enfrentarse con ese tipo de cosas y que alguien que lo cuidara le facilitaría la vida, pero no le agradaba la idea de pensar en alguien defendiéndolo como si el no fuese capaz, él era muy capaz… excepto que en esos momentos no sabia que hacer, miro a su alrededor realmente se sentía como en la jungla tantas preguntas lanzadas a la vez comenzaban a distorsionarse y llegaban a el como sonidos casi irreconocibles… probablemente tanta sopa instantánea en su organismo ya le estaba afectando porque sabia que no era posible que esos sonidos fueran de la realidad, si no de su cabeza, él no era claustrofóbico ni nada por el estilo, debía ser la comida en definitiva, volteo a su departamento su salvación, así que no lo pensó dos veces se agacho para la sorpresa de todos los reporteros el chico se deslizo entre ellos tan rápido que casi podrían jurar que parecía mas un gato montes que una persona, incluso el mismo chico se sorprendió con que velocidad había entrado al edificio de los departamentos, a pesar de que ya estaba a salvo dentro su dedo no dejaba de presionar el botón del elevador una y otra vez, finalmente este bajo, las puertas de color metálico se abrieron frente a él, iva a ingresar sin embargo el ver ahí a su representante lo dejo un poco consternado, se había olvidado que salió sin decirle nada, probablemente estaba molesto pero eso a Inuyasha poco le importaba tenia problemas mucho mayores y también en parte eran culpa de quien estaba frente a e:

-¿Cómo pudiste permitir que eso pasara? ¿Por eso nos cancelaron? ¿Por qué creen que yo me robe a esa niña? Por favor si yo fuese un secuestrador no seria tan tonto, es mas probable que me hubiera robado a su hermano menor si a esas vamos- Y eso era cierto, ¿Por qué rayos querría a esa loca cerca de el? ¿Robársela? Ridículo, ni bien le caía, había pasado solo de unos minutos a otros, de estar consternado y quizás hasta preocupado por lo que le hubiese pasado a esa chica, a estar totalmente molesto, es decir ahora estaba en un gran lio y por culpa de esa chica gritona, no podía creerlo no estaba ahí pero ya le estaba causando problemas, es mas capaz y que esa loca había huido y ella misma comenzó los rumores del secuestro… no lo dudaba las locas eran capaces de todo.

-Inuyasha, yo me acabo de enterar- Se defendió Hayate con seriedad, salió del elevador permitiéndole a una señora de edad alrededor de los cuarenta, traje ridículamente elegante como si en vez de vivir en Japón viviese en Inglaterra y fuese la reina, así tacones, sombrero con plumas y un traje de dos piezas ideal para tomar él te, ya veía porque que su cliente escogió ese departamento para que fuese su hogar, solo había gente como esa señora de primer mundo, callados y con modales… nada como el joven actor definitivamente, pero con personas así como vecinos, el chico garantizaba noches de silencio y a como era de sueño pesado de mínimo 12 horas diarias, el lugar aburrido ese se le acomodaba a la perfección.-Me acaba de llamar el Sr. Fudo, no los Higurashi no le cancelaron porque creyeran que les robaste a su hija, ellos no creen eso, aun no sabemos como se empezó a esparcir ese rumor, pero trabajamos en ello, en realidad la familia Higurashi esta terriblemente atormentada, por eso quieren tranquilidad, ¿crees que se molestarían en echarte la culpa? Eso no les daría tranquilidad alguna, solamente atraerían a los reporteros.

Inuyasha observo como su representante sacaba un cigarrillo y un encendedor, todo estaba demasiado mal Hayate no fumaba a menos que estuviese en un enorme estrés que necesitara algo dañino para poder soportarlo, además lo que dijo tenia sentido, esa familia lo ultimo que harían seria atraer a los reporteros, seria como echarse un montón de pan en el cuerpo y correr en la playa desnudo para que las gaviotas te picotearan… de acuerdo quizás no era para tanto pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, en esos momentos… incluso imagino a Akitoki en la playa y bueno… no era una imagen precisamente bonita suspiro y lo miro con desagrado- Lárgate a matarte lentamente afuera, no soporto ese aroma- hablaba enserio, el no fumaba, no es que no lo hubiese intentando como el típico chico malo de Hollywood, pero no lo soporto, desde que era niño siempre había tenido un olfato muy sensible, y el solo estar cerca del humo lo hacia sentirse hasta mareado, para bien o para mal, aunque quisiera él no podía fumar, y su representante a veces aprovechaba la situación para vengarse de él.

-Había olvidado lo sensible que eras- lo miro de reojo, como el actor se tapaba la nariz con su mano, si hubiese sido otra ocasión se habría reído de el como siempre, pero ahora poco le causaba gracia, porque lo que el afectaba a Inuyasha, a él también lo afectaba y quizás hasta mas por que a diferencia de su cliente, a el si le importaba el que dirán. Encontró un cenicero y hundió el cigarrillo entre las cenizas, hasta que se apagó y lo dejo ahí, regreso a ponerse frente a su cliente.- Ya sé que debemos aclarar las cosas frente a la prensa, pero lo mejor será dejar que se calmen, ya los viste, están filosos, si vas ahora, probablemente terminarías confirmando lo que ellos creen, aunque no sea tu intención.

-¿Desconfías de mí?-Cruzo los brazos no le agradaba que lo subestimaran, estaba de acuerdo en que quizás en ese momento no era de sabios hablar con la prensa, pero tampoco le gustaba que pensara que él no podía con la situación, claro que podía…. Solo que prefería esperar un poco.

-Si confió en ti Inuyasha, pero créeme es mejor no meterse en la boca del lobo.-

-¡Keh!-

Hayate suspiro, era imposible poder lidiar con el humor de Inuyasha a veces, solamente que esta vez él tampoco se encontraba de muy buen humor- Bueno, no estoy preguntándote, no hablaras con nadie de la prensa sobre esto, piensa en la familia Higurashi ¿Crees que les gustaría seguir escuchando rumores sobre su hija desaparecida?- Noto que Inuyasha se quedo en silencio por un momento, buena señal, lo estaba haciendo entrar en razón- No, verdad, lo mejor es esperar, hay que ser pacientes Inuyasha, sé que no ayudaras a esa familia, pero yo si quiero ayudarlos, así que lo mejor que puedes hacer en tu posición, es mantener un perfil bajo y ser tolerante.

Esta vez fue Inuyasha quien suspiro y tuvo que cruzar los brazos literalmente, no era el tipo de personas que se quedaban así, sin hacer nada, pero no estaba seguro de como debía reaccionar, era mucha la información que procesaba, no sabia que tenia mas peso para el, el hecho de que una chica loca estuviese jugando a las escondidas o el hecho de que todo lo apuntaba a el como culpable… esa niña, todo era su culpa, si no estuviese jugando a las escondidas, su familia no estaría preocupada, la prensa no estuviese loca y él podría vivir su vida como siempre, no andar escondiéndose como si fuese delincuente aunque… ¿Realmente ella estaba jugando a las escondidas?

….

Encarar a la oscuridad nuevamente, no era algo a lo que Kagome era capaz de acostumbrarse, fue muy parecido a la primera vez, sin saber donde y como se encontraba, estaría viva o muerta, pero lo que más dolía era ¿Volvería a ver a su familia? Esa era la pregunta que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza, s o inconsciente no importaba realmente, las personas mas importantes en su vida no estaban con ella y eso era lo suficiente como para dejar de importarle todo lo demás. ¿Querer despertar? Realmente si… deseaba hacerlo, quizás de ese modo, volvería a su realidad, a su pequeño mundo donde lo único que le solía preocupar era no llegar tarde a las clases y pasar sus exámenes, preocupaciones que antes parecían enormes ahora carecían de significado alguno, y es que ¿en que clase de estado mental se encontraba? Si incluso anhelaba el ir a clases y tomar exámenes, no pudo responderse aquello porque igual que la ultima vez la oscuridad comenzó a despejarse poco a poco, siendo remplazada por un inmenso dolor de cabeza, una extraña punzada dentro de si y luego estaban esas voces tenues, que al principio no comprendía, pero poco a poco ivan tomando forma, todo aquel procedimiento ya le era familiar y por desgracia, este no la llevaría a casa, si no a un lugar totalmente desconocido, alejado de cualquier lógica establecida, aquel lugar donde fue atacada por un extraño demonio….

-¡Anciana Kaede! ¡Esta despertando!- Un pequeño grupo de personas, se encontraban metidos dentro de una cabaña de madera, sencilla y pequeña, pero un lugar ciertamente importante para todas esas personas que vivían en la aldea, era el hogar de la anciana Kaede, una persona totalmente noble de corazón, si tenían un problema, ella era la persona mas adecuada a quien podías consultar, por ello los aldeanos en cuanto cargaron a la chica que había salvado a sus hijos, totalmente inconsciente, la llevaron de inmediato hasta donde se encontraba la anciana Kaede, la cual antes de preguntarles que había pasado y quien era esa chica de tan extraña vestimenta, la comenzó a tratar, se sorprendió de que todos estuviesen tan al pendientes de la chica, por lo que pidió breves explicaciones, su sorpresa fue mayor al escuchar como la jovencita se había enfrentado valientemente a la larva demonio, si bien este monstruo no era de los mas fuertes, para un humano común y corriente era la total perdición, había muchas preguntas, para la chica, pero lo mas importante es que se curara, estuvieron esperando horas y días incluso para obtener una reacción de la chica, y no había ningún cambio, hasta ahora lograron ver como la chica entrecerraba los ojos, como si se esforzara por despertar.

-¡Atrás todos! Por favor, hay que dejar que respire.-Fueron las indicaciones de la anciana Kaede, una persona lógicamente muy grande en edad, cabello canoso, muy largo, piel un poco bronceada, su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas, complexión robusta, de altura pequeña, lo curioso de la anciana Kaede es que siempre llevaba una vestimenta de color blanco con rojo, el cabello atado de una manera muy particular como una cola baja con un listón blanco pero lo mas intrigante es que llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho.

Todos retrocedieron, pues confiaban en lo que la anciana Kaede decía, le dieron espacio a la chica, mientras que la anciana se acercó a la chica y le llevo un poco de agua a la boca, levantando su cabeza, cuando el liquido llego a entrar en la boca de la jovencita, a los segundos esta comenzó a toser, alejándose de la anciana, contrajo su cuerpo hacia enfrente y se llevo una mano cerca de la boca para taparla mientras tocia, con los ojos cerrados casi apretándolos, parecía querer tranquilizarse, lo hizo cuando escucho una voz ronca y femenina, la cual parecía querer hacer que dejara de estar inquieta.

-¡Tranquila jovencita! Ya estas a salvo-

Kagome comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, al principio todo era borroso, pero las imágenes y los colores fueron tomando forma por si solos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que había predicho se había vuelto realidad, de nuevo se encontraba en ese lugar, con personas de vestimentas extrañas rodeándola, y mirándola como si fuese un bicho raro… no un momento, no la miraban de esa forma, si no de otra manera, no estaba segura de cual exactamente, solo sabia que estaba entre la compasión y el agradecimiento. Recordó la voz que le había hablado y la busco, se encontró con una anciana con un parche en el ojo, se le quedo mirando, no por eso, si no porque no recordaba a ver visto ese rostro, cuando estuvo huyendo de la larva demonio, ni en toda la aldea, se preguntaba ¿Quién era ella?

-Me alegra que hayas despertado, todos los aldeanos, han estado al pendiente de ti Kagome.- El escuchar su nombre de la voz de la anciana la puso en alerta.

-¿Cómo… conoce mi nombre?- Lo dijo como apenas un susurro, que solo a quien iva dirigido alcanzo a escuchar, era normal, después de estar inconsciente tantos días, la chica no tenia ni energías para hablar.

-Ahora eres muy conocida en esta aldea Kagome- Eso no respondió la pregunta de la chica, si no que le dejo aun mas dudas, vio como la anciana le hizo un gesto a todos para que las dejaran solas, como si hubiese algo importante que decirle que los demás no pudiesen escuchar, eso la preocupo mas y Kaede lo noto, como ella se puso nerviosa, así que le hablo con una voz mas tranquila y amable.- No te preocupes, solo les dije que se fueran para que te dejaran descansar, aunque has dormido muchos días, veo que aun no estas totalmente recuperada, pero es normal, no has comido nada, te preparare algo que te ayude a recuperar tus energías.

-¡¿Días?! –De la sorpresa Kagome quiso levantarse, pero sus piernas no el respondieron del todo bien, apenas y aplico un poco de fuerza para semi-levantarse y estas le temblaron como gelatina, obligándola a quedarse sentada.

-No te precipites, te dije que aun no estabas recuperada –Kaede suspiro- bueno es mi culpa, por no aclararte las cosas- Se levanto con un poco dificultad debido a su edad, y al peso extra que había en su cuerpo, se dirigió a una pequeña olla que tenia al fuego, ya había puesto algo de comida y esperaba a que estuviera, se sentó cerca de la misma, desde donde se quedo miraba a la chica de ropas extrañas con curiosidad, tantas preguntas tenia para ella pero sabia que aun no era el momento adecuado.

-Dis…disculpe... ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo es que existen demonios? ¿Por qué buscan la perla de Shikon en mí? ¿En esta aldea? ¿Existe la perla de Shikon?... Si quiere no me conteste pero ¡Por favor ayúdeme a volver a mi casa!- Fueron muchas preguntas, un poco atropelladas debido a la desesperación de la chica de conocer las respuestas, aunque luego se arrepintió y prefirió darle mas peso a la ultima petición, realmente a ella ya no le importaba si no le explicaban nada sobre ese lugar, ni sobre los monstruos o la perla, siempre y cuando la llevaran de vuelta a su casa, era lo único que realmente quería.

-Tranquila, intentare resolver todas tus preguntas, si te tranquilizas- Miro a la chica atentamente, y vio como esta inhalo y exhalo profundamente, tomando una cobija que le habían puesto, como si estuviese nerviosa pero probablemente era solo la impaciencia.- Este lugar, ya lo sabes es una aldea, donde yo vivo desde que era pequeña, mi nombre es Kaede, soy la sacerdotisa guardiana de esta aldea.- Antes que de dijera mas cosas, la chica la interrumpió.

-¿Sacerdotisa guardiana?- Había escuchado sobre las sacerdotisas antes, desde el Japón feudal hasta el actual, solo que diferían mucho, las de los libro de historias, involucraban mucho a la fantástico, mujeres con almas puras y poderes impresionantes, capaces de eliminar a los demonios, la realidad era que solo eran mujeres de religión que rezaban en los templos y desempeñaban funciones simples, nunca había escuchado de una sacerdotisa guardiana.

-¿No conoces a las sacerdotisas guardianas? Bueno… somos personas que protegemos a las aldeas de los peligros que nos asechan constantemente, como la larva demonio a la que tu te enfrentaste tan valientemente, ese era mi trabajo, pero yo no me encontraba en esta aldea, si no en la vecina, por fortuna me encontraron para poder curarte.

-¿Disculpe… estamos en Tokyo? – Mas allá de cualquier, cosa necesitaba comenzar a tener información, cualquier cosa que la llevara a su casa, cualquier pista.

-¿Tokyo?… ¿ese es el nombre de un demonio acaso?- Kagome creyó que la anciana solo le estaba tomando el pelo por lo que le frunció el ceño, pero al no notar una reacción distinta, supo que no le estaba mintiendo, realmente no sabia de lo que le estaba hablando, pero ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién en Japón no conocía Tokyo? Descartaba la probabilidad de estar fuera del país, eso si era imposible, además las vestimentas de las personas eran japonesas, fuera de época, pero nacionales al fin y al cabo. Lo único que le quedaba pensar es que estuviese en un pueblo tradicional, uno tan alejado de la civilización que no se conociese… tenia que ser así.

-¿Hay alguna manera rápida de salir de aquí? ¿Conseguir ubicaciones? ¿Algún lugar donde puedan ayudarme a encontrar el camino que debo tomar?- Se quedo pensativa, pero ¿y si nadie conocía Tokyo entonces que haría? Claro… podría buscar alguna otra ciudad conocida, tomar el primer metro e irse a casa.

-¡¿Salir de aquí?! ¿Tienes fiebre?- La anciana se acercó a ella y poso su arrugada mano, en la frente casi pálida de la chica, pero no encontró nada raro en su temperatura.

-Estoy bien… -extrañada por la repentina pregunta de la anciana.- ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Lo que dices, no tiene sentido niña, ¿Quién querría salir solo de esta aldea? Si como pudiste notar, afuera no hay nada más que peligro, estamos rodeados de demonios, Kagome. Esta aldea mucho mas que las otras es constantemente amenazada por esas criaturas- La anciana suspiro y apago el fuego de su estofado, tomo unos recipientes pequeños y algo viejos y con un recipiente aun mas pequeño, tomo algo de caldo y lo probo para comprobar que realmente estuviese listo, y así era.- No todos son capaces de entrar, los que no pueden hacerlo se quedan en los alrededores de al aldea, yo puse una barrera en la aldea, me extraño que la larva demonio fuese capaz de entrar, supongo que con mi partida, la barrera se debilito, menos mal ningún otro monstruo se dio cuenta.-Sirvió un poco de estofado, a la chica enseguida se le hizo agua la boca y su estomago le reclamo, aunque el sueño alimenta, tenia mucha hambre, la anciana lo noto y enseguida le dio el estofado a la chica.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo un poco mas tranquila, antes de pensar en un loco plan debía recuperarse, o no llegaría a ningún lado y seria devorada por esos monstruos que mencionaba la anciana.

Ambas comenzaron a comer, al principio en silencio, las dos tenían muchas inquietudes, pero ninguna estaba segura de como y en que momento, era el adecuado para hacer preguntas tan drásticas, cada una por su parte tenían un dilema interno, no hace falta mucho explicar el de Kagome, ella solo quería volver a casa, en cuanto a la anciana Kaede, el simple hecho de tener frente a ella a una chica con una vestimenta de ese tipo la hacia pensar en miles de cuestionamientos, lógicamente no era de por esa región, además tenia un parecido extraordinario a una persona que ella conoció hace muchos años.

Después de respetar un tiempo prudente, ambas comenzaron a pensar en como iniciar una conversación, Kagome sostenía el recipiente de barro con ambas manos, mirando las gotas sobrantes del guisado que había comido, lo comenzó a girar con sus dedos, intentando distraerse, escucho como la anciana carraspeaba un poco para llamar su atención, la chica de ojos cafés levanto la mirada un poco para encontrarse con los ojos de semblante sabio:

-¿Ya te sientes mejor Kagome?- La chica se encogió de hombros, no estaba acostumbrada que las personas que apenas y conocía, la llamaran inmediatamente por su nombre de pila, era extraño, no era algo que se acostumbrara.

-SI… -Asintió lentamente, dejando el recipiente en la mesa de madera- Gracias por la comida…, me sorprende que sea tan amable, con una completa desconocida.

-Kagome… ¿Cómo es que terminaste en esta aldea? Dices que no encuentras tu hogar, pero ¿Cómo es que te perdiste?- Noto que la chica se puso tensa ante la pregunta.- Bueno, no es necesario que me digas, pero no se como ayudarte, no conozco ese lugar que buscas, jamás lo he escuchado y vaya que he ido a casi todas las aldeas de la región.

-¿Acaso no hay ciudades? ¿Solo aldeas?- Pregunto Kagome, escuchando atentamente la respuesta que la anciana fuera a decir, no podía ser posible, Japón estaba repleto de ciudades, no de aldeas, pueblos si acaso.

-¿Ciudades? No entiendo de que me estas hablando.- Eso puso a Kagome casi en shock, la chica se quedo completamente quieta, sus ojos se abrieron como plato, su boca estaba un poco abierta, y sus manos a la mitad de su cuerpo en el aire, la anciana comenzó a preocuparse.- ¿Estas bien niña?- se acercó un poco a ella, y la observo detenidamente, la chica seguía respirando, esa era la única señal de vitalidad, porque hasta el rostro estaba completamente pálido.-¡Kagome!, ¡Kagome!- La anciana se apresuró a levantarse con un poco de dolor, tomo una cubeta de madera y salió de la cabaña, pasando por una puerta hecha de pedazos de paja, solo la hizo a un lado y paso, dejando a la chica estatua en donde estaba.

Kaede camino lo más rápido que pudo al rio mas cercano, y lleno la cubeta, esa niña, si que le estaba causando angustias.

-¡Sacerdotisa Kaede!- Una pequeña y femenina voz se escucho a unos cuantos pasos detrás de donde se encontraba Kaede, esta se volteo con curiosidad, dejando la cubeta de madera a lado de sus pies, se encontró con 3 pequeños rostros adorables, pertenecían a 3 niñas de la aldea, ellas sufrieron la angustia y el miedo del ataque de la larva demonio, muy de cerca, además que perdieron a su padre durante el horrible evento, esas pequeñas desde que supieron que la chica de ropas extrañas, había ahuyentado al demonio lejos de la aldea, estuvieron muy al pendientes de la salud de la chica, seguramente a eso venían, a preguntarle como se encontraba la joven.

-Cuando la señorita Kagome despierte… - Una de las tres pequeñas había dado un paso al frente, era la mas alta de las tres, tenia el cabello rojizo y ondulado, le llegaba hasta el hombro y portaba un kimono amarillo con flores verdes, se puso mas cerca de la anciana Kaede, tenia sus manos escondidas detrás de su espalda- ¿Podría por favor, darle esto?- La niña de ojos grandes y marrones, saco detrás de su espalda un ramo con algunas flores, eran bellísimas, con cinco pétales, grandes y anchos, de color entre rosado y lila, se notaba que no eran de aquellas flores fáciles de encontrar, si no que las niñas se tomaron su tiempo para buscar y encontrar las mas hermosas, especialmente para Kagome.

-Pero que flores tan bonitas, Kagome se pondrá muy contenta ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo y se las dan ustedes personalmente?- Les sonrió, admitía que estaba un poquito sorprendida de que a pesar de que la chica portara ropas extrañas y al principio a lo que le contaron todos huían de ella, se los había ganado debido a su valentía, no cabía duda de que era una chica llena de misterios y una presencia muy especial.

-¿En verdad podemos? –Pregunto la mas pequeña de las tres, en cierta manera se parecía un poco a Kagome, tenia el mismo cabello azabache alborotado, solo que la niña llevaba una colita de lado en la cabeza, los ojos marrones y le faltaba un diente, lo que la hacia verse aun mas tierna y bonita de lo que ya era, llevaba un kimono de color rosa de cuadros de diferentes tonalidades que combinaba con su liga.

-Claro que si, como les dije, ella se pondrá muy contenta- Reitero la anciana Kaede para darle confianza a las niñas.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo la niña que estaba en medio en cuanto a edad, con algunas tiernas pecas en sus mejillas y su nariz, llevaba el muy corto, hasta la mejilla y usaba un kimono de color verde claro con algunas flores. Las niñas esperaron a Kaede ya las otras dos que no llevaban las flores, la ayudaron a cargar el agua, era sorprendente el hecho de que ellas estuvieran con tanta energía después de haber perdido a su padre, claro que no les preguntaría al respecto, no tenia caso abrir una herida, que probablemente se estaba cerrando poco a poco.

Al llegar a la pequeña cabaña de Kaede, la dueña de la misma entro primero que las niñas, ellas eran bastante tímida pues se escondían detrás de la parte baja de la vestimenta de sacerdotisa que portaba Kaede, esta dejo la cubeta cerca de Kagome, la cual ya parecía estar mejor, había recuperado el color en su rostro, aunque aun había una expresión de confusión en su rostro, esta parecía querer decir algo pero la anciana no estaba segura si seria una pregunta adecuada estando las niñas ahí, así que se le adelanto a Kagome- Tienes visita, unas pequeñas, te trajeron algo.

-¿A mi? –La joven Higurashi parpadeo, extrañada de lo que le decía, asomo su cabeza para buscar a las niñas que Kaede decía, se quedo quieta cuando vio 3 pequeñas cabeza asomándose curiosamente desde atrás de la anciana, se le quedaron viendo y Kagome también se les quedo viendo, ella les sonrió para intentar darles confianza y que salieran sin temor y a pesar de eso no salieron de inmediato, sin embargo una de las tres fue la valiente que asomo, la de cabello negro y largo como el de Kagome, la pequeña ahora tenia un ramo de flores en sus manos, comenzó a caminar iva descalza y sus pies estaban un poco sucios debido a la tierra e incluso tenia algunas heridas. Llego hasta donde estaba la chica y extendió sus pequeñas flores.- ¿De verdad? … ¿Para mi?- Aunque era lógico que era así, ella quería asegurarse que no había un error.

-¡Si señorita Kagome… son para ti- Dijo tímidamente la niña, y le sonrió mostrando el diente que le faltaba, Kagome rio, se veía tan adorable, gustosa tomo las flores en sus manos y las olio, no esperaba menos al sentir la fragancia tan dulce impregnarla.

-Muchas gracias- Miro a las otras dos niñas escondidas tras Kaede y le sonrió, la anciana parecía insistirles en que fueran, que ella no les diría nada malo, la joven con las flores miro a la niña frente a ella- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rin… me llamo Rin señorita Kagome- Dijo con un poco de timidez, la niña de nombre Rin, un nombre precioso, para una niña tan dulce.

-Ya veo, Rin… me encanta, es un nombre tan hermoso- Le sonrió con sinceridad, la reconoció, sabia que ella era una de las hijas del hombre al que la larva demonio había devorado, también a las otras dos, se reprendió a si misma por haber sido tan egoísta, ella pensando solo en sus necesidades, y no se había puesto a pensar que personas como ellas tres, estaban viviendo una pena muy grande.

-Vamos, vayan con Kagome ella las espera- Fue la voz gruesa de la anciana Kaede, quien miraba a las niñas y las incitaba a ir con ella, las dos pequeñas miraron a su hermana menor, era curioso las mayores eran las que tenían temor, hasta en eso Rin se parecía a Kagome, en lo valientes. Su hermana Rin les sonrió a sus hermanas mayores y asintió con la cabeza, para decirles en silencio que todo estaba bien, era seguro ir. Enseguida las dos pequeñas corrieron hasta donde estaba Kagome.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-Pregunto a Kagome atentamente a las otras dos niñas.

-Mi nombre es Riko- Dijo la mayor de cabello pelirrojo.

-Y el mio es Miaka- Dijo la niña de en medio.

-Las tres tienen nombres muy hermosos, como sus kimonos ¿Su mama se los hizo?- Las tres hermanas asintieron.

-Usted es muy bonita señorita Kagome- Dijo Rin, parecía la mas afectiva para con Kagome, como si la admirara realmente, ante esto la anciana Kaede salió de su cabaña para dejar solas a las chicas, podía ver como el rostro de la joven incluso había cambiado al tener con ella a las tres, y ¿Quién no? Eran adorables y atentas, probablemente ese era el tipo de inspiración que la chica necesitaba para sentirse mejor, la notaba muy deprimida y poco entusiasta pero ahora, hasta los ojos le brillaban, le recordó tanto a aquella persona que tanto extrañaba… pero en esos momentos no quería ponerse a pensar en eso, simplemente las dejo para que platicaran todo lo que quisieran.

-Solo díganme Kagome.-Kagome estaba muy feliz de hablar con las tres, se acordaba mucho de Sota, claro que su hermano no actuaba así, era un niño después de todo, pero aun así lo recordaba, en esos momentos ellas eran lo mas cercano que ella tenia de su hermano menor, aunque fueran personas totalmente distintas, su corazón se conmovía y se ablandaba con esas sonrisas tan grandes provenientes de cuerpos tan pequeños, la hacían olvidar por un momento todos sus problemas, lo cual era bueno, a pesar de que era poco el tiempo que llevaba consciente, se había sentido totalmente sola, a pesar de la amabilidad de la anciana, no se sentía en su lugar, pero ahora si, era querido, fuese egoísta o no, su alma se sentía un poco mas tranquila de saber que no todo lo que había hecho había estado mal.

….

La noche cayo lentamente en ese extraño lugar, del que Kagome aun no tenia un conocimiento cierto, sin embargo no todo había sido malo, ya tenia amigas, además la anciana Kaede le había ofrecido estancia en lo que ella lograba encontrar la manera de volver a casa, o al menos conseguir un acompañante de viaje para que no fuese sola al oscuro bosque… pero todos conocemos a esta chica, si había una oportunidad para poder irse la tomaría, como en esos momentos, que toda la aldea se encontraba completamente dormida, incluyendo a la amable anciana que le había tendido la mano, si se sentía mal por dejarla solo así, pero el conocer a esas niñas la hizo comprender algo, por alguna razón fue su culpa el hecho de que el demonio se diera cuenta de la aldea, probablemente su escandalo de cuando los aldeanos la habían amarrado creyendo que era un demonio. No quería mas victimas, mas muertes, mas tristezas para esas familias que vivían en tanta paz gracias al esfuerzo de todos, ella solo seria un estorbo, lo mejor era irse y aprovechar para tomar un rumbo distinto, quizás ir a una de esas tantas aldeas y preguntar por su hogar, en algún lugar de la región debían conocer el camino, era imposible que nadie lo supiera y ella se encargaría de averiguarlo. Había tomado una pequeña bolsa de tela que encontró en la cabaña, la lleno con una cantimplora de agua, no podía llevarse comida, no había donde meterla, le dejo una nota a la anciana, dándole gracias por su hospitalidad y explicándole las razones de su partida, esperando que la comprendiera y no mandara a nadie a buscarla.

Salió lentamente de la cabaña, pasando por un lado de la anciana que dormía sobre un cómodo futon, hizo la puerta aun lado, no hizo ruido alguno por suerte, salió con cuidado mirando a todos lados, comprobando que realmente no hubiese nadie que pudiera verla, y así fue, todos parecían completamente dormidos, así que cuando estuvo a la salida de la aldea comenzó a correr hacia el bosque, sin mirar atrás ni por un segundo, si lo hacia podría comenzar a sentirse mal por esas niñas y por la anciana Kaede, era mejor avanzar sin siquiera pensar las cosas, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le dieron hasta que sintió que la venda que llevaba en la pierna comenzaba a aflojarse, no alcanzo a detenerse por su cuenta, uno de sus pies piso la tela de la venda, provocando que ella se cayera al suelo completamente, su barbilla quedo a unos centímetros del suelo, había sido tanta la sorpresa de caerse que apenas y alcanzo a poner sus manos para no estamparse contra el pasto, vio como la bolsa cayo a lo lejos y como la cantimplora se salía de la misma, rodo hasta un punto en el que dejo de escucharse, ´por la oscuridad, la joven no podía estar segura si se había topado con una raíz de árbol o un animal y por eso paro, esperaba que fuera lo primero, gateo un poco y estiro la mano encontrándose con la forma de la cantimplora pero con algo mas… un pie… en ese momento su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, levanto la mirada un poco, y casi juraba que el corazón se le iva a salir del pecho. Se había encontrado con un par de ojos rojos y feroces, brillaban entre la oscuridad, la pupila era de color azul, era una mirada difícil de describir, le helaba la sangre, la hacia estremecerse del miedo, no encontraba nada humano en esa mirada, ningún brillo, ningún atisbo de sentimiento, solo se encontraba con una mirada salvaje como la de un animal cuando esta concentrado en cazar a su presa, completamente sediento de sangre… lo que la hizo caer en la cuenta de que… fuese lo fuese, ya había encontrado a su presa.

… A….

**¡Chicas! Perdónenme por la súper tardanza, es que el lunes entre de nuevo a la escuela y siempre la primera semana se me hace un poco pesada, porque como que me voy adaptando, pero prometo actualizar mínimo una vez a la semana sin falta, y la verdad chicas valió la pena la espera porque en lo personal este capitulo me encanto, apuesto a que las deje intrigadas ho-ho prometo ponerme a escribir enseguida la continuación. **

Hikaru kino88- si pobre de los Higurashi, lo que Kagome los esta haciendo pasar, de alguna manera eso los hizo reflexionar a todos sobre la pelea que tuvieron.

Tsuyu Otaku- ufff lamento tanto el retraso, ya me pondré al dia, wow no puedo creer que te hiciera llorar, owww, bueno prometo hecharle muchas ganas para seguir sacando sentimientos, cuando se deba.

Kagome 555m- XD si probablemente piensen eso hahaha, veremos que pasara que pasara


	11. Capitulo 10 La maldición de la perla

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capitulo 10 La maldición de la perla. **

¿Han escuchado aquella pregunta cuestionando el hecho de que con la mirada se pudiese ser capaz de matar? Si las miradas realmente fueran capaces de mataran… No se escucharía en medio del bosque aquella respiración constante y agitada, tampoco se viese aquella silueta que temblaba incada en el suelo, nada de esto pasaría, sin embargo las miradas no mataban y en ese momento probablemente la victima deseaba que si, que todo terminase pronto, su corazón estaba casi paralizado, revivía una y otra vez el momento en el que dejo caer la cantimplora y esta había rodado en la oscuridad, donde tuvo que ir por ella y se encontró con esos ojos del color de la sangre la miraban tan aterradoramente, lo único que Kagome era capaz de escuchar, era el gruñido que provenía de ese ser, era difícil de describir había comenzado muy suave apenas perceptible y poco a poco fue aumentando sin detenerse si quiera a tomar oxigeno, lo que comprobaba que se trataba de un demonio, de eso no había duda, no era que esos ojos no lo hubiesen delatado ya pero ese gruñido sin descanso que aumentaba y se volvía tan amenazante, la chica quito su mano de la cantimplora, ya que lo pensaba bien podía vivir unas cuantas horas sin agua, no la necesitaba, comenzó a gatear en reserva vigilando esos ojos, el demonio parecía no moverse pero si seguirla con su feroz mirada, la chica de cabello azabache cerro los ojos si moriría no lo haría sin dar pelea, se levanto para correr, pero no pudo ni dar un paso cuando el demonio la agarro del brazo tan fuerte que la hizo gritar, el no parecía estar haciendo fuerza alguna, solo rio y hablo por primera vez:

-Con que aquí estabas maldita mujer- Mas que una pregunta sonó como una afirmación, tan cargada de resentimiento que lo sintió como una grosería, además la voz de aquel ser hizo que la piel de ella se pusiera chinita, era mucho peor que la risa, era como escuchar a alguien poseído.-Se te hizo divertido lo que me paso por tu culpa- soltó el brazo de la chica y la tiro en el suelo- será mejor que lo arregles, porque si no lo haces te voy a descuartizar- la chica se encogió de hombros al escuchar como ese ser de solo doblar los dedos se tronaba los huesos, como preparando su mano para atacarla.

-Yo… yo no te conozco, déjame en paz por favor- se llevo las manos a la cabeza cubriendo y cerrando los ojos, sentía que temblaba, ese demonio era tan diferente a la larva demonio, la larva demonio le provoco, asco y sorpresa pero al final agarro valentía y pudo enfrentársele, con este demonio no… sentía que era cosa de otro mundo realmente, casi podía percibir un aura cargada de terror y maldad en el, abrió los ojos solo para porque llego a pensar tontamente que podría ser solo un sueño pero se arrepintió tanto de haber abierto los ojos, se encontró frente a ella una figura bastante alta, la luz de la luna lo delataba, ojos color sangre eso ya lo había visto la sorpresa fueron las marcas azules que tenia en su rostro eran como rasguños de veneno, se veía físicamente fuerte, además lo mas impactante de todo era su cabello, mucho mas largo que el de ella de color como la misma luna, llevaba las orejas como un perro, peludas… extrañas…- Aquí había dicho que las tenia puntiagudas pero decidi dejar al Inuyasha demonio original con orejas de perro

-¿Te quieres hacer la ignorante?- Apenas la chica parpadeo, aquel ser de belleza demoniacamente particular ya estaba pisando su mano aplastándola con su peso, la chica comenzó a quejarse de dolor y al no pareció importarlo- Típico de una mujer ignorante como tu.

Kagome no era capaz de articular palabras era como si todo se le atorara en la garganta, incluso su cerebro no estaba procesando correctamente, solo lograba sentir el dolor del pie del demonio aplastándola con fuerza como si quisiera romper todos los huesos de su mano, fue cuando el dolor se volvió insoportable que ella pudo gritar- ¡Déjame por favor!- El ser no se alejaba su pie de su mano, la chica trago saliva y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió- ¿Acaso quieres la perla de Shikon? – Hizo una mueca de dolor- yo….- apenas y conseguía hablar- no la tengo.

Como si esas hubiesen sido palabras mágicas la mano de la chica se vio al fin libre, no la sentía, pero era libre enseguida la quito y se levanto con un dolor punzante en ella, el ritmo de su corazón se fue calmando hasta que escucho de nuevo esa risa escalofriante, antes de si quiera preguntarse por qué el mismo le contesto-Hahaha, yo sé que tu no la tienes tonta, si la valiosa perla jamás se quedaría con alguien tan débil como tu.

Kagome se sorprendió de sus palabras, entonces ¿que era lo que buscaba?, ¿acaso solo quería asustarla? Porque si era lo último ya se podía ir regresando por donde vino, estaba mas que aterrada pero no debería de darle las satisfacción de verla asustada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres de mi?-Fue lo único que la chica apenas y pudo articular, se llevo una mano al pecho temiendo que su de nuevo frenético latido, terminara por empujar su corazón fuera del pecho, vio como el demonio hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Ya me desesperaste creí que seria mas interesante enfrentarte- EL demonio metió sus manos dentro de su extraño traje que se ondeaba con el viento de la noche haciendo parecer como si fuesen llamaradas de fuego- pero veo que sin la perla no eres nadie.-El demonio le dio la espalda, dejando ver su larga cabellera del color de la luna, que se mecía con el viento, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome como si su esencia le llegara hasta donde estaba-yo me largo, espero que a nuestro próximo encuentro te prepares bien porque hace mucho que no cazo y tu no tendrás tantas suerte.-Antes de que la chica pudiese si quiera darse cuenta, el chico se había ido en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro, tanto como si jamás realmente hubiese estado ahí si quiera. Desapareció igual que la brisa de la noche, todo quedo en silencio, la chica sintió como sus piernas se aflojaron y se dejo caer incada, sintiendo el pasto picándole las rodillas. No podía creerlo, cuando no estaba en una situación estaba en otra, como si todos los seres extraños de ese lugar supieran que ella había llegado, lo único que vario en esta ocasión es que sabían que ella no tenia la perla de Shikon… ¿Cómo era posible? Ese demonio le hablo como si la conociese incluso, la insulto, pero eso ya no le importaba lo único que quería era volver a casa ir de aquel lugar que cada vez la sorprendía mas, era demasiado, un demonio cada 10 arboles, peligro por todos lados, sin señales de alguna civilización normal y urbana, nada ¿Seria acaso que jamás terminaría? ¿Ya no volvería a ver a su familia? ¿Nunca? ¿Nunca jamás? Quizás estaba siendo extrema, pero cada cosa extraña que le sucedía, solo la hacia corroborar que no estaba en Tokyo, estaba muy lejos de estarlo.

…

Regresar con los aldeanos probablemente en ninguna circunstancia hubiese sido su primer opción, si en primer lugar ella había huido de ahí y no porque la trataran mal, si no porque ya tenia planeado volver a casa, pero anoche se dio cuenta de que eso seria imposible, al menos sola no podría. Se había quedado dormida arriba de uno de los arboles del bosque, no fue fácil subirse sobre todo porque seguramente el demonio le había roto la mano, no la podía mover, de solo pensar en hacerlo le dolía, finalmente ese también fue uno de los motivos por los que la trajo de vuelta a donde empezó. Si no sabia a donde iva, donde estaba, mucho menos llegaría siquiera muy lejos con una mano lastimada. Una parte de ella se reclamaba a si misma por su actitud egoísta, los aldeanos si bien al principio fueron horribles después fueron tan atentos ¿Y ella que hacia? Huía como una gallina atrapada en una granja, pero lo peor es que volvía, volvía a pedir ayuda en todos sentidos, que le dijeran que lugar era ese, porque tantos demonios, que pasaba con la perla de Shikon, si podían ayudarla con su mano pero mas importante, que la ayudaran a volver a su hogar.

No estaba segura de cuantas horas a pie le tomo volver solo supo que en cuanto el sol salió se bajo del árbol y emprendió su viaje, tampoco fue fácil llegar a la aldea, la verdad es que había sido pura suerte… o quizás la vida ya se había burlado tanto de ella que solo por esta vez dejo que algo le saliera bien. Estaba parada a unos cuantos metros sobre una pequeña colina completamente verde, allí abajo podía ver perfectamente la aldea, se sorprendió de lo bonita que se veía, a pesar de ser tan pequeña y humilde, veía los campos de arroz, las cabañas de ese material tan natural y anticuado, sin embargo lo que realmente le saco una sonrisa fue ver a todos esos pequeños descalzos y corriendo como si jugaran a formar un tren. Kagome suspiro y camino colina abajo, se podía escuchar algunos pajarillos cantar en los arboles, y como los pies cansados de Kagome terminaban pateando las piedras o pisándolas, casi los arrastraba y era comprensible la chica había hecho mas ejercicio y vivido mas aventuras que un personaje de videojuegos… bueno quizás no tanto, pero ella si se sentía de esa manera.

-¡Es la señorita Kagome!- Esa pequeña voz hizo que Kagome enfocara bien la vista, entonces retrocedió al ver una manada de niños corriendo a casi embestirla, ya estaba comenzando a tener segundos pensamientos sobre la idea de volver, la chica de cabello azabache cerro los ojos y puso los pies firmemente a la tierra como si se creyera un tronco para que no la tumbaran. Sin embargo tal cosa no paso, sintió que alguien tomaba su muñeca y ella abrió los ojos, la pequeña rin estaba mirando su mano que se veía casi morada, noto la preocupación en sus grandes ojos.

-¿te duele mucho?- Su pequeña voz estaba llena de tristeza.

-No, Rin, ya no duele- _Porque deje de sentirla desde anoche_… fue lo que Kagome pensó riéndose de si misma, se inco a la altura de la niña y le sonrió- No pasa nada, me puedes decir ¿Dónde esta Kaede?

-Si, ¿Quieres que te cure?- Rin sonriómostrando que le faltaba un diente en medio, se veía adorable, Kagome paso su mano por la cabeza de Rin y esta rio, lo tomo la mano que no estaba lastimada y la empezó a jalar y le dijo a los demás- Llevare a Kagome con Kaede esta lastimada, no la molesten por favor.- Sin que Kagome alcanzará a decir algo Rin la llevo corriendo ya adentro de la aldea cruzando un puente de madera que estaba sobre un pequeño rio, pasando por los grandes campos de arroz, todos se sorprendían de ver a Kagome pero la saludaban y la chica sonrojada les sonreía ya que no podía mover su otra mano como para saludar, sin embargo se sintió un poco feliz, la estaban recibiendo cálidamente ella pensó que estarían muy molestos con ella por irse pero no era así.

Rin por su parte estaba tan emocionada, cuando vio a Kagome parada en la colina, prácticamente dejo a todos atrás y quiso ser la primera en llegar hasta a ella, apenas y la conocía pero por lo que hizo de alejar a la larva demonio, se había ganado su respeto, su cariño y su plena confianza, además que entre mas hablaba con ella y la veía, no se decepcionaba al contrario la quería mas.

En poco tiempo Rin y Kagome llegaron a la puerta de la anciana Kaede, se escuchaba como si alguien estuviese cocinando dentro, incluso olia delicioso, enseguida el estomago de la adolescente reacciono, escuchándose como un gruñido que incluso la pequeña percibio y enseguida se lleva sus pequeñas manos a boca y se rio sin poder evitarlo, Kagome se encogio de hombros un poco avergonzada de que hubiese escuchado eso:

-¡Estoy segura que la anciana Kaede, te dará comida! Nos vemos después Kagome, come bien.

Kagome no podía estar aun más roja del rostro, una pequeña le estaba diciendo que comiese bien, debería ser al revés, después de unos segundos reacciono dándose cuenta de algo:

-Espera, ¿No vendrás conmigo?

-No- Rin negó suavemente con la cabeza- Deje a mis amigos en un juego, así que debo volver, me deben estar esperando.- La niña se fue alejando unos pasos, Kagome no pudo evitar mirar sus pies mientras caminaba no porque estuviese4n sucios, sino por las heridas que llevaba por andar sin zapatos ¿Seria que le gustaba estar descalza? ¿O no tenía zapatos?

-Entra Kagome – La chica casi dio un salto en su lugar al ser sacado de sus pensamientos, termino golpeando su cabeza con el umbral de la puerta y escucho un suspiro.- Vaya si eres torpe.- La chica se sobo la cabeza e hizo a un lado la puerta para entrar a la cabaña y encontrarse con la anciana Kaede, la vio sentada tranquilamente mientras movía una hoya, la cual solo hizo que nuevamente el estomago de ella rugiera delatándola pero a diferencia de Rin, la anciana no volteo ni a verla. Parecía un poco molesta y tendría razón en estarlo, Kagome se inclino poniendo sus manos en sus muslos y cerrando los ojos fuertemente:

-¡En verdad lo siento!- Espero unos segundos por una respuesta pero esta no llegaba así que continuo hablando. - ¡Nunca quise irme solo así! ¡Lamento si los preocupe! ¡Soy una malagradecida! ¡Perdóneme por favor, no me vuelvo a ir sin avisar!- Escucho el ruido de la madera moverse, lo que le decía que la anciana se estaba levantando, se quedo mas firme, casi como una piedra, sintió unas manos secas y arrugadas tomando su muñeca, la chica se levanto sorprendida, viendo como la anciana le prestaba mucha atención a su mano lastimada:

-¿A que clase de demonio te enfrentaste?-Sus ojos llenos de sabiduría la miraron cuestionándola e ignorando por completo todo lo que ella había dicho.

-No… no lo se…- Pensó un poco- ¿No esta molesta conmigo?

-Niña, si te matan ¿Quién seria la victima? ¿Yo o tu?-Era una manera cruel de decirlo pero cierta, la anciana sabia mejor que nadie los peligros a los que la chica se exponía por salir imprudentemente a solas al bosque, no sabia que pensar o era una chica muy valiente o una muy tonta… algo le decía que era un poco de ambas.

-Si… tiene razón- Se encogió de hombros avergonzada por creer que realmente se preocupo por ella pero no, básicamente le dijo una cruda verdad. Si ella moría nadie tendría porque tener algún tipo de remordimiento, ya que solo seria su culpa y de nadie mas.

-Déjame ver esa mano- La anciana lo dijo como si pidiera permiso pero en realidad era mas como una orden, ella misma término tomando la mano de Kagome examinándola de cerca y detenidamente. La chica se puso un poco nerviosa, el aspecto de su mano era realmente horrible, parecía como si algo realmente pesado le hubiese caído encima, no por deforme si no por el color, era como si su mano pudiese estar palpitando de lo hinchada y morada que estaba, algunas de sus venas estaban resaltadas bajo la piel incluso.- Exactamente que sucedió ¿Algo te cayo encima?- Realmente era algo muy probable la anciana no lo dudaba ni un momento, la chica no era precisamente la mas atenta que había conocido.

-No… - Realmente Kagome no sabia ni que decirle, no entendía la mitad de las cosas sucedidas la noche pasada, solo sabia que un se había encontrado con un demonio muy arrogante.

-¿Qué fue entonces?- La voz de la anciana sonó bastante insistente, como si ya sospechara de lo que se tratara. Aunque era bastante lógico pensar que la había atacado un demonio y como la chica parecía pensar mucho las cosas la anciana decidió ser un poco mas especifica en cuanto a su pregunta- ¿Qué clase de demonio te ataco y que te hizo exactamente?- Bastante directa.

-Me piso… - Kagome agacho la mirada, avergonzada de admitir que realmente no había pasado gran cosa, si no que, era ella la debilucha. Aunque claro tampoco debía ponerse a comparar su fuerza contra la de un demonio, no tenía sentido hacerlo, se sabía de sobra quien tenia esa fuerza tan extraordinaria.

-¿Hiciste algo en especial para que lo hiciera? ¿Te pidió la perla de Shikon?- Aunque esas dos preguntas no era lo único que ella quería saber, Kagome entendió que le dijera con exactitud o al menos con algo mas de detalle lo que había pasado. Así que la chica suspiro y empezó a contarle un poco sobre lo que había sucedido, esquivándose la parte en la que se había ido para no volver, si no irse a su casa, se concentro mas en la aparición del demonio, lo que le había dicho que la dejo tan sorprendida y como pareció que le hablaba como si ya llevase un tiempo de conocerla o quizás el demonio era así de grosera y confianzudo.

-Era un demonio muy arrogante… e intimidante- la chica se encogió de hombros de solo recordar esa presencia y figura tan imponente.

-¿Cómo dices que era ese demonio? – EL rostro de la anciana Kaede estaba un poco… difícil de leer, tenia una extraña expresión, entre sorpresa, curiosidad, negación y algo de… espanto quizás.

Kagome tocio un poco para llamar su atención y que quitara esa expresión que le causaba angustia y funciono porque ahora la anciana la veía esperando a que le dijera lo que había preguntado. La chica se puso un poco nerviosa por la mirada anterior, hasta se le habían olvidado unas cosas, pero enseguida las volvió a recordar, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a decirle lo que ya le había dicho, pero esta vez solo haciendo énfasis en el físico del demonio- Tenia… el cabello blanco, lacio y muy largo…-Hizo una pausa poniendo la imagen del demonio en su mente- Tenia orejas puntiagudas- la chica se llevo las manos a las orejas y las jalo un poquito- como de duende- dejo sus orejas y señalo sus mejillas- marcas extrañas de color azul en el rostro y unos ojos espeluznantes de color como la sangre- de solo recordarlo volvía a sentir escalofríos, como cuando él estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia de ella- Lucia…como un humano con apariencia extraña… y tenia garras en pies y manos además… iva descalzo, también llevaba un traje rojo, completamente rojo.

La anciana escucho cada palabra y cada una de las descripciones le hacía volver a esa expresión tan difícil de leer, agacho la cabeza pensativa. Kagome se quedo con cara de confusión, pero antes de poder preguntar algo Kaede le hizo una pregunta que tomo a la chica totalmente desprevenida, además de cambiarle el tema, casi por completo- ¿Pensabas regresar a tu casa? Cierto-Lo ultimo no fue pregunta si no una afirmación que solo debía ser seguida por la chica, no respondida, por lo que nuevamente antes de dejarla responder hizo otra pregunta, pero esta la dejo aun mas sorprendida que la primera- ¿Cómo llegaste a nuestra aldea Kagome?

-No estoy muy segura…- Respondió la chica con sinceridad.- Visite a una adivina y….

-¿Una adivina? ¿Te refieres a una bruja?- Como si el termino adivina no fuese muy adecuado o le pareciese mas irreal… Pero ¿Cómo podía ser más irreal el ir con una adivina a una bruja?

-Eso… creo…- _Bueno… su físico si era de bruja… un momento ella misma me dijo que lo era… creo… están borroso todo. _Sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando.- Su nombre era Urasue…

-¡Urasue!- La anciana se levanto rápida y totalmente sorprendida, se llevo una mano a la boca dándole mas énfasis a su expresión de desconcierto- No puede ser… -Bajo un poco la voz al decirlo y sacudió la cabeza- Es imposible… dime niña ¿Cómo era esa bruja?

Kagome no dejaba de preguntarse que tanto le escondía la anciana Kaede, todo lo que le preguntaba causaba un impacto en ella, porque no esperaba ese tipo de preguntas, no al menos con tanto afán como el que estaba demostrando la anciana: Muy…fea, cabello canoso, lacio, largo… ojos enormes y extraños… cara arrugada y… bigote- Lo ultimo le costó trabajo decirlo porque no le daba risa… le daba cosa pensar en que esa bruja… se suponía que era una mujer y claro todas las mujeres deben depilarse pero… esa bruja nomas no.

-No puede ser… -su voz se alzó un poco con ansiedad- Dime mas, ¿Cómo la conociste? ¿Qué hacia? ¿Qué hacías tú buscándola a ella? ¿Ella te trajo a este lugar? ¿Qué te dijo que hicieras?

-Bueno… no, yo no la estaba buscando… unas amigas me llevaron y…- Intento explicarle detenidamente como se habían dado las cosas, claro que fue difícil explicar lo que había hecho antes de llegar a esa aldea, porque aunque sonara raro, con el paso de los días, cada vez que quería revivir en su mente el momento en que todo sucedió, solo obtenía imágenes borrosas, como si los recuerdos de lo sucedido se estuviesen desvaneciendo.-No recuerdo mucho….

-Intenta recordar, eso podría determinar tu regreso a tu hogar.- Y como si eso fuese alguna especie de frase mágica, el rostro de Kagome cambio de uno distraído y nervioso a uno completamente concentrado y pensativo, la anciana sonrió, la chica siempre daba ese extra cuando se trataba del tema de volver a su casa.- Dime todo lo que recuerdes Kagome y te prometo que te ayudaremos a volver a casa, pero necesito que lo recuerdes, entre mas nos digas, mas podremos tener pistas sobre donde esta tu hogar.

-Bueno… recuerdo algo claramente… ella, al igual que los demonios con los que me he encontrado… buscaban una cosa en común.- No tuvo que decir mas para que la anciana Kaede supiera de lo que hablaba.

-La perla de Shikon- Dijo la anciana con seguridad.- ¿Por qué todos piensan que tú la tienes? ¿Has tenido alguna relación con la perla?

Kagome iba a mencionar algo de las historias de su abuelo, pero enseguida recordó otra cosa y dejo ese detalle aun lado- Ella no me dijo que yo tenía la perla… mas bien me pidió… buscarla.

-¡¿Buscarla dices?! ¿Buscar la perla de Shikon? Pero… eso es una invitación directa hacia la muerte.

-Lo dice como si… supiese que esa perla existe si quiera.

-Claro que existe, esta aquí en esta tierra.-Dijo con mucha seguridad, enseguida puso una expresión seria en su rostro.- Pero será mejor que no pienses en buscarla, seguramente te uso de carnada. ¿No te dijo nada más?

-No… no mucho, solo… no se como supo que tuve una discusión con mi familia… creo que quería ayudarme… un… ¡un libro!- Kagome se emociono al recordar un poco mas- me pidió que abriese un libro donde se narra la leyenda de la perla de Shikon.

-¿Un libro?- La anciana la veía como si no tuviese pista alguna de entender lo que estaba diciendo.

-Claro un libro… ya sabe, muchas hojas en donde hay escritos y…

-¿Un papiro? ¿Pergamino?- Kagome se quedo casi de piedra, en verdad la anciana no sabia lo que era un libro, se veía la duda en todo su rostro. – Seguramente hechizo ese pergamino para traerte aquí, es una bruja puede transportarte a donde ella quiera… y te trajo precisamente a donde se encuentra la perla de Shikon.

-Pero usted dijo que... la perla de Shikon, no se encontraba en esta aldea. –La voz de Kagome sonó insegura y es que cada vez le gustaba menos lo que la anciana le decía.

-No lo esta Kagome… pero si en esta región.- Vio la duda cosechada ya en el rostro de la chica, su ceño estaba fruncido-. Y tú estuviste muy cerca de ella.- Eso termino de hacer que la chica arrugara su frente lo mas que era capaz.

-¿A que se refiere?...-Pensó un poco y dijo rápido lo primero que pensó- ¿Acaso usted la tiene?

-No Kagome…, pero antes de contestarte… debes saber que el demonio al que te encontraste no es cualquier demonio común… es uno demasiado poderoso, me sorprende que no te haya matado, es un asesino por completo, sin compasión alguna, no hay nada humano ya en el.

-¿Usted lo conoce?-No estuvo tan sorprendida de escuchar esas palabras de la anciana, pues de solo verlo y estar unos minutos con él le había bastado para saber que era un ser salido directamente del infierno, de otra manera ¿Cómo podría causar tanto temor en ella?

-Si… bueno alguna vez lo hice… Conocí un lado que ya no existe.

-No entiendo lo que me quiere decir- Kagome se sentó cerca de la anciana, cuando llego ella había estado haciendo comida y en un principio la anciana le iva a dar de comer e incluso curar su mano, pero la conversación que sostenían se estaba volviendo tan intrigante que lo habían olvidado por completo. La anciana pareció darse cuenta y fue por una pequeña olla donde puso a calentar lo que parecían hierbas y seguramente eran para la mano de la chica. Esperaron un rato en lo que el remedio estuviese listo, ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio una pensando y analizando la información que había recibido y la otra preguntándose como comenzar a explicar lo que ya había dicho. El ruido del agua burbujeante y caliente las despejo a ambas de sus mentes, la anciana apago el fuego y metió un pedazo de tela a la olla y como si nada metió las manos mojando por completo la tela y poniéndosela en la mano de Kagome, la chica retrocedió al sentir tan caliente, como si quemara, eso no podía ser bueno, pero se quedo callada al ver la mirada que la anciana le dirigió, como diciendo síguete metiendo con demonios, síguele, era como escuchar a su mama, eso la hizo suspirar por que intentaba no ponerse melancólica.

-Entonces… me estaba contando sobre el demonio con el que me encontré… que usted conoce… bueno al menos un lado que ya no existe- La chica negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba que la anciana tratara su mano- No lo entiendo.

-Es complicado de explicar… así como lo viste tú… no era.- Y eso no aclaraba casi nada por lo que prosiguió con su explicación.- Se que no sabes mucho sobre demonios Kagome y a su tiempo te contaré un poco mas… pero debes saber que además de los demonios también están los híbridos.- Kagome conocía el termino sin embargo no entendía a que lo aplicaba en este caso.- Seres mitad demonios y mitad humanos- La chica se sorprendió, preguntándose como era posible al combinación- Aunque no lo creas, hay demonios que se enamoran de humanas y mujeres demonio que se enamoran de humanos y al tener hijos el resultado es un hibrido… este demonio fue igual, su madre solía ser una humana y su padre un gran demonio guerrero.

-Alguien tan poderoso es un hibrido…- No fue pregunta, si no como un pensamiento en voz alta que Kagome reflexionaba, pero el chico parecía un verdadero demonio, además la anciana Kaede por si misma había dicho que en él no había nada humano.

-No Kagome, el ya no es un hibrido… recuerda que te dije que yo conocía solo una parte que ya no existe, conocí su lado humano… ahora solo es un cruel demonio, movido por instinto.- Retiro la tela ya fría de su mano y la volvió a verter dentro de la olla caliente para seguir tratando esa herida.

-¿Es posible? Pero si nació hibrido como puede….

-Recuerdas que Urasue te mando hasta este lugar con tal de que encontraras la perla de Shikon para ella.- La chica asintió e iva a decir algo pero la anciana parecía leer sus pensamientos.- Estoy segura que ella sabe que tu nunca le harías un favor a una bruja, por lo que… mi teoría recae en que, ella igual predijo que solo pensarías en volver a casa… y a lo que veo tu casa esta muy lejos de aquí, te mando a un lugar del cual casi parece imposible que salgas, así que llegaría un momento en el que tu desesperada… harías cualquier cosa por regresar y te pregunto, ¿Cual es ese objeto que te podría devolver a casa si se lo pide?

-La perla de Shikon…- Kagome contesto con mucha seguridad… ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, la bruja quería hacerla buscar la perla o no la dejaría volver a su hogar – Entonces… debo buscar la perla de Shikon y… pedirle mi deseo de volver a mi hogar.- Aunque la idea de ayudar a una bruja no la emocionaba en nada, ella realmente quería volver a casa, y también la idea de encontrar la perla de Shikon parecía casi imposible si no que demasiado lejana, pero debía hacerlo, lo haría.

-¡No!-La chica dio un pequeño salto por esa repentina y alzada respuesta- Eso es exactamente lo que no debes hacer.

-¿Por qué no?- La chica frunció el ceño cuestionando la respuesta de la anciana.

-Analiza lo que te dije Kagome, ese demonio no es actualmente lo que solía ser, ¿No te han dicho que la perla de Shikon jamás cumple lo que realmente deseas?

-¿Acaso ese chico…?- Las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a unirse con mas claridad, estaba pensando en algo muy loco, pero era lo único que se le podía ocurrir.

-La perla… solo te maldice, toma tu deseo y lo llena de oscuridad… te dije que la perla estaba aquí en esta región. La perla ha puesto la maldición sobre alguien ya.

Kagome se llevo una mano a la boca, sorprendida- Ese demonio el… él la tiene… él tiene la perla de Shikon.- No solo eso… él estaba maldito, la maldición de la perla de Shikon, aquella en la que pides tu deseo y no se te cumple recayó en ese demonio… el chico antes hibrido ahora estaba maldecido y era un demonio sin control alguno.

UFFF CHICAS, ESTE FUE UN CAPITULO TAN DIFICIL DE ESCRIBIR, ME AGARRO EN SEMANA DE EXAMENES Y PARECE QUE ME CHUPO TODAS LAS IDEAS HAHA, PERO BUENO YA VOY SALIENDO DE ESAS Y PROMETO NO TARDARME TANTO ES QUE LA ESCUELA ME SECO, ME QUEDE SIN INSPIRACION PERO ME ALEGRO AL FIN PODERLO SACAR ADELANTE, ESTAVEZ NO LES DEJO RESPUESTA DE SUS REVIEWS A CADA UNA PARA PODER SUBIRLES ESTO PERO YA, PERO CREANME QUE LOS LEI TODOS Y LES AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO A TODAS CHICAS, AHORA SI PROCURARE VOLVER A ACTUALIZAR A MAS TARDAR EL DOMINGO DE LA SEMANA ESTA QUE VIENE, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE EL CAPITULO Y VALGA LA PENA LA ESPERA.


	12. Capitulo 11 Un momento angustiante

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capitulo 11 Un momento angustiante.**

No estaba muy segura de cuantos días habían pasado, desde que había llegado a ese extraño lugar que parecía no tener salida alguna. Había estado intentando adaptarse un poco a ese lugar, ya que estaba mas que claro que no podría salir tan fácilmente, porque ni si quiera sabia donde estaba, su única esperanza había sido la menciona de que la perla de Shikon era capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, por ello pensó en que si encontraba la perla, podría regresar a casa… pero no era así.

La anciana Kaede le dijo claramente que lo último en lo que debía pensar era en eso, en buscar la perla de Shikon para obtener su deseo de volver a casa sin embargo, no estaba segura de que era lo que la decepcionaba mas, el hecho de que la perla realmente no pudiera conceder jamás tus deseos de naturaleza egoísta, o que un demonio tuviese la perla. No era un situación difícil de entender pero a pesar de ello Kagome se sentía mareada respecto al tema, simplemente era demasiado. Habían personas que la animaban básicamente, todos en la aldea, ya estaban acostumbrados a la presencia de la chica, cada mañana sin excepción alguna, le sonreían a ella y le decían el típico buenos días, Al pasar por los campos de cultivo siempre le terminaban ofreciendo algo, no para que comprara, sabían que la joven no tenia dinero, si no, algo para regalarle y ella se sentía tan mal cuando lo hacían, no tenia como pagarles. Pensaba en rechazar esas ofertas pero siempre su traidor estomago la terminaba delatando frente a todos, ellos reían como si fuese divertido mientras ella quería enterrarse bajo la tierra de la vergüenza.

En otras ocasiones ella se ofrecía a ayudarles con los campos de cultivo, solo que no se le daba mucho, ya había matado como a tres plantas por no darles el cuidado correcto, no se lo decían pero sabia que ellos preferían que no se metiera con sus cultivos.

En cuanto a temas de demonios, no había vuelto a ver a ninguno, por lo que no sabia nada de ese demonio de ojos rojos, que resulto ser el dueño de la perla de Shikon, aun habían muchas cabos atados, la anciana Kaede le dijo que lo conoció cuando era un hibrido, mas no le dijo de donde ni cuando, algún día se lo pensaba preguntar, claro pero no por el momento, ya no quería seguir haciendo mas grande esa telaraña de pensamiento. Le preocupaba el hecho de que no tuviese una especie de plan para volver a casa, la anciana Kaede le afirmo que la ayudaría, que estaba buscando ponerse en contacto con un conocido de ella, decía que se trataba de una persona muy sabia y ella le creía, mas no le había dicho nada hasta ahora si se había logrado poner en contacto con esa persona. De eso ya habían pasado algunos días, de hecho se lo dijo el mismo día de aquella platica tan intrigante que tuvieron, y bueno si se preguntan por la mano de la chica ya estaba muy bien, aun lucia un poquito hinchada, pero ya la movía a la perfección sin dolor alguno.

-¡Kagome!- el sonido de unos pasos, aplastando el pasto se escuchaban muy cerca de donde Kagome se encontraba, ella estaba sentada bajo un árbol, descansado la cabeza y meditando sobre todo lo que había sucedido últimamente, tenia los ojos cerrados pero esa voz la hizo abrirlos. Enseguida se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, era la pequeña Rin, siempre tan entusiasta, llevaba su kimono y su colita alborotada de lado, su cabello se agitada con el viento que había, aun así podía ver su enorme sonrisa.

-¡Hola pequeña Rin!- Kagome le sonrió recuperando un poco los ánimos, como no hacerlo recibiendo una sonrisa tan hermosa como la de Rin. Llena de alegría y sinceridad.

-Mi mama me mando para que te dijera que hizo una comida deliciosa y que si querías ir por un poco.- Nuevamente una de esas ofertas que era grosero rechazar, pero también aceptar.

-Enseguida voy Rin- Sonrió y nuevamente había cedido, si seguía así, terminaría debiendo una casa entera llena de comida. Lo que se suponía que era una estancia de algunos días, se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito, ella suspiro y la pequeña lo noto. Rin siempre la seguía a todos lados y eso no la molestaba, tener compañía en un lugar desconocido era un buen remedio para mantenerse distraída.

-¿Te sientes mal Kagome?- La niña había notado a la joven mas distraída de lo usual, como si estuviese presente pero su mente estuviera muy lejos de donde estaba su cuerpo.

-Claro Rin. ¿Por qué lo dices?- Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ante la preocupación y atención de la niña, siempre era tan atenta para los pequeños detalles. Realmente era sorprendente que siempre fuera mucho más animada que ella, siendo que Rin había pasado por una gran perdida no hace mucho tiempo, era un suceso realmente reciente.

-Es que… te veo muy pensativa… como si quisieras estar en algún otro lugar- La expresión de Rin cambio de pensativa a triste como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.- ¿No te gusta estar aquí? – Se agacho un poco para ver la mirada de Kagome buscando la verdad. - ¿No te sientes cómoda con nosotros?

Kagome enseguida negó con la cabeza lo que tranquilizo un poco a Rin.- Ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, en especial tu, así que ¿Cómo podría no sentirme cómoda con ustedes?

Ante ese comentario Rin pareció un poco mas tranquila, estiro sus pequeñas manos y tomo las de la joven jalándola solo un poco, incitándola a levantarse de donde estaba sentada- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¿Unas carreras?

-¿Carreras? Bueno… pero seguro me vas a ganar- Ella no era muy buena en deportes y no hace falta el mencionar el porqué de eso, en cambio Rin lucia tan hiperactiva, estaba segura que seria un torbellino para correr. Ese pensamiento la hizo recordar inmediatamente a su hermano menor Sota, otro torbellino, probablemente por eso Rin le llegaba tanto al corazón, debido a que era lo mas cercano que podía tener de Sota. Eso la hizo pensar ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sota en esos momentos? Seguramente pasando algún videojuego o bailando de felicidad de haber pasado el juego o comprándose otro juego para pasarlo… o simplemente lanzando el control de que no fue capaz de pasarlo o de que lo paso demasiado fácil.

-¡Kagome! ¡Ya te voy a ganar!- La voz de Rin sonó lejana y divertida, la joven levanto la vista para encontrarse con que la niña ya iva a mas de la mitad del camino, casi nada le faltaba para llegar a su casa, desde donde estaba apenas y se veía. Rin se llevo las manos a la boca como si escondiese su risa, y eso hacia como no reírse de la cara de desfigurada que había puesto a Kagome al darse cuenta que por haberse distraído, ya llevaba la carrera perdida, jamás la alcanzaría. Rin siguió corriendo, aprovechando que Kagome aun seguía asimilando lo que sucedía, así que le volvió a gritar: - ¡Si sigues así, me voy a comer tu plato!.

Eso hizo reaccionar a Kagome, porque rápidamente se levanto de donde estaba, le dio una rápida sacudida a su falda y empezó a correr tras Rin, podía ver y escuchar sus pies descalzos golpear el suelo, se preguntaba como es que no le dolía o no se cansaba, ella que si tenia zapatos, podía sentir las piedras encajadas en la tierra, y Rin como si nada, le estaba dando una lección, de que tan mala es la vida sedentaria y un ejemplo de ello es que ambas sabían quien tenia ganada la carrera…

La comida había sido tan deliciosa y culpable como siempre, pero esta vez Kagome aprendió a ver el lado positivo de las cosas: ¿Por qué pasarse quejando de todo? La familia de Rin era un gran ejemplo a seguir. Completamente agradable y admirable, la madre de las tres pequeñas estaba logrando salir adelante sola, sin necesidad de pedirles a sus hijas que trabajaran y aunque hubiese la necesidad de ello, eso no pasaría. La mujer lucia muy maternal de aquellas que aman tanto a sus hijos que sin importar la situación, ella sabia como salir adelante, en este caso por sus hijas, cierto que el dolor es dolor y los ojos son el espejo del alma, el espejo de esa mujer estaba roto y carecía de brillo mas sin embargo, sabia ocultarlo a sus hijas, de alguna manera lograba reflejar algo y obtener ese brillo aunque fuera solo mientras hablara con sus hijas, cualquiera que estuviese poco tiempo conviviendo con esa familia femenina se daría cuenta de ello, hasta la distraída de Kagome lo noto, así de simple.

En cuanto a las hermanas de Rin: Riko y Miaka, era más notable su tristeza, a diferencia de Rin ellas dos no eran tan hiperactivas, sonreían, pero a veces esa sonrisa estaba cargada de una melancolía que hacia que el corazón de cualquiera que las viera, se encogiera. La verdad era que no solo a ellas les había afectado, si no que a la economía de la aldea por igual, el hombre que había fallecido había sabido manejar la agricultura del lugar, sabia todo sobre ella, como enfrentar los problemas de sequias o de lluvias imparables, ahora era como empezar de cero, cada aldeano se estaba esforzando mucho por aprender por medio de la observación de los cultivos, el que debían hacer para salir adelante.

-¡Mami! ¿Mañana llega el amigo de la anciana Kaede?- Pregunto Rin con curiosidad, las otras dos la miraron un poco feo como si hubiese dicho algo malo y no supo que fue si no hasta que la madre de las tres hablo con tranquilidad.

-Rin, por favor no le digas así, la señora Kaede- Enfatizo mucho esa palabra, como una indirecta para que no se le fuese olvidar que con ese respeto debía dirigirse a los mayores, y esa indirecta le llego hasta a Kagome, que también se refería a Kaede de esa manera.- Pero así es llega mañana.

-De acuerdo mami- Rin termino de comer.- ¿Cómo es? La anci… la señora Kaede me dijo que hace mucho tiempo él estuvo viviendo aquí con una jovencita, como de la edad de Kagome. –Kagome se sorprendió porque fuese una persona que ya había vivido en esa aldea, pero la alegro, porque quería decir que realmente conocía el lugar.

-La verdad es que no se de quien se trate, aunque quizás cuando lo vea, pueda reconocerlo, ya que hemos vivido aquí siempre, estoy segura que tu también lo conoces.

-¡Es verdad! Ya quiero que venga- Como siempre la única que demostraba emoción hasta por la hora… aunque ellos no tenían ni usaban reloj, era Rin. Kagome no pudo evitar reírse de la buena actitud de ella y el entusiasmo ante todo, hasta en eso se sentía muy identificada, ella también solía exagerar con la emoción en algunas ocasiones.

-La verdad es que a mi también me da mucha curiosidad- Dijo Kagome, dándose a notar que realmente tenia interés en el tema, sobre todo porque esa persona vendría a ayudarla, mas eso solo la sabían ella, la persona que vendría claro y la anciana Kaede. Ya que Kaede le había sugerido que guardara el secreto o los rumores podrían expandirse sobre una chica perdida, los demonios podrían aprovechar para buscarla y atacarla por su debilidad.

-Yo creo que todos- Dijo la señora dándole una dulce sonrisa a Kagome y a sus tres hijas, las otras dos niñas que no habían dicho un una sola palabra se miraron y asintieron como diciendo, que igual compartían la misma opinión. Bueno en una aldea tan pequeña, era normal, que todo se supiera con facilidad y que todos mostraran interese en ello, después de todo… no era muy normal que la aldea recibiese visitas.

…..

Llego la noche a la aldea, un manto de estrellas cubría el cielo nocturno, dándole a los aldeanos esa luz natural, aunque no le necesitaban, cada quien se encontraba dormido dentro de su humilde hogar. El único sonido que se podía escuchar, era el de algunos insectos y aves, pero eran sonidos muy débiles, se encontraban en las profundidades del bosque, dependiendo del lugar en el que te encontraras era el sonido que podrías llegar a escuchar. Ya que todos… o bueno al menos la mayoría estaban dormidos, el lugar permanecía oscuro y tranquilo, pero como siempre y como no es raro, había una chica que simplemente no podía concebir el sueño: ansiedad, desesperación… o quizás simple dolor de estomago por no saber decir no a esas invitaciones para comer. La señora le había servido no una vez, si no varias veces y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de ello, simplemente los retortijones que le daban la hacia cambiar de posición, de un lado, del otro, boca abajo, boca arriba… o simplemente rodar por toda la habitación hasta golpearse con la pared, se escucho un leve _¡Auch! _Cuando eso sucedió, seguido de un suspiro, la joven tomo la almohada la golpeo varias veces para esponjarla mas, una vez hecho eso en vez de recostar su cabeza en ella, se acostó en el futon y aplastó su nuca con la almohada, aplastando su rostro contra el suelo, que era igual una pésima idea. Enseguida se vio como la almohada se estrello contra la pared de madera, Kagome harta de no encontrar una posición adecuada para dormir, la había aventando y no mucho después de que eso sucediera un crujido se escucho, como de madera rompiéndose, Kagome entro en pánico:

-¡Ay no! ¡No me digas que rompí la pared!- La chica se levanto rápidamente, debía parecer una loca por hablarle a la nada, se acercó a la pared dándose cuenta que era una exagerada y había no había ni un pequeño rasguño, la chica suspiro cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho.- Que tonta soy, ni que tuviese tanto fuerza, seguramente fue solo un animal afuera.

Aquel crujido volvió a escucharse, pero la chica lo ignoro e intento dormir de nuevo, sin embargo el crujido no dejaba de sonar y ella estaba comenzando a molestarse por ella, seriamente pensaba en salir y matar al bicho que estuviera haciendo eso… y si era un animal pues alejarlo de la cabaña y debido a que el animal o bicho o lo que fuera no dejaba de hacer ruido, ella obedeció a su cerebro y salió del pequeño cuarto que la anciana… señora… Kaede le estaba prestando en lo que lograba regresar a su hogar, pero eso no quería decir que pudieses salir a esas horas, ya estaba muy regañada y advertida pero esta vez era distinto, no iría al bosque ni intentaba huir, solamente quería ir a matar a ese insecto o ahuyentar a ese animal, sus pisadas eran leves, paso alado de la anciana y esta no se dio cuenta solo roncaba y eso le decía que apenas un desastre natural seria capaz de despertarla, por lo mismo no tuvo problema alguno en salir de la cabaña.

Una vez fuera casi se mete corriendo al darse cuenta de lo tétrico que lucia, pero era ridículo ella había estado a esas horas en lo profundo del bosque, perdida y con ese demonio, y ante ese pensamiento un escalofrió le recorrió desde la nuca sintiendo como se le ponía la piel de gallina, sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, estaba a salvo, ese demonio probablemente estaba en lo mas recóndito del bosque y aunque no fuera así, probablemente estaría muy muy lejos de ahí… eso quería creer. Rápidamente miro alrededor con la intención de terminar con ese ruido tan molesto y al fin irse a dormir, sin embargo de inmediato noto que si se traba de un insecto, entre esa oscuridad jamas lo veria y si era un animal… no podía ser simplementa ya que no veía nada, suspiro por lo tonta que había sido su idea de salir, prácticamente era una masoquista, mira que andar saliendo de la cabaña a esas horas, la chica negó con la cabeza estaba dispuesta a irse.

-Así que sigues viviendo en esta pocilga- Una voz horriblemente familiar se escucho justo detrás de ella… no quería creerlo, pero esa voz tan ronca y profunda lo delataba, nunca había escuchado ese tipo de voz, aquella que es tan masculino, dura, seductora pero amenazante todo eso a la vez, solo podía pertenecer a una persona… y en este caso a un demonio.

-¿Qué… es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues…?-La pregunta de Kagome fue con una voz suave y lenta, era una pregunta cautelosa, como si pensara en cuales eran las palabras adecuadas sin que se le notara que por dentro estaba pero si muerta del miedo, igualmente ignoro el comentario de él porque estaba de mas el aclararle las cosas, debía aprender a no decir mas de lo que fuese necesario.

-Porque… -Los pasos de ese ser comenzaron a escucharse, la chica casi sentía la respiración de el en su nuca, un aliento muy tibio y que solo le hacia mas difíciles las cosas, por poco sintió que su cuerpo comenzaría a temblar pero resistió aunque lo que dijo el no ayudo en mucho.- Me fascina ponerte nerviosa, que te asustes, que tiembles, como la cobarde que eres.

-No estoy asustada…- Negarlo había sido casi como afirmarlo, ella siempre era una persona muy valiente, pero no sabia porque este ser simplemente la ponía temblar por completo, es decir su voz había salido tan quebrada que parecía que estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Escucho la risa macabra de aquel ser y un paso mas, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la mano larga y delgada de aquel demonio la tomo del brazo.

-Eso no es lo que parece, eres pésima mintiendo.- Las garras de ese ser comenzaron a acariciar el brazo de la joven y el rio mas.- Me agrada mas este lado tuyo, el que esta sumiso a mi, si así hubieses sido siempre, nuestra historia hubiese sido muy diferente.- El ser acerco su rostro al cuello de ella pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo la chica se alejó bruscamente de él.

-¡Deja de hablar como si nos conociéramos!- Aun estaba asustada, pero el hecho de que siempre le hablara como si realmente se conocieran la molestaba, así que se volteo a encararlo, y tenerlo tan cerca casi la hace caer al suelo dé la impresión, no porque aquella noche no lo hubiese visto si no que había olvidado lo impresionante que era tenerlo así de cerca. Simplemente para verlo por completo debía levantar la vista y eso ya era algo malo, la hacia sentirse mas inferior, el tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo y lo que era peor que lo primero con lo que se encontraba era con ese par de ojos endemoniados del color de la sangre, mirándola como si fuese una simple presa a la que en cualquier segundo iba a atacar.

-Ya veo que te dejo sin palabras, entonces seguramente aun no me haz olvidado cierto- la tomo bruscamente del rostro, al ver que la chica había desviado la mirada, la jalo hasta que obligadamente ella lo miro y solo para que él se riera de ella.- Afortunadamente para mi no eres mas que una mujer cobarde con la que me encanta divertirme, te vez mucho mejor con el rostro asustado sabes.- La chica se quería alejar y el demonio lo sintió por lo que apretó mas su rostro, provocando que la chica se quejara un poco de dolor al sentir como las garras de el ligeramente le rasguñaban la barbilla.- Así me gusta, que me temas, escuchar tus gritos de dolor, el aroma a tu sangre, me fascina.

Todas aquellas palabras eran horribles, simplemente horribles, la trataba como un pedazo de carne, pero que a un mismo demonio, era como decirle que la mataría y luego el mismo se la comería, eso era lo que sentía, las piernas le temblaban, sabia que si se ponía a correr lo único que pasaría es que caería al suelo y todo estaría perdido, el la mataría antes de que ella si quiera pensara en levantarse, cerro los ojos tan fuerte que le dolió, estaba esperando a que todo terminara, sus ojos le comenzaron a arder, debido a la amenaza de lagrimas que venían pero se resistía a soltarlas ese horrible ser no merecía verla llorar, en esos momentos debía sacar fuerzas de donde pudiera, por dignidad… por su familia, a la cual al final nunca volvió a ver, eso la hacia quebrarse mas en pensar que le había fallado a toda su familia y por una discusión hasta estúpido… su mama… ella que toda la vida saco adelante a la familia después de haber quedado viuda, una persona realmente admirable y que Kagome no comprendía cuan difícil era su papel, darle gusto a sus dos hijos y cuidar la salud de su padre, ella que era la mayor en vez de ser una carga debería ser su ayuda, su soporte… ser un ejemplo a seguir para sota… para ese enano que tanto quería mas jamás se lo dijo y se arrepentía de ello, de haberse peleado con el cuando el pequeño lo único que había hecho era encontrar a ese alguien a seguir que no era ella… eso era, ahora lo comprendía todo, había estado celosa de Inuyasha por haber logrado en semanas lo que ella no pudo hacer en años… esperaba que Sota la perdonara y en cuanto a su abuelo, lo amaba, era una persona sabia y divertida siempre quería animarla y ella solía huía de él y darlo por loco… pero valga la redundancia que todas sus historias no solo eran reales si no que su asesino era el dueño de la perla de Shikon… _Perdónenme… Mama… Sota… abuelo… perdonen todos por favor, los amo demasiado. _Aquel pensamiento fue demasiado para ella, se quebró por completo igual que un cristal los sollozos que salieron de su garganta fueron desgarradores, desesperantes, una aceptación de que su vida había terminado.

-¿Estas llorando?- La voz del demonio sonó más ronca que nunca y algo molesta, la chica sintió como su agarre se aflojaba y como se había alejado algunos pasos como si algo hubiese pasado para hacer a ese ser retroceder.

La joven levanto la vista y lo miro, era difícil leer la expresión de ese ser pero lo mas parecido era la duda, confusión, estaba paralizado parecía una estatua, la chica trago saliva fuertemente no sabia que esperar, pero sus sollozos no se callaban, de su rostro las lagrimas resbalaban y eso hizo reaccionar al demonio las venas de su frente se resaltaron mostrando lo enojado que estaba:

-¡Deja de hacer eso, maldita mujer!- La chica se asusto ante el grito nada discreto que había pegado el demonio, comenzaron a escucharse ruidos y no era nada mas y nada menos que algunos aldeanos que despertaban debido a ese grito, se escuchaban las preguntas que se hacían entre ellos, el demonio miro alrededor todo con un odio penetrante sus gruesas y oscuras cejas se alzaron, condenando cada ruido que escuchaba, miro con desprecio a la joven paralizada- …maldición.

Kagome estaba temiendo lo peor que todos los aldeanos salieran y ese demonio acabara con ellos uno por uno, eso la hizo temblar y sollozar en silencio, no solo moriría si no que por su culpa todos se irían con ella al otro mundo, desde la pequeña Rin hasta la anciana Kaede, no eso no lo soportaría, estaba pensando en rogarle al demonio que no les hiciera nada pero para cuando ella enfoco la vista el demonio ya no estaba, ella miro alrededor de manera de alerta, esperando que no se hubiese escondido en alguna casa, se metió rápidamente a la cabaña de Kaede y esta seguía tan dormida como si nada hubiese pasado, ella suspiro de alivio y volvió a salir, para cuando lo hizo muchos señores y mujeres estaban afuera. Los hombres estaban con sus antorchas buscando alrededor, el ruido que habían escuchado con anterioridad y las mujeres se acercaron con angustia a Kagome, afortunadamente los niños al parecer no se habían despertado o no los habían dejado salir de sus hogares, pero estaban a salvo eso era lo que contaba.

-Kagome… -La madre de Rin, Riko y Miaka se acercó a la joven que apenas y había dejado de sollozar, pero seguía temblando y tenia las manos sobre el pecho intentando reacomodar el ritmo de su corazón.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estas herida?- Kagome negó con la cabeza rápidamente, dejando claro que herida no estaba.- Entonces… ¿Qué sucedió?

-No…nada… - La chica respiraba mas con tranquilidad.- Tuve… un mal sueño… discúlpenme en verdad.

Muchas mujeres comenzaron a quejarse de la imprudencia de la joven, lo que hizo que la chica se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía y la madre de las tres niñas se dio cuenta de inmediato y para la sorpresa de todas comenzó a decir:

-¡Ya basta! ¡No sean insensibles! Kagome solo es una joven, recién dejo la niñez- Hablaba como si conociese a la chica de toda su vida, casi como si también ella fuese una mas de sus hijas. - Esta sola, entre un montón de extraños, fue atacada por demonios y aun así nos salvo la vida a muchos, mi esposo falleció en ese acontecimiento. - Un pequeño nudo en la garganta se le formo

a la mujer sin embargo agarro fuerzas y continuo hablando con firmeza. – Sin embargo muchas vidas mas se pudieron haber perdido y quizás no seria la única viviendo esta pena, temí por mis hijas, me asuste como nunca sin embargo, esta jovencita le ha dado la suficiente alegría a ellas para no estar todos los días decaídas y nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo por ella, hay que entender, esta lejos de su familia, por favor, no se enojen porque ella haya tenido un mal sueño, no fue su intención despertar a nadie.

-Tienes razón… discúlpanos Kagome por favor.- Una de las mujeres fue la que hablo en representación a todas, o bueno eso quería hacer parecer, la joven estaba sorprendida de que alguien la defendiera y la comprendiera, eso la conmovió mucho y la hizo dejar de llorar, dejar de temblar, por el contrario, tenia muchas mas ganas de seguir adelante.

-No… no al contrario… discúlpenme a mi, les prometo que no volverá a suceder.- La chica se reverencio ante todas, para demostrar lo sinceras que eran sus palabras.

-No te preocupes Kagome- Fue la voz de la madre de Rin, todas las demás mujeres regresaron a sus cabañas con sus esposos, la señora se quedo un poco mas con Kagome intentando tranquilizarla.- Si no puedes dormir Kagome ¿No quieres quedarte esta noche con nosotras? Sé que estaremos algo apretadas, pero es algo.

-No se preocupe en verdad, con esto que me dijo, estoy segura que ya podre dormir.- Además no quería angustiar a la anciana Kaede, si se iva claro que la cuestionaría y no quería decir sobre el desafortunado encuentro que había tenido hace unos momentos.

-¿Segura Kagome?

-Si, no se preocupe, por favor descanse.- Asintió y le agradezco nuevamente por su ofrecimiento.- Pase buena noche… lo que queda de ella.- Se rio un poquito ante ello, porque era verdad que ya no quedaba mucho de la noche… quizás por eso el demonio había huido.

-Tu también Kagome y no dudes en venir si no puedes dormir. – Con eso la señora se despidió de la joven y entro a su cabaña dejando sola a la joven, la cual no quizo ni tomarse el tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había sucedido, simplemente suspiro y se metió a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y si… por si preguntan la anciana seguía tan dormida como un bebe, aunque los bebes se despiertan fácilmente… mas bien como roca.

…

En cuanto el sol comenzó a calar en los ojos de Kagome esta hizo ruidos de clara molestia y como no hacerlo, si apenas hacia unas horas estuvo saludando muy de cerca a la muerte, así que esta vez se tapo con la cobija y le importo poco que el sol estuviese ya afuera, ella no se levantaría… como en algunos días.

-¡Niña! Ya amaneció, ven a desayunar, hoy hay muchas cosas que hacer.- La anciana pico con su bastón un costado de Kagome haciendo que la chica reaccionara enseguida.

-¿Qué?- Kagome apenas logro abrir un ojo, y quejarse del dolor al sentir algo duro en su costado, esa no era una muy buena forma de despertar, abrió bien los ojos y miro a la anciana Kaede algo molesta.

-¡Niña! Ya es hora, vamos – La volvió a picar y salió del cuarto y desde afuera de este le grito.-¡Si no sales pronto, vendré a sacarte con todo y cobijas!- No era una voz burlona, era una muy seria, y Kagome si la creía capaz de sacarla hasta de la oreja, era mejor obedecerla.

Por lo que la chica se fue levantando un poco recargando sus codos en las cobijas, mirando la salida de la habitación de donde había salido la anciana tan fresquecita… claro como ella había roncado tan a gusto toda la noche, la joven suspiro y se dejo caer de nuevo- porque… porque… porque…

-¡Niña!- La voz furiosa de la anciana provino desde afuera, y Kagome de un salto ya había guardado las cobijas.

-Ya voy, ya voy- estaba poniéndose un suéter y salió corriendo, casi resbalándose con nada, salió de la habitación escuchando el suspiro de la anciana Kaede. Kagome se sacudió la ropa y estuvo lista para lo que la anciana dijera, pero antes de que eso pasara comenzaron a escucharse muchos murmullos afuera, murmullos que poco a poco se fueron haciendo mas y mas fuertes, por lo que las dos mujeres que estaban en la cabaña salieron con curiosidad, la anciana al menos si sentía curiosidad de saber que pasaba pero la joven salió con algo de miedo, deseando que no se tratase de ningún demonio y aunque fuese el caso, esperaba que no fuese el mismo que la atormentaba tanto, aquel dueño de la perla de Shikon.

Ya que salieron se encontraron con que los aldeanos estaban juntos en un solo lugar, formando casi como un círculo, Kagome vio a las pequeñas intentando meterse entre la multitud de gente, así que se acercó y se agacho hasta donde estaba Rin:

-¿Qué esta pasando Rin?-La pequeña volteo y le sonrió a Kagome con dulzura.

-El amigo de la anciana Kaede acaba de llegar.

-¿Su amigo?- Kagome miro hacia al frente para intentar distinguir a la persona que todos miraban, empezó a escuchar con claridad una risa encantadora y masculina, seguido de una voz:

-Chicas por favor, no se peleen por mi, hay mucho para todas.

Kagome frunció el ceño- Pero ¿Qué clase de persona es?- La pregunta se la hizo a Rin, pero esta no tenia idea de lo que estaba hablando y antes de decir algo mas esa voz masculina, se escucho mas de cerca, tanto que Kagome juraría que estaba a solo unos pasos de ella.

-¡Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos! ¡Tan bella señorita, debe ser ángel!- La voz provino de un joven que solo estaba como a tres pasos de Kagome, tenia preciosos ojos azul oscuro, el cabello castaño oscuro y lo llevaba amarrado en una cola baja, llevaba ropa graciosa del color de sus ojos, parecía una túnica, en su mano derecha llevaba un bastón que parecía de oro, y en esa misma mano tenia un rosario enredado de color turquesa, lo noto aun mas porque se le acerco y con su mano libre tomo la de ella.- ¿Señorita… me daría el honor de tener preciosos hijos conmigo?

-¡QUE, QUE!- El grito de Kagome llamo la atención de todos, el rostro de la joven se puso igual que un tomate, todos la miraron, en eso la anciana Kaede apareció entre la multitud y miro enojada al joven que le había hecho tan atrevida proposición.

-Nunca vas a cambiar verdad, Excelencia.- La risa de joven de ojos azules se hizo escuchar soltando la mano de Kagome, esta miro enseguida al muchacho que reía, con una pregunta en su mente… 

-Me llamo Miroku bella dama, soy un humilde monje que esta a sus servicios- Tomo nuevamente la mano de Kagome besando su mano y mirándola pícaramente con ese par de ojos azules engañosos.

-Ah hehe… Encantada… Soy Kagome-_ ¿Ese joven tan atrevido es un figura sagrada?... ¿!El es la persona que Kaede trajo para ayudarme?! Estoy… perdida, completamente perdida._

**Ufff una semana de retraso, pero logre sacar adelante chicas, procurare no perder de nuevo estos días, siempre intentare que sea al menos cada semana dependiendo de mi carga escolar, bueno espero que les guste este capitulo chicas.**

**Kaitoscarlet: Hahaha aiii perdona te falle conteste muy tarde, procurare ser mas atenta, muchas gracias por tu paciencia.**

**Hikarukino88: Es verdad ya se están aclarando muchas cosas, y en los próximos capítulos mas.**

**Tsuyu Otaku: así es claro que aun falta saber mas detalles de la historia de Inuyasha, que iré aclarando.**

**Akane love: hahaha bueno será muy complicado y mmm el inu del futuro eso te lo dejo en suspenso haha pronto volveré a escribir de el espéralo, espéralo.**

**Danita-inu: Wow muchas gracias haha que bueno que te entusiasme, esa es la idea, prometo no defraudarte, te mantendere picada a esta historia, garantizado, tengo una mente loquísima.**

**Mikahikaru- XD a ti te veo siempre no necesito decir nada hahaha xd al rato paso por tu historia. **


	13. Capitulo 12 Los hábitos de un monje

**Oh cielos, chicas ahora si quede muy mal, lo se, mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero como ya ando en mis ultimas semanas de clases ando en puros proyectos finales, por eso no pude avanzar mucho, pero las buenas noticias es que en dos semanas ya estoy libre y voy a actualizar muy rápido, lo prometo, y les dejo de volada el capitulo, gracias a todas por el apoyo, el capitulo va PARA TODAS! : )**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capítulo 12 Los hábitos de un monje.**

Las risas no dejaban de escucharse, al contrario iban en aumento, habían comenzado levemente pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se hicieron más notables y no es que Kagome fuese una persona realmente chismosa pero sencillamente no confiaba en ese monje. La joven de cabello oscuro y ojos color chocolate, tenía la oreja pegada a la pared de madera de la cabaña donde los aldeanos habían hospedado tan gentilmente a tan extraña persona. El cuerpo de la chica se inclino un poco hacia a la derecha, dejando que su ojos del mismo lado pudiese captar lo que ocurría dentro de esas cuatro paredes de madera, no se sorprendió por lo que veía, sabia que ese monje no era una persona de fiar, ahí estaba el riéndose a carcajadas como si le hubiesen dicho el mejor chiste del mundo, tenia en su mano derecho un pequeño recipiente, que por el tamaño y la forma no había que ser tan listo para atinar que se trata de algún licor sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamo la atención de la joven si no el hecho de que con el brazo izquierdo, ese chico de ojos azules que se decía ser una eminencia, tenía a una chica recargada en su hombro. Kagome no conocía a esa joven y tampoco la había visto antes pero no importaba mucho, ya que el solo hecho de que una persona supuestamente dedicada a lo divino, estuviese ahí de mujeriego y lo peor es que no se veía en el ni una sola pizca de arrepentimiento, al contrario parecía todo un profesional como si para eso hubiese nacido, el concepto de que las personas que viven en zonas tan rurales son simplemente amables y humildes se había quebrado por completo con la llegada de _Su excelencia _como le decían todos en la aldea, estaba bien, Kagome podría tener una infinidad de nombres para el pero definitivamente ninguno apto para los castos oídos de los niños de la aldea.

-Excelencia –Ese termino pronunciado por una de las chicas que estaban derretidas por ese monje vividor, hasta sonaba mas allá de lo que era como si realmente el chico fuese un Dios- ¿Desea mas licor?

-Por favor pero aprovechando eso ¿Por qué no?...- Esa pregunta quedo al aire, la joven que espiaba desde afuera abrió los ojos como dos enormes platos al ver como la mano del monje que solía estar en el hombro de la chica, bajaba lentamente hasta la parte trasera de la misma, pero lo peor fue la respuesta de ella.

-Aquí no… me da vergüenza- la chica se sonrojo como si se tratara de un ángel, cuando en realidad es una de esas mujeres poco inteligentes, que le creen a ese libidinoso.

-Ya veo… pero- quito su mano del trasero de ella y la tomo de la barbilla, obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos, parecía una perfecta escena de película, aquellas en las que el chico sabe que es un galán y que con solo su mirada es capaz de derretirte, por supuesto Kagome no se sentía nada diferente con esa mirada, al contrario no podía creer que ellas cayeran en su juego.

-Excelencia…- La mirada de la chica brillo, era como si todo su mundo comenzara a girar alrededor de ese gran actor.

El momento mágico se vio interrumpido por una tos gruesa y nada discreta, no provenía de Kagome pero el simple hecho de que ese ruido venia de afuera, hizo que todos los que estaban dentro de la cabaña, voltearan a ver a donde estaba la joven espiando, esta se sonrojo por haber sido descubierta

-Por Buda, Excelencia usted nunca va a cambiar- Por supuesto no fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación, hecha por la anciana Kaede, la cual llevaba rato a lado de Kagome, pero claro esta no se dio cuenta de ello, hasta que tosió a propósito para romper el mágico momento entre las pobres chicas que creían en ese monje y el retorcido ese que las engatusaba con palabras bonitas.

-Disculpen señoritas- tomo delicadamente con ambas manos, la mano de la chica a la que hace unos segundos estaba conquistando, la acerco lentamente a sus labios y deposito un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, la chica casi se derrite cuando el hizo eso, el muy descarado lo noto, porque puso una sonrisa picara. Corrección ya la había conquistado.- Bueno mi bella dama, el deber llama.- Se levanto de su lugar y se armó un caos dentro todas celosas por que solo una de ellas había recibido ese dulce beso. El monje salió como si nada de la cabaña, aunque apenas y puso el pie recibió un golpe con su propio báculo que le fue arrebatado por la anciana Kaede para darle una buena reprimenda, el monje sorprendido puso una cara de dolor llevando las manos a su cabeza donde se había formado una bola hinchada de su propia carne- Pero porque la agresividad.

Kagome se aguantó las ganas de reírse, admirada a la anciana Kaede, ella jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer tal cosa. Su risa fue interrumpida por la voz de la anciana Kaede, sonaba bastante seria- Y tu jovencita, no te han dicho que es malo espiar a las personas.- Tampoco fue pregunta si no una afirmación, la chica encogió los hombros claramente avergonzada, por que sabia que lo que hizo no era precisamente un ejemplo a seguir.

-No sea tan dura, Kaede, es entendible, cuando una mujer esta celosa, hace muchas locuras- Dijo Miroku alegremente e incluso había un poco de orgullo y emoción en su voz, en cambio el rostro de Kagome se desfiguro por completo.

-¡Celosa! ¿Yo?- Una vena se le formo en la frente, ese monje no hacia nada por ganarse su simpatía, si él era su ayuda no necesitaba ni enemigos, no es mas, era mas fácil liar con demonios a hacerlo con ese aprovechado.

-Ya quisieras Miroku.- La anciana Kaede negó con la cabeza.- Kagome es lo bastante inteligente, además tu deber es ayudarla, no molestarla.

La risa del monje no se hizo esperar- Perdone señorita Kagome, no crea que no me tomó en serio mi deber.- Kagome lo examinó de pies a cabeza, cruzo los brazos incluso, fruncio el ceño, como creerle, entonces se dio cuenta de algo, no importaba realmente si le creía o no, ella simplemente no tenía otra opción, era aceptar la ayuda de ese muchacho o quedarse como desde un principio. El joven de ojos azul oscuro estiro su mano, la que no estaba cubierta por esa tela y el rosario, a ella no se le hacia raro eso, después de todo era parte de su trabajo.- ¿Empezamos de nuevo señorita?

La joven suspiro y asintió, puso su mejor sonrisa, debía ser amable, no podía darse el lujo de rechazar cualquier ayuda, le dio la mano- Si, empezamos de nue….- Sintió algo frotando su parte trasera, el sonido de otro golpe con el báculo no se hizo esperar, esta vez Kagome si se tomo el coraje y el privilegio de hacerlo ella misma, el monje cayo al suelo con sus ojos desorientados, la joven soltó el báculo asustada al verlo de esa manera, pensando probablemente que se le había pasado un poco la mano, pero la risa de la anciana Kaede le dijo otra cosa:

-Ustedes se llevaran muy bien, estoy segura- La anciana Kaede le sonrió a la joven, lo que la hizo tranquilizarse, al menos sabia que la anciana siempre estaría ahí para apoyarla incluso de las personas divinas.

…

-Pero que historia tan interesante- Aquel monje de intenciones dudosas se rascaba la barbilla con los ojos cerrados, tenía un gesto de sabiduría en su expresión como si realmente estuviese pensando en cada detalle del relato que le fue contado.- y dígame señorita Kagome, ¿Allá las mujeres son tan hermosas como usted?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Lo sabía, sabía que ese chico no podía estar realmente interesado en lo que le sucedió, de hecho el haberle contado su historia al monje Miroku, había sido lo menos inteligente que había hecho hasta ahora. La anciana Kaede fue quien le sugirió que no le ocultara nada a la persona que podría ayudarla, pero la palabra podría implicaba eso… solo una posibilidad, nada cierto, nada seguro y cada vez Kagome se sentía más y más lejos de su hogar.

-No lo se… la clase de pregunta que se hace cuando se desconoce un lugar.- Miroku sintió la pesada mirada de la joven, de acuerdo esa chica no tenía un gran sentido del humor, o quizás si pero el estar lejos de su hogar le impedía reír sin pensar en su hogar, como culparla, además admitía que no habían tenido un buen inicio, desde el incidente de la mañana sentía que cada palabra que saliera de su boca podía ser utilizada en su contra. No estaba seguro del porque si el se había asegurado de actuar como un completo caballero, como siempre lo era por supuesto, negó con la cabeza y suspiró nadie comprendía a un monje solitario como el, yendo de un lugar a otro a buscar, ese algo que lo hiciera querer quedarse… ¿Cuántas aldeas había visitado ya? ¿Cuántos lugares había conocido? ¿A cuantas mujeres les había hecho esas maravillosas peticiones? No tenía ninguna número en la cabeza, bueno sabía que no era un santito, pero desde la muerte de su padre, había sido muy difícil lograr no morir de hambre, la vida es dura, él lo aprendió a la mala, pero por lo mismo también había aprendida a disfrutar cada minuto, no se arrepentía de nada.

-¿Esta bien? – La voz de Kagome despertó al monje de su reflexión, increíble, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se había dado tiempo de recordar por qué hacia lo que hacia, quizás era lo que hacia falta, una chica muy ruda que lo pusiera en su lugar y ¿En que rayos pensaba? Esa jovencita era una niña, no llegaba tan bajo y tampoco quería ser maltratado...

-No, nada Señorita, disculpe, por favor, hábleme un poco acerca de esa tal Urasue.

-Sobre Urasue… - La joven se quedó pensando, no sabía nada realmente de aquella mujer… si es que era siquiera una mujer, su aspecto hacia de ello un asunto cuestionable. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza- La verdad es que se muy poco sobre ella, jamás la había visto anteriormente en mi vida… ni si quiera había escuchado acerca de una adivina antes.

-Ya veo… -Se llevo una mano a la barbilla, sobándosela con sabiduría, era un gesto que realizaba con frecuencia en realidad.- Lo único que sabemos de ella entonces es que es una mujer muy fea a la que no me quiero encontrar jamás.

Ese comentario casi provoca que Kagome chocara con una rama, pero por suerte no fue así, se detuvo a tiempo y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a ese chico con una cara de enojo bastante notable, no se tomaba nada enserio, ella llevo sus manos cruzadas bajo el pecho- ¿Realmente eres el amigo de confianza de la anciana Kaede?

-Claro que lo soy.- Pasó cara de ofendido, se llevo una mano al pecho y cerro los ojos dejando su rostro serio.- Juró por mis todos mis preciosos hijos que soy una persona humilde y honrada, que solo estoy aquí con el fin de prestar mis servicios para protegerla señorita, que le doy mi palabra de caballero que la llevare de vuelta a casa, encontraremos a esa bruja y le diré firmemente que nunca mas la vuelva a molestar, porque si no lo hago yo…- Abrió los ojos para poder terminar heroicamente su oración, pero no pudo hacerlo, la joven de cabellos largos y ondulados ya estaba muchos metros alejada de el.- ¡Señorita Kagome! ¿A dónde va? Yo que estoy tan inspirado hablando y usted…

La chica se dio media vuelta solo para mirarlo sin ninguna emoción, mas bien su rostro denotaba aburrimiento.- Le soy sincera monje Miroku.- La voz de Kagome era un poco mas gruesa de lo que normalmente era, por lo que se notaba que la chica no estaba jugando, estaba hablando con verdadera seriedad.- Yo deje de escucharlo después de que menciono a sus hijos falsos.- Se dio la vuelta y camino como si nada, sin si quiera darse cuenta de que dejo a un monje casi como de piedra, impactado de que la chica se fuera así como así.

Le tomo como 20 minutos el recuperarse y darse cuenta de que Kagome no solo se había ido sin el, si no que, había entrado sola al bosque y eso no era nada bueno, levantó un poco su cabeza, con sus ojos azules mirando el cielo ya rojizo, lo que significaba que en poco tiempo la luz se acabaría y sería mucho mas difícil encontrar entre tanta oscuridad, se perdería pero lo peor del asunto es que podría encontrarse con algún demonio en el camino, así que tuvo que darse unos buenos golpes a si mismo para estar plenamente consciente e irse preparando mentalmente para enfrentar las adversidades que ese bosque podría representar. _Tú puedes hacerlo, eres demasiado guapo como para morir así. _Se lo dijo a si mismo y se dispuso a seguir el camino que había tomado la joven hacia no tanto tiempo, si se daba prisa podría alcanzar aun con luz.

-¡Excelencia!- Una voz femenina y lejana hizo que el monje suspirara, seguramente una admiradora, el monje le daba la espalda y se dijo a si mismo que debía decirle con mucho tacto que no podía ir con ella en esos momentos pues había algo mas importante, su deber era proteger a Kagome.

-Lo siento mucho señorita pero yo…- Se dio media vuelta y abrió la boca tan grande que no sería nada difícil que algún insecto se le metiera, pero no pudo evitarlo, frente a el estaba la criatura, bueno, la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos habían visto, una mujer de piel tan blanca casi como la misma nieve, ojos de un azul precioso como una joya, cabello oscuro azabache como el de Kagome pero este era completamente liso y mucho mas largo, tenia un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo lo que la hacía verse aun más preciosa de lo que ya era.- Pero que manifestación tan preciosa ven mis ojos.

-Excelencia… esta muy ocupado verdad.- Dijo la jovencita, sonrojándose un poco por como la miraba.

-No preciosa, para ti nunca.- En cuestión de segundos él ya estaba a lado de esa jovencita, tenía su mano en la espalda de ella y la dirigía con el a la aldea, después de todo… Kagome era muy fuerte, valentía, podría cuidarse sola mientras el que esa jovencita se veía tan frágil como una flor y era su deber de caballero el brindarle protección, además ¿Qué tanto tiempo se podría retrasar?

….

La oscuridad había llegado a invadir toda la región y lo había hecho con mas fuerza que nunca, las penumbras encontraban hasta el mas pequeño rincón para hacer de el su hogar y con ello traía a sus fieles seguidores, un viento intenso y helado que hacia un ruido tan escalofriante que fácilmente podría confundirse con el lamento de una mujer, las ramas secas se movían inquietas como si pudieran percibir un posible desastre a ocurrir, incluso los animales parecían estar escondiéndose de ese algo que amenazaba con manifestarse, de un momento a otro el bosque paso de ser un paisaje hermoso a ser uno casi fantasmal, el viento que recorría cada rincón existente parecía modificar todo a su paso, volviéndolo triste y opaco, la naturaleza se estremecía ante su presencia. La luna apenas visible, como madre de la noche que era, estaba en su punto mas alto vigilando su pequeño reino de oscuridad, algunas estrellas fieles guardianas y seguidoras de este astro la acompañaban a su tarea de crear a la noche, todo este suceso para algunos podría ser aterrador, para otros era fascinante pero incluso habían unos cuantos que no se veían afectados por ver como el veneno de los demonios que se iba con el viento, marchitaba todo a su paso. Uno de estos extraños seres que estaba acostumbrado a ellos, observaba todo fríamente desde uno de esos arboles que ya había sido afectado por esa brisa venenosa, estaba tan seco y sin vida, sin embargo aun así, esta criatura de ojos carmesí como la sangre se las había ingeniado para hacer de ese árbol su hogar temporal, sentado sobre la rama mas gruesa que poseía, con sus fuertes y grandes manos metidas dentro de su traje del mismo color que sus ojos, su cabello enredado y plateado como la luna se mecían al compas de ese viento tan peligroso como si fuesen parte del otro, el no lucia nada ajeno al paisaje al contrario, ese parecía su hábitat natural, una criatura inminentemente nocturna. Lejos de lo que cualquier pudiese pensar el demonio no estaba ahí buscando presas como cada noche lo hacia, aunque nunca había tenido la necesidad de buscarlas, puesto que ellas venían solas, su cuerpo, su mirada, su esencia todo el era como una letal trampa que hacia que sus victimas se vieran atraídas a el de manera que el solo sonreía al ver sus garras manchadas de sangre de las personas que habían caído en ellas pero en esos momentos era lo último que pasaba por su cabeza, estaba perturbado, frustrado y hacia décadas que no le había sucedido tal cosa, cerraba sus ojos y lo primero que se le venía a la mente era ese delicioso aroma a cerezos que provenían de esa mujer que tanto odiaba, de solo pensar en ella sus garras se clavaban en su propia piel, obligándose a si mismo a recordarse que pensar en ella era solo pensar en dolor, al quitar sus garras de su piel se podía ver como las heridas se cerraban con facilidad y sus pensamientos cambiaron nuevamente, no veía a esa mujer mas que como un delicioso alimento por eso no dejaba de pensar en ella, claro eso debería de ser, que otra cosa si no, aunque el hecho de que tuvo la oportunidad de matarla y comérsela y la había desperdiciado le hacia querer volverse a encajarse las garras hasta el fondo pero antes de hacerlo una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, por completo.

-¡Monje Miroku!- _Esa voz…._ Los pensamientos de la bestia se tornaron oscuros con facilidad, la noche no podía ser aun mas perfecta, su presa como cada noche había venido sin el buscarlo y eso que según el esa noche seria tranquila, pues ya no importaba, esa mujer se había sentenciado sola por haber entrado a su territorio. Casi en automático su cuerpo descendió a la total oscuridad de la tierra, para esconderse estratégicamente buscando aquella voz chillona que demandaba ser cazada, sus ojos espeluznantes y brillantes se asomaron un poco distinguiendo aun entre penumbras el cuerpo de la joven que tantas molestia le cansaba, era su oportunidad ahora o nunca, acabaría con ella y por fin no tendría ningún remordimiento. Sus garras se encajaron en el tronco del árbol que tenia frente a él, deseosas de encajarse en esa piel y sacar toda la sangre posible, una macabra sonrisa se formo en su rostro, su dentadura tan blanca y perfecta sobresalía en su escondite, pero la joven estaba lejos de saber que estaba siendo acechada.

-Ese monje… sabia que no se podía confiar en el- Un suspiró de resignación no se hizo esperar por parte de la joven, realmente poco le importaba que se la pasara intentando conseguir a una mujer, lo que si le molestaba era que el prometió ayudarla a volver a casa y hasta ahora no había hecho nada por la causa, al contrario, la dejó irse sola al bosque y ahora estaba terriblemente perdida y nada tenía que ver con su distracción usual, simplemente estaba oscuro, era una noche helada y todos los caminos se veían exactamente igual. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir una helada brisa acariciar su mejilla, no quería ponerse a pensar mucho las cosas, debía encontrar la aldea y pensarla 10 veces antes de ir al bosque sola, el orgullo no le permitió analizar con claridad las consecuencias de lo que había hecho y es que a pesar de que ya eran varias veces que se había perdido en el bosque, no quería decir que era algo a lo que se podría acostumbrar… no mientras supiera que había un demonio ahí asechándola.

-Veo que tienes muchas ganas de morir-_Esa voz…_ No había que ser tan atento como para saber a quien pertenecía esa espeluznante voz, por mas que la escuchaba, nunca dejaba de tener esa reacción de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, era peor que el viento helado, el viento no la amenazaba de muerte, pero esa voz si lo hacía.

Kagome volteó lentamente su cuerpo, no se sorprendió de encontrarse con esos espeluznantes ojos sin embargo, eso no lo hacía menos impactante, se sintió como si su cuerpo hubiera echado raíces, pues quedo totalmente inmóvil, lo único que lograba hacer era respirar y parpadear, lo ultimo no mucho, tenia miedo de no poder volver a abrir los ojos si los cerraba.

-Acaso estas… siguiéndome- Quería haber usado el tono de interrogación, pero fue muy pobre, parecía mas una afirmación, ya que ella lo sabia, sabia que la cazaba, pero no quería admitirlo.

-No – La respuesta rápida y segura sorprendió a la joven.- Mas bien tu, me estas siguiendo a mi, estos son mis terrenos y ya deberías de saberlo, no vienes aquí a menos que busques la muerte.- Al principio las palabras la hicieron enfadar, al notar el tono tan arrogante con el que lo había dicho, mas lo ultimo termino por empujar su enojo, para remplazarlo por su temor, eran palabras tan sinceras, no había duda alguna en su voz.

-No te estoy siguiendo…- Estaba pensando seriamente en mencionar el hecho de que se había perdido o que había sido abandonada por su compañero, pero era un error, no debía confiar en ese demonio, se reprimía a si misma de si quiera haber pensando en darle información sobre su situación.

-A mi… - El demonio caminaba entre la oscuridad, con tanta destreza que parecía un ser flotante, la rodeaba, mas ella no era capaz de seguir a donde se dirigía, solo lo veía aparecer, acelerando el ritmo de su corazón, noto una mueca en forma de sonrisa burlona, debido a los colmillos que salían de su boca y eso le comprobó que el sabia la impresión que causaba en ella y que le encantaba. – Me parece que estas desesperada por morir.

-No es así…- Intentaba que su voz sonara lo mas firme posible… pero el hecho de que el soltara una carcajada, cada que ella pronunciaba alguna palabra, le dejaba claro que sus esfuerzos, eran claramente inútiles.

-La verdad, es que me gusta buscar a mi presa, pero siendo tú… no me sorprende que vengas a mí, la culpa ya no te deja en paz- El ver la cara de asustada de la joven, no causaba nada mas en el que no fuera satisfacción. Aunque sentía un poco de decepción en el fondo, puesto que no le gustaba realmente que le dejaran las cosas tan fáciles y menos ella, que siempre demostró oponerse a todo, ahora se entregaba con facilidad.- ¿No vas a defenderte?- Miro de reojo el hombro de la chica como si el buscara algo, incluso ella se llevo la mano al hombro, palpando inseguramente como si el estuviese viendo un bicho, aunque un bicho no era un problema, en una situación así.- Que descuidada, aunque de seguro ya ni poderes tienes.

La joven frunció el ceño ¿Ella poderes? - ¿De que me estas hablando?- Esta vez no tuvo que esforzarse, estaba tan desconcertada, por su extraño comentario que no fue nada difícil, dejar claro que estaba haciendo una pregunta.

Al no recibir una respuesta inmediata, supo que su pregunta había sido ignorada o simplemente no le interesaba contestarle, eso la hizo enojar realmente pero se contenía, algo, en lo mas dentro de su subconsciente, le decía que no debía ser tan explosiva, no al menos con un demonio que si bien quería podía romperle el cuello… ¿Por qué no lo había hecho aun? No es que tuviese prisa de morir, pero no tenia lógica alguna, que todas las oportunidades las haya desperdiciado y no lo evito, debía saber la respuesta.- ¿Por qué no me has matado?

Entre la oscuridad casi juró ver como fruncía el ceño, aquella criatura, el sonido de esa carcajada burlona la hizo saltar en su lugar- ¿Tanta prisa tienes por morir?

-¿Por qué no contestas mi pregunta?... ¿Tan difícil es? – Temblaba por dentro, pero aun así su voz sonó lo bastante convincente.

-Hablas demasiado, era mejor cuando no decías nada.- La verdad es que cada vez que ella hablaba algo dentro de él se encendía, su voz era simplemente molesta, no podía soportar tanto tiempo que ella hablara, eso jamás le había pasado con alguna de sus presas. ¿Dónde estaban los gritos? ¿Las suplicas? ¿Qué eran esas preguntas? ¿Quién se creía para provocarlo?

-¿Por qué sigues hablándome como si te conociera? Jamás te había visto en mi vida. ¿Acaso tu… me si a mi? – Lo dudaba, ese lugar estaba muy lejos de su mapa de vida.

-Ya me tienes harto, tu y tus mentiras. Eres una cobarde, ¿Crees que fingiendo te voy a creer?- Una rama se rompió muy cerca de donde estaba ella, lo que rápidamente la puso en alerta. El demonio estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia.

-Esta bien… mátame si quieres… solo quiero respuestas.

-¿De que te sirven las respuestas? Si no vivirás lo suficiente- Tenia sentido... ¿Por qué rayos no iba y la mataba ya? El mismo se estaba cuestionando. _Eso es porque estas esperando a que se defienda… a verla completamente derrotada con todos sus recursos. _Sacudió la cabeza, esa fastidiosa mujer, quería jugar con su cabeza, regresarlo a esos recuerdos que lo llevaron a ser la bestia sin corazón que era ahora, no se iba a dejar, no de nuevo. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a avanzar hasta a ella, su fragancia lo penetraba, lo mareaba, lo hacia enfadar casi tanto como su voz, sus pasos eran demasiado lentos y el hecho de que imágenes de su pasado, comenzaran a formarse borrosamente en la negrura de su conciencia, incluso los sonidos de la noche se desaparecían para el, siendo remplazados por el ruido del agua correr, el sonido de unos pájaros despertando, la negrura tomaba forma, transformando en matices rojizos, veía claramente como las hojas de color marrón caían de los arboles justo como lo hacían en una tarde tranquila de otoño. Se veía así mismo reflejado en el rio, detrás de él podía ver el reflejo del cielo rojizo, las ondas del agua eran tranquilas pasaban por el reflejo de su rostro serio, esa figura que veía y se desvanecía con las ondas, era muy diferente a lo que era ahora, su piel era mas clara, sus ojos no eran de ese espeluznante color, eran del color del sol, había cierto brillo en ellos, no habían marcas de demonio en su rostro. Entre el movimiento del agua, su reflejo de estar solo, a lado de él, apareció una mujer hermosa, de tez muy blanca, casi como la nieve, cabello oscuro como la noche, cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo, sus ojos eran de color marrón, esa mirada… basto para hacer que sus pasos se detuvieran.

Kagome no sabía lo que pasaba, ella también había cerrado los ojos y abrazado su cuerpo, esperando el impacto, el dolor, escuchando los pequeños pasos del demonio, uno tras otro, tan pequeños que parecía que solo buscaba torturarla con la amenaza de acercársele sin embargo estos dejaron de escucharse, apretó más su cuerpo en consecuencia de, creyendo que se encontraba ya listo para atacarla… pero debido a que pasaron varios segundos sin que pasara algo, agarro el suficiente valor para abrir los ojos. Notó que el aún se encontraba a cierta distancia, no muy lejos, pero tampoco parecía ser la distancia suficiente para un ataque directo, espero un poco mas y noto que el permanecía inmóvil, no podía verlo realmente desde donde estaba. Tragó fuertemente y dio un paso, con bastante temor, no dejaba de observarlo, el no hizo nada, dio otro paso… nada… dio otro y otro, hasta que quedo frente a él, se quedo quieta, mirando a nada en particular… el siguió inmóvil, como si su mente ya no estuviera en ese lugar… o esperaba a que ella le entregara su cuello, levantó la mirada. Las nubes en el cielo dejaron descubierta a la luna en ese preciso momento, la luz de la misma penetró bajo aquel demonio, ella abrió los ojos enormemente, no es que no lo hubiese visto antes, claro que lo había visto… pero había algo diferente… sus ojos, no eran los mismos, esos ojos espeluznantes si seguían físicamente ahí… pero su mirada era seria… tranquila… diferente, le daba un aspecto completamente diferente a su rostro, facciones atractivas, pasivas.. ¿Dónde había visto ese rostro? ¿Esa expresión?

_Esa mirada me recuerda a_…. –Inuyasha…-Esa palabra se deslizo suavemente por sus labios, dejando un efecto tal, que inclusive aquellas orbes rojizas y asesinas se abrieron tanto como les fue posible, mostrando su claro desconcierto, ante aquella palabra.

…continuara…..

**BUENO DEBIDO A LA LARGA ESPERA, DEJARE UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO PARA UTDS. **

**-¿Cuál es el afán por seguirle la pista ese demonio?- Su bastón sonaba fuertemente, al golpearse contra la dura tierra y es que después de tantas horas de caminar sin sentido en el bosque, por seguir a esa muchacha loca, ya lo habían dejado cansado. Pero no podía quejarse, se la debía… además tenia miedo de perder aquello con lo que podría tener hijos… si ya estaba amenazado por la anciana Kaede, de que no volviera a dejar a Kagome sola. **

**-Por que él puede llevarme a casa.- Dijo simplemente, como si estuviera segura de ello. **

**-¿Por qué esta tan segura de ello?- El semblante le cambio al instante, paso del cansancio a la seriedad, como si hubiese dicho algo que no fuera nada buena idea sin embargo, no fue si no lo siguiente que dijo, que la dejo desarmada.- ¿Lo dice porque el posee la perla de Shikon? **

**-¿Cómo sabe eso…? ¿Acaso lo conoce?- Su mente fue rápida, porque enseguida comenzó a pensar en el hecho de que casi nadie, sabia donde estaba la perla de Shikon, solo la anciana Kaede, porque conoció a ese demonio, cuando solía ser otra persona. **

**- Señorita Kagome, le recomiendo mucho, que deje de preocuparse tanto por el, no debe encariñarse con alguien así, no me lo puede negar, es mas que obvia su curiosidad y su afán con el.- Ese comentario la sorprendió y él lo noto, pero a él no lo engañaba. **

**- No ha contestado mi pregunta…- Una buena manera de cambiar el tema. Un suspiro se escucho por parte del joven monje. **

**-Mas que conocerlo… el solía ser un gran amigo mio. **


	14. Capitulo 13 Los rumores se expanden

**AHORA SI QUE ME TARDE EN SACAR ESTE CAPITULO WOW, TUVE MUCHISIMA FALTA DE INSPIRACION LA VERDAD NO FUE FALTA DE TIEMPO, Y SORPRENDETEMENTE LUEGO ME LLEGO MUCHA INSPIRACION Y ASÍ LO ACABE HAHA NO ME MATEN CHICAS Xd. ENSEGUIDA ME PONDRE A TRABAJAR EN EL SIGUIENTE PARA SACARLO ADELANTE MAS RAPIDO, GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO.**

**Danita-inu: Gracias haha xd no fue pronto pero hice el capitulo mas largo e interesante según yo.**

**Princess inuyoukai: haha si Miroku es un manioso pero así lo queremos XD, que bueno que te guste como va la historia.**

**Hikaru kino88: Si la verdad es que este capitulo tiene muchas cosas interesantes que quedaron de resolver en el pasado.**

**Kaito scarlet: Gracias espero seguir así.**

**Marlene Vasquez: haha tienes toda la razón, primero mis deberes que si no me entra la falta de inspiración como me paso.**

**Kagome555m: haha ntp. Te entiendo uno esta ocupado y apenas le alcanza el tiempo, igual gracias por regalarme un poco de ese tiempo n.n**

**Akanelove: haha que bueno que te guste como este Inuyasha, si la verdad es que a mi me agrada mucho su lado de demonio hohoho.**

**Tsuyu m Otaku: si Kagome e Inuyasha son unos cabezotas XD, y Miroku nunca cambia es lo divertido de jugar con esos personajes, que bueno que tengo la historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capítulo 13 Los rumores se expanden.**

En el momento en el que aquella simple palabra fue pronunciada, fue como si la atmósfera hubiese sido completamente transformada, aquella bestia asesina parecía haber cambiado de planes u olvidado que estaba a punto de hacer trizas a esa chica entrometida. Eso era lo que esperaba la joven, la verdad es que ella también estaba sorprendida por haber dicho tal nombre. _Inuyasha _un nombre poco común que parecía causar un enorme efecto, no pudo evitarlo aunque el color de la mirada de ambos fuese totalmente diferente, no pudo evitar hacer la comparación, sus facciones eran iguales, sus cejas se movían enfurecidas de la misma manera, todo en él le recordaba tanto a ese fastidioso actor… Entonces cayo en la cuenta, comenzó a recordar a ese muchacho. _Inuyasha Taisho… por supuesto _¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Realmente se merecía un gran premio a la ingenuidad, porque ahora que lo analizaba… podrían ser gemelos, con algunas diferencias…. Muy claras uno ellos era un caníbal y el otro era simplemente un malcriado, no cabía duda todos los Inuyashas eran hombres horribles, claro ella ni si quiera sabia como se llamaba este muchacho pero eran iguales… era otro Inuyasha. Aunque ella sabía que por más que insultara a cualquiera de los dos en su mente, habían dos hechos importantes que no iban a cambiar, el primero, este Inuyasha la iba a matar, era más fuerte y ni todos los insultos del mundo lo derrotarían. El segundo el pensar en el otro Inuyasha le recordaba automáticamente a su hogar, en todo lo que estaba perdiendo, en lo que extrañaba, en la pelea con su madre, en su irresponsabilidad, en lo cruel que había sido con Sota… todo nuevamente, todas aquellas imágenes atacaban su mente nuevamente… Comenzó a sentir algo húmedo y frio bajando lentamente por sus mejillas, fue ahí donde regreso a la realidad.

-Deja de llorar…- Esa voz salió de repente, mas ronca de lo normal como si le hubiese tomado mucho esfuerzo el pronunciar aquellas palabras y eso no era común… no en él, era la segunda vez que el parecía bajar la guardia porque ella había llorado…-Lárgate…

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que ella pudo pronunciar, debido a su sorpresa… ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se fuera? ¿No la iba a matar?

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!- Su voz fue totalmente estruendosa, retumbo por todo el bosque, ocasionando que las pocas aves que se ocultaban en las copas de los árboles, huyeran despavoridas de sus nidos y escondites, incluso la chica se quedó sin aliento, mientras que el mantuvo su mirada muy firme, sus ojos sangrientos vigilaban todo lo que hacia la joven, ella simplemente comenzó a retroceder, claramente llevándose el susto de su vida- ¡QUE ESPERAS!- Y eso fue todo, la chica se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, por una parte temblando de miedo y por otra parte agradeciendo el que le perdonara la vida ¿Por qué…? Probablemente ni si quiera ese chico lo sabía.

En cuanto la chica desapareció de la vista de él se escuchó un sonoro golpe, ya no había aves a las que espantar, así que después de ese golpe, todo fue silencio. El puño de ese demonio de cabello plateado estaba encajado en un árbol, sus ojos reflejaban su furia, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, hasta que saco su puño del agujero que le había hecho al árbol, pequeños pedazos del mismo cayeron al suelo, perdiéndose en él. Los ojos de él pasaron de la furia a la confusión y es que el no entendía nada, siempre lo hacía enfurecer al punto de querer asesinarla, pero luego pasaba algo que solo hacía que la quisiera lo más lejos posible de él, no entendía que tenía esa mujer pero la odiaba más que nunca y aun así no se creía capaz de clavarle las garras… no aun, pero lo haría, cuando menos lo esperara. - Porque… porque tuviste que decir mi nombre.

….

Le ardía la cara inmensamente, a pesar de que ya llevaba mucho rato frotándose la hierba que le había dado la anciana Kaede para quitar la hinchazón de su mejilla, quien diría que esa jovencita lo único que quería era que le ayudara a cargar el jarrón de agua a casa de su abuela y que abuela tan picarona casi lo deja sin ropa al segundo que lo dejo solo con esa anciana loca, lo recordaba perfectamente tanto como el dolor punzante que sentía en esos momentos….

_Había seguido a esa preciosa jovencita como perro faldero hasta su pequeño hogar la verdad es que la idea le fascinaba, así que la chica tenía sus mañas quería que estuvieran solitos en su casa. El joven monje se detuvo un momento frente a la casa, se trataba de una de esas cabañas nada diferentes a las otras. La joven se le quedo mirando al monje mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y había juntado sus manos:_

_-¿Qué está haciendo excelencia?_

_-Dándole gracias a Buda, por esta gran bendición.- Aplaudió un par de veces, pidiéndole a Buda que perdonara todos sus pecados y le siguiera llenando de bendiciones como esta que recibía, el darle la oportunidad de estar con una jovencita tan hermosa. _

_-Que gracioso es usted excelencia, pero mi abuela lleva esperando mucho tiempo._

_-Ya, ya- Analizo las palabras un poco tarde y solo abrió uno de sus ojos, sin separar sus manos en forma de rezo- ¿Disculpa? Su abuela… ¿Espera?- No lo entendía, acaso esa jovencita no lo había llamado para… ¿complacer la bendición de Buda? Abrió los ojos por completo, para mirarla atentamente y escuchar su respuesta. _

_-Bueno… - La joven se acercó a la puerta de su cabaña y la hizo a un lado, dejando ver el interior- Llevamos un día sin agua, el jarrón que tenemos es muy grande y pesado como para poder llenarlo, además que mi abuela por su edad necesita mucha agua y no tendría caso traer solo un poco en jarrones pequeños._

_-Eso quiere decir que…- No termino de hablar porque la joven entro a la cabaña, el la siguió y casi se pone a rezar de nuevo al ver a la criatura dentro, enorme, arrugada y con ojos saltones- ¡QUE CLASE DE PRUEBAS CRUELES SON ESTAS BUDA!- La joven quedo impresionada con las extrañas palabras que pronunciaba el monje Miroku, tal y como si hubiese visto a un demonio, aunque ella no veía nada._

_-¿Pero qué cosas está diciendo excelencia?- La joven se acercó a la criatura enorme y arrugada, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. – Le presento a mi abuela.- Los ojos del monje Miroku casi se salen de su órbita al escuchar que esa criatura era la abuela de la preciosa joven, no se parecían en nada. – Abuela, el amable monje Miroku se ha ofrecido a traerte agua._

_-¿Qué el monje hará que?-Fue la misma voz del monje Miroku el que cuestiono aquella acción._

_-Oh pero que jovencito, tan apuesto y amable- El monje Miroku entro en pánico cuando aquella criatura arrugada se acercó a él con claras intenciones de comérselo, estaba pensando en salir corriendo, además había muchísimos otros peces en el mar como dicen por ahí, porque quedarse con uno que estaba siendo custodiado por un pez enorme y feo sin embargo el pez viejo era más listo, lo capturo y en esos momentos comenzó a deformar su rostro con sus enormes y arrugadas manos, pellizcando y jalando sus mejillas hasta el límite._

_-Se…señora por favor se lo suplico suelte mi cara.- Por más resistencia que pusiera el monje la criatura arrugada no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir hasta que el ángel decidió ayudar al pobre hombre._

_-Abuela, si no lo dejas ir, no podrá traer el agua- Puso sus delicadas manos sobre la espalda de su abuela, dándole suaves palmadas para que dejara ir al chico que parecía estar sufriendo la mayor de las torturas, por suerte, su abuela la quería mucho y dejo ir al monje. Este quedo tirado en el suelo muy mareado._

_-Los jóvenes de ahora no son tan resistentes como los de antes- Antes ese comentario la joven rio un poco, mientras le ayudaba al monje Miroku a levantarse para que fuera por el agua que su abuela tanto necesitaba. _

La preciosa jovencita después de haberlo liberado de las garras de esa criatura a la que llamaba abuela lo había acompañado hasta el pozo a recolectar agua, para su desgracia no pudo aprovechar la situación, le dolía demasiado la cara en ese momento como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esta criatura encajándole las garras y estirando sus mejillas como si su piel fuese muy elástica.

Aun podía sentir ese dolor punzante en ambas mejillas, llevo su mano a su pobre piel maltratada y se sobo, por más que hubiese querido que ese ángel fuese quien pasara sus delicadas manos por su piel, no fue así ya que, en cuanto dejo el agua para la abuela, le dijo que iba a bañarla… y Buda aun no le daba la suficiente fuerza espiritual como para soportar el ver a esa criatura sin ropa y lo que es más horrible, el ayudar a bañarla. Entonces recordó lo que había dejado atrás, a la señorita Kagome. Suspiró, de por sí, no habían tenido un inicio muy favorable, seguramente esta vez no se la perdonaría, ni ella ni la anciana Kaede, comenzó a sudar frio el solo pensar en lo que la anciana le haría cuando se enterara que dejo ir a la señorita sola al bosque, sacudió la cabeza, pero si la encontraba y la traía sana y salva, se vería como un héroe y su vida sería perdonada. Asintió, eso haría, iría a enfrentar las adversidades del oscuro bosque, el solo, valientemente, arriesgando su vida solo para ir a salvar a la damisela que seguramente estaba muy ansiosa de verlo… quizás hasta un abrazo recibiría.

-¿Monje Miroku?... ¿Qué hace?- Esa voz era la de la señorita Kagome… ¿Estaría alucinando?, abrió un ojo y ahí estaba ella, con el rostro confundido bajo la luz del… ¿Sol? ¿Cuándo había amanecido? La joven suspiró- Usted sí que está loco- Ella había salido del bosque hacia poco, gracias a que el sol salió, encontrar el camino resulto mucho más sencillo de esa manera. Fue cuando vio al monje Miroku, parado con los ojos cerrados y una mano en el pecho solo unos cuantos metros a la entrada del bosque, se veía bastante serio y pensativo como si estuviese haciendo un juramento mental. La verdad era que de todas las personas de la aldea con quien pensaba encontrarse, el monje, era la última que había pasado por su cabeza, sobre todo porque en primer lugar fue el quien la había abandonado, pero eso ya no le importaba mucho, estaba más impactada en pensar en los eventos que habían ocurrido recientemente con ese muchacho.

_-_¡Señorita Kagome!- Ahora que sabía que la señorita en verdad había regresado y que sus oraciones fueron más que efectivas, sentía que le regresaba el alma al cuerpo, ya que no tenía que adentrarse al bosque, ella había salido sola, lo cual era realmente sorpréndete.- Me alegro tanto que se encuentre bien, no sabe qué tan angustiado me tenía.

-¿Por esa razón no fue a buscarme?- Seguramente alguna chica linda se le había cruzado en el camino, termino decepcionado y después se acordó de que ella se había sola al bosque y fue cuando su angustia comenzó… no llevaba mucho tiempo conviviendo con el joven monje pero no era nada difícil de adivinar sus movimientos debido a sus mañas rutinarias.

-Es que… bueno ya sabe, no siempre el camino está libre y….- El rostro de la joven azabache decía de todo menos que le creyera así que suspiro- Lo admito tuve una distracción momentánea pero en cuanto termine de inmediato pensé en buscarla, le doy mi honorable palabra de que eso es cierto.

-Le creo.- Respondió tranquilamente y siguió su camino con el fin de llegar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, realmente ella ya sabía todo lo que había pasado, ella estaba a salvo, el monje igual, así que por ahora no había nada más que decir al respecto, podría irse tranquila a descansar.

-¿En verdad?- Aunque Kagome ya iba mucho más adelantada en el camino que él, no podía creerlo, que ella aceptara la situación solo así, sin reclamos, sin acusarlo con la anciana, sin nada… ¿Estaría soñando?... se quedó pensando unos momentos en el bosque- ¡OH! ¿Qué le hicieron en el bosque?- Miro a la chica ya muy lejos y corrió detrás de ella, el sonido de los colguijes de su bastón llegaron a los oídos de la chica, volteo a ver como el chico de ojos azules la perseguía, le sorprendió lo rápido que era, ya que en poco tiempo estuvo a su lado, el comenzó a balbucear muchas cosas, sobre qué era lo que había sucedido en el bosque, solamente que seguía llenándola de preguntas y no la dejaba contestar ninguna de ellas, bueno ya habría tiempo para ello. Sonrió, después de todo el monje no era tan mala persona, se preocupaba por ella eso era bastante notable.

-De acuerdo, señorita, prométame que me contara a detalle todo lo que paso.- Estaban ya frente a la puerta de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, Miroku no dejo de hablar en todo el camino, claramente su conciencia no estaba nada limpia.

-Lo prometo pero ahora…- La mano delgada de la joven toco la puerta y solo la movió un poco cuando de adentro una sonora voz regañona no se hizo esperar.

-¿DÓNDE ESTABAN?- Miroku y Kagome se quedaron helados al reconocer la voz de la anciana Kaede, se notaba lo enojada… furiosa que estaba y es que ninguno de los dos había dado aviso alguno de que irían al bosque y sobre todo Miroku que había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, nunca de le había pasado por la cabeza.

Una muy enojada anciana salió de la cabaña antes de que los dos jóvenes lograran si quiera poner un pie dentro de la cabaña, Kagome había soltado la puerta y se alejó rápidamente al igual que Miroku, ambos a la defensiva, temerosos de no saber de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer una anciana furiosa.

-¿Y bien en donde estuvieron toda la noche?- Miro a Miroku y enseguida miro a Kagome y entonces su rostro cambio de estar enojado a estar sorprendido, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.- Kagome…- Enseguida la joven presto mucho atención al ser nombrada.- ¿No me digas que te dejaste manipular por su excelencia?

-¿Me deje manipular?- Se quedó extrañada ante ese comentario, volteo a ver al joven de ojos azules, Miroku le puso una de esas sonrisas que solía ponerle a sus víctimas es decir a las pobres chicas que caían en sus redes, entonces entendió y abrió los ojos como plato.- ¡CLARO QUE NO!- Su grito hizo saltar al monje aunque este se recuperó enseguida y la tomo de los hombros, sonriéndole.

-No sea tímida señorita, ya diga la verdad.- Lo que recibió fue un golpazo con el bastón en la cabeza y no precisamente por parte de Kagome si no de la anciana Kaede.

-Ya excelencia, ahora entren que seguramente tienen hambre y tienen mucho que contarme.- Los dos jóvenes asintieron y siguieron a la anciana Kaede hasta dentro de la cabaña, donde amablemente les hizo un poco de estofado para que comieran y vaya que estaban hambrientos, comieron muy rápido y pidieron más. Quedaron satisfechos y de inmediato la anciana Kaede les pidió explicaciones del porque ninguno llego a la aldea, cada uno conto su versión, pero Kagome casi obligo al monje Miroku de que el comenzara con su versión de la historia ya que, aunque estaba casi cien por ciento segura de lo que había sucedido, le interesaba saber si había acertado y en su mente festejo cuando supo que era verdad mientras que, la anciana Kaede solo negó con la cabeza, vaya que conocía muy bien a ese muchacho e igual que Kagome no se extrañó nada en lo contado en su relato, aunque claro las dos sonrieron con mucha satisfacción al saber que se había sentido acosado por la abuela de la joven.

Después llegó el turno de Kagome su historia era por mucho, la más interesante, eso pensaba Kagome, aunque se extrañó mucho del rostro que pusieron Kaede y Miroku uno muy serio, incluso se intercambiaban miradas de vez en cuando, como si lo que ella les dijera no les agradaba nada, aunque cuando les dijo que ella dijo el nombre de Inuyasha y el demonio se quedó como en shock, ambos pusieron expresiones muy sorprendidas, pero antes de que Kagome pudiese preguntarles el porqué, la anciana rápidamente le cambio el tema y tenía mucha razón en hacerlo, lo que dijo le llamo más la atención.

-Kagome, excelencia.- Ambos la miraron- Escuchen con atención, no hay que perder más el tiempo, pienso que ya hicieron todo lo que debían o podían hacer aquí, si Kagome quiere volver a casa necesitan moverse, ya sabemos quién te trajo aquí fue Urasue, lo mejor que pueden hacer es visitar la aldea donde se supone que vive Urasue.

-¿Urasue vive por aquí?- Se extrañó en verdad, ella pensaba que Urasue vivía en Tokyo, aunque el hecho de que viviese cerca de la anciana Kaede… quizás significaba que su el templo Higurashi estaba igual de cerca, se emocionó y se levantó.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Kaede río un poco por el precipitado entusiasmo de la chica- Kagome, dirás ¿Cuándo se irán su excelencia y tú?- Ante aquello el joven monje se levantó.

-Y la respuesta en cuanto antes.- Dijo firmemente.

-¿El monje Miroku y yo?...- Lo pensó un poco eso no sonaba muy bien… un viaje… a solas… con el ¡pervertido!, negó con la cabeza.- Pero anciana Kaede ¿Usted no vendrá?- Comenzó a entrar en pánico al ver como la anciana negaba con la cabeza.

-No puedo, yo ya no estoy para esos viajes.- Notó lo preocupada que estaba la joven así que continuó hablando con el fin de tranquilizarla.- Pero no pongas esa cara Kagome, estoy muy segura de que su excelencia sabrá comportarse… o ya sabe cómo le ira a su regresó.-Lo miró de reojo con la inminente amenaza en la mirada, se sintió satisfecha al ver como el rostro de él comenzó a mostrar claro nerviosismo y terminó asintiendo a lo que ella había dicho.- Bueno, yo digo que mañana mismo en cuanto salga el sol comiencen su viaje, sé que ninguno de los dos quiere perder más el tiempo.

-Tiene razón, ya no quiero hacerlo- Le respondió Kagome, estaba hincada frente al pequeño fuego donde había hecho la anciana Kaede el delicioso estofado, a su izquierda estaba sentado el Monje igualmente hincado ambos con las manos sobre el regazo.

-Bueno no se diga más, mañana por la mañana la señorita Kagome y yo comenzaremos nuestro viaje a buscar el hogar de esa bruja.

Ya todo estaba dicho, era algo definitivo, pasaron el resto de la tarde despidiéndose de las personas de la aldea. Kagome por su parte visito a la pequeña Rin y su familia, la pequeña había estado muy triste por la noticia de que Kagome se iría sin embargo, se consoló con el hecho de que le había prometido que volvería, que sería un viaje muy corto pero significativo para poder volver a casa, las otras dos pequeñas también habían mostrado estar contentas de saber que no se iba para siempre… no aun al menos. Las demás personas de la aldea se habían portado tan amablemente con ella, especialmente la madre de las 3 pequeñas, les dieron cosas que podrían necesitar para su viaje, como provisiones, ropa abrigadora, cobijas, cantimploras, entre otras cosas, ella no estaba tan sorprendida de haber recibido todo eso, todos eran muy amables.

En cuanto al Monje Miroku… bueno él se despidió de quien consideró pertinente, de las jovencitas de la aldea, algunas de ellas lloraron por él, le pidieron que se cuidara mucho y el por supuesto les dijo que sería muy fuerte y que las extrañaría a cada una de ellas… sin embargo a él no le dieron regalos como Kagome, a excepción de las jóvenes de la aldea todos los demás sabían de sobra que clase de persona era el, confiaban más en darle los regalos a Kagome ella sabría cómo los usarían. Finalmente dejaron a la anciana Kaede para despedirse pues ella aún les estaba diciendo algunas cosas importantes que debían tomar en cuenta, cierto que habían planeado irse a primera hora pero con tanto alboroto eso estuvo lejos de la realidad, pero no importaba tenían todo para poder acampar en cualquier lugar. Aún con la luz del sol en todo su resplandor, el joven monje y la joven estudiante se encontraba afuera de la pequeña cabaña de Kaede, los hombros de ambos estaban llenos así como sus manos, aunque no empezarían solos, algunos hombres que querían comprar cosas de la siguiente aldea se ofrecieron a llevarlos en su carreta de madera, acortando así el viaje, aunque el regreso debían arreglárselas solos.

-Deben tener mucho cuidado en especial a quienes les cuentan las cosas, lo mejor será que solo confíen entre ustedes.- Kagome miró extrañada a la anciana, pero antes de hacer una pregunta, la anciana pareció recordar algo.- ¡Casi lo olvido!- se golpeó la frente y se metió a la cabaña rápidamente dejando un poco confundidos a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban esperando fuera de ella. No los hizo esperar demasiado puesto que enseguida la anciana salió y con un objeto particular en sus arrugadas manos, ambos prestaron atención, la mirada del monje enseguida se volvió en entendimiento, pero la joven de ojos marrones no entendía por qué llevaba aquel objeto en las manos. Se trataba de un arco, uno viejo porque estaba hecho de madera rojiza, era de tamaño mediano, también sostenía algunas flechas dentro de un objeto ovalado que tenía una cinta que suponía se llevaba al hombro para cargar las flechas todo el tiempo.- No saben la clase de peligros a los que podrían enfrentarse lejos de esta aldea, esto es para ti Kagome, cuídalos mucho y úsalos con mucha sabiduría.- Estiro las manos y enseguida Kagome recibió aquellos objetos que se veían tan preciados.

-Pero yo no… se usar esto.- La verdad es que tener un arma en las mano la ponía nerviosa pero de alguna manera había algo en ese objeto que la hacía querer no separarse de él, lo observo cuidadosamente a pesar de que el material era anticuado considerado los arcos modernos, se notaba que nadie lo había usado antes.

-Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermana Kagome, sé que aprenderás a usarlo como es debido, podría salvar tu vida o la de su excelencia, por favor, llévatelos, me sentiré más tranquila de esa manera y sé que usted piensa lo mismo.- Al decir lo último miro al monje Miroku.

-En efecto querida Kaede, yo mismo me encargare de que Kagome aprenda a usarlos, le doy mi palabra de honor.- La voz del joven era seria así que tanto la joven como la anciana sabían que podrían confiar en esas palabras dichas. En seguida Kagome se llevó el porta flechas al hombro así como el arco.

-Buen viaje, espero regresen con bien.- Ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de retirarse hasta que Kaede agregó.- Sean discretos no querrán que los rumores de que una joven que viene de otro lugar está en busca de la perla de Shikon y peor aún que ya la encontró se expandan, no querrán que sus enemigos tengan esa clase de información sobre ustedes.- Fue lo último que escucharon por parte de la anciana Kaede, antes de irse y alcanzar a los amables aldeanos con la carreta que los llevarían hasta la siguiente aldea, que era donde se suponía que vivía Urasue. Tanto Miroku como Kagome se quedaron algo pensativos después de haber escuchado aquello sin embargo, confiaban en que sería un viaje tranquilo, los aldeanos desde sus hogares con la mano les dijeron adiós las pequeñas corrieron un poco hasta los límites de la aldea gritándoles que se cuidaran mucho y regresaran con bien, eso los tranquilizó aún más, olvidaron las preocupaciones pero sobre todo ignoraban por completo el hecho de que un par de rojizos y fieros ojos los observaba desde la oscuridad de los árboles, en especial a cierta joven de cabello azabache y ojos marrones….

El viaje había sido bastante largo, al menos desde el punto de vista de Kagome debido a que el paisaje era el mismo, por supuesto que estar entre la naturaleza era algo hermoso, pero con el paso de las horas se volvía bastante tedioso, al grado en el que no se dio cuenta de cuando se había quedado dormida, solo se enteró cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con el hombro del monje Miroku asustada se separó enseguida, escuchando la risa coqueta del monje Miroku y del aldeano sin la parte de coqueta claro, simplemente a él le había parecido muy graciosa la reacción de la joven.

-Señorita Kagome permítame decirle que dormida se ve hermosa, no me molesta tenerla en mi hombro.

-Ni que tuviese tanta suerte- Kagome gruño un poco y se recostó en la paga de la carreta pero alejada del monje este volvió a reírse junto con el aldeano y ella sonrió sin que la vieran ya que sabía que ese comentario era solo para divertirse y a ella le estaba cayendo mejor el monje. La joven volvió a quedarse dormida, después de todo aún quedaba mucho camino, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño, sin escuchar el leve gruñido que provino de los árboles, ninguno de los que se encontraba dentro de la carreta lo había notado. A pesar de que ese par de ojos rojizos los había seguido desde que habían salido de la aldea donde vivía la anciana Kaede, ni si quiera el mismo sabia él porque estaba siguiendo a esa joven, no tenía intenciones de emboscarlos y cazarla, porque eso ya lo habría hecho hace horas, era algo más, pero simplemente no lo sabia, lo único que tenía claro es que quería ahorcar a ese monje, más de verlo tan cercano a esa ella, eso solo hacía que los siguiera más de cerca… sabía que estaba pensando en estupideces y eso provocaba más enojo en el…

Después de tantas horas de viaje, la noche cayo rápidamente, la joven igual seguía dormida así que lo único que hizo el anciano fue sacar algunas cobijas y los tres por separado se durmieron en la parte trasera de la carreta, aunque por turnos entre él y el monje, ya que no era precisamente muy seguro dormir en medio del bosque y a pesar de ello la noche fue tranquila y sin ningún problema, en cuanto salió el sol comieron un poco de las provisiones que los aldeanos le habían regalado a Kagome y de lo que el aldeano por su parte había traído, terminando de desayunar volvieron a retomar el camino, que aunque ya no faltaba mucho para llegar, aun así, no podían desaprovechar las horas que tenían con la luz del sol.

Kagome y Miroku estaban a punto de volverse a quedar dormidos hasta que escucharon aquella frase que tanto habían esperado desde que partieron de la aldea.

-¡Hemos llegado!- Fue la voz del aldeano, el cual señalo a su derecha, habían llegado a un camino de tierra rodeado de campos de arroz, pasándolos todos se podían distinguir las cabañas, Kagome se inco en la parte trasera de la carreta y se asomó para ver la aldea y casi se cae de espaldas al ver que no era casi nada diferente a la aldea donde vivía la anciana Kaede, la única diferencia era el paisaje que había detrás… lamentablemente no podía decir que fuese muy lindo, todo lo contrario, un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo muy parecido a cuando vio por primera vez al demonio de ojos rojos al que llamo Inuyasha2. No era para menos, detrás de esas pequeñas cabañas de madera, se encontraban las montañas que estaban cubiertas por la niebla casi en su totalidad, uno que otro cuervo se veía rondando a lo lejos, parecían más de esas montañas embrujadas que otra cosa. La aldea desde lejos al menos parecía estar inhabitada, ya que si comparaba la otra aldea, desde lejos podías escuchar la risa de los niños jugando, las aldeanas acarreando agua en sus jarrones, o sembrando en los campos de arroz, hombres cargando piedras y poniéndolas en los techos de sus casas…. Pero en esta aldea no ocurría nada de eso, simplemente no había nadie ni nada, bueno de lejos, probablemente todos estaban en sus casas, la joven suspiro y observo al monje Miroku él estaba con la misma mirada de intriga que ella.

-¿Las personas no salen a realizar actividades como en la aldea de la que vinimos?- Fue Kagome la que se atrevió a preguntar, la carreta de ellos seguía avanzando jalada por los caballos prestados de otros aldeanos, estaban cruzando los campos de arroz en esos momentos.

-Supongo que en todas las aldeas lo hacen… pero quizás no a esta hora.

Tanto Miroku como ella miraron automáticamente al sol, ¿A esa hora no? Pero si era casi la hora perfecta para salir a tomar algo de sol y hacer todo lo que tuvieses que hacer, ya que de ahí en adelante la luz del sol se empezaba a agotar sin embargo, ninguno dijo nada al respecto, Miroku por su parte cambio el tema, como si hubiese encontrado algo mejor que comentar, mientras que la joven miraba su reflejo en el agua de los campos de arroz, a veces se ensombrecían por algunas ramas de los árboles que habían a lo lejos, entre cerro los ojos y dio un salto cuando en una de esas sombras distinguió un brillo rojo, enseguida volteo y vio a lo lejos el árbol de donde creía que provenía.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- El joven monje enseguida dirigió su mirada azul al mismo punto en el que ella estaba mirando.

-Si…-enseguida sacudió la cabeza aquello era simplemente una ilusión es decir no podía ser el simplemente no, ya hasta estaba alucinando, quizás solo eran los nervios de encontrarse en un lugar que parecía casi un pueblo fantasma y quizás lo era.

Antes de que Miroku insistiera más en la pregunta porque lógicamente no se lo creía, la joven era distraída cierto, pero algo no cuadraba en su rostro, más no pudo decir más porque el aldeano había detenido la carreta. El joven de ojos azules alzo la vista y ya se encontraban exactamente al pie de donde comenzaban las cabañas y no había ni un solo signo de que alguien viviese ahí, la carreta hacia ruido, los caballos igual, si alguien estuviera dentro de esas cabañas lo más lógico es que salieran a averiguar eso pensaba el monje Miroku, se llevó una mano a la barbilla intentando pensar en una razón lógica para lo que estaban viendo, el había visitado antes ese lugar y vaya que habían personas ahí…. Aunque ya hacía meses de eso, probablemente todos se habían mudado… aunque sonaba poco razonable.

-Qué extraño… ¿No les parece?- Pregunto la joven al tiempo en el que se levantaba y se sacudía las rodillas.

-Quizás fueron a los mercados más cercanos.- Dijo el aldeano con mucha naturalidad mientras amarraba a sus caballos, estaba realmente tranquilo como si estuviese muy seguro de que no pasaba nada raro en la aldea de la bruja.

-Bueno, no se diga más, la luz se nos ira, al menos podremos dormir.- El monje se levanto y de un salto bajo de la carreta y le ofreció su mano a la joven para que con su ayuda se le hicera mas fácil bajar, ella la acepto. Ya están en tierra firme los dos comenzaron a bajar las cosas junto con el aldeano. Dejaron todo en el suelo, el monje Miroku y Kagome decidieron explorar la aldea no era ni tan grande así que realmente no les tomo mucho tiempo para confirmar que efectivamente no había nadie viviendo en ninguna de las cabañas, pero si había indicios de que alguien vivió ahí, o bueno incluso parecía como si solo hubiesen salido ya que en todas las cabañas habían pertenencias, regresaron inmediatamente y se sentaron en la carreta, comieron un poco y decidieron esperar porque probablemente el aldeano tenía razón y se habían ido al mercado cercano u a otro lugar, aunque con el paso de las horas comenzaron a pensar que no planeaban regresar esa noche pues había muy poca luz.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a una de las cabañas prender un buen fuego y pasar la noche.- El monje Miroku lo dijo, la verdad es que el teniendo esas cabañas a dormir en la paja, con la señorita Kagome golpeando su mano a cada rato, prefería entrar en alguna de las casas, total mas valía pedir perdón que permiso.

-¿Qué? No podemos hacer eso- rápidamente protestó Kagome.

-¿Por qué no? No hay nadie en las cabañas, además si podemos evitar pasar frio no veo por qué no dormir mejor en alguna de las cabañas. – respondió tranquilamente el monje.

-Yo también considero que es una buena opción- Dijo el aldeano antes de que Kagome pudiese seguir insistiendo en los contras.- No creo que regresen esta noche y de ser así, les explicamos la situación seguramente lo comprenderán.

Kagome no lograba concebir la idea del porque los aldeanos entenderían que unos extraños durmieran en sus hogares sin permiso de nadie, aprovechándose de su ausencia, si eso le pasara a ella en el templo Higurashi, seguramente les hubiera dado con la escoba, pensando que eran ladrones, pero ya eran dos contra una… bueno si los aldeanos llegaran a aparecer esa noche, fingiría demencia y culpa de todo al monje Miroku.

Dado que no había más que discutir se metería a la cabaña que tenía menos pertenencias para que hubiese más espacio, metieron sus cosas y las dejaron en una esquina, el aldeano rápidamente consiguió leña para prender una pequeña fogata, después los tres, sacaron solamente unas cobijas para ponerlas en el suelo y acostarse, Kagome en cuanto lo hizo dejo caer su cuerpo, se sentía entumida debido a tantas horas de viaje, se recostó boca abajo y suspiró sin embargo, su paz duro poco ya que se inco en la cobija cuando sintió a alguien a su lado, nada mas y nada menos que el monje Miroku queriendo hacer de las suyas.

-Así no pasara frio señorita Kagome.-Apenas y terminó de decirlo Kagome lo empujo de manera que rodo como un burrito lejos de la cobija de ella.

-¡Shuu! Este es mi espacio, le agradecería que lo respetara.- Se sentó sobre la cobija sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ese monje, el cual solo río igual que el aldeano, después de ese momento cómico se quedaron en silencio, el aldeano por su parte se quedó dormido casi de inmediato y era algo bastante comprensible considerando que él había estado conduciendo por todo el camino apenas con alguna oportunidad de descansar a diferencia de los otros dos que se dieron sus buenas dormidas en la parte de atrás.

-Monje Miroku…- La suave voz de Kagome llego de inmediato a los oídos de Miroku y este la miro enseguida, ya que la voz de ella sonaba pensativa, le llamó la atención.- Estaba pensando… si Urasue no se encuentra aquí… y los aldeanos no regresan…. Creo que hay otra manera de saber más sobre como volver a mi hogar.

-¿Qué es lo que está pensando al respecto?- Se le hacia extraño el comentario de ella, la única solución sería encontrar a esa bruja o averiguar que artimaña usó para enviar a la chica a ese lugar tan lejos de su hogar, lo único que sabían es que quería la perla de Shikon… a menos que ella estuviese pensando directamente en ir tras la perla de Shikon… esperaba que no.

-Ese demonio… el que me ataco… ese que solía ser un hibrido, él tiene la perla de Shikon… quizás estamos equivocados y a quien debemos seguirle la pista es a él.

-¿Cuál es el afán por seguirle la pista ese demonio?- Tomo su bastón dorado que estaba recostado a su lado y comenzó a moverlo, jugando con el como si no le tomara tanta importancia a la idea de la joven. Su bastón sonaba fuertemente, al golpearse contra la dura tierra de la cabaña y es que después de tantas horas de viaje lo último que necesitaba escuchar eran ese tipo de locuras, por seguir a esa muchacha loca. Pero no podía quejarse, se la debía… además tenía miedo de perder aquello con lo que podría tener hijos… si ya estaba amenazado por la anciana Kaede, de que no volviera a dejar a Kagome sola.

-Por qué él puede llevarme a casa.- Dijo simplemente, como si estuviera segura de ello.

-¿Por qué esta tan segura de ello?- El semblante le cambio al instante, paso del cansancio a la seriedad, como si hubiese dicho algo que no fuera nada buena idea sin embargo, no fue si no lo siguiente que dijo, que la dejo desarmada.- ¿Lo dice porque el posee la perla de Shikon?

-¿Cómo sabe eso…? ¿Acaso lo conoce?- Su mente fue rápida, porque enseguida comenzó a pensar en el hecho de que casi nadie, sabía dónde estaba la perla de Shikon, solo la anciana Kaede, porque conoció a ese demonio, cuando solía ser otra persona.

- Señorita Kagome, le recomiendo mucho, que deje de preocuparse tanto por él, no debe encariñarse con alguien así, no me lo puede negar, es más que obvia su curiosidad y su afán con el.- Ese comentario la sorprendió y él lo noto, pero a él no lo engañaba.- Cualquier persona normal que hubiese sido atacada por semejante demonio no se atrevería ni traer el tema a conversación y usted quiere buscarlo.

- No ha contestado mi pregunta…- Una buena manera de cambiar el tema. Un suspiro se escuchó por parte del joven monje.

-De acuerdo seré muy sincero con usted, pero solo para que ya deje de pensar en ese demonio como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.-Sintió la mirada curiosa de la joven sobre el así que simplemente lo dijo.- más que conocerlo… el solía ser un gran amigo mío.

La joven se quedó paralizada ¿Amigos?... ese demonio y el monje Miroku… no se lo imaginaba, no sonaba nada lógico.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ¿Sabe lo importante que es esa información? ¡Hábleme más de él! ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Sabe porque le pidió a la perla de Shikon volverse un demonio? ¿Siempre fue así de cruel? ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Respóndame!- Al no recibir respuesta miro fijamente al monje y casi cae al fuego al darse cuenta de que el monje tenía los ojos cerrados y ya estaba hasta tirando baba igual que el aldeano. Ella hizo una mueca, le dio tanto coraje ver eso, se recostó sobre la cobija cruzando los brazos, que ni creyera el monje que se había salvado del interrogatorio, porque en cuanto el abriera el ojo ella lo atacaría con muchísimas más preguntas y no le dejaría hasta que le respondiera claramente todas y cada una de ellas. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

El encanto no duro tanto, comenzaron a escuchar voces y no solo eso un ruido, muy cercano a ellos como de alguien caminando, tanto el monje como la joven se levantaron inmediatamente, ambos alertas ante ese sonido, los dos se miraron para saber si el otro había ocasionado ese ruido, enseguida comprendieron que ninguno de los dos era culpable de ello, así que automáticamente miraron hacia donde debía estar durmiendo el aldeano, y se asustaron al ver que no se encontraba ahí, ambos volaron hasta la puerta, al salir lo primero que sintieron fue la brisa helada y la tierra humada en sus pies descalzos, lo primero que vieron es que ya no estaban solos un montón de aldeanos rodeaban la cabaña en la que habían estado durmiendo todos llevaban antorchas, sus expresiones eran muy indescifrables y lo primero que pensaron… es que estaban en problemas.

-Discúlpenos… solo somos un par de viajeros que no teníamos donde pasar la noche.- Comenzó a explicar el monje Miroku, enseguida fue interrumpido por una de las aldeanas.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Kagome.- La aldeana parecía muy feliz al ver a la joven, ella y el monje se quedaron en blanco, debido a que la conocían.

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- Fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de la joven azabache pero no fueron contestadas, en lugar de eso, sintió que entre varios la tomaban de los brazos- ¿Qué hacen?- Sospechaba que esos aldeanos no eran tan inocentes como se veían, volteo a ver al monje por ayuda pero este igual estaba siendo acorralado, ambos intentaban zafar sus brazos pero no lo lograban ya que, era increíble pero la fuerza de esos aldeanos parecía casi sobre humana, los ojos de los aldeanos brillaban extrañamente.

-¡Lo sabía! Estúpidos humanos.- Una voz gruesa y aterradora se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaban, aunque el monje y la joven se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella voz los aldeanos no lo hicieron, como si ni si quiera la hubiesen escuchado. Kagome dejo de sentir ese forcejeó pero casi le da un infarto cuando de la nada, frente a ella se apareció una figura vestida con esa tela rojiza como la sangre, mucho más alta que el monje y que todos los que estaban ahí presentes, vio el cabello largo y plateado… _imposible… el demonio. _El rostro del demonio se volteo solamente dejándose ver de perfil, dejando ver uno de sus ojos brillantes, claramente era el, pero lo que mas le sorprendió es que no escucho ninguna amenaza de muerte por su parte si no mas bien, una aclaración.- Estos aldeanos están siendo controlados por esa bruja, los muy débiles no resistieron nada. – El demonio levanto su mano mostrando sus filosas garras, dispuesta a asesinar hasta que…

-¡Espera!- La voz de Kagome detuvo al demonio, vio que no le agradó nada aquello, ella miro de reojo al monje Miroku, también se había logrado librar del agarre con ayuda de su baston dorado lo que le recordó a Kagome que ella no había sacado el arco que le regalo la anciana Kaede y se arrepentía de ello, aunque tampoco lo hubiera sabido utilizar. Volvió a mirar al demonio.- No les hagas daño, si están siendo manipulados, ellos son inocentes.

-¡Keh!- Fue todo lo que soltó el demonio, parecía no haberla escuchado, porque tomo a uno de los aldeanos del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo, la joven entro en pánico pero no fue necesario hacer más porque el aldeano dijo algo que obligo al demonio a soltarlo de la sorpresa.

-No somos tus enemigos demonio… esa mujer, está cazándote… quiere la perla Shikon que hay en tu interior.

El demonio se le quedo viendo Kagome debido a lo que los aldeanos habían dicho… refiriéndose a ella como la chica de otro lugar en busca de la perla de Shikon. Lo que al monje y Kagome los hizo llegar a una clara conclusión de algo que les había dicho la anciana Kaede que evitaran… era demasiado tarde… los rumores ya se habían expandido.


	15. Desde el punto de vista de Inuyasha

**Primeramente quiero decirles que este es un capitulo especial, mas bien no es un capitulo, si no un pequeño regalo ya que me pidieron que querían conocer el punto de vista de Inuyasha sobre lo que había sucedido en el capitulo anterior, ya se que me tarde muchísimo pero pasaron demasiadas cosas queme mantuvieron ocupada, estrés, escuela, estrés, escuela incluso me enferme, de hecho estoy tomando terapias de rehabilitación por mi enfermedad me dio paralisis facial, voy mejorando pero lentamente, quería subirles esto para que lo lean ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo y muchas gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes. **

**Hikaru kino88: haha lo siento si confundi, la verdad es que me costo demasiado trabajo en inspirarme al principio por lo que quizás no me fije ni que escribia XD, bueno pero lo que pasa es que precisamente porque Kagome pensaba que iba a morir empezó a recordar su hogar a su familia, y cuando miro al demonio enseguida recordó a Inuyasha y por eso empezó a caer en la cuenta de que eran casi iguales. Y si las cosas se van a poner interesantes :D.**

**Marlene Vasquez: hahaha, si veamos que sucede.**

**Tsuyu M. Otaku: haha perdona la intriga pero me encanta terminar con los capítulos de esa manera para que queden ganas de leer el siguiente, y pondré el P.O.V que quieres como recompensa porque me he tardado mucho y en cuanto a Miroku, Inuyasha demonio y Kagome huhu… bueno tu sabras sacar tus conclusiones n.n. XD.**

**Una pregunta para todas las chicas, que opinan del tamaño de los capítulos les parece bien o les gustaría que fuesen mas largos?**

_**Bueno a petición de Tsuyu M. Otaku les dejo antes del capítulo este pequeño P.O.V de Inuyasha demonio del momento en que empezó a seguir a Kagome y a Miroku hasta que llego a… disque salvar a la chica.**_

_**P.O.V. de Inuyasha demonio.**_

¡Maldita! Ya llevaba siguiendo el rastro de esa mujer toda la maldita mañana y todo porque ese inútil del anciano Myoga no era capaz ni de acercarse a una aldea de humanos, el muy cobarde yo sabía que era un bueno para nada, siempre lo fue, aun no terminó de entender ¿Qué clase de maldita cabeza tenía mi padre?, según todos, siendo tan poderoso como se creía, ¿Para tener de sirviente a una pulga anciana, inútil y cobarde? Sobre todo cobarde. Ni si quiera yo estoy seguro de que tengo en la cabeza al dejarlo aún con vida si solo era un estorbo más, gracias a personas como él es que me daba cuenta del porque es mejor estar solo, todos son unos inútiles, así de simple. Pero no era el anciano Myoga y su inútil existencia lo que me tenían tan de mal humor… si, comúnmente mi humor no es bueno, pero puedo ser peor, como en estos momentos. Es decir mírenme, aquí estoy, con un hambre voraz que podría arrancarle la cabeza al aldeano que conduce esa cosa con ruedas, no lo he hecho y eso me tiene aún más molesto, mi cuerpo se queda quieto, observando de lejos a ese grupo humano que va a buscar a esa bruja de Urasue ¿Cómo lo sé?... Solo diré que el anciano Myoga a veces justifica su existencia… Aún no terminaba de comprender por qué si quiera yo tenía que seguirla ¿Alguien me había obligado? No. Nadie sería capaz de siquiera intentarlo, porque sabía que no viviría para contarlo… desconfianza, era eso, ¿Por qué ir con la bruja de Urasue? ¿Qué tenían que ver esas dos mujeres?… Claro mujeres traidoras se llevan bien, lo admitía, la curiosidad me había ganado, un monje, una sacerdotisa en busca de una bruja es algo que alguien como yo no podía permitirse que se le escapara… si eso era.

Escuche un sonido muy ligero y casi imperceptible para cualquiera, sin embargo mis orejas, las cuales odio, porque me hacen parecer un cachorro, además de que lo único para lo que servían era para causarme grandes dolores de cabeza… aunque por supuesto, nadie me agarraba desprevenido gracias a ellas. De acuerdo, odio como lucen pero me son útiles, como en estos momentos, aunque no sé qué tan útil es que me diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, esa mujer se había quedado dormida y no precisamente sobre la paja si no sobre ese monje… de alguna manera mis sentidos se agudizaron, automáticamente mis colmillos se apretaron, mis garras estaban más que dispuestas a acariciar el cuello del monje, muy delicadamente… si saben a lo que me refiero.

-Señorita Kagome permítame decirle que dormida se ve hermosa, no me molesta tenerla en mi hombro.- El simple sonido de su voz hizo que apretara mis manos, escuche como mis huesos crujían, estaban listas para retorcer, me incline un poco de uno de los árboles de turno, así les digo porque solo duro algunos segundos en él, debido a que sigo avanzando por el bosque, solo un poco alejado de ellos.

-Ni que tuviese tanta suerte- Esa voz me apaciguó, le pertenecía a ella, de no haber sido por ello, probablemente la chica estaría desmayada al encontrarse con el cadáver de su compañero de viaje… la sola idea de decir compañero en mi mente me molestó. Mire de reojo como la chica producía un intento de gruñido y se recostaba en la paja, alejada de ese monje, bien, eso está bien. Demonios… a mí que me interesa si se acuesta en un montón de piedras calientes… solo sabía que lejos del monje está bien, el muy descarado se río, no pude evitar que mis colmillos se apretaran de nuevo, esta vez produciendo un leve gruñido que estoy seguro nadie percibió, mantuve mi mirada fija en el par de humanos, mientras ella dormía, estuve tan concentrado en ella que olvide mi hambre por mucho tiempo, incluso el sol desapareció, pero realmente la noche para mí no fue ni tan diferente al día, mi vista no se volvía más débil, al contrario me sentía mucho más seguro de noche que de día, era el momento en el que todos debían ser cuidadosos pero de mí, no yo de ellos.

Aseguro que fue una de las noches más tranquilas que he vivido en el bosque, probablemente porque era la primera vez que no me dedicaba a cazar a otros demonios para comer, simplemente estaba como idiota siguiendo a un grupo de humanos, ellos tampoco pasaron mal la noche y si a alguien debían darle las gracias no era a su suerte, si no a mí, conmigo alrededor no había un solo demonio que quisiera siquiera acercarse de lejos a ellos, no era mi intensión protegerlos, de ninguna manera pero tampoco me molestaba la idea de que me descubrieran por culpa de otros intrusos.

Cuando el sol salió los humanos se habían detenido para comer, lo que me recordó que yo no había comido nada y eso no estaba bien, porque tengo cierto límite hasta que mi organismo bestial me pide arrancar la primera cabeza que vea. Conocía el camino de memoria así que me di el lujo de perderme un rato para buscar comida… la verdad es que no tuve mucho éxito, nunca cazaba de día debido a que los demonios más grandes y fuertes, eran fáciles de encontrar en la noche, durante el día solo estaban los debiluchos y esos no me satisfacían por completo, me moleste al pensar que tendría que regresar al bosque por la noche a buscar verdadera comida, deje la cacería temporalmente y me dirigí hacia la aldea de la bruja, yo sabía de antemano que era un lugar poco agradable a la vista de los humanos, después de todo los humanos tienen gustos muy cursis y este lugar era del todo menos eso, me gustaba. Estaba abandonado, lo que significaba que poca gente te molestaba, con lo que yo odiaba la compañía esto era perfecto, la neblina rodeaba el lugar, mi padre siempre me dijo que un lugar rodeado de neblina es un lugar seguro para un demonio, no entendía porque los humanos venían casi a ofrecer sus cabezas, todo apestaba a que encontrarían lo único que no buscaban en su viaje: Problemas.

Los busque con la mirada, gracias a la neblina pude entrar a la aldea sin que me viesen, estaban recorriendo la aldea, cualquiera sabría que no es seguro… pero ellos estaban apenas dándose cuenta de que había algo extraño, nuevamente esa voz me trajo de vuelta de mis pensamientos.

-¿Las personas no salen a realizar actividades como en la aldea de la que vinimos?-

-Supongo que en todas las aldeas lo hacen… pero quizás no a esta hora.- La voz del monje simplemente me ponía de mal humor, no tengo mucho que comentar sobre eso. Siguieron hablando sobre cosas que no preste atención, estuve por mi parte inspeccionando el lugar, estaba completamente vacío, fuera lo que hiciese esa bruja ella sabía que vendrían a buscarla y no dejo ninguna pista de su paradero, me aleje un poco, yendo a los árboles, siguiendo a los humanos, me detuve en seco al sentir una mirada curiosa hacia donde yo estaba, no averigüé demasiado porque de reojo vi un par de ojos marrones, eso fue lo suficiente para que yo me fuese de la aldea, no tenía ganas de ser visto, dar explicaciones y… que importaba ¿Acaso yo le daría explicaciones? Claro que no, simplemente no estoy pensando mis acciones últimamente.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?- Fue la última frase que escuche del monje porque para entonces yo ya estaba muy lejos de la aldea.

-Maldición… -Apenas logre decir entre dientes, apreté mis manos dentro de las mangas de mi traje, claro que me había visto y nuevamente mi humor comenzó a hervir como mil demonios, es entonces cuando me tengo que repetir que no interesa.

…

Nuevamente había caído la noche pero esta vez no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad para buscar carne fresca, corría tan rápido que apenas y sentía ligeros roces del pasto tocar mis pies, el bosque a mi vista se reducía a un montón de manchas oscuras, no me detenía ni un segundo en un lugar como para ponerme a observar que se encontraba a mi alrededor y no lo necesitaba mi olfato era más que suficiente para ello, rápidamente el asqueroso aroma de un demonio ogro me llego, estuve frente a él demasiado pronto para mi gusto, por lo general me gustar infundirles miedo a mis víctimas, que sepan que los observo y pronto serán cazados sin embargo, en estos momentos poco pensé en el preámbulo, tenía hambre. Mire de pies a cabeza al demonio, patético, su altura podría ser mucha como era algo típico de su especie, pero puedo asegurar que son de los demonios más débiles que hay, son torpes, su gran tamaño, únicamente se vuelve una debilidad a la vista no hay nada extraordinario en ellos, ni si quiera eso, lo más impresionante de los ogros es el extraño color que tiene su piel y los cuernos que adornan su cabeza, llevan taparrabo, muñequeras y un mazo en la mano que generalmente no sirve para nada… claro no cuando tu oponente es un verdadero demonio como yo.

-¿Qué quieres perrito?- Ahí va, les presento una de esas frases que hacen que los ogros encabecen la lista de mis hábitos alimenticios…. El ogro no estaba haciendo nada diferente a lo que yo iba a hacer, mire sus manos manchadas de un líquido espeso y oscuro, un rojo casi negro, sangre de otro demonio más débil. Por el aroma y el color pude decir con facilidad que se había tratado de una criatura común del bosque, aunque las victimas favoritas de los ogros eran los niños humanos.

-Veo que no pudiste conseguir algo mejor de comer- Sonreí ante mi comentario, mis colmillos se asomaron en mi sonrisa, quería que notara que estaba burlándome de él.- Es una lástima, me hubiese gustado que hubieses comido un demonio más fuerte para mí.

-¡No me hagas reír perrito!- No lo decía enserio, su altanería era mucho menos que la mía, él pensaba que podría asustarme, además que ya llevaba dos frases prohibidas, había pensado en acabar con el de un solo golpe, el no sufría y yo comería más rápido, pero ya se había ganado que su muerte consistiera en dos golpes y no uno. – No me digas que me comí tu comida- Su tono casi parecía de lastima, pero casi no bastaba porque ambos sabíamos que se seguía haciendo el fuerte.

-No, mi comida, sigue aquí, fresca… y habla demasiado. – Di un paso y al instante note lo cobarde que era porque el retrocedió al segundo en que yo avance, mi sonrisa no pudo ser más grande, yo sabía desde un principio que no representaba ningún reto para mí y como sinceramente era más mi hambre que mis ganas de humillarlo, opte por la vía rápida, me todo apenas un segundo llegar hasta él y… realmente no creo que quieran detalles de lo que le hice, solo diré que su carne estaba deliciosa para ser un demonio tan débil, cuando menos me di cuenta ya debería ser probablemente la media noche, debía regresar a la aldea de esa bruja porque tenía un extraño presentimiento, pero no podía ir así como estaba, necesitaba limpiarme la sangre de ese ogro de mis garras. Gracias a mi tan desarrollado olfato rápidamente encontré un rio, me agache en la orilla de manera que mis rodillas estaban levantadas y mis brazos colgaban de ellas, mire mi reflejo y sonreí pensando en lo irónico que era, siempre que me miraba me recordaba la clase de monstruo que soy, mi boca estaba chorreada con sangre, escurrían algunas gotas aun por mis colmillos, mi ropa estaba manchada, así como mis garras, sangre, sangre y más sangre era todo lo que mis ojos del mismo color de ese líquido que manchaba mi cuerpo veían, esta era la realidad, yo era esto una bestia que le emocionaba verse manchado de la sangre de otros, los aldeanos tenían razón en huir de mí, no dudaría ni un segundo en arrancar sus cabezas, el anciano Myoga hacia bien en sacarme la vuelta, mi padre y mi madre hicieron bien al morir para no ver en lo que su hijo se había convertido y por ultima ella… hizo muy bien en traicionarme, porque gracias a ella soy la bestia que cuyo reflejo en el agua del rio comienza a teñirse de un rojo escalofriante.

-¿Cómo saben mi nombre?- Esa voz… me trajo nuevamente a mi realidad como ya debería comenzar a acostumbrarme, lo que me dio a entender que yo estaba muy cerca de la aldea, mi cuerpo se movió casi por sí solo. - ¿Qué hacen?- Cuando llegue a la aldea uno de los aldeanos tenia a la chica acorralada, la tenían en sus brazos igual que al monje, note un brillo extraño en sus miradas y supe que mis sospechas siempre fueron acertadas.

-¡Lo sabía! Estúpidos humanos.- Mi voz fue escalofriante el monje y esa mujer me miraron sorprendidos, más que lógico, una parte de mí se sintió aliviada porque eso quería decir que ella en realidad no me había visto pero me molesto que los aldeanos ni me miraron como si ni si quiera me pudieran ver. De un salto que di me coloque frente a la chica la mire de reojo y pude notar su cara de estupefacción, no me permití seguirla viendo, mire a los aldeanos poseídos, porque eso eran, alguien o algo lo estaba controlando no sabía con qué fin, pero se sentía una oscura aura envolviendo a cada uno de ellos, además de una peste a demonio.- Estos aldeanos están siendo controlados por esa bruja, los muy débiles no resistieron nada. – No estaba tan seguro que Urasue tuviese la culpa pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, les mostré mis garras limpias de sangre aunque yo aún podía olerla, estaba más que dispuesto a matar a esos aldeanos, no tengo paciencia y no me interesa averiguar que sucedía.

-¡Espera!- Gruñí al instante esa maldita voz de mujer ya me estaba comenzando a molestar debido al efecto que causaba en mí. - No les hagas daño, si están siendo manipulados, ellos son inocentes. – Ahí está una de las tantas razones por lo que las mujeres no deberían estar en una guerra jamás, eran demasiado ingenuas.

-¡Keh!- Fue todo lo que pude exclamar, la ignore y tome al aldeano que estaba mas cerca de mi, encajando mis garras en su cuello, pude notar como ella entro en pánico al ver lo que hacia, ya se había tardado en mostrar que tanto miedo yo le provocaba sin embargo, lo siguiente que sucedió no me lo había esperado de ninguna manera.

-No somos tus enemigos demonio… esa mujer, está cazándote… quiere la perla de Shikon que hay en tu interior.

Solté al aldeano de inmediato y mire a la mujer culpable de todo esto, lo único que mi mente podía pensar en esos momentos es que nuevamente había caído en una trampa de traición, ella buscaba la perla de Shikon y yo estúpidamente la seguí hasta aquí, solo me preguntaba una cosa ¿Por qué.?...


	16. Capitulo 14 Una exterminadora peligrosa-

**HIKARUKINO88:**

**No sabes lo contenta que me puso tu review del saber que incluso leíste el capitulo anterior para recordarlo, ese es el tipo de cosas que hace que una escritora sienta que hace algo bien haha, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante y la espera n.n**

**Princezz Inuyoukai:**

**Es el trabajo favorito de las autoras xd dejarlos picados haha, bueno aquí va el capitulo.**

**Tsuyu. M. Otaku:**

**Haha tienes razón Kagome es la protagonista y casi todo va desde su punto de vista intentare ampliarme un poco mas en ese sentido y de nada XD supuse que no seria muy apto para nadie el saber como asesina.**

**Marlene Vasquez: Bueno enseguida veras la respuesta de si le atinaste o no a tu conclusión. **

**danita-inu:**

**Que bueno que te gusto el punto de vista de Inuyasha, ponerme en su lugar fue muy difícil XD considerando que casi siempre solo quiere matar.**

**Super lady yasha 3**

**No te preocupes jamás voy a abandonar la historia, puedo tardarme pero la terminare hasta el final- que dramática me vi XD- y sigue leyendo abajo y veras como hago caso a tu petición. **

**OMG lo logre chicas saque el capítulo esta semana! Aquí lo tienen. Bueno antes que nada ya sé que algunas se están preguntando qué pasa con Inuyasha del futuro, descuiden no me he olvidado de él XD. Y como recibí respuesta inmediata de ustedes me puse muy contenta con los reviews y se los concederé el próximo capítulo volvemos al futuro.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capítulo 14 Una exterminadora peligrosa.**

-No somos tus enemigos demonio… esa mujer, está cazándote… quiere la perla de Shikon que hay en tu interior.

Tanto el demonio como el monje y la joven se quedaron en blanco al escuchar esa oración, los dos humanos se miraron no necesitaban hablar para saber lo que el otro pensaba, que estaba en problemas y que no era del todo falso de lo que se le acusaba, excepto la parte de cazar, ellos realmente sabían que la perla de Shikon era muy importante para poder regresar a Kagome a su casa pero estaban buscando alternativas por eso decidieron venir a buscar a la bruja Urasue, pero claro, no era algo que los aldeanos supieran o tuvieran que decirle al demonio.

De alguna manera las cartas se habían volteado lo sabían, el demonio había llegado ayudándolos pero en estos momentos lo único que hacia el demonio era mirarlos tan fríamente que se sintió como si la temperatura en el ambiente realmente hubiese bajado, los aldeanos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro, pero una casi maquiavélica como si estuvieran esperando que el demonio se les lanzara encima y se los devorará y ya que nadie decía nada Kagome se animó a intentar apaciguar la situación.

-Nosotros… en realidad… eh… yo…-Correcto primero debió haber pensado en que decir antes de ponerse a balbucear y hacer enojar más al demonio.

-¡Cierra la boca si no vas a decir nada coherente!- Le atino porque el demonio estaba más que enfadado. El monje Miroku temió que fuese atacar a Kagome así que rápidamente se puso delante de ella impidiéndole el paso con su brazo, clavo su bastón de oro en la tierra y coloco sus manos en forma de rezo, apenas unos segundos y una especie de campo de energía los rodeo a ambos, Kagome se quedó sorprendida porque ella misma podía sentir una fuerza muy pura que estaba alrededor de ellos, mientras que el demonio enseguida se rio a carcajadas.

-¿De verdad monje? ¿Crees que eso me va a detener?- Se acercó al campo de energía y coloco su mano en este sorprendentemente no pudo atravesarlo, se vio una pequeña corriente de electricidad rodeándola, enseguida se alejó y gruño bastante molesto al ver las pequeñas quemaduras que le había causado el campo de energía.

-Conozco perfectamente tu fuerza Inuyasha.- Sonrió no presumidamente, si no con un poco de satisfacción al haber dicho su nombre.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de decir mi nombre?- El monje no respondió, se entretuvo porque todos los aldeanos comenzaron a atacar el campo de energía, Kagome se asustó un poco y se aferró un poco a la espalda del monje Miroku preguntándose si la fuerza de todos ellos combinados pudiese romper la única protección que tenían, aunque era bastante ilógico que si el gran demonio no pudo mucho menos lo lograrían los humanos.

-Lárguense, yo puedo solo con esto.- Le dijo el demonio a los humanos poseídos si había algo que hería mas el orgullo del demonio, era eso, que lo ayudaran y un montón de humanos, no los necesitaba, ese campo de energía sería muy fácil de romper pero no podía concentrarse con tanto alboroto.

-Señorita Kagome, es hora de irnos.- Le susurró probablemente el demonio podría escucharlo por sus orejas de animal, aunque se veía tan molesto que quizás no era así. Miró de reojo a la joven la cual asintió, los dos empezaron, el saco unos pergaminos debajo de las mangas de su traje.- Tengo que quitar el campo de energía, corra lo más rápido que pueda, yo los voy a distraer.

-Pero el aldeano del carruaje…- Su pregunta fue contestada cuando lo vio siendo parte del grupo del aldeanos que golpeaban el campo de fuerza.

-No está siendo el mismo en estos momentos.- Le contesto Miroku, lógicamente ella no había entendido en ese momento a lo que se refería pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque su compañero quito el bastón de la tierra y el campo desapareció, lanzo a los aldeanos los pergaminos que había sacado de debajo de su manga y todos aquellos que fueron tocados por ellos recibieron una especie de descarga que los dejo inconscientes, esa era la oportunidad que necesitaban Kagome corrió primero y Miroku casi le pisaba los talones, el demonio se les quedó viendo, si él hubiese querido los hubiera alcanzado en un parpadeo, pero parecía que no tenía ganas, metió sus manos dentro de las anchas mangas de su traje de color rojo, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, no corriendo si no caminando, tenía mucho que pensar porque en esos momentos no le vio caso, con el coraje que tenia los hubiese matado y eso no le convenía, ahora el mismo necesitaba buscar a Urasue, ella tenía las respuestas que necesitaba, era la única capaz de utilizar magia tan oscura y sabía que ella siempre deseo la perla de Shikon quizás ella fue la chismosa, si, sí era o no, lo averiguaría a como diera lugar.

Después de horas de caminar llego al único lugar donde podía expresarse cuando le daban esas raras y humanas ganas de hablar con alguien, el ser humano es social por naturaleza, en el caso de el, eran momentos de desesperación, pero claro que no iba a hablar con otro humano eso jamás sucedía si no con otro demonio tan poderoso o simplemente muy sabio, alguien realmente útil en este caso ese demonio tenía el nombre de Totosai.

Se trataba de un demonio que se dedicaba a forjar armas y repararlas, había sido amigo del padre del demonio Inuyasha y era de los pocos junto con el anciano Myoga que se llevaban con este lo mas parecido a una especie de amigo.

Llegar a la casa de Totosai no era nada sencillo, no para cualquiera, puesto que vivía dentro del esqueleto de un demonio en una montaña de fuego de muy difícil acceso debido a que la tierra de esta era muy caliente, la manera más común de llegar era por aire, pero claro esto no detenía para nada al demonio, este había subido la montaña tan rápido que sus piel apenas y noto los cambios de temperatura de la tierra de la montaña y la del suelo. Llegó a la boca del esqueleto del demonio gigante, podía oler a cenizas y huesos lo que quería decir que Totosai estaba forjando alguna especie de arma, al asomar su cabeza dentro de la extraña casa, lo confirmo ahí estaba su especie de amigo, golpeando lo que parecía una espada con un martillo y no cualquiera porque jamás se separaba de él, casi siempre lo tenía recargado contra uno de sus hombros huesudos. Físicamente podría espantar a mujeres y niños y no porque fuese un ser escalofriante como Inuyasha… si no porque simplemente Buda no había sido tan bueno con él y no era muy agraciado tenia ojos saltones igual que la bruja Urasue, una nariz muy chistosa en forma de pico hacia abajo, estaba tan delgado que su rostro ya tenía la forma de su cráneo y estaba casi calvo a excepción de una chistosa colita que le salía arriba de la cabeza pero claro tampoco hay que ser tan duros con su apariencia si contamos que es un demonio que ha vivido demasiados años ya, ni si quiera se conoce su edad y probablemente el mismo ya no la recordaba.

-Amo Inuyasha – Totosai se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo, en el pasado la palabra amo no estaba en su vocabulario más que por respeto se solía referir así al fallecido padre del demonio pero desde que este se había vuelto un demonio como su padre, su vínculo de confianza se había cortado un poco y lo trataba con más respeto que familiaridad.

-¿Qué haces Totosai?- Observo la espada que estaba forjando y sus cejas se alzaron al reconocer un poco la figura de esa espada en particular.- No me digas que el imbécil de Sesshomaru ya aniquilo a su espada.

-No eres tampoco muy inocente en el tema amo.

-¡keh!- Inuyasha metió sus manos dentro de las mangas de su traje rojo, sus ojos viajaron a una esquina de la casa donde yacían dos partes de una espada rota y oxidada, era muy delgada, pero en su época había su gran compañera, ahora simplemente estaba muerta en todo sentido. Totosai se dio cuenta a donde estaba mirando y sintió nostalgia al instante porque sabía que antes Inuyasha y esa espada eran inseparables, ahora ni si quiera le tenía importancia, siempre supo dos cosas acerca de la muerte de esa arma la primera es que al momento en que su amo se volvió un demonio, perdió la capacidad de poder tocar si quiera la espada sin embargo el mismo logro romperla de coraje, la segunda situación es que colmillo de acero, que es el nombre de esa antes increíble espada, jamás iba a revivir si su amo no lo deseaba así.

-¿Has venido por algo en especial? ¿Te has convencido que sería bueno hacerte de un arma?- Le pregunto el anciano sabiendo que tan terco era respecto al tema, prefería romper todas y cada una de sus garras antes que admitir que necesitaba un arma, porque su arma más poderosa era su cuerpo según él.

-Ya sabes lo que opino al respecto, en realidad tengo que contarte algo que sé que te será muy interesante además, quiero me digas tu opinión.-Tomo asiento en la tierra, ya que el anciano no contaba con ningún tipo de muebles, un poco de polvo se levantó pero nada que les afectara.

-Dime, para que vengas hasta mi casa a visitarme, realmente debe ser importante.

-Tu dirás… es sobre Kikyo y la perla de Shikon.-Esas palabras hicieron que los ya de por si enormes ojos del anciano se abrieran más, sus palabras habían tenido mucho impacto en el y el demonio lo sabia, que sería una plática muy larga y en parte agotadora.

…..

-Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas.- A pesar de que el monje Miroku tenía mucha condición, estaba agotado y es que tanto el como Kagome habían corrido como locos por el bosque el resto de la noche, aunque no había quedado mucho de ella, porque el sol ya había salido, por fortuna para ellos. Sostenía su pecho con su mano derecha como si se preocupara de presionar la zona de donde podría escaparse su corazón.

-Si se dedicara más a su salud que a conquistar mujeres esto no le pasara.- Dijo Kagome, aunque por su parte ya sabemos que a ella no se le dan mucho los deportes así que su corazón estaba golpeando su pecho como loco, su rostro estaba como el de un tomate muy maduro además en especial sus mejillas, estaban tan encendidas pero eso hacía que se viese adorable en realidad.

-Bueno señorita Kagome, cada quien sabe sus prioridades.- Le dijo sonriéndole de lado, una especie de intento de coqueteo.

-Y veo que las suyas están muy mal acomodadas- Se río porque no estaba molesta con él, desde que salieron de la aldea de Kaede había dejado de molestarse por los pobres intentos de coqueteo, ahora le caía bien, al menos la hacía reír.

-En realidad no lo están, déjeme explicarle, al estar rodeado de bellas mujeres, me siento bien, por lo que mientras existan bellas mujeres a mi alrededor gozare de una salud excelente… -Tocio un poco porque aún no había recuperado de todo el aliento y se ahogó con sus palabras pero fue algo momentáneo- la mayoría de las veces, claro.

-Si usted lo dice… - Miro alrededor, no reconocía el lugar eso era lógico, pero no muy lejos de donde se encontraban que era la salida del bosque, podía ver pequeñas casas con techos de paja, pero lo que más le saco una sonrisa era ver que estaba llena de personas aunque, no cualquier tipo de personas, puesto que la mayoría de ellos vestía extrañas ropas de color negro como base que se les pegaban al cuerpo, además de una especie de armaduras de diferentes colores para cada persona, se preguntaba si serian guerreros, aunque la pregunta casi se contestó sola porque veía como algunos peleaban entre sí, probablemente entrenando.- Monje Miroku ya vio, es una aldea…- No recibió una respuesta inmediata así que volteo su rostro y miro como Miroku estaba corriendo de vuelta al bosque, sin avisarle si quiera, ahora si se enojó, nuevamente la estaba abandonado ¿Cuál sería su excusa? ¿Vio una demonio sexy o algo así?- ¡Oiga! ¡No se atreva a dejarme de nuevo!

Miroku se detuvo en seco y la miro, parecía realmente nervioso por algo- Señorita esta aldea está muy fea, mejor busquemos otra.

-¿Fea?- Miro de reojo a la aldea y realmente no tenía casi nada de diferente a la de Kaede a excepción de la vestimenta de las personas.- Usted está ocultando algo ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

-¿Nervioso yo? No sucede nada pero como ya le dije no creo que esta aldea sea apropiada para una señorita, es de día, aprovechemos y busquemos otra aldea antes de que vuelva a oscurecer.

-O mejor nos quedamos en esta aldea ya que no hemos descansado nada.

-Yo me siento perfectamente bien… ¿Quiere que la cargue?- Alzo sus brazos como diciendo que su oferta era enserio.

-¡No! Y además, no se siente perfectamente bien hace unos minutos casi se le sale el corazón.

-¿A mí? Creo que me está confundiendo con otro monje.

-Usted es el único monje que conozco, además de inconfundible ¿Cuántos monjes se dedican a acosar mujeres?

-Señorita, calmase por favor solo vámonos.

-No, usted me oculta algo y eso hace que me den más ganas de entrar a la aldea así que vamos- Tomo la muñeca del monje y comenzó a arrastrarlo camino a la aldea.

-¡No por favor! ¡Señorita! ¡No sea cruel! ¡Se lo suplico!-No dejaba de rogarle a Kagome, casi se le salían las lágrimas, ella simplemente ignoraba cada una de sus peticiones, el se la debía y entre más hablaba, mas curiosidad le daba por saber que era lo que tanto ocultaba el monje. Lo había arrastrado hasta la aldea ya tenía todas las intenciones de soltarlo pero antes de que lo hiciera una voz que hizo temblar al monje Miroku sonó a todo volumen.

-¡ASÍ LO QUERIA ATRAPAR MONJE DESCARADO!- Antes de que ambos pudiesen si quiera buscar de donde provenía aquella voz, se vieron obligados a separarse muchos pasos del otro debido a que una especie de boomerang gigante casi les rompe las manos, había pasado exactamente en medio de ambos por un poco y no la cuentan. El boomerang gigante quedo atorado en la tierra, se notaba lo duro y pesado que era, ambos tragaron saliva fuertemente, casi jurando que habían visto la luz.

-Y-yo… preciosa puedo expli…-En ese momento una hermosa mujer vestida con un kimono de color rosa y color purpura en el pecho, paso en el espacio que ellos habían dejado y como si el boomerang realmente no pesara nada, lo saco de la tierra y fulmino con la mirada al monje Miroku, ella tenía el cabello largo y castaño le llegaba hasta la espalda incluso un poco más abajo, su peinado era una especie de tierna cola floja adornada con un moño de color blanco, ojos como los de Kagome, solo que esta chica usaba un poco de sombra en los ojos de color rosa oscuro que combinaba con su kimono, un bonito cuerpo como si hiciera mucha actividad física y además era más alta que nuestra protagonista.

-¡No me explique nada! ¡Dígame quien es esta!- Señalo a Kagome la cual estaba en blanco primero porque no sabía de donde había salido esa chica, quien era y además estaba un poco el shock al ver el arma gigante que cargaba y como lo hacía sin esfuerzo alguno.- ¿Por eso quería irse verdad?- Se acercó a Miroku y este retrocedió un poco, claramente temiendo por su vida. La chica levanto su dedo y lo señalo.- ¡No crea que no he escuchado los rumores sobre usted! – Llevo sus manos a su cintura, Miroku casi sudo, cuando una mujer ponía sus manos en su cintura era porque en verdad estaba molesta.- Un joven monje que va de aldea en aldea proponiéndole a cada chica que ve !Que tengan hijos!, quise creer en usted, yo lo defendí les dije a todos que usted jamás me haría esto, pero mire nada más, si vino a visitarme al menos se hubiera dignado a no traer a su amante con usted.

-¡¿Amante?! –Esa palabra regreso a Kagome de su estado de shock, miro como la chica casi se comía al monje con la mirada.- Espera yo no soy su…

-¡No digas nada! ¡Eres su cómplice!

-Sangito por favor….- Intento calmar el enojo de la chica pero ella ya tenía hasta fuego en la mirada, era mejor quedarse callado, el monje que lo había criado le dijo que cuando una mujer estaba enojada era mejor no intentar calmarla porque eso las hacia enfadar más. – Sabes que los rumores son falsos… yo nunca la preguntaría a una que tuviésemos hijos.

-Usted es un… es un… -Se quedó callado al ver que el fuego en los ojos de la chica había sido remplazado por una especie de lluvia, se contenía de llorar, sus ojos temblaban, ella sujeto su boomerang con fuerza y se fue corriendo, Miroku intento moverse pero Kagome lo detuvo.

-No creo que su compañía sea su consuelo en estos momentos…- Miroku asintió y este se quedo viendo a la dirección en la que la chica había corrido.- Esa chica es muy importante para usted cierto…

-Lo es… pero no la merezco. –Kagome no le respondió de inmediato, es decir quién era ella para opinar al respecto, no sabía nada sobre esos temas, no había tenido novio jamás ni si quiera una cita, el mayor tiempo que había pasado con un chico a solas fue esa vez de cuando ella y Taisho estuvieron corriendo por todo Tokyo huyendo de las fanáticas pero eso estaba muy lejos de haber sido una cita y bueno claro ahora pasaba mucho tiempo con el monje Miroku pero él era mucho mayor que ella, el era un adulto y definitivamente no era su tipo en ningún sentido pero si un buen amigo.

Miroku por su parte su mirada era un poco indescifrable, pero si se notaba que estaba como arrepentido de algo, Kagome tenía mucha razón la chica que había salido corriendo era demasiado importante para el joven monje. – Necesito dar un paseo, no le molesta quedarse sola un rato- Mas que una pregunta era casi como una expresión de aviso, en la que esperaba que la respuesta fuese positiva o positiva.

-No se preocupe…- Bueno quizás no era una respuesta muy sincera, ella no sabía que haría en una aldea que no conocía y con la facilidad que tenia para encontrar problemas y perderse era mejor no explorar mucho.

-Volveré pronto.- La voz del monje sonaba como de resignación, necesitaba esa pequeña caminata a solas para reflexionar, que tan idiota estaba siendo y como le haría para conseguir el perdón de esa chica. Kagome dejo de mirarlo porque este desapareció en el bosque, ella suspiro y miro la aldea, si se iba a perder al menos seria dentro de donde hubiesen personas así que lentamente entro al lugar, todas las personas le dieron una sonrisa, ella se las devolvió, ahora solo tenía que perder un poco el tiempo.

…..

Totosai no dejaba de rascar su delgada barbilla, lo que hacía que la vena ya inflada en la frente del demonio estuviera palpitando y a punto de estallar y es que ya llevaba como veinte minutos de esa manera y aun no recibía ningún comentario al respecto. Le había contado todo, desde su reencuentro con la chica hasta donde termino en la aldea de la bruja con los humanos poseídos que terminaron desenmascarando las intenciones oscuras de ella, lo cual en realidad no era nada raro considerando su pasado con ella.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Dijo un muy molesto Inuyasha, su ceja izquierda no era capaz de elevarse más.

-Sí, solo una cosa- dejo de rascar su barbilla para rascar su cabeza calva, cerró los ojos unos momentos como si lo que tuviese que decir era realmente serio.- Haz perdido la cabeza amo Inuyasha. – No tuvo ni tiempo de ver, de repente sintió un horrible dolor en el cráneo, se llevó las manos a él comprobando la enorme bola que se le había hecho. Inuyasha lo había golpeado eso era lógico y es que este demonio no era del tipo paciente lo sabemos, el golpeaba a todos por igual sin impórtale si fuera hombre, niño u anciano, el único límite que no había sobrepasado aún era el de respetar a las mujeres, jamás las había golpeado, bueno a las mujeres demonio sí.

-Si no vas a decir nada útil, mejor no digas nada. –Trono sus nudillos, algo que siempre hacia después de dar un buen y satisfactorio golpe.

-_Siempre tan agresivo, primero golpea y nunca pregunta, este muchachito necesita modales- _Amo, no me dejaste terminar, perdiste la cabeza porque ambos sabemos lo que sucedió con esa sacerdotisa, ella dejo este mundo hace mucho tiempo, así que es imposible lo que me dices, seguramente la confundiste con otra persona.- Cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando otro golpe, al Inuyasha no le gustaba ser corregido así que era algo que podía esperarse pero ese momento nunca llego, así que abrió los ojos con cautela, sorprendiéndose de ver al demonio de ojos rojos con cara pensativa y su semblante de siempre que era de seriedad y frialdad pura.

-Es igual a ella… yo no puedo equivocarme.- Fue todo lo que el demonio respondió en un tono de voz muy neutral, camino un poco hasta terminar a la orilla de la extraña estructura, veía el horizonte, su rostro nunca había estado tan inexpresivo.

-Los muertos no regresan… y si lo hacen no son las mismas personas que conocimos, ten mucho cuidado con las decisiones que tomes. – Tomo el arma que estaba terminando antes de que su visita llegara, con su martillo comenzó a golpearla, la moldeaba gracias al fuego que salía de su boca cuando la abría, era una de sus habilidades especiales. Inuyasha lo miro de reojo, metiendo sus manos dentro de su traje, ya no había mucho que decir al respecto, nadie lo mandaba, él tenía que decidir de qué lado de la situación se iba a poner. Totosai tenía razón los muertos no regresaban, no al menos como habían sido mientras vivían, pero esa chica era la viva imagen de aquella chica que una vez había perturbado su vida, cerraba los ojos unos segundos y el recuerdo de una figura borrosa en un bote dentro de un lago le llegaba, pero rápidamente el mismo alejaba todos esos recuerdos, ni si quiera lo recordaba con claridad al volverse un demonio todo eso quedó atrapado en su lado humano, su lado muerto.

-Sabes en cualquier momento va a llegar tu hermano, a mí no me molesta tu presencia amo pero no creo que a ti…- No tuvo que decir mucho más el demonio ya tenía todas las intenciones de irse, puesto que no dejo de darle la espalda y uno de sus pies ya estaba afuera, en posición para saltar montaña abajo.

-No tengo intenciones de verlo… ni ahora ni nunca.- Con eso dicho, dio un salto y desapareció entre la niebla de la montaña el anciano Totosai lo miro con tristeza, su antiguo amo hubiese querido que sus dos hijos hubiesen aprendido a convivir pero eso parecía imposible, el mismo creyó que siendo los dos unos demonios completos, los conflictos terminarían pero por el contrario si parecía que apenas habían empezado.

La mente de Inuyasha por otra parte estaba muy lejos de pensar en su hermano mayor y como podría hacerlo si no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por los aldeanos y por el anciano Totosai, ellos nunca mencionaron nada sobre la identidad de la chica pero ¿Quién más podría ser si no ella? El físico, la perla de Shikon… además estaba el hecho de que la especialidad de Urasue siempre había sido revivir a los muertos aunque tal y como dijo Totosai no eran ni de lejos las mismas personas, se detuvo en seco, las personas que Urasue revivían tenían un olor particular a barro y huesos, esa chica no olia en nada a eso.

-¡Amo Inuyasha! ¡Amo Inuyasha!- Una vocecita pequeña y ronca se escuchaba cerca, no fue si no hasta que empezó a sentir una molestia en el cuello que lo entendió, enseguida llevo su mano a golpear su propio cuello y miro como una aplanada y mareada pulga anciana caía a su mano.- ¿Por qué si sabe que soy yo, siempre me hace lo mismo amo?

-¿Qué quieres Myoga?- Dijo un Inuyasha algo fastidiado.

-Nada en especial, solo que me dio curiosidad de saber, que fue lo que le dijo Totosai, ¿Acaso se decidió por fin y reparara a colmillo de acero?- No le dio tiempo de decir mucho más porque con un dedo, su amo Inuyasha como lo llamaba la pulga, lo termino empujando muy muy lejos con sus dedos, solo se veía como la pulga Myoga lloraba como cascada.- Que cruel es usted amo.- Su voz se escuchó ya muy a lo lejos, por lo que el demonio ni atención le presto, simplemente siguió su camino hacia ningún lugar en particular.

….

Ya llevaba un tiempo que Kagome había entrado a la aldea, no se sorprendió de que todos fueran muy amables pero al enterarse de que clase de aldea era se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Se trataba de una aldea de exterminadores de demonios, lo que quería decir que la chica que casi los parte en dos a ella y a Miroku era una exterminadora de demonios como todos, ahora entendía como es que era capaz de manejar ese boomerang gigante sin si quiera sudar ni una gota.

Había averiguado solo un poco sobre esa chica, su nombre era Sango tenia 19 años, era hija del fallecido líder de los exterminadores, al parecer también su hermano menor había fallecido, todos en la aldea la querían mucho pero no mencionaron nada sobre el monje Miroku.

Al ver a tantas personas con sus armas, se sintió inspirada ya que ella ni si quiera podía descubrir cómo usar el arco y flecha que Kaede le había dado, no temía herir a nadie, temía no ser capaz ni de aventar bien la flecha y que terminara picándose su propio ojo. Así que le pidió a los exterminadores algo de ayuda y ellos aceptaron gustosos, en su camino a las afueras de la aldea para esperar a los exterminadores y entrenar escucho algunos sollozos femeninos que llamaron su atención, se asomó un poco y distinguió la silueta de la bella exterminadora de nombre sango, lo que le sorprendió es que alado de ella había una especie de gatito, y decía especie porque este tenía dos colas… aunque debía admitirlo era totalmente adorable, con ganas de agarrarlo y apachurrarlo, Kagome sacudió la cabeza alejando esos extraños pensamientos, le enterneció ver al pequeño gatito haciendo ruidos tierno y acariciando la pierna de Sango con su peludita cabeza. Al instante se acordó de su gato gordo, Buyo, sintió una punzada en el pecho porque pensar en su propio gato era pensar en su familia y no estaba lista para ponerse triste de nuevo, se había dicho a sí mismas adiós tristezas, necesitaba reunir todo el coraje posible para poder regresar con su familia lo más pronto posible, nuevamente fijo su atención en el gatito de sango, su pelaje era de color amarillo, sus ojos eran grandes curiosos y rojos con pupila negra, sus dos colitas estaban adornadas con unas líneas negras. Sango bajo su mano para acariciar al gatito que parecía comprenderla y consolarla.

-Gracias Kirara, tu siempre tan fiel conmigo.- Kirara era el nombre de esa gata, si al parecer era mujer, la nariz pequeña y negra de la gatita comenzó a moverse y su dueña lo noto.- ¿Qué sucede Kirara?- Noto como su Kirara miraba hacia un punto fijo así que siguió su mirada y su rostro se volvió de sorpresa al reconocer a la chica que estaba antes con el monje Miroku, enseguida paso de la sorpresa al enojo, se levantó y tomo su boomerang.- ¿Acaso no aprendiste la lección?

-¡Espera!- Se mordió la lengua y tembló al ver cómo había tomado su boomerang, realmente le tenía miedo a esa cosa.- Yo no soy ninguna amante del monje Miroku, él no es mi tipo, en serio, lo juro, no me mates por favor.- Cerró sus ojos y unió sus manos en forma de rezo. Eso pareció causar un pequeño efecto en Sango, está bajo la mirada hasta su fiel compañera, Kirara no estaba inquieta y siempre que había una persona en la cual no se podía confiar, se le erizaba el pelaje a la gata y esta vez no era así. Observo bien a la chica y noto que se trataba prácticamente de una niña bueno no una niña pequeña, pero si tenía ese aire infantil, ingenuo, así que le creyó a lo que dijo, dejo su boomerang en su espalda.

-Lo siento mucho, no te hare daño, lo prometo. – Vio como Kagome abrió los ojos y se tranquilizó.

-Soy Kagome, soy amiga del monje Miroku pero nada más… es más ni si quiera se si se puede decir que somos amigos… veras yo vengo de un lugar lejano.- Bueno no pensaba en ir y contarle su historia a cualquiera pero sentía que era una persona en la que podía confiar.- La bruja Urasue… no sé si has escuchado sobre ella, pero ella me trajo hasta aquí porque quiere que le consiga la perla de Shikon.- Se detuvo cuando vio que los ojos de Sango se abrieron fuertemente.

-Espera ¿Urasue? ¿La perla de Shikon?- Su semblante fue de horror, al darse cuenta de que Miroku se estaba involucrando en algo demasiado peligroso.- ¿Su excelencia se está involucrando en algo tan peligroso?... Tanto odia estar conmigo- lo último lo dijo más para sí misma pero de todas maneras Kagome la alcanzo a escuchar.

-El monje Miroku es muy importante para ti verdad…-Además de preocuparse por él, ella lo había llamado _excelencia _igual que como lo hacía la anciana Kaede y ellos llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, supuse que pasaba lo mismo en el caso de Sango, además el sentimiento era mutuo, el monje Miroku había estado muy triste cuando ella se fue llorando. Camino un poco y termino sentándose a lado de Sango le sonrió a la gatita y está en respuesta hizo uno de sus ruidos tiernos, se montón en el regazo de ella y Kagome se puso a acariciar su lomo.

-El monje Miroku es mi…. –Pensó un poco las cosas y soltó una gran bocanada de aire antes de terminar su oración.- Es mi prometido.

-¡QUE!- Su sorpresa había sido tal que hasta Kirara se espantó saltando del regazo de ella.- Hay lo siento Kirara.- La gatita con cautela regreso a su regazo. Kagome miro a Sango.- No sabía que el monje Miroku tenía prometida.- Es decir quien podría imaginárselo si se la pasaba de Don Juan en cada aldea, pero claro que eso no se lo dijo a Sango, ahora entendía porque había salido llorando al pensar que ella y Miroku eran algo así como amantes.

-Sí... sé que es difícil de creer, nunca ha dejado de ser un mujeriego.- Se notaba la tristeza en los ojos de Sango.- No sé por qué pensé que cambiaría… -Suspiró y sonrió melancólicamente.- Conocí a Miroku justo después de la muerte de mi padre y de mi hermano, éramos unos niños los dos, el monje que nos ayudó a enterrarlos era el cuidador de su excelencia, yo estaba tan asustada y sola… él estuvo ahí conmigo en esos momentos tan difíciles… todo empezó como una promesa de niños ya sabes, dijimos que nos casaríamos cuando fuésemos grandes, dijo que me cuidaría y vendría por mi aunque- sonrió un poco más.- Ni si quiera sabíamos lo que era el matrimonio, cualquier creería que con el tiempo esa promesa simplemente se borraría de nuestras memorias… pero crecimos y el seguía visitándome, naturalmente me enamore por completo de él y yo pensé que a él le…- Su voz comenzó a tambalear un poco.- que a él le había pasado lo mismo.- Un sollozo se le escapo, sintió la mano de Kagome en sus hombros, dándole su apoyo moral y animándola a seguir hablando.

-Eso es tan tierno, no creí que el monje Miroku tuviese su historia de amor.- Claro que era tierno, Sango perdió a las personas más importantes que tenía, desde pequeña quedo sola y lógicamente asustada, entonces tuvo a Miroku todo el tiempo, se dio una pequeña chispa que con el tiempo se había convertido en un fuego muy cálido… uno que al cual el idiota de Miroku le había echado una enorme cubeta de arena.- Espera dijiste que Miroku siempre fue un mujeriego…

-Si.- Asintió con la cabeza.- A pesar de que estábamos juntos yo lo veía muy contento de saludar a todas las exterminadoras… aunque somos muy pocas en realidad pero yo creí que eso solo era una etapa, que con el tiempo el entendería que estábamos… destinados, pero es un pensamiento muy tonto cierto, el se la pasa viajando y era más que lógico que encontraría a alguien mejor que yo.

Kagome tenía muchísimas ganas de ir y arrancarle el cetro de oro a Miroku y darle muchos golpes en la cabeza, por insensible, recordaba cómo había estado en la aldea de Kaede de mujer tras mujer y como la había abandonado cuando se fue al bosque y por quedarse con una mujer, no conocía a Sango del todo pero se notaba que tenía un muy buen corazón… quitando la parte en la que casi la mata con el boomerang, era muy buena persona.

-Sabes que Sango ya es hora de que Miroku te valore.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- Se limpió el rostro y miro muy ilusionada a Kagome, la joven azabache tenía sus manos en su cintura, como si estuviese muy segura de lo que hacía… pero la realidad es que Kagome no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, no sabía nada de relaciones, hombres nada… pero ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?


	17. Capitulo 15 Comenzando a preguntarse

**HOOOLA CHICAS ¿QUE CREEN? NOS VAMOS AL FUTURO! XD. BUENO EHEM, DISFRUTENLO, PERO ANTES RESPONDERE SUS REVIEWS:**

**danita-inu :Bueno en este caso te seguire dejando con la duda porque ya le toca al otro Inu XD, pero pronto lo sabras , gracias por el apoyo.**

**Hikaru Kino88 : Así es Totosai piensa como tu, el creyo que siendo demonios ambos se llevarían bien pero supongo que el odio ya esta en la sangre XD, en cuanto a colmillo de acero, hara falta de mucha ayuda para que Inuyasha cambie de opinión y se vuelva a interesar en su pesada.**

**En cuanto a sango y Miroku ya sabes son bien tiernos estos dos, aunque el monje tenga sus mañas estos son pareja de ley. **

**Princezz Inuyoukai: Si, no lo pude resistir siempre debe de haber algo de drama para Miroku y que la vida empiece a cobrárselas por infiel en cuanto a los hermanos, bueno son hermanos, raramente se llevan bien xd.**

**akane love: Me encanta saber que te gusta tanto mi historia y te intrigue ese es el chiste haha y en cuanto a tu pregunta, tendre que torturarte e invitarte a que no dejes de leer porque todo puede pasar probablemente ni yo se con quien se quedara haha ntc. Si lo se pero como soy mala, tendras que esperar para saber, dime a ti con quien te gustaría.**

**Marlene Vasquez :**

**La paliza a Miroku hasta yo le ayudo a dársela XD, hahaha, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capítulo 15 Comenzando a preguntarse.**

Casi nada había salido como ella había planeado, no tenía la perla de Shikon, la chica no pidió su deseo, ni si quiera estaba en busca de la perla, estaba en busca de alternativas, simplemente no lo entendía. Su plan había sido elaborado tan minuciosamente, antes de haber comenzado a tejer toda esa red para atraer a la elegida de Shikon, la había estudiado, su vida, su actitud, todo lo que pudo con su magia. Rápidamente había llegado a la conclusión de que la chica era una de esas tontas dependientes que necesitaba por sobre todo de su familia. Siendo así, lo más lógico hubiese sido que en cuanto supiera que tal objeto, era capaz de conceder deseos, ella hubiese comenzado con la búsqueda de tal objeto y habría pedido el deseo, pero no era así. Kagome sabía perfectamente en donde estaba esa valiosa joya sin embargo, no hacia absolutamente nada por obtenerla y lo terminó de comprobar en la trampa que le había tendido en su propia aldea, admitía que le daba algo de crédito a la chica por intentar localizarla, en busca de respuestas, lástima que estaban en diferentes épocas y su búsqueda fuese totalmente en vano. Todo eso pensaba aquella bruja arrugada por la edad y fea como su podrido corazón, consecuencia del tiempo y del mal uso de la magia, mientras miraba las cartas con las que espiaba a la joven azabache, a la que había mandado hacía más de un mes a la época en que la perla de Shikon había desaparecido.

-Madre ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- La joven Enju, hija de Urasue frotaba sus manos nerviosamente, esto era a lo que tanto temía, al fracaso, que las cosas no salieran como su madre había planeado. No solo era el hecho de que la chica simplemente se desvió del objetivo, sino que, ahora estaba involucrado ese feroz y cruel demonio que odiaba tanto a su madre, temía por su propia vida pero aún más por la de su querida madre.

-Enju, no desconfíes de mis habilidades.- Reprimió a su hija, era algo que no toleraba de ella, que fuese tan nerviosa, pero sobre todo que comenzara a dudar sobre sus habilidades como bruja. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba recogiendo las cartas con los dibujos de la chica huyendo al bosque con ese monje tan simplón. Se rio un poco mentalmente al pensar en la clase de ayuda que la anciana sacerdotisa medio ciega le había mandado a la joven, era patético pensar que fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, de milagro los dos humanos seguían vivos.

Se acercó a un estante lleno de polvo y un montón de vasijas de diferentes colores, agarro una pequeña caja de madera del tamaño y forma de las cartas, vasto con extender su mano para que las cartas volaran y se acomodaran solas en la caja, el cerro y la dejo sobre el estante. Ella y su hija Enju, estaban dentro de su refugio donde los humanos llegaban para que ella les dijese el futuro, no los estafaba, Urasue en verdad tenía la habilidad de ver el futuro de las personas, no siempre acertaba porque el futuro se podía cambiar, eso era lo que ella estaba intentado, conocía su propio futuro y el de la perla de Shikon, era por eso que había armado todo ese enredo para evitar que su propia visión se cumpliese, ella no sería derrotada por un estúpido hibrido y una sacerdotisa de tan bajo conocimiento.

-No madre, no dudo de tus grandes poderes pero ese demonio…- No pudo continuar porque recibió una mirada de reprimenda por parte de su madre.

-Ambas sabemos que ese demonio solo tiene un enemigo y es la perla que está comiéndose su corazón.- Sonrió al sentirse sabia con aquellas palabras.- Si la quitamos la joya no tendrá nada, se dará cuenta de lo patético e insignificante que es, el no representa ningún peligro.- Lo cierto es que si lo hacía, era muy poderoso pero claro solo con la ayuda de la joya, por lo que urgía quitársela. Urasue jamás tendría tantos poderes como para enfrentar a ese demonio, solo había una sola persona que lo había logrado derrotar y esa persona ya no estaba viva desde hace siglos, pero si su reencarnación. Pero si las cosas seguían por el rumbo que irían tendría que una vez más abusar de sus poderes y traer de vuelta a esa persona.

-Pero si Kagome se niega a involucrarse con la perla de Shikon por culpa de lo que Kaede le dijo. -Afirmó Enju.

-Lose, lose, es por eso que estoy tratando de pensar.- Realmente lo intentaba, como convencer a Kagome de recuperar la perla, ella no podía ir al pasado, el demonio la mataría, además si la chica la veía nunca la escucharía porque ya la tenía tachada como la enemiga y no estaba nada equivocada de todas maneras en ese aspecto.

-Quizás… deberíamos de olvidarnos de la perla, después de todo, no vinimos al futuro para seguir peleando, si no para encontrar paz.- Bueno esa era la idea que tenía Enju, desde que la perla había sido consumida por el cuerpo del demonio, Urasue sabía que naturalmente estaría dentro de la lista de personas a matar puesto que hacía mucho tiempo su que era enemiga del demonio, bueno lo fue cuando él solía ser una persona diferente no la bestia sin control. Por seguridad Urasue decidió ir al futuro para proteger a Enju, de la venganza de Inuyasha.

-¡No digas tonterías! La única manera de traer paz a nuestras vidas es con la perla de Shikon en nuestro poder.

-Pero madre, si tu misma me has dicho que la perla no concede ningún deseo…

-No vamos a pedir ningún deseo, no lo necesitamos para que usar el poder de la perla, con solo tenerla con nosotras es una garantía de nuestra seguridad.- Si Urasue no hubiese sido tan malvada en su tiempo en la época antigua no habría la necesidad de tener la tan engañosa joya, porque tenía dos caras, por un lado era una preciosa y pura joya, creada por una sacerdotisa de intenciones puras y en teoría debería ser un buen objeto, pero en el fondo era pura maldad puesto que las almas de miles de demonios estaban atrapadas dentro de la perla de Shikon, era una batalla constante entre el bien y el mal, dependiendo de quien tuviese la perla era quien ganaba, imagínense que tan oscura estaba la perla de Shikon si se encontraba dentro de un demonio sin corazón, remordimiento, nada humano quedaba en el.

-Entiendo madre.- Sinceramente no le veía caso a todo eso, pero no iba a cuestionar a su madre, debía confiar en ella.

Urasue comenzó a dar caminar alrededor de la mesa donde suele leer las cartas, intentaba pensar pero realmente tenía muy pocos elementos, sus ojos vagaron por lo que había sobre la mesa, un periódico local que era entregado gratuitamente a cada hogar en Tokyo. Ella no era de esas personas que se mantenían al día, no le interesaba pero esta vez hubo algo que llamo su atención, con sus manos arrugadas tomo el periódico mirando el encabezado y sonrío, eso era justo lo que necesitaba ¿Cómo no pudo pensar antes en ello?

-¿En qué estás pensando madre?- Cuestionó Enju, al notar que su madre por primera vez miraba el periódico local con interés.

-En que ha habido un ligero cambio de planes. – Enju la miro, sin comprender la respuesta de su madre, hasta que Urasue dejo el periódico extendido nuevamente sobre la mesa, estaba un poco arrugado ya pero el encabezado se veía claramente donde bajo este, estaba la fotografía de un joven actor de ojos azul oscuro y largo cabello negro como la noche.

-Inuyasha Taisho…- Fue lo que Enju leyó en las letras pequeñas debajo de la foto del apuesto joven.

…

_La fuerza con la que colmillo de acero arremetió contra ese hueso de demonio era evidente, el dueño de esta era un semi demonio de cabellera platinada y graciosas orejas de animal en la cima de su cabeza, sus pequeños colmillos sobresalían de su boca, sus ojos de color ámbar miraban con odio infinito a la figura que estaba frente a él, se trata de un demonio repugnante con extrañas extremidades, tenía el cabello completamente oscuro, ondulado y largo, era custodiado por extrañas abejas con ojos de demonio, pero eso no era lo preocupante sí que parecía haber veneno destilando por cada uno de los poros del demonio. Este tenía su brazo levantado, el extraño hueso con el que colmillo de acero estaba enredado era difícil de describir, parecía un gran colmillo saliendo arriba del codo del demonio, el cuerpo del hibrido tembló, con ambas manos en su fiel espada, mientras que el ser más oscuro simplemente sonreía al ver que tanto se esforzaba su rival:_

_-¿Aun no te rindes estúpido hibrido?- Fue lo que dijo el demonio que se veía claramente superior al otro._

_-Cállate.- El hibrido como lo habían llamado, apretó los dientes al decir aquello, sabía que era una batalla muy difícil, pero se negaba a dejar las cosas así, quería venganza, la necesitaba, necesitaba hacer pagar al asqueroso demonio que estaba frente al por todo lo que le había hecho. –Si no fuese por la perla de Shikon que tu repugnante cuerpo absorbió ya te habría vencido, eres un cobarde.- Solo se ganó una carcajada, el demonio oscuro ejerció presión y el hibrido fue lanzado, mas este no cayó al suelo, dio una vuelta en el aire y aterrizo sin hacerse ningún daño sobre un árbol, se notaba lo herido que estaba, algo dentro de el comenzaba a palpitar, su vista se nublaba, si seguía así perdería el control, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada porque sintió como algo atravesaba su estómago, casi vomito sangre al tener enfrente a su enemigo, los huesos que salían de su cuerpo le habían atravesado el cuerpo.- Naraku…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de dejar que el demonio dentro de la oscuridad de su corazón lo remplazara, su mirada color ámbar se extinguió y fue remplazada por una de color sangre. _

-¡Maldición!- En cuanto abrió los ojos lo noto, había tenido otra de esas pesadillas extrañas, esta vez había obtenido un nombre… Naraku. Pero eso no le decía casi nada, aunque juraba que ese nombre lo había visto o escuchado con anterioridad sin embargo no le siguió dando vueltas al asunto, se llevó una mano a la cabeza, le punzaba, podía sentir un poco de sudor en su frente, eso de tener pesadillas se había vuelto un maldito habito desde que se enteró de la desaparición de la mocosa Kagome Higurashi. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama agachando la cabeza y dejando sus brazos caer encima de sus piernas abiertas, era una rutina: despertaba con dolor de cabeza, sudado, con la respiración agitada, se sentaba intentando calmarse, su corazón recuperaba un ritmo regular, su respiración igual y llegaba la parte que más odiaba de su despertar: Reflexionar. Se recordaba a si mismo que su mundo se había puesto casi de cabeza, solía ser un actor al que no le preocupaba nada, la gente lo adoraba, ganaba millones y podía darse todos los lujos que quisiera y aun así tenía suficiente privacidad como para vivir su vida con tranquilidad hasta que había decidido seguramente drogado el aceptar el papel de esa película que lo lanzó al estrellato mundial, por supuesto que le gustaba ser exitoso pero si comparaba su vida antes de la película y el después, era mejor el antes, siempre fue famoso pero ahora estaba casi seguro que el estúpido de su agente había vendido su imagen hasta para los cereales de niños, quitándole lo que mas le gustaba su privacidad, su libertad y ahora incluso sus sueños tranquilos habían sido arrebatados ¿Por qué? la filmación en la que trabajaba actualmente había sido suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, los medios no dejaban de hacer guardia afuera de su departamento, en las noticias de espectáculos no hablaban de otra cosa más que él era un maldito pervertido secuestrador, su agente no lo dejaba salir, estaba encerrado, si salía era como ir al zoológico y quedar atrapado con un león vistiendo como lady gaga es decir un vestido de carne… de acuerdo ya estaba pensando como estúpido y aún no había acudido realmente a ningún tipo de droga, pero si las cosas seguían así, probablemente lo haría y todo por culpa de esa chica que le hizo pasar un día terrible huyendo de un montón de fanáticas. RING-RING. Gracias a alguna fuerza divina el teléfono había sonado y su tiempo de reflexión había terminado, se levantó de su cama a pesar de que no fuese necesario puesto que su teléfono estaba aún lado de la cama, pero temía que si seguía en la misma posición estaría aun pensando en todo eso, se hubiese puesto de mejor humor si no supiese quien le hablaba:

-¿Qué quieres Hayate?-No se molestó en usar un tono más gentil, lo hacía apropósito quería que a su agente le quedara muy claro que odiaba estar como un pájaro en su jaula.

-Buenos días a ti también.- Fue la respuesta sarcástica que recibió el actor por parte de su agente, anteriormente él lo pensaría hasta diez veces para hablarle así, pero ambos estaban muy hartos del otro por su posición en cuanto a la desaparición de la chica. Hayate por su parte estaba siendo el solidario, ayudaba a la familia Higurashi igual que lo hacia el Sr. Fudo que era el director de la filmación, habían contratado a los mejores detectives para encontrar el paradero de la joven Higurashi aunque hasta ahora habían encontrado, prácticamente nada, mientras que a Inuyasha le valía un comino como se sintiera la familia, bueno excepto por el menor que le caía bien y claro admitía que no soportaba ver a la señora Higurashi llorar… de acuerdo también les tenia compasión pero ni hablar de la desaparecida, él no estaba preocupado por ella, solo podía recordar su voz chillante que tanto hacia que le doliesen los oídos.

-Déjate del preámbulo ¿Me llamaste para decirme que ya puedo salir o para decirme que nuevamente iras al templo Higurashi a hacer tu obra de caridad? Si no es lo primero mejor ni te molestes en decírmelo.

-Escucha, sé que estas bajo mucha presión pero si le sacas la vuelta a la familia Higurashi ¿Cómo pretendes acabar con los rumores de que tú te la llevaste?

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué vaya contigo al templo? Eso sí que confirmará que yo tengo un romance con esa mocosa.- Era complicado si no veía a los Higurashi la gente diría que el huía de ellos por haber sido el culpable de la desaparición de Kagome y si iba los reporteros publicarían que seguramente él estaba tan triste como la familia por la pérdida de su novia secreta, simplemente hiciera lo que hiciera le iría mal, aunque admitía que quería salir, estaba comenzando a odiar su propio hogar.

Se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Hayate.-Es preferible ser el novio falso preocupado…-Hayate se llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a su frente, sobando sus sienes.- A ser un posible secuestrador ¿No crees?- Escuchó como Inuyasha mascullaba un par de maldiciones entre dientes, no necesitaba escuchar su respuesta para saber que iría con él, esas maldiciones era como un odio cuando tienes la razón, Hayate sonrió un poco de lado porque él amaba ganarle a Inuyasha, pasaba cada eclipse para que eso sucediera el gozaba esos pequeños momentos.- Mandare a Takaro para que te recoja.- Takaro era el nombre del chofer personal de Inuyasha, al cual casi nunca recurrían, el actor siempre prefirió conducir por su cuenta o simplemente tomar una moto y fingir que tenía una vida normal pero con el escándalo que había actualmente alrededor de su vida era mejor ir dentro de un vehículo seguro aunque, prácticamente una limosina gritaba ¡Reporteros! ¡Por aquí! Pero en fin, si algo sucedía Inuyasha siempre podría echarle la culpa a Hayate.

-Está bien…- Respondió el joven actor, bastante resignado. –Me imagino que el sr. Fudo está ahí.- Él no se la tragaba de que la nada el director comenzara a ser solidario con la familia del templo estaba casi seguro que solo iba para ir a coquetearle a la Sra. Higurashi, que casualidad que de todas las familias con las que habían convivido o personas que les permitían usar su terreno, era la primera vez que a pesar de ya no seguir grabando el director seguía frecuentando el lugar y mostrando su apoyo como si fuese amigo de la familia de toda la vida.

-¿Qué cosas estas imaginando Inuyasha?- Hayate frunció el ceño

-Nada, nada.

-Como si no te conociera, recuerda que él te paga.- Y sobre todo lo más importante es que si Inuyasha no ganaba dinero, mucho menos lo hacía el.

-Y yo a ti así que no mejor no hables, solo dime como en cuanto tiempo debo estar listo.- Ya se había levantado de su cama, acercándose al closet para sacar ropa, no era de mucho escoger, tomaba lo primero que veía un par de pantalones oscuros, una camiseta de color azul y una chaqueta, dejo la ropa sobre el lavabo de su baño, era un bastante amplio, con un gran jacuzzi que estaba hasta más grande que su propia cama, puso su mano en la llave que dejaba correr el agua del jacuzzi, la abrió y este comenzó a llenarse con agua caliente, salió del baño y un poco de vapor ya se veía detrás de él.

-Tienes 20 minutos.- Eso era tiempo de sobra para cualquier hombre,

-Está bien.- Colgó el teléfono y en vez de dejarlo en su base lo aventó sobre la cama, el teléfono inalámbrico de color negro reboto un par de veces en esta, así era el un poco descuidado debido a la flojera que le daba, enseguida se metió a su baño, ya parecía dentro un sauna, eso le encantaba a el que el baño se llenara de vapor, era tan relajante. Cruzó los brazos y se sacó la camiseta de dormir de color gris sin mangas de un solo jalón, su cuerpo era evidentemente casi perfecto, tenía los músculos claramente marcados, su complexión era un poco delgada nada esquelético, por supuesto que se esperaba de un actor, más el, que era tan codiciado en las revistas para modelar, necesitaba cuidarse para que no dejaran de darle papeles de acción, no era ningún sacrificio a él le gustaba mucho hacer ejercicio, era algo con lo que podía desquitar su mal humor, fuese corriendo, en su gimnasio personal que estaba dentro de su departamento o haciendo algún deporte pero casi siempre era el gimnasio.

Terminó de quitarse la ropa, cerró la llave del agua y se metió al jacuzzi, quizás no había sido muy inteligente de su parte el haber puesto el jacuzzi en vez de darse una simple ducha, bajo la regadera, pero se sentía tan tenso todos los días que su cuerpo pedía a gritos que así lo hiciera, aunque fuesen solo unos 10 minutos y si en cuanto la mayor parte de los músculos de su espalda se vieron cubiertos por el agua caliente, suspiró, sintiendo un enorme alivio que nadie más que su amado jacuzzi le podría proporcionar, era perfecto.

Claro que la perfección no había durado mucho porque ya tenía que irse, una vez cambiado se sentó en su sala a esperar a que Takaro llegara a tocar su puerta, estaba con los brazos estirados en los respaldos y una de sus piernas estaba encima recostada sobre la otra, una posición bastante conchuda, su pie no dejaba de moverse con impaciencia, no tuvo que esperar mucho más porque enseguida escucho el timbre de su puerta, se levantó y la abrió, ahí estaba Takaro, un hombre que estaba entre los 45 y los 50 años, llevaba uno de esos trajes típicos de chofer con todo y sombrero, tenía algunas canas en el cabello, algunas arrugas en el rostro, se veía muy amable y lo era:

-Señor Taisho, el señor Hayate lo está esperando abajo. – Indicó Takaro con mucha amabilidad.

-Gracias.- Takaro lo espero mientras Inuyasha cerraba con llave su departamento, se había colocado una simple gorra de beisbol y unas gafas oscuras de marca, nunca estaba de mas intentar pasar desapercibido. Takaro y el fueron al elevador del edifico, bajaron al primer piso, ahí estaba el guardia de seguridad, parado junto a la puerta corrediza de vidrio, llevaba un uniforme totalmente negro, su camiseta tenia escrito a lo que se dedicaba tendría unos 38 años, cabello marrón, ojos negros, libre de canas, piel morena y era un poco musculoso, este enseguida este saludo a Inuyasha:

-¿Va a salir señor Taisho?- Inuyasha tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no enojarse, era mas que obvio que iba a va salir.

-Sí, te encargo el departamento.- Se acomodó la gorra bajándola un poco evitando que viene su mirada enojada.

-Puede confiar en mi señor.- Inuyasha simplemente le hizo un gesto con la mano sin darle mucha importancia a su comentario barbero, el confiaba más en el sistema de seguridad que le costaba bastante dinero que en ese guardia, salió del edificio después de que el mismo trabajador le abrió la puerta. Al salir lo primero que vio es que estacionado en frente de la banqueta se encontraba una lujosa y larga limosina de color negro, completamente limpia, sus ventanas empañadas chillaban de limpio, podía ver su propio reflejo sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, en la parte trasera tenía una pequeña calcomanía del logo de los estudios para los que comúnmente suele trabajar. Takaro se adelantó y le abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo, Inuyasha hizo una mueca odiaba que hicieran esas cosas tan sencillas por él se sentía como una niñita, pero no dijo nada y se deslizó dentro, donde estaba Hayate hablando en su teléfono, este lo saludo con la mano, el actor solo levanto la cabeza y aunque su agente no duro mucho tiempo al teléfono ninguno dijo nada, puesto que no había mucho que decir, todo estaba dicho, estaban en un enorme hoyo negro con todo el lio de los Higurashi.

Así que fue un viaje silencioso al templo Higurashi, cuando llegaron se notó, porque escaleras abajo del templo estaba lleno de reporteros, incluso habían patrullas y policías impidiendo el paso a la gente.

-Pobre familia.- Fue lo que dijo Hayate, pero el actor por su parte estaba más nervioso por sí mismo, sabía que en cuanto pusiese un pie fuera de la limosina seria hastiado por los paparazzi. Ambos se quitaron el cinturón de seguridad.- Takaro te llamo en cuanto estemos listos para irnos.-Miro por el espejo retrovisor a Takaro como este le asintió y dicho y hecho en cuanto Inuyasha abrió su puerta se sintió casi ciego por todos los flashes que de repente aparecieron frente a su campo de visión.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¿Conoces el paradero de la señorita Higurashi?- Fue la única pregunta que alcanzo a escuchar por parte de una reportera que casi le mete el micrófono a la nariz de tanto que se le acercó. Enseguida se juntaron muchas voces y preguntas por parte de cada uno de los reporteros que estaban ahí, por ello no escuchó, más bien, no entendió nada de lo que le estaban preguntando pero seguramente todas eran sobre la chica Higurashi, por suerte la tortura no duró mucho gracias a los guardias de seguridad que los rescataron y los llevaron a salvo hasta las infinitas escaleras del templo Higurashi.

-¿Cómo es que nos dejaron pasar así como así?- Preguntó Inuyasha a su agente mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su oscuro pantalón.

-El Sr. Fudo los mandó.- Contestó Hayate con sencillez, no hubo más preguntas y llegaron hasta la casa de la familia Higurashi, era increíble la paz que se sentía comparado con lo que pasaba escaleras abajo. Hayate toco la puerta y enseguida fue abierta por Naomi Higurashi, Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto al mirarla, se notaba que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dormir, lucia mucho más delgada desde la última vez que la vio, sus ojos no brillaban, antes irradiaba tanta más y cariño ahora simplemente sus ojos eran un nubloso portal, en el cual se veía a gritos que estaba incompleta, que la desaparición de su hija la tenía completamente devastada y a pesar de eso les sonrió, al menos fue un intento de sonrisa, era sorprendente que a pesar de lo que sucedía ella aún era capaz de mostrar amabilidad.

-Pasen por favor.- Los dos hombres pasaron por la puerta y se quitaron los zapatos como en toda casa japonesa, Naomi miró al joven de cabello oscuro.- Pero que sorpresa joven Taisho, me alegra tanto saber de usted, espero que no estés molesto por lo de la suspensión del set. –Lo dijo con demasiada tranquilidad para la conciencia de Inuyasha, se sentía como un maldito miserable por haber sido tan insensible con la familia del templo.

-No se preocupe por eso.- Fue todo lo que atinó a contestarle, no quería decir nada más que fuese muy imprudente no confiaba en sí mismo, nunca había sido una persona buena con las palabras, no si no estuviesen escritas en un libreto.

Naomi los llevo a la sala, no había nadie en ella, les indicó que se sentaran en el sillón que se encontraba frente al televisor, los dos hombres se sentaron.- Les traeré un poco de te.- Los dejo solos, el actor observó la casa ya que nunca se dio el interés o la oportunidad de entrar a ella, frente al televisor noto una consola de videojuego, sonrió recordando al enano y se preguntó dónde estaría, miro a su lado y vio un pequeño portarretratos, en él estaba una foto familiar, Naomi, el abuelo, el enano, la loca y un gato gordo estaban frente al templo sonriendo, la señora Higurashi tenía una escoba en su mano, el enano sostenía al gato gordo en su cabeza, y el anciano y la loca simplemente sonreían a la cámara.

-Linda familia ¿No? - Escuchó decir a Hayate, Inuyasha no le respondió porque otra cosa llamo su atención, en la puerta apareció el gato gordo que estaba en la fotografía familiar, era una cosa peluda muy chistosa, con manchas marrones y negras sobre su pelaje blanco, el gato avanzo hasta a ellos e intento subirse al sillón pero su complexión no lo permitía.- ¡Ah!-Gritó Hayate dramáticamente.- ¡Shu! Gato ¡Shu!

-¿Pero qué cosa tan chistosa tenemos aquí?-Inuyasha ignoró al delicadito de Hayate y tomo al gato gordo con sus manos, realmente era pesado, lo puso sobre su regazo y se puso a mover sus pequeñas manitas con garras, riéndose.

-¡Soy alérgico a los gatos! – Exclamó Hayate, casi da un salto y se cuelga de la lámpara de la sala, lo estaba pensando seriamente.

-Que exagerado eres Hayate, este gato no le hace daño a nadie.- Dijo Inuyasha que tenía al gato parado agarrándolo de las patitas y meneándolo como si pudiese bailar.

-Increíble.- Dijo Hayate entre dientes, susurrando para sí mismo, este ya estaba parado y alejado del sillón.- No puede ser amable con las personas pero si con los animales.

-Aquí traigo el te.- Dijo la Sra. Higurashi que entraba a la sala con una bandeja que sostenía con ambas manos en la cual llevaba una jarra y tres tazas japoneses para te, Hayate enseguida se acercó y le ayudo a llevar la bandeja hasta el centro de mesa, mientras Naomi le sonrió agradecida comenzó a servirles el te, miro a Inuyasha jugando con el gato.- Veo que ya conociste a Buyo.

-¿Buyo?- Dijo Inuyasha mientras miraba la cara del gato.- Si tienes cara de Buyo.

-Es el gato de mis hijos.- Dijo Naomi con tranquilidad, Inuyasha soltó a Buyo para inclinarse en la mesa y aceptar la taza de té, estaba muy caliente, le salía humo así que le sopló un poco, Inuyasha inmediatamente recordó al enano y a la loca, y por qué estaban ahí, pero no dijo nada porque sabía que para consolar personas se moriría de hambre.

-¿Dónde está su padre y su hijo señora Higurashi?- Pregunto Hayate con cuidado.

-Sota está en la escuela.- Dijo ella mientras le pasaba a él su taza y ella se sentaba en el otro sillón de la sala.- y mi padre está atendiendo el templo, cuando dijo eso Inuyasha lo vio como un buen escape, no soportaría si ella de repente si pusiese a llorar, todos sabían su debilidad en ese sentido, además Hayate era mejor tratando a las personas.

-Seria mucha molestia si voy al templo, me da curiosidad ese tipo de lugares.- Se ganó una mirada de reprimenda por parte de Hayate.

-No seas maleducado la señora te acaba de traerte.- Respondió Hayate, se escuchó la risa suave y melódica de Naomi.

-Adelante, me sentiré más tranquila así puedes ayudarle al abuelo a cargar unas cosas en el templo.

-Muchas gracias.- Le sonrió de medio lado a Hayate, se sentía triunfal, mientras que su agente casi se muerde la lengua, el joven actor salió de la casa dejando que ambos platicaran con tranquilidad, este bajo las escaleras del pequeño porche y camino hacia donde recordaba que estaba el templo antiguo de la familia, pero en su camino algo llamo su atención y se detuvo, era el grueso árbol que estaba cerca del templo, lo reconoció porque una de las escenas más importantes de la película se había filmado en ese árbol, miro las

-El árbol sagrado.- Inuyasha volteó enseguida y se encontró con el abuelo Higurashi, este llevaba su ropa tradicional de siempre, adecuada para trabajar en un templo, tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda y se acercó caminando hasta quedar a su lado.- Un árbol fascinante ¿No lo crees?

Inuyasha lo miró sorprendido porque parecía estar increíblemente en calma si comparaba la situación en la que se encontraba su familia.- Si…-Fue todo lo que atino a decir.

-Se lo que estás pensando muchacho, conozco a los jóvenes como tu que como todos creen que estoy loco.- Miro de reojo al joven actor y este siguió en silencio.- Eres como todas esas personas que solo creen en lo que ven, pero te preguntó algo ¿Por qué aceptaste estar en esta película? ¿Solo para ganar dinero?

-No.- Inmediata el negó con la cabeza.- Porque me gustan mucho las películas de acción, la guerra… pero no soy mucho de ser fantasioso.

-Guerra dices… ¿Recuerdas la historia que conté?- El joven intento hacer memoria, recordó el momento cuando aún filmaban la película en un descanso, en el que el abuelo comenzó a decir algo de hace 500 años… y es todo, no le prestó atención en realidad. –Justo como lo pensé, debes abrir tus ojos muchacho porque podrías seguir el siguiente.

-¿Disculpe?- Alzo una ceja sin comprender a lo que se refería el anciano.

-Puede pasarte lo que a mi nieta y deberías estar preparado para cuando tu momento llegue.- Ok Inuyasha estaba pensando que el señor no había tomado sus medicinas, ¿Le estaba diciendo acaso que él podría ser el próximo en desaparecer? ¿Acaso el abuelo sabía lo que le había pasado a su nieta y por eso estaba tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada a su hija?

-¿De qué me habla? ¿Acaso sabe lo que le ocurrió a su nieta?

-No me consta… pero tengo la certeza de que está cumpliendo su destino, es una Higurashi después de todo, mi nieta está cumpliendo una misión.

-¿Una misión? ¿Qué clase de misión?- Solo le estaba siguiendo la corriente, realmente sonaba demasiado loco las ideas que el tenia, quizás después de todo si le estaba afectando la desaparición de su nieta y ahora ideaba cosas.

-No muchacho, averígualo tú mismo, solo te diré que deberías aprender a escuchar más a los ancianos.- Con eso dicho se fue tranquilo a su templo dejando a un actor con el ceño fruncido, por alguna razón sus palabras le llegaron, ahora él se estaba volviendo loco porque estaba pensando seriamente en averiguar sobre la historia del abuelo a la que jamás le había prestado atención pero sabía algo, tenía que ver con la perla de Shikon y se estaba comenzando a preguntar si la dichosa leyenda tendría algo que ver con la desaparición de lo gritona Higurashi.


	18. Capitulo 16 Situaciones inesperadas

**danita-inu: Haha que crees en cuanto vi tu review yo había terminado ya este capitulo por eso veras que lo subi poco después de tu review, petición cumplida haha.**

**Princezz Inuyoukai:**

**Si son muchas preguntas, me alegro que te intrigues es el chiste de las hitorias haha y si Inuyasha debería prestar mas atención a las personas.**

**Hikaru Kino88:**

**Tienes razón Inuyasha es un poco insensible pero sabemos que en el fondo es bueno y es lo que mas me gusta de el que en el fondo es tierno y quizás en este capitulo veas que no es tan malo ;D. **

**En cuanto a tu confuncion con las pesadillas son escenas de la vida pasada de Inuyasha, recuerda que es su reencarnación entonces lo que vio en sus sueños ya paso.**

**Megami No Gaka:**

**Waaa muchas gracias, la verdad es que antes de escribir alguna línea me quedo pensando en que diría el personaje XD que bueno que le atino. **

**En cuanto a tus preguntas bueno en estos dos capítulos puedes ver lo hace Inuyasha del futuro, en el siguiente nos vamos al pasado, sobre Kikyo la verdad no estoy segura, si la necesito en la historia quizás si y si no para que me meto en lios XD. Sobre la pregunta de Kagome que pronuncio el nombre de Inuyasha bueno no lo había pensado, pero lo tomare en cuenta haha probablemente ni ella recordara que lo dijo y lo de shippo XD bueno tendras que seguir esperando a saber haha bueno te las conteste pero nada esta escrito aun, así que si te vas a sorprende garantizado, tengo una cabeza muy loca y puedo cambiar de opinión a cada rato.**

**akane love:**

**Si pobre inu y tienes razón con el precio de la fama… por eso no soy actriz.. XD ok no. **

**El abuelo de Kagome siempre es muy sabio lo sabemos pero como nadie le hace caso XD se complican mucho la vida.**

**En cuanto a tu comentario sobre Taisho ir al futuro bueno tendras que seguir leyendo para saber si pasara haha XD soy mala igual en lo de con quien se quedara no puedo decir mucho mas solo que sigas leyendo n.n y mira actualize pronto. **

**Marlene Vasquez: en este capitulo se resuelven tus dudas. **

**¡Y SEGUIMOS EN EL FUTURO CHICAS! **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capítulo 16 Situaciones inesperadas.**

Las palabras del abuelo lo dejaron completamente pensativo, estaba tranquilo en su cama, con ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, hacía poco que había regresado del templo Higurashi, no tuvo oportunidad de ver al enano puesto que se regresó mucho antes de que el llegara a su casa, se hubiera quedado a esperarlo pero simplemente se quedó algo perturbado con esa pequeña platica que tuvo, algo dentro de el le decía que debería comenzar a ser un poco más culto… _la perla de Shikon_, era todo lo que podía pensar, se levantó de su cama y camino hasta un pequeño escritorio que tenía, donde estaba su computadora portátil, era de color negro y estaba en condiciones impecables, casi no la usaba, no era un chico de muchos vicios. Se sentó frente a ella, tenía una de esas sillas fijas y cómodas para el escritorio, prendió la laptop y espero a que se iniciara correctamente, recargo su barbilla sobre su mano mientras en sus ojos se reflejaban los colores de la imagen que tenia de escritorio, era la que venía originalmente, si no era un chico muy dedicado a personalizar sus aparatos, abrió el explorador y escribió esas tres palabras que no lo dejaban en paz, casi estaba seguro que tenía todo que ver con la desaparición de la chica Higurashi. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente leyendo cada uno de los vínculos que le aparecieron en el buscador, el que más llamo su atención fue un portal de mitología internacional, hizo clic y encontró la leyenda de cómo se creó supuestamente la perla de Shikon pero era algo muy resumido, nada concreto, salió de la página y entro en otra que era de una librería de Tokyo, anoto la dirección parecía que tenían un libro disponible sobre la época feudal, que era la época de esa joya, se levantó y uso el teléfono para pedirle a uno de los trabajadores del edificio que sacaran su auto porque iba a salir, colgó y se dirigió a la puerta se sorprendió muchísimo de ver parado frente al atarantado de Akitoki, que era el encargado de los efectos especiales de la película:

-Joven Inuyasha lamento molestarlo…- Se veía que el Akitoki no estaban en sus mejores días, se notaba que estaba deprimido, entonces Inuyasha lo recordó, el raro afecto que Akitoki había desarrollado por Kagome Higurashi, seguramente venía a contarle sus penas.

-¿Qué pasa Akitoki? Voy a salir.- Su tono fue más como un lárgate, que un dime que te pasa y luego me voy.

-Lamento molestarle… bueno yo… escuche que ayer fue al templo Higurashi y quería…- Hablaba casi ahogándose con su saliva, Inuyasha rodo los ojos desesperado.

-No sé nada de tu noviecita si eso es lo que quieres saber. –Fue muy claro con eso, no dudo en su respuesta.

-¿No… novicieta?- Los ojos de Akitoki comenzaron a brillar, claramente podría imaginarse a la hermosa de Kagome, con un lindo delantal, cocinándole algo delicioso y diciendo _mi amor ya está lista la cena. _- ¡Pero que esposa tan linda tengo!- El sonido de una puerta cerrándose casi en sus narices lo despertó, miro como Inuyasha se subía al elevador del edificio.- ¡Espere! ¡No me deje!- Corrió con todas las intenciones de meterse al elevador pero en esos momentos iban pasando unos empleados cargando lo que parecía una cabecera para una cama de tamaño matrimonial, Akitoki como era de esperarse con su mala suerte, termino estrellándose contra la cabecera, Inuyasha desde donde estaba no sabía si reírse o fingir que no lo conocía e irse… eligió ambos, presiono el botón para cerrar el elevador y una vez solo se carcajeo a gusto imaginando como abra quedado la cara del intento de Romeo.

-Eso te pasa por enamoradizo.- Se colocó sus lentes de sol y su gorra de beisbol, quizás era algo anticuado pero así era más fácil que no notaran que fuese el… lástima que no se atrevía a cortarse el cabello porque sería mucho más sencillo disfrazarse, pero era algo vanidoso en ese sentido, era su estilo, el sin el cabello largo, simplemente no se sentiría como él.

El sonido de que indica que el elevador había llegado al piso deseado lo hizo dejar de reír, era fácil ponerse la máscara de seriedad, después de todo, no por nada era uno de los mejores actores de su época, salió tranquilamente como siempre saludando al guardia e indicándole que cuidara de su departamento solo por costumbre, pensó un momento en decirle algo sobre Akitoki pero no lo hizo porque de alguna manera Akitoki estaba esperándolo fuera del edificio, como una especie de espectro capaz de moverse de lugar rápidamente y no solo eso, como era de esperarse el edificio de departamentos estaba completamente rodeado de reporteros, pero con sinceridad le espanto más ver a Akitoki que a los acostumbrados chismosos de los paparazzi:

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo?-instintivamente llevo su mirada hacia la ventana, entrecerró un poco los ojos porque ya estaban disparando los flashes de las cámaras pero a diferencia de la vez que fue al templo Higurashi, aquí simplemente no podían acercársele, era un edificio muy privado y los reporteros no podían ni estacionarse ahí. Se concentró en la ventana y lo que vio lo dejo con un rostro totalmente neutral, había una cuerda colgando hasta el suelo.-… ¿Es enserio Akitoki?- Se pudo haber partido la cabeza, de milagro no le paso nada, con lo torpe que era.

-Qui…qui…qui…- Akitoki estaba completamente mojado, Inuyasha noto que ahora los flashes se concentraban más en el mojado que en el mismo lo que lo hacía perfecto. El joven de la mala suerte por su parte no se le quería dar más motivos de burla a Inuyasha pero cuando estaba bajando, una anciana tiro una cubeta de agua sucia fuera de la ventana sin pensar que precisamente en esos momentos el estaba en su ventana.

-No te entiendo nada…- Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y miro de pies a cabeza al suertudo, prefirió no preguntar porque ya se imaginaba que había sucedido.

-¿A dónde… a dónde vas?- Preguntó Akitoki apenas.

-Ya entendí, tú crees que se algo de esa mocosa y quieres seguirme. – Akitoki asintió, Inuyasha solo suspiro.- Oye… Akitoki… - En seguida este lo miro.- ¿No es esa Kagome?- Señalo hacia la calle de enfrente donde habían unos pequeños locales para comprar todo lo que se necesitara, tiendas de conveniencia.

-¡¿Dónde?!- Rápidamente Akitoki cruzo la calle corriendo, arriesgando su vida como siempre pero no fue el único tarado, porque todos los reporteros al escuchar el nombre de Kagome, corrieron tras el otro chico. Inuyasha aprovechó y subió en su lujoso auto, por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver como Akitoki decía algo y comenzaba a correr de nuevo por la calle para alcanzarlo, pero el actor fue más listo y arranco el auto, por suerte el semáforo estaba en verde aún, escucho muchos pitidos por parte de los demás autos, seguramente gritándole a Akitoki cosas como ¡QUE TE PASA! ¡FIJATE CUANDO CRUZAS! ¡QUITATE IDIOTA! O algo así y los reporteros lo han de haber alcanzado y acosado, que bien, que hiciera algo de provecho, al menos ahora servía como carnada, un nuevo truco para huir de la prensa. Se relajó ya que estuvo lejos de la calle de su departamento y encendió su estéreo, nada mejor que un poco de música para disfrutar de su victoriosa huida de Akitoki y los chismosos, condujo tranquilamente por unas 15 cuadras aproximadamente, le tomo más de lo esperado, debido al tráfico, lo que le hacía recordar por qué el casi nunca salía en auto, en Tokyo era bien sabido que habían demasiadas personas y eso lo desesperaba en veces pero realmente la idea de mudarse nunca se le pasaba por la cabeza, mucho menos salir del país, porque claro que podría, el dinero le sobraba y las oportunidades también, siempre le llovían ofertas de Norteamérica, algunas las aceptaba para estar en alguna película extranjera pero siempre regresaba, quizás era la costumbre, su familia desde muchas generaciones anteriores habían sido japoneses y aunque el veía muy lejano el tener su propia familia debido a su vida tan atareada, quería seguir así, en Japón. (D: yo quisiera vivir en Japón también XD)

Finalmente llego a la librería cuya dirección saco de internet, no batallo en encontrarla gracias al gps que tenía en su auto. Afortunadamente encontró estacionamiento frente a la tienda, al salir se sorprendió al ver un local tan pequeño pero en realidad, no era raro encontrar establecimientos que no fuesen muy grande en cuanto a su anchura, pero porque todos eran hacia arriba, había incluso centros comerciales como de diez pisos, como se sabe en países tan concurridos, el único crecimiento disponible es hacia arriba y no a los lados, pero este local no tenía ni esa clase de crecimiento, solo era un piso y se veía mucho más pequeño que todos los de alrededor, algo descuidado, incluso el letrero escrito en caracteres chinos se estaba cayendo ya, tenía puertas de vidrio y a diferencia de casi todos los locales que tiene puertas eléctricas este era manual, empujo la puerta y se abrió, dentro todo estaba muy ordenado aunque habían pocos libros apenas unos 3 estantes de madera.

-¿Hay alguien que me pueda atender?- Obviamente nuestro querido actor con poco tacto, no llegaría a decir buenos días, el buscaba que lo atendieran. Pocos segundos después de que el lo hubiese solicitado, una persona ya anciana salió de una puerta al fondo del local, quizás era el baño o su lugar personal de escondite en caso de robos pero ¿Quién querría robar libros? (Yo si XD).

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo con voz ronca el anciano, era muy parecido al abuelo Higurashi, usaban el mismo tipo de vestimenta tradicional japonesa, tenía un poco de barba igual que el abuelo, pero este de la cabeza estaba casi calvo. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle joven?

Inuyasha sonrió se sentía bien que por fin alguien no lo conociera, claro se notaba que era una de esas personas que no veían televisión y probablemente era enemigo de la tecnología aunque era raro que encontrara la página de internet de ese local, seguramente tendría ayuda de algún nieto para ello.- Estoy buscando un libro.- Bueno eso era más que lógico si no para que iría a una librería, el mismo se regañó mentalmente, saco de su pantalón un papel ya muy arrugado y casi roto y se lo dio al anciano

-Que curioso.- El anciano había leído el papel sin problemas, entonces no era de esos que ya no veían bien, menos mal porque Inuyasha no tenía paciencia para ello. Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por él y lo vio que saco un libro debajo del estante debajo de la caja registradora.

-¿Por qué curioso?- El libro lo tenía envuelto en un pedazo viejo de tela y tenía algo de polvo encima.

-Este libro me lo trajeron hace poco, es usado, no existen más copias por la región.

-Entonces es muy valioso.- Dedujo Inuyasha aunque admitía que fuese raro, que justo cuando el empezó a investigar, le trajeran ese libro al anciano.

-Solo para los grandes conocedores de la historia.- Hizo la vieja tela aun lado, dejando al descubierto el libro, se quedó pensativo y sin mover la cabeza subió la mirada, viendo fijamente al joven frente a él.- ¿Usted lo es?

-No realmente.- Contesto con sinceridad

-Me sorprende mucho que usted haya encontrado la existencia de este libro, si no conoce de historia.

-Soy actor.- Rodo los ojos, odiaba dar explicaciones.- Necesito el libro porque la película en la que trabajo, trata un tema que está en ese libro.- Inuyasha bajo la vista prestándole atención al libro, realmente no era nada atractivo a la vista, era marrón, viejo, demasiado maltratado, pero seguramente por ser tan valioso le costaría una buena cantidad de dinero.

-Interesante joven. – Metió el viejo libro en una bolsa, Inuyasha sin esperar a que le diese un precio particular le saco varios billetes dejando impresionado al anciano.- ¿Tanto vale ese libro para usted?

-Si.- Fue todo lo que dijo y tomo la bolsa, viendo que el anciano le iba a dar cambio volvió a hablar.- No, así déjelo, gracias.- Primera palabra amable del día por parte de Inuyasha, se iba a retirar pero recordó algo importante, miro al anciano, con su mano ya semi empujando la puerta de vidrio.- Disculpe, pero dijo que le acaban de traer el libro ¿Usted lo pidió?

-No, me lo trajo una señora de nombre Urasue, parece que el libro era un valioso tesoro familiar pero necesitaba el dinero y me lo dejo.

-Ya veo… - Con que un tesoro familiar, Urasue… que nombre tan extraño, no se esperó a que el anciano le diera las gracias, las buenas tardes o lo que fuera, salió de la librería y abrió la puerta de su auto aventando la bolsa con el libro dentro, se quitó los lentes oscuros por un momento para apretarse la nariz por un momento, no sabía que esos segundos que estaba perdiendo serian su perdición.

-¡ES EL!

Inuyasha volteó al escuchar ese grito, era el más chillón que hubiese escuchado en su vida, incluso le gano a Kagome. El grito provenía de una chica de cabello negro y corto que estaba en la esquina de la calle en unos 4 locales más atrás, no estaba sola, dos chicas más venían con ella, desde donde el estaba ellas parecían clones a su punto de vista, ojos cafés, solo que las tres tenían diferente peinado, una con cabello chino, otra con cabello liso hasta el hombro y la última con el cabello demasiado corto hasta la nuca además las tres llevaban la misma ropa, un uniforme escolar supuso. ¿Por qué sentía que las había visto en algún lado? Antes de seguir pensando, las tres corrieron hasta a él y casi lo embisten contra su auto:

-¡Dinos! ¿Dónde tienes a Kagome? –La que comenzó a gritar y señalarlo fue la chica de cabello hasta su hombro.- ¡Ni creas que te perdonaremos solo porque eres el amor de mi vida!

– _De acuerdo esa sí que es una extraña amenaza y creo que me da más miedo lo último que dijo- _Pensó Inuyasha mientras fruncía el ceño. -¿Te conozco?- Se recargo muy galantemente en su auto, vió como la gritona se esforzaba por seguir amenazándolo en vez de derretirse y admirarlo.

-¡Claro que nos conoces!- Respondió la misma chica.

- Somos amigas de Kagome, una vez fuimos a su casa mientras tú estabas grabando la película.- Esa voz fue muy tranquila y razonable, provenía de la chica de cabello chino, ella a diferencia de las otras dos, no lo miraba como una posible acosadora, su mirada es más como de un lo siento por mi amiga loca.

-Ah, ya.- Dijo el actor sin mucha emoción, una vez había escuchado a Akitoki el acosador, hablar sobre esas tres chicas.- Son… Yuta, Arin y Azushi ¿No?

Las tres chicas se miraron confundidas y un poco ofendidas ante ello, nuevamente la de cabello hasta los hombros hablo a gritos.- ¡Somos Yuka! –Se señaló a si misma.- ¡Eri! – Señalo a la del cabello mas corto. -¡Y Ayumi!- Señalando a la de cabello chino.

-Como sea. Yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde esta esa chica, ustedes son sus amigas ¿No? Ustedes deberían de saberlo.

-¡No te creo! ¡De seguro estas molesto con Kagome porque es la única chica que cree que eres pésima persona y te odia!- Dijo Yuka, como que esa chica era muy explosiva e imprudente.

-Mira. –Empezó Inuyasha, aunque si le molestó lo que dijo, así que esa loca pensaba todo eso de él, bien al cabo que a él tampoco le caía bien esa chica mucho menos cuando le hizo pasar un día de locura por su imprudencia y tuvo que correr por toda la ciudad de las fanáticas. –No creas todo lo que dicen los reporteros, yo no sé dónde está ella y según la madre de Kagome ustedes fueron las ultimas en estar con ella, son más sospechosas ustedes que yo.

-¡No nos cambies el tema nosotras…!- Alegó Yuka pero fue callada por Eri.

-Tranquila Yuka, quizás nos está diciendo la verdad, deberíamos volver con la bruja Urasue.

-¿Bruja Urasue? ¿Quién es? – Pregunto Inuyasha y noto como las tres chicas se miraron de reojo, como pensando en la respuesta que le dirían.

-No… nadie.- Respondió Yuka y miro a sus amigas- ¡Miren que tarde es! –Había sacado su celular, quizás apropósito para poder decir que vio la hora.- ¡Nos van a cerrar la biblioteca!- Ayumi fue la que puso cara de espantada al escuchar eso, siempre había sido la más responsable, Inuyasha las miro alzando una ceja.- ¡Vámonos!

-Eh… antes de irnos necesito algo.- De su bolsa de mano saco rápidamente un pequeño cuaderno de color rosa con algunos brillos, estiro ambas manos hacia donde estaba Inuyasha. - ¿Me firmas mi diario?-Pregunto Yuka muy emocionada, sus dos amigas se quedaron boquiabiertas, después de la escena que le habían hecho al actor no podían creer que su amiga actuara como si nada.

Inuyasha estaba tan desconcertado como ellas, claro que podría esperar de las amigas de la gritona, por algo se llevaban bien, todas estaban completamente locas, esta que tenía enfrente era una bipolar de primera. Estaba tan hastiado ya de la situación que simplemente firmó el diario y se lo devolvió, tuvo algo de miedo, al ver los ojos de emoción de la chica, al ver que abrió los brazos supo que se le iba a echar encima, afortunadamente eso no sucedió debido a que sus dos amigas se la llevaron casi arrastrando.

El simplemente suspiro, tendría que empezar a contratar a alguien que le hiciera los mandados, la primera vez que salió a comprar, se encontró con esa chica y ahora tres chicas más y una lunática bipolar, en definitiva ya no saldría tan seguido.

Después de un día tan agotador llego a su departamento, claro se refería a un agotamiento mental no a uno físico, se quitó la gorra y las gafas de sol tirándolas en el sillón, después lo recogería, se sentó en el mismo sin aplastar los objetos claro, estiro sus brazos en el respaldo e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, necesitaba un largo baño en su querido jacuzzi, después se pondría a leer ese libro y con esa idea en la cabeza, se levantó y fue a preparar todo para su cita con la tina.

…

-¿! Mi amigo grande estuvo aquí?!- Sota apenas se venía enterado que el día anterior su amigo grande como él le llamaba, había estado en su casa y él se lo había perdido por completo. Lo extrañaba mucho, desde que su hermana había desaparecido se sentía completamente solo, tenía a su abuelo y a su mama pero no era lo mismo, nunca tuvo esa confianza de decirle las cosas a ellos dos, se sentía mejor contándoselo a su hermana y la verdad que intentaba ser muy fuerte al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su madre. Al principio él estaba como ella, se le notaba lo deprimido que estaba, él se echó la culpa de lo sucedido pero su madre no dejaba de llorar a escondidas, ya era mucho tener a su hija perdida y que su hijo se culpase de lo sucedido la ponía peor, ella pensaba que nadie la escuchaba pero Sota si lo hacía. Desde ese momento decidió tomar el papel de ser el hombrecito de la casa , quizás por eso se sentía más solo y presionado, cuando supo que su amigo grande había venido se sintió muy triste porque habría sido una muy buena oportunidad para que alguien lo escuchara.

-Si pero no estuvo mucho tiempo.- Su madre le paso su plato de comida ya que era hora de comer, le dio una de esas sonrisas cargadas de melancolía pero que decían te quiero mucho Sota, de esas que le partían el alma a cualquiera.

-Ya veo…- Sota suspiró y miro a su comida porque no soportaba ese tipo de sonrisa que adornaba siempre el rostro de su madre.

-¡Abuelo! ¡Ven a cenar!- Naomi había salido de la cocina para asomarse escaleras arriba, la casa de los Higurashi era de dos pisos, tenían abajo, la sala, la cocina y el comedor, arriba estaban las habitaciones de todos.

El abuelo se asomó se veía un poco agitado. –Ya voy, solo estoy buscando algo.

-Puedes buscarlo después de comer, se enfriara la comida. – Subió algunos escalones para ayudar a terminar de bajar el resto de las escaleras.

-Es que es muy importante. –Explicó el abuelo mientras bajaba las escaleras con ayuda de su hija.

-¿Qué cosa es?

-El libro de la familia.- Dijo ya que habían llegado al comedor y se sentó a lado de su nieto que ya estaba en la segunda ronda de la comida.

-¿La familia tiene un libro? – Preguntó Sota curiosamente.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo no sabes de él?

-Yo tampoco sabía de la existencia de ese libro ¿De qué se trata?- Preguntó Naomi mientras le pasaba el plato con comida a su padre, noto que el mismo se quedó boquiabierto. El abuelo siempre se ofendía cuando alguien no conocía algo sobre las reliquias familiares y al parecer el libro era una de ellas.

-Sobre la leyenda de la perla de Shikon, la escribieron nuestros antepasados, tenía el libro en mi habitación, ayer lo estaba buscando y nada… seguro ese actor se lo robo.- Rengaba más de lo que comía.

-¿Cómo dices eso abuelo?- Respondió tranquilamente su hija.- ¿Cómo es? Aunque yo no recuerdo jamás haber visto ningún libro.

El abuelo simplemente suspiro y se dedicó a comer, entendiendo que no tenía caso seguir hablando del tema porque no comprendían lo importante que era ese libro y si el sospechaba de ese actor, quizás se había tomado muy literal lo de que investigara, vio el libro y se lo llevo, si eso era lo más seguro.

Ya casi de noche Naomi y el abuelo se fueron al templo familiar a rezar, desde que Kagome había desaparecido, ambos iban a pedir porque ella regresara, nunca dejaban ir a Sota y este estaba seguro que era porque su madre se ponía sentimental. Esta vez le combino estar solo, no dejaba de pensar en su amigo grande y decidió algo, ya no soportaba ver a su madre a si y el mismo necesitaba a su hermana y se sentía completamente mal el no poder hacer nada. Estaba en su cuarto tenía una pequeña mochila con algo de ropa, comida y algunas herramientas útiles, le había dejado una nota a su mama, él era aún muy pequeño y lo que hacía era completamente loco pero necesitaba hacer algo o no sería capaz de volver a ver a su madre a los ojos. Se asomó por la ventana y las luces del templo estaban prendidas lo que quería decir que aún tenía tiempo, salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras, todas las luces estaban apagadas pero él conocía muy bien su casa, abrió la puerta y la cerro cuando el salió, miro el templo y sonrió con valentía:

-Traeré a mi hermana de regreso, lo prometo mama.

Entonces se vio como el niño corrió escaleras abajo del templo y tomo un autobús que casualmente iba pasando, ya no había vuelto atrás.

….

-¿Ya tiene el libro?- Urasue estaba atendiendo a uno de sus clientes habituales, hacia el trabajo de siempre, una simple lectura de cartas para predecir el futuro de algún humano, que poco le importaban pero el dinero no le caía mal a nadie.

-Sí, madre, le dije al señor que tu muy amablemente se lo donaste.- Su madre le había pedido que llevara el libro de la leyenda de Shikon hasta una librería casi abandonada, asegurándose que el señor no vendiese el libro más que a Inuyasha Taisho, para ello tuvo que dejarle una fotografía y había cumplido porque no mucho después de que ella había regresado con su madre, había recibido una llamada del dueño de la librería. Enju no terminaba de comprender del todo el plan de su madre, comprendía por qué había traído a Kagome Higurashi, porque era la elegida para custodiar la perla de Shikon, era la reencarnación de la última sacerdotisa que la había custodiado y las cosas no salieron como las habían planeado pero no entendía en donde entraba Inuyasha Taisho en todo el plan, su madre decía que era la reencarnación del demonio que actualmente poseía la perla de Shikon pero aunque eso fuese cierto ¿Qué podía hacer ese chico al respecto? La única persona que seguía siendo la elegida de la perla era la Kagome Higurashi… a menos que el plan de su madre fuese que Taisho la convenciera de arrebatarle la perla de Shikon al demonio.

-Perfecto, no esperaba menos de ti Enju.- Aunque le confiaba las misiones no le confiaba su plan, probablemente porque creía que si contaba su plan se arruinaría, sonaba tonto pero Urasue en verdad no confiaba en que su hija fuese como ella, a veces sospechaba que su hija era mucho más humana de lo que pensaba, es decir lo era, era humana, pero ella se refería a esos sentimientos de compasión y humildad, cosa que ella como bruja no poseía, solo quería el poder, el poder era igual a seguridad.

…

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, Inuyasha había llegado hacia unas horas a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue pedir algo de comer, esta vez ya había aprendido la lección y opto por pagar el servicio a domicilio antes que volver a poner un pie fuera de su hogar a menos que fuera muy necesario. Estaba sentado en la sala, tenía una luz muy tenue además del televisor prendido, alado de donde estaba el, tenía una pequeña mesa con una lámpara, ahí tenía una taza de café de la que tomaba unos pequeños sorbos de vez en cuando, no le prestaba atención al televisor si no al libro que tenía en sus manos.

Realmente estaba demasiado maltratado por la vida, incluso había partes que ni si quiera se podían leer, unas cuantas paginas rotas y lo que más le daba dolor de cabeza es que habían muchos caracteres que en su vida había visto. Eso fue lo primero que hizo con el libro pasar las páginas y ver el estado en el que estaba y su contenido, habían algunos dibujos, se regresó al principio y comenzó a leer en voz alta, quizás así sería más fácil de comprender:

- Según la filosofía Naobi el alma está formada por cuatro cualidades: valor (Arami Tama), amistad (Nigimi tama), sabiduría (Kushimi Tama) y amor (Sakimi tama)… -En eso se quedó cuando escuchó el timbre de su departamento, demonios justo cuando estaba más tranquilo, bien fuera quien fuera, lo correría enseguida. Se levantó del sillón y dejo el libro abierto en el mismo, camino hasta la puerta y prendió la luz, la abrió y no vio a nadie iba a cerrar la puerta pero agacho la cabeza y se quedo como de piedra al ver quien estaba en su puerta:

-¿Enano? – Frunció el ceño ¿Qué hacia el enano Higurashi en su puerta?

-¡Amigo grande! – Sota avanzo los pocos pasos que los separaban y abrazo las piernas de Inuyasha fuertemente, realmente lo había extrañado, por alguna razón se sentía muy seguro con él, lo conocía de tan poco tiempo sin embargo, lo veía como a un hermano mayor.

-¿Tu mama te trajo aquí?- Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Sota lo abrazó, por lo general los niños no lo querían, huían de el por su mal humor y poca paciencia de hecho este niño era el único que le caía bien de todos los que conocía, se agacho a la altura de Sota y noto como su mirada antes sonriente cambio drásticamente a una triste cuando él le hizo esa pregunta lo que le dio a entender que no era el caso.

-No yo… me fui de casa.- Inuyasha lo vio con horror. – Pe… pero no es lo que piensas, yo solo quiero ayudar a mi mama, hacer algo, desde que mi hermana… -Agacho la cabeza enseguida.- Desapareció mi mama no deja de llorar y cree que yo no la veo… - Levanto la mirada y sus ojos estaban brillantes, las lagrimas se le acumularon y la voz se le quebraba.- Quiero encontrar a mi hermana.

Inuyasha suspiro y cerró la puerta, llevo al niño hasta la sala y este se sentó con su pequeña mochila en la espalda, el actor estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba recibiendo un castigo divino, porque no solo era un secuestrador de mujeres ahora sería un secuestrador de niños.- Huir no es la solución Sota, tu madre te necesita con ella ¿No crees que ella se va a poner peor al notar que tu no estás ahí?- Hasta el mismo estaba sorprendido porque era pésimo tratando personas pero a ese niño lo estaba tratando increíblemente bien y hasta buenos consejos le estaba dando.

-Yo… - Sota parecía un poco nervioso, se dio cuenta que Inuyasha tenía toda la razón.- No quiero eso, le deje una nota, no quiero que crea que escape de casa, solo quiero buscar a mi hermana, por favor, déjame quedarme contigo, sé que tú me puedes ayudar.- Sota se puso a llorar, porque el decir todo eso en voz alta lo hacía más real, el que su hermana estuviese sola y perdida en algún lado, su madre llorando y quizás en esos momentos lo volvía a hacer y por culpa de él.

-Enano no llores.- Se sentía incómodo al verlo llorar, eso no le gustaba, paso su mano por la cabeza de el despeinándolo y dándole una sonrisa torcida.- Esta bien puedes quedarte pero le llamare a tu mama para que no esté preocupada ¿De acuerdo? – Miro como Sota asintió y se limpiaba las lágrimas, Inuyasha suspiro y tomo su teléfono afortunadamente Hayate le había dejado el número del templo Higurashi, mientras escuchaba el tono de la llamada recordó algo y miro al enano.- ¿Cómo encontraste mi departamento?

-Internet.- Fue todo lo que dijo encogiéndose de hombros, claro los niños de hoy en día eran más sobrevivientes que los adultos siempre y cuando tuviesen internet a la mano.

-¿Hola?- Una voz femenina y muy quebrada, apenas audible contesto del otro lado de la línea de teléfono.

-Señora Higurashi, habla Inuyasha Taisho.- Como sospechaba seguramente la señora no había dejado de llorar al no encontrar a su hijo menor en casa y no era para menos, perder dos hijos era algo que se imaginaba muy insoportable para cualquier madre.

-Oh si… Inuyasha…

-Le hablo para decirle que su hijo está conmigo, a salvo, no se preocupe.

-¡Sota está ahí! ¡Pásemelo por favor!- Inuyasha quito el teléfono de su oreja y miro a Sota.

-Tu madre quiere hablarte.- Sota negó con la cabeza, seguramente porque sabía que le diría que se fuera a casa y él no quería, Inuyasha no estaba de acuerdo en que no le hablara, pero la señora y el estaban sensibles quizás era lo mejor.- No me había fijado pero su hijo está dormido, prometo que en cuanto despierte lo comunico con él.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué mi hijo esta con usted?...

Inuyasha suspiro y comenzó a platicarle que el pequeño se sentía muy mal por lo de su hermana, que la escuchaba llorar y estaba muy triste por ello, que el solo quería buscar a su hermana.- Yo creo que el se siente muy solo.

-Entiendo… si yo también pienso lo mismo.- La voz de Naomi estaba mucho más audible, con solo saber que su hijo estaba bien, sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.- Sota te ve como su hermano mayor ¿sabes? Por favor cuídalo mucho, el te necesita, por algo te busco y confió en ti.

Inuyasha se sintió extraño, el que era tan insensible estaba involucrado en un asunto tan delicado, el que no quería involucrarse para nada en la situación no podía estar mas enganchado, Sota arriesgo su propia seguridad para encontrarlo y la señora Higurashi en lugar de ir a denunciarlo o gritarle o algo parecido le estaba confiando a su hijo.- Se lo prometo, lo cuidare, descanse, lo necesita.

-Muchas gracias joven Taisho.

Terminó de hablar con la señora Higurashi, iba a decirle a Sota que estuvo muy mal que no quisiera hablar con ella pero no lo hizo porque él estaba viendo el libro que el había dejado en el sillón, se veía muy curioso, lo habría y lo miro sorprendido- Sabes precisamente esta mañana mi abuelo estaba renegando de que había perdido un libro muy valioso para la familia.

El actor se sentó a su lado mirándolo de reojo sin mucho interés en lo que dijo.- ¿En serio? Vaya…

-¿De que es tu libro? ¿Es un cuento?

-No en realidad.

Para sus sorpresa Sota lo estaba mirando fijamente rogándole algo con la mirada.-¿ Verdad que vas a ayudarme a encontrar a mi hermana?- Oh demonios, lo que faltaba más compromisos, Inuyasha iba a responder a eso pero nuevamente el timbre de su departamento se escuchó, este maldijo mentalmente debido a que el enano podía escucharlo. _¿Ahora quien rayos es? No me digan que el abuelo Higurashi también se escapó. _Pensó muy sarcásticamente Inuyasha. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su guardia de seguridad.

-Hay una persona que quiere verlo joven Taisho.- Soltó el guardia de repente, bueno si esa persona quería verlo porque no simplemente paso como todos y ya, todos entraban a su casa como si fuese cualquier lugar de todos modos.

-¿Quién es? Porque realmente no estoy de humor.- En eso Sota se levantó con curiosidad y se paró a lado de su amigo grande, mirando al guardia hacia arriba, estaba impresionado por su tamaño aunque Inuyasha era mucho más alto, estaba orgulloso de su amigo.

-Se llama Urasue y dice tener información sobre el paradero de la señorita Higurashi. – Tanto Inuyasha como Sota abrieron los ojos enormemente, pero los dos pensaban en cosas muy distintas.

-¿Mi hermana?... ¡Dígale a esa señora que pase!- Dijo sin si quiera mirar al dueño del departamento no podía creer que alguien supiese algo de su hermana, quien fuese, con que intenciones no le importaba, sentía que estaba soñando.

Inuyasha por su parte solo frunció el ceño…pensando... _Urasue, ese nombre le sonaba. _

_**Bueno chicas espero que les guste el capítulo personalmente me gusto la intervención de Sota en este capítulo y un aviso que el siguiente capítulo volvemos al pasado, aun no estoy muy segura depende como se den las cosas pero probablemente no regresare al futuro si no en unos cuantos capítulos mas, quizás no se XD. Bueno ¡Nos leemos!**_


	19. Capitulo 17 El poder de una palabra

**PRIMERO QUE NADA MIL GRACIAS CHICAS POR LEERME! HA SIDO EL CAPITULO EN EL QUE HE RECIBIDO MAS REVIEWS Y NO SABEN LO CONTENTA QUE ME PUSO, TANTO QUE DECIDI HACER ESTE CAPITULO IGUAL DE ESPECIAL ESPERO QUE LO CAPTEN PERO VA A COMENZAR A DARSE ALGO, LEAN BIEN Y LO SABRAN n.n**

**Hikarukino88: Si hay que estar atentos a lo que hace Urasue y ya se ): me da tanta pena Sota, fue difícil escribir eso pero bueno se tiene que hacer.**

**Akanelove: A mi el capitulo pasado también me gusto mucho mas por la intervención de Sota en el, siempre los problemas familiares son delicados de tratar por eso me gusto. Haha y soy mala sin embargo creo que en este capitulo habrá algo de lo que me pides lee y saca tus conclusiones n.n**

**Megami no gaka-chan: Haha me alegro haberte hecho pensar solo puedo decirte que sigas leyendo y veras si tenias razón o no.**

**Kagome55m: No te preocupes ya somos dos con trabajos hago el tiempo para escribir y no tardarme tanto, tampoco he podido leer ni un solo fic pero me alegro que te des tu tiempo para leerme n.n.**

**Marlene Vasquez: Buena pregunta pero no la puedo responder haha y si Inuyasha a veces es un distraído sobre todo cuando algo no le interesa, si hubiese sido Kagome la que le hubiese dicho el nombres quizás si lo recordaría.**

**Princezz Inuyoukai: Si pobre Inuyasha haha y bueno lo ultimo, veremos veremos que les depara el futuro.**

**Lemonchan: LOL haha creo que todas le dicen lo mismo a Inuyasha XD.**

**Danita-inu: petición concedida a continuacion n.n**

**AHORA VAMOS A VER QUE PASO CON EN EL PASADO. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capítulo 17 El poder de una palabra.**

Decir que ayudaría a Sango quizás no había sido la mejor idea de su vida, en verdad quería que ella y el monje Miroku se reconciliaran pero ambos lo hacían demasiado difícil. Sango por su parte a pesar de que la había encontrado llorando lo que la hizo pensar que era una chica sensible y dependiente resulto ser lo contrario, era una mujer con carácter, un poco orgullosa y con sinceridad a veces tenía un poco de miedo de ella pero lo que menos ayudaba era que cuando convencía a Sango de que Miroku se le estaba bajando lo mujeriego, siempre lo encontraban coqueteando con alguna exterminadora en la aldea. ¿En que terminaba todo? El monje lujurioso terminaba con una marca en forma de la mano de sango en su mejilla, tan roja que a veces se preguntaba si su mejilla terminaría palpitando después de eso.

La verdad es que a la próxima vez que quisiera involucrarse en un lio de parejas primero se mordería la lengua antes que ofrecerse como voluntaria, se sentí agotada mentalmente, lo peor es que estaban atorados en la aldea de los exterminadores, si no se aclaraba el asunto de esos dos, simplemente no podían moverse y si no se movían ¿Cómo iban a avanzar en encontrar a la bruja Urasue?

Suspiró en ese momento estaba en la entrada de la aldea junto a los árboles, desde que el sol había salido ya que llevaban varios días quedando en esa aldea, no sabíacuántos con exactitud, tanta pelea ya le había revuelto el cerebro y había perdido la cuenta por completo. Desde que el sol había salido ella fue la primera en correr afuera, se quedaba con Sango pero no quería escuchar los intentos de disculpas mañaneras del monje Miroku, así que había tomado el regalo de Kaede el arco y las flechas y decidió intentarlo por ella misma.

Tenía las flechas en su hombro, estaba apuntando a un árbol, soltó la flecha casi segura de que daría en el tronco del mismo ya que era muy grueso, debería suponer que era un blanco fácil pero no, su flecha simplemente se perdió en el bosque y suspiro tomo otra, pensando que quizás si imaginaba que era el monje Miroku le daría en el blanco pero antes de soltar la flecha escuchó una voz femenina y familiar detrás de ella.

-¡Lo sabía!-

Kagome volteó y una sonrisa adorno su rostro al encontrarse con que la anciana Kaede estaba detrás de ella, sus pies casi se movieron solos cuando corrió a abrazarla, se sentía tan aliviada de verla, al fin alguien en quien confiaba plenamente. Ya no se sentía tan sola porque Kaede había sido la persona que más la había ayudado desde un principio, gracias a ella había llegado hasta donde estaba, bueno en esos momentos no podía decir que estuviese en un gran avance en volver a su hogar, pero definitivamente mucho más lejos de lo que hubiese llegado si estuviese sola. Sintió los brazos de Kaede palpar su espalda por unos momentos y se separaron, Kaede le dio una sonrisa haciendo que las arrugas ya evidentes de su rostro lo fuesen más.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí?- En realidad tenía muchas preguntas pero probablemente la anciana Kaede conocía perfectamente la situación entre Miroku y Sango ya que era su viejo conocido.

-Bueno un exterminador llego hasta la aldea informándome que una jovencita había llegado con el monje Miroku, supuse que ibas a necesitarme después de todo.- Ella claro que estaba al tanto de la situación entre ese par, por eso supuso que las cosas se pondrían difíciles cuando la exterminadora supiese que Kagome había estado todo este tiempo con el monje Miroku, así que decidió visitarlos para aclarar todo el asunto.

-No sabe cuánta razón tiene.- La anciana Kaede debería ser adivina o algo parecido porque ya se estaba volviendo loca con ese par.

Kaede se río un poco y observo el arma que traía la joven en sus manos, enseguida reconoció el arco que ella misma le había dado.- ¿Ya sabes usar el arco?- Después de todo hacia bastantes días que se lo había dado, lo más lógico es que ya lo tuviese dominado.

-Bueno yo…- Kagome se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza y se encogió de hombros.- No en realidad, no he tenido tiempo de practicar además soy pésima. –Admitió.

-Ya veo pero estoy segura que rápidamente lo vas a dominar, haber déjame ver como lo haces.- Declaró Kaede despreocupadamente, desde que conoció a la chica había sentido algo muy especial en ella, además de traerle recuerdos de su hermana mayor cuando esta vivía, su hermana había sido increíble con el arco y flecha, pensaba que tal vez Kagome sería igual en ese sentido…hasta que la observó usar el arma.

-Está bien… -Respondió con mucho nerviosismo y se colocó en posición o al menos lo que ella pensaba que era una posición de arquería. Separó un poco sus pies y estiro la cuerda del arco con la flecha en sus manos, la punta de la flecha se movía demasiado, nunca apuntaba a nada fijo por culpa de sus manos temblorosas y es que el tensar la cuerda era difícil, estaba un poco duro y apenas y lograba estirarlo lo suficiente al largo de la flecha y sin si quiera lograr apuntar a ningún lado la flecha se le soltó y tristemente no llego a ningún lado apenas y cayo unos cuantos pasos a los pies de ellas. Eso había estado peor al menos la primer flecha fue más lejos porque ni si quiera vio a donde llego a parar.

-Bien… necesitas dejar de temblar.- Fue todo lo que dijo la anciana Kaede mientras con sus manos le indicaba a Kagome como sostener el arco correctamente y que debía apuntar con su barbilla, pegándose la pluma de la flecha en la misma, que pusiera toda su fuerza para que no se le moviera y poder apuntar fijamente hacia algún lugar

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Kagome con un poco de inseguridad, hizo exactamente lo que la anciana Kaede dijo, intento mantener su blanco fijo contra el árbol que estaba algunos metros alejado de ellas, al que le había intentado dar la primera vez, uno muy grueso. Su flecha aún no estaba del todo quieta pero definitivamente lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor creía que esta vez si lo lograría y dejo ir la flecha, sonrió cuando vio que la flecha se iba a estrellar contra el árbol… hasta que descubrió que estaba un poco ciega por que la flecha le paso a un lado igual que la primera vez, aunque noto algo raro con su flecha, quizás fuese su imaginación pero casi juraba que su flecha pareció despedir un poco de luz propia por algunos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza y miro a la anciana Kaede ante su fracaso, esta le iba a decir algo pero ninguna de las dos pudo decir nada porque alguien se les adelanto.

-¿! ACASO ESTAS LOCA?!-

Esa furiosa voz retumbo probablemente en todo el bosque, la joven azabache puso los ojos casi en blanco de la sorpresa, mientras que Kaede se quedó muy seria y enseguida Kagome entendió el porqué, de entre los arboles apareció una figura que ambas conocían, muy alto y de complexión delgada y musculosa, sus ojos color sangre estaban encendidos como un fuego de lo furioso que se veía, tenía un pedazo de flecha en su mano, la había partido por la mitad.

-Yo… yo… no era mi….- Se puso nerviosa cuando el avanzo furioso hacia a ella, pero Kaede se puso delante como si fuese capaz de defenderla.

-No me hagan reír.- Hizo lo que habitualmente hacia cuando quería pelear, tronar sus nudillos, Kagome miro a Kaede era el colmo, que siendo ella más joven y fuerte no pudiese defender a Kaede así que no supo de donde agarro el valor pero se defendió.

-¿Acaso estas siguiéndome?- Dijo en un tono de bastante indignación.

-¡Que!-Kagome sonrió porque el rostro del demonio paso de la furia a la incredulidad, lo había agarrado totalmente desprevenido y eso era notable. A los segundos nuevamente él se puso a la defensiva.-

-Si ¡Lo que escuchaste! Estoy segura de que me sigues, siempre estás en todos lados.

-Inuyasha…. ¿Acaso estas acosando a Kagome?-Pregunto Kaede un poco sorprendida, primero ella estuvo dispuesta a defender a Kagome de ese demonio porque sabía lo peligroso que era, ahora estaba intrigada el jamás seguía a nadie, es decir se la pasaba, solo aislado, era tan raro verlo. ¿Sería que la historia se estaba volviendo a repetir?

-Nunca has dejado de ser una anciana loca ¡Keh! Yo solo mantengo a mis enemigos muy cerca de mí. – Cuando dijo eso miro fijamente a su la joven a los ojos, Kagome se sintió totalmente atrapada en su mirada y no sabía que era, pero probablemente el temor lo dejaba mirar a otro lado, miraba su propio reflejo en esos espeluznantes ojos.

-Deja a Kagome en paz Inuyasha. – Respondió seriamente la anciana … Kagome… nuevamente ese nombre, no lo entendía ¿acaso Totosai tenía razón? ¿Estaba tan loco de venganza que confundió a esa chica con Kikyo? No, no tenía sentido, eran iguales físicamente, aunque no… no era cierto, Kikyo tenía la piel mucho más nívea que la joven que tenía enfrente, cabello mucho mas largo y liso, una mirada fría, la joven que tenía enfrente tenía el cabello más corto, no tan liso y definitivamente su mirada no era fría, tenía un brillo extraño que le molestaba muchísimo.- Ella no es mi hermana Kikyo… tu sabes perfectamente que ella falleció hace muchos años.

-¿Quién es Kikyo?- Pregunto Kagome muy confundida.

-¡Nadie que te importe!- Respondió bruscamente el demonio, apretó sus manos aún más fuerte, encajando sus garras en sus propias manos sacándose sangre, la joven lo miro asustada.

-Estas hiriéndote…- Se quiso acercar a él, con su mano levanta hacia la dirección de la mano de él pero no pudo porque el gruño y la dejo paralizada, era como una amenaza de si te acercas te mato.

-Déjame en paz, tonta.

-Kagome vámonos- Le dijo Kaede a Kagome, notando como el enorme corazón de la chica la estaba traicionando notaba la repentina compasión que la joven sintió por el demonio al ver como se lastimaba a sí mismo, tenía que llevársela antes que cometiese la tontería de querer curarlo. Esa herida no seria nada para el quizás Kagome no lo entendía pero lo mejor era que ella se alejara de ese demonio, tal y como ella sospechó el confundía a la joven con su hermana Kikyo, lo que ponía seriamente en peligro la vida de la chica a pesar de que ya le dijo la verdad, quizás no le creería.

-Pero el… -Quiso decir que estaba herida y debían ayudarlo pero la anciana le negó con la cabeza, Kagome miro de reojo al demonio pero este ni si quiera estaba ahí ya, se sorprendió porque ni cuenta se había dado de que se había ido.

-Vámonos- Insistió la anciana Kaede, Kagome suspiró y estuvo de acuerdo, de todos modos ya que había que hacer.

Regresaron juntas a la aldea de los exterminadores, Kagome por su parte comenzó a contarle sobre todo lo que habían vivido hasta ahora el monje Miroku y ella, desde el largo viaje, hasta donde estaban en ese momento Kaede pareció muy pensativa cuando ella le dijo que el demonio también había estado en la aldea de la bruja Urasue y se sorprendió de que la bruja se tomara tantas molestias como para controlar a todos los aldeanos, como si supiese que la buscarían y era porquetenía algo muy perverso entre manos.

Al llegar a ella todos los exterminadores recibieron contentos a la anciana Kaede, la querían mucho y la respetaban parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo de tratarse y así era, hubieron algunos meses en el que trabajaron en conjunto, de hecho en esa aldea ella había conocido al monje Miroku y a su prometida, ahora entendía que el monje la tomo como una especie de excusa para irse con ella disque a trabajar de aldea en aldea cuando en realidad solo estaba huyendo de su compromiso con Sango.

-No puedo creer que hayan pasado por tanto aunque, claro este viaje desde un principio ya se sabía que sería muy peligroso, me alegro que todos estén bien. –Bueno físicamente lo estaban porque se sabía que cierto par estaban muy mal sentimentalmente.

-Es verdad pero a pesar de ser un viaje tan peligroso, hemos tenido nuestros momentos para relajarnos… supongo que los días en esta aldea deberían de contar.- Deberían aunque Kagome no se sentía nada relajada.

-¿Dónde está su excelencia y sango?- Kagome noto que Kaede trataba con mucha más familiaridad a la exterminadora que al monje pervertido.

-En realidad… no estoy muy segura, en cuanto me desperté me fui a practicar al bosque.

-Mmmm… -La anciana Kaede se quedó pensando, el monje estaría donde hubiesen más mujeres y entre los exterminadores no había muchas en realidad así que no debería ser nada difícil encontrarlo por otra parte era mucho más difícil de adivinar en donde podría estar la exterminadora. Pero ninguna de las dos tuvo que seguir pensando porque desde donde estaban escucharon un golpe, lo que sonaba como una mano estrellándose contra algo suave, conclusión Miroku la había regado de nuevo y Sango le había propiciado una fuerte bofetada. La anciana y Kagome se miraron comprendiendo que ambas dedujeron lo mismo, se acercaron hasta donde habían escuchado ese sonido lo cual no era muy lejos, provenía a lado de una de las cabaña y efectivamente estaba ahí el monje sobando su mejilla mientras la exterminadora lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Como se atreve a tocarme ahí! ¡Es un sínico!

-No… no fui yo Sangito lo juro, es esta maldita mano.

-Si claro, váyale y dígaselo a alguien que le crea.

-¿Su maldita mano?-Preguntó Kagome con curiosidad, lo que provoco que la pareja que estaba discutiendo, se diese cuenta que ya no estaban solos, se sorprendieron mucho, la exterminadora se sonrojo un poco por haber sido descubiertos en el acto, mientras que el monje lo vio como una especie de salida.

-Ni crea su excelencia, usted debe resolver sus problemas.- Contesto rápidamente Kaede, como adivinando los pensamientos de él.

-¡Anciana Kaede!- La exterminadora mostro una enorme y preciosa sonrisa, se acercó a la sacerdotisa anciana y la abrazo, se notaba el afecto que le tenía y es que si alguien había sabido hacerla sentir mejor cuando su prometido metía la pata como casi siempre lo hacía, era la anciana, incluso podría decir que había sido como su segunda mamá así lo como lo sentía Kagome, era muy fácil encariñarse con ella.

-Cuanto tiempo Sango, Kagome ya me ha puesto al tanto, me alegro que se encontraran.- Dijo la anciana muy sonriente.

Miroku casi se va a una esquina a llorar al sentirse rechazado, pero era lógico que las mujeres se pusieran de lado de las mujeres lo que le hacía pensar que necesitaba amigos con urgencias, hombres, suspiro porque eso le hizo recordar al demonio que alguna vez fue su amigo.

-Es verdad, que le parece si entramos a mi casa y comemos algo mientras hablamos de todo.- Dijo Sango un poco más segura de sí misma ahora que tenía a Kaede de su lado.

-Claro que si.- Respondió simplemente la anciana mientras Kagome casi dio brincos porque realmente tenía hambre.

Dicho aquello los cuatro reunidos fueron a la cabaña de Sango y como ya se sabía ella vivía sola debido a la perdida tan terrible sobre su familia, Kagome realmente cuando se había enterado le dio mucho sentimiento porque no podía imaginarse el vivir así, aunque no conocía por completo la historia de la tragedia de Sango había escuchado rumores de que habían sido muertes muy horribles y ella no quería despertar sentimientos de melancolía a la exterminadora, preguntándole sobre el tema, con lo del monje Miroku tenía más que suficiente. Lo que no se podía imaginar Kagome era estar en esa situación con su familia, sin ellos, cierto que su padre había fallecido pero jamás lo conoció en cambio a su abuelo, su madre y Sota los había tenido a su lado toda la vida, era difícil el estar lejos de ello pero definitivamente podía vivir al menos con la idea de que ellos seguían en algún lugar y a salvo. Mientras ella pensaba todo eso noto algo en la susodicha, Sango les sonreía a todos, a pesar de la situación en la que vivía, como concluyo Kagome, ella era muy fuerte quizás su única debilidad era el monje Miroku, se notaba como lo quería, nuevamente se comprobaba lo idiota que era el por no apreciar a la chica tan linda que tenía a su lado, a no, él iba a buscar a más mujeres, como si no tuviese ningún compromiso.

-Kagome…- La anciana Kaede había notado, como la joven azabache se había perdido por algunos segundos y dejado de comer, solo sostenía el plato en su mano y miraba la pared.

-¿Eh?

-Estas algo distraída…. ¿Pasa algo?- Recibió una respuesta negativa por parte de la chica porque esta sacudió su cabeza rápidamente.- Bueno necesito hablar contigo un momento, vamos afuera. ¿Nos disculpan?- Le pregunto a los tortolos.

-Tómense todo el tiempo que deseen damas.- Dijo el monje, creyéndose muy galán y seguro de sí mismo paso su mano detrás de los hombros de su prometida.

-¿Qué cree que hace?- La exterminadora termino dando un gran pellizco a la mano de Miroku y este casi llora, momento en el que Kagome y Kaede aprovecharon para salir un momento de la cabaña. A Kagome le pareció un poco extraño que le pidiese que hablaran a solas ya que en la mañana lo habían estado y la anciana si tuviese algo que decirle se lo habría dicho a menos que lo que tuviese que decirle se le hubiese ocurrido a penas, seguramente le iba a decir algo sobre la pareja de que la situación estaba más grave o menos grave de lo que creía.

-Tengo un hechizo para protegerte.- Kaede saco un pequeño pedazo de tela que llevaba oculto en la parte de arriba de su traje, extendió la mano y el pedazo de tela se abrió dejando ver su contenido. Se trataba de lo que parecía una especie de rosario que le recordaba mucho a las cosas que su abuelo vendía en el templo, estaba hecho de perlas azul oscuro, cada cinco perlas había un pequeño hueso en forma de colmillo o quizás eran colmillos.

-¿Protegerme? … ¿Con un collar?- Le daban escalofríos de pensar en llevar esa cosa en su cuello, pensando que realmente estuviese hecho con colmillos de demonio.

-No es para que tú lo uses, pero te estoy advirtiendo que usar este hechizo contra ese demonio.- Desde que Inuyasha había aparecido frente a ellas en la mañana mientras Kagome practicaba como usar el arco y flechas se le vino esa idea de inmediato, preocupada por la seguridad de la joven, sabía que era el momento indicado para usar el hechizo que su hermana hacia mucho había fabricado.- Mi hermana lo hizo especialmente para el pero pasaron ciertas cosas y se arrepintió de usarlo, mas ahora es el momento indicado, te está siguiendo y esta es la única manera en la que me asegurare de que el jamás te haga daño.

-Pero… si él quisiera hacerme daño… ¿No lo habría hecho ya?

-Es mejor prevenirse, no sabemos qué clase de plan tiene en sus manos.- Claro que había pensado lo que Kagome le preguntó lo que hacía que se preocuparía aún más, si él no le hacía daño a la chica es porque una de dos seguía pensando que era su hermana y buscaba una venganza horrible y lenta o simplemente necesitaba a la chica para algo igual de horrible, fuese cual fuese ella quería proteger a Kagome de ese demonio y con el hechizo era la forma más fácil y efectiva de hacerlo.

-Es verdad… ¿Qué clase de hechizo es? ¿Dice que su hermana lo hizo?- Kagome teníamás preguntas que respuestas respecto al hechizo y como es que su hermana lo hizo, probablemente había sido como Kaede, una sacerdotisa. - ¿Su hermana es una sacerdotisa?

-Lo fue Kagome… ella falleció hace muchos años.- La cara de Kagome mostró mucho asombro pero antes de preguntar algo más ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.- Era mucho mayor que yo, yo apenas era una niña cuando ella tenía la edad de Sango. Este hechizo fue creado por ella para calmar a ese demonio en especial.

-¿Se conocieron?-Estaba empezando a idear teorías locas en su cabeza, el demonio siempre le hablaba con tanta familiaridad no seria que la estaba confundiendo con alguien del pasado pero… ¿Eso tendría algo que ver con la hermana fallecida de Kaede?- Ella y el demonio.

-Kagome… no es tiempo de contarte sobre eso, pero si, se conocieron, mas no quiero hablar del tema en estos momentos, no quiero involucrarte aún más con ese demonio. Lo importante ahora es ponerle el hechizo, cuando sea el momento tu solo debes decirle una palabra y él te va a obedecer, el hechizo se llama collar de dominación, recuérdalo bien, una solo palabra Kagome y se activara el hechizo. – Kaede dejo el rosario en manos de Kagome.

-Una sola palabra….- Dijo las eso en voz alta para recordárselo a sí misma y no lo entendía del todo, además no se sentía tan bien el pensar en ponerle un hechizo al demonio, él estaba herido y no sabía porque un sentimiento de compasión comenzaba a despertar en ella, no tenía sentido.

….

-Así que hierbas especiales.- Kagome estaba hablando con Sango quien estaba mucho mas calmada en esos momentos, no se veía enojada o algo por el estilo, quizás porque no estaba el monje cerca.

-Así es, las usamos para hacer veneno para demonios.- Sango venia platicando con Kagome, las dos estaban en el bosque buscando algunas de esas hierbas especiales para llevarle a los exterminadores, Kaede también le había pedido algunas hierbas pero para hacer medicamentos ya que hacia un rato unos exterminadores habían llegado un poco heridos de una batalla exitosa contra unos demonios.- Sabes es algo raro…

-¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Kagome, esta estaba hincada sobre el pasto observando las diferentes plantas e intentando recordar las características que debían tener las que le pidió Kaede.

-El que hubiese demonios cerca… es decir esta aldea es de exterminadoras, por ello es muy raro que existan demonios alrededor, nos huyen. Parece como si los demonios estuviesen inquietos sabes, Kaede me conto que te ataco un demonio larva y no solo es raro que estén cerca de una aldea de nosotros, sino de humanos, ellos son más del bosque, algo está pasando y no me gusta nada.

Kagome se quedó pensativa y en silencio, porque empezaba a sospechar que todo ello había comenzado desde que ella había aparecido en este extraño mundo nada podía ser una coincidencia, seguramente Urasue sabía que esto pasaría y por eso la mando a ella con tal de no arriesgarse a si misma, pues muy bien, fuese como fuese no le daría el gusto a esa bruja, si ella quería la perla de Shikon que la buscara por si misma… pero con eso en mente ¿Cómo regresaría con su familia.

-Kagome, ya regreso, necesito ir por un recipiente donde ponerlas, lo olvide por completo ¿Puedes esperarme aquí?- En cuanto Kagome asintió, Sango se fue corriendo de regreso a la aldea dejando sola a la joven azabache, la cual suspiró y siguió recolectando hierbas, al menos esperaba no estar equivocando con la elección. Sinceramente le gustaba, era interesante puesto que no sabia que las plantas pudiesen hasta curar personas, bueno había escuchado algo de eso por parte del abuelo pero ni ella ni Sota le prestaron mucha atención…. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sota en esos momentos? No tuvo tiempo de ponerse melancólica porque escuchó una rama quebrarse justo detrás de ella, trago saliva fuertemente porque estaba un 98% segura de quien se trataba, la única persona que últimamente se la pasaba siguiéndola, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-¿En verdad porque me sigues?- Kagome volteo y se encontró cara a cara con el demonio de ojos rojos, esta vez no tenía miedo, seria que estaba acostumbrándose a verlo. Se levanto y se puso frente a el, con facilidad le sacaba como dos cabezas, si veía de frente solo veía su pecho y bueno… ¿Para qué quería ver su pecho? Levanto la mirada y se paralizo era la primera vez que a plena luz de día lo tenía cerca, sus ojos no dejaban de ser espeluznantes pero había algo mas… sus facciones, su rostro era… ¿Atractivo?

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- Gruño el demonio, lo que termino con el pequeño encanto del momento e hizo que Kagome de inmediato dejara esas ideas.

-Tú no has respondido a mi pregunta.- Respondió Kagome totalmente a la defensiva.

-¡Keh!-El demonio se cruzo de brazos, ocultando sus manos en las anchas mangas de su traje color rojo.- Yo no te debo ninguna explicación niñita.

-¡Yo no soy ninguna niñita!- Lo señalo y hasta pico su pecho con sus dedo.

-¡Que crees que haces mocosa! ¿Quién te dio permiso de tocarme?- Le grito bastante molesto y Kagome perdió la valentía por unos segundos, como rayos se le había ocurrido tocarlo, era un demonio sanguinario, no cualquier persona pero parecía que a ella se le había olvidado por completo eso, dejo por unos segundos que su orgullo la dominara y ahora quizás iba a pagar la consecuencia de ello. Al notar el miedo en ella el demonio sonrió de lado, amaba saber que la situación estaba bajo su control.- Ya no eres tan valiente o si.- Daba un paso adelante y ella daba dos atrás, eso le encanto, no sabía porque en particular, esta chica, adoraba tenerla tan sumisa.

-A…aléjate o voy a gritar… - Ella sintió su espalda golpear contra el tronco de un árbol lo que quería decir que ya no podía retroceder a menos que se moviera claro, pero la mirada que el tenia en ese momento, de seguridad y burla, hacia que ella no pudiese moverse, simplemente temblaba.

-Y que- No era pregunta porque el mismo la respondió.- ¿Ese monje me dará con su bastón? Déjame decirte que la ultima vez solo me distraje pero si quiero lo hago trizas frente a ti. – Se carcajeo un poco.- Adelante, llama a tus amigos, al monje y a los exterminadores que tengo hambre.

Kagome no pudo sentir más pánico una cosa era que la amenazara a ella ¿Pero a sus amigos? No podía ser egoísta ni llamarlos, sabía que ni todos los exterminadores juntos podrían domar a la bestia que tenía en frente, mejor era quedarse callada y averiguar por sí misma el cómo sobrevivir, se regaño tanto a si misma por haber dejado el arco y flechas en la cabaña de Sango. Se asusto mas al recordar que la exterminadora se había ido pero había dicho que volvería y si lo hacía pronto las dos serian el alimento del demonio.

-Kagome.- El hecho de escuchar por primera vez su nombre en esa voz ronca le provoco algo extraño, escalofríos, pero no de miedo, se sintió estremecida… ¿Acaso le gustaba como se escuchaba su nombre en esa voz tan ronca? Nuevamente estaba pensando en tonterías.- ¿Así te llamas no?-Pregunto el demonio arrogantemente.- Haces bien en estar callada, esto no va a dolerte mucho.- Tomo la muñeca de ella y él se paralizo por un momento porque sintió algo muy extraño, era como una especie de corriente que acelero su pulso, algo tan fuerte que incluso quemaba, la joven tan bien lo sintió pero el hecho de salvar su vida hizo que no le hiciera caso y aprovecho lo distraído que se veía, para sacar el rosario de la dominación como lo llamo Kaede e intento recordar cómo funcionaba pero simplemente Kaede no se lo dijo… Una sola palabra, es todo, pero es decir, como que una palabra, si ya había hablado mucho con el demonio y nada había pasado, apretó los ojos y con su mano libre y temblorosa sostuvo el rosario contra él, este brillo sin que ella hiciera nada, el demonio salió de su trance y la miro muy enojado pero antes de que dijera nada, el rosario desapareció de la mano de ella como por arte de magia, perla por perla se había ido y apareció en el cuello del demonio. Kagome abrió los ojos quedando anonadada al ver que el collar de la dominación estaba ya en su cuello ¿Eso quería decir que el hechizo ya estaba puesto?

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo mujer?-Gruño el demonio y se alejo de ella bruscamente puso sus manos en el collar con todas las intenciones de quitárselo pero antes de que eso pasara la chica se le adelanto….

_Una palabra Kagome, Una palabra…._Eso escuchaba Kagome en su mente, con la voz de la anciana Kaede, cuando miro al demonio poner sus manos sobre el rosario se asusto y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- ¡ABAJOOOOOOO!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas esa simple palabra, que de repente había visto en su cabeza, no sabía el por qué quizás simplemente fue el miedo que le arrojo una palabra al azar, lo único que sabía es que hasta le dolió la garganta de tan alto que había gritado, se asusto de su propia capacidad de gritar, sus ojos se habían apretado y sus manos se habían elevado a la altura de su pecho, entre abrió los ojos para ver con la boca abierta de la sorpresa como el rosario se iluminaba y una fuerza extraña proveniente de él lo jalo hasta el suelo como si algo mas allá del entendimiento de cualquiera lo arrastrara… ¿Qué clase de hechizo era ese?

El demonio enfureció sintiéndose tan humillado, no se puso a pensar en que había pasado simplemente se levanto y le gruño a la chica tan dispuesto a descuartizarla cegado de la ira y ella lo noto porque cuando él se levanto y dio el primer paso ella lo volvió a hacer.

-¡Abajo!- Nuevamente observo con sorpresa como el rosario de su cuello se iluminaba y lo jalaba en contra de su voluntad hasta el suelo.

-Que demo…-Nuevamente se levanto, dispuesto a ir contra ella.

-¡Abajo!- El demonio no termino de decir nada porque su cara se estampo contra el pasto, apenas y la levanto.- ¡Abajo!- De acuerdo quizás estaba abusando con esa palabra pero el miedo la estaba dominando y solo lo estaba haciendo enojar mas.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!- Exigió el demonio con su cuerpo ya en el suelo.

-¡Abajo! – La cara del demonio se enterró por completo en la tierra, este dejo de querer levantarse porque entendió que ella con el miedo que le tenia no lo iba a dejar hacerlo, entonces ahora que, era lo que los dos se estaban preguntando. Kagome sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho ¿Le había ganado al demonio a caso? Sabía que él estaría muy molesto con ella al grado de ahora si querer matarla y porque eso la angustiaba, no le debería importar lo que el demonio pensara de ella. El demonio por su parte no sabía qué rayos le había hecho esa chica pero lo comprobaba no era una humana común y corriente si bien no era quien el tanto creyó, debían estar involucradas de otra manera no habría logrado hacerle lo que le hizo y esta no se la perdonaría jamás incluso había olvidado esa corriente extraña que había sentido al tocarla, esta se las pagaría se juro a si mismo que esa chica seria su presa.

CONTINUARA….

UFFF bueno pero como podrán ver como que hubo algo de chispa entre los dos será que el demonio se obligué a si mismo a odiarla con tal de no dejarse llevar por otro tipo de sentimientos? Parara Kagome con sus abajos? Que paso con sango y Miroku? :D nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo que llamare: OPERACIÓN CUPIDO.


	20. Capitulo 18 Operación cupido

**Chicas cuanto lo siento pero paso algo totalmente fuera de mis manos, ya ven que yo actualizaba al menos cada semana pero mi laptop hizo kaput… y entro en coma y oficialmente la semana pasada me dijeron que murió D: y el problema es que ya tenia la mitad de este capítulo ahí y pues hasta hace poco me dieron el respaldo y comparto la laptop de mi hermano temporalmente en lo que me compran otra por eso no pude actualizar, pero ya que tengo el respaldo, volveré a actualizar cada semana aunque le quite la laptop a mi hermano con patadas, espero y disfruten mucho de este capitulo, muchas gracias por la paciencia de todos : ). **

**SEGUIMOS EN EL PASADO AHORA LAS COSAS ESTAN MUY TENSAS CON EL CONJURO DE INUYASHA, NO PUEDE HACERLE DAÑO A KAGOME. **

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capítulo 18 Operación Cupido.**

La aldea de los exterminadores no podía estar más en acción, estaban alerta no solo dentro del lugar, si no por fuera del enorme muro que cubría la aldea, incluso habían hecho pequeños grupos de ellos, para salir en busca de rastros de demonios. Estaban realmente preocupados debido al ataque que habían sufrido dos de los suyos y esto jamás había pasado, fueron muchos años en los que su aldea había sido como una especie de fortaleza impenetrable, las criaturas del bosque jamás se interesaron en retarlos pero desde la llegada del monje y su acompañante, todo había cambiado sin embargo, estaban de lado de ellos, la anciana Kaede ya había hablado con ellos, encargándoles que protegieran a esos dos que Kagome era la elegida por la perla de shikon. Hubo mucha especulación al respecto, todos en la región conocían la leyenda de la esa valiosa joya, quien la había creado, como y lo que hacía, los humanos comprendían que en manos equivocadas causaría grandes desgracias por eso cuando se enteraron de que un mitad bestia se había apoderado de ella todos entraron en pánico sin embargo, el legendario demonio Inuyasha casi no se había visto, se rumoraban muchas cosas de él pero la versión mas creíble es que odiaba a los humanos, los evitaba y prefería la soledad todos pensaban que estaba bien que el tuviese la perla, era como una especie de trato silencioso, el cual consistía en que: ellos no lo buscarían ni lo molestarían mientras que el demonio tampoco amenazaría la paz en la que vivían… Hasta ahora.

Miroku y Sango no habían dejado de discutir, ella había buscado los recipientes para poner las hierbas que recolectaran ella y Kagome, tanto para fabricar veneno de monstruos para los exterminadores como para hacer medicina y curar a aquellos valientes exterminadores que habían defendido la aldea. Llego a donde estaba su cabaña y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que a su respetable excelencia hablando con las novatas en entrenamiento mujeres aun mas jóvenes que la misma Kagome, una vena de inmediato se formo en la cabeza de Sango apretando con todas sus fuerzas uno de los recipientes que había agarrado hasta que este sorprendentemente se hizo trizas en sus manos, lo que hizo sudar al monje que le estaba dando la espalda pero podía sentir perfectamente un aura maligna detrás de él y era el peor demonio de todos, el de una mujer enojada.

-Excelencia…- Las novatas miraban a Sango de frente, podían ver como de sus ojos se despedía casi fuego y aun aura oscura la rodeaba.- que… que clase de demonio es este.

-¿Muy ocupadito no?-Respondió la exterminadora enojada, su voz era realmente de temer.

Miroku rio nerviosamente.- Señoritas yo…- No siguió por que las jovencitas con las que había estado coqueteando, habían huido como almas que persigue el diablo y eso no podía ser más cierto, puesto que su prometida podía ser el mismo diablo si se lo proponía, el monje temblaba _Buda por favor, protégeme de todo mal. _Se puso a rezar mentalmente, escuchaba como la tierra se removía con cada paso que ella daba, trago fuertemente y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su prometida, que en estos momentos le daba la razón a las jóvenes aprendices, ella parecía más un demonio en estos momentos que una mujer. – Sangito, preciosa, todo tiene explicación ellas solo me estaban comentando que estaban asustadas por que los demonios se han estado acercando a la aldea.

-¡Ah sí! Y usted…- Sango lo tomo del traje de monje y lo jalo como una evidente manera de amenazarlo.- Muy ofrecido en consolarlas ¿No?

-Pues… claro, deberías estar orgulloso de tu prometido…

-¡Es usted un descarado!- Levanto su mano muy dispuesta a seguir marcando su cara con sus manos, vio como el monje apretó los ojos esperando ese momento, pero ni ella lo golpeo ni él siguió rogando por su vida por que sintieron algo, un escalofrió, esa clase de escalofrió que te estremecía y te avisaba que algo no estaba bien. Antes de que alguno comentara algo al respecto llego Kaede con el rostro serio y preocupado, lo que les confirmaba que ella también estaba sintiendo lo mismo, intercambiaron una mirada rápida y fue la anciana Kaede la que se atrevió a decir lo que estaba pasando.

-Se trata de una presencia maligna…. – Los tres lo sabían porque tenían experiencia en ese campo y además esa presencia en especial la conocían.- Lo sabia… El demonio Inuyasha regreso para buscar a Kagome.

-¿Inuyasha?...- Sango se sorprendió por completo, miro a Kaede y a Miroku notando que ninguno tenía esa expresión de sorpresa como ella, necesitaba que le explicaran todo, es decir, ya sabía que se habían encontrado con el pero no el porqué perseguía a Kagome eso no tenía sentido, ella también al igual que el monje Miroku había sido amiga de hace muchos años de él. Desde que se convirtió en un demonio todos perdieron total contacto con él, lo buscaron por mucho tiempo pero terminaron comprendiendo que quizás lo mejor era dejar que siguiera su camino, quería estar solo y era comprensible después de todo lo que él había vivido, los tres que estaban ahí lo sabían perfectamente pero lo que no cuadraba era porque precisamente regresaba ahora ¿Con que intención? ¿Por qué con Kagome?

-Sera mejor discutirlo luego.- Dijo Kaede.

-Sí, la señorita Kagome nos necesita- Por primera vez dijo algo útil el Monje Miroku en el día, aunque Sango no podía evitar sentirse celosa de todo lo que ellos dos habían vivido y de lo bien que se llevaba pero sobre todo de que se preocupara tanto por ella. Se calmaba a si misma porque sabía que ella era buena y no tenía ninguna mala intención, así que estuvieron de acuerdo, cada uno tomo sus armas, el arco de Kaede, los pergaminos de Miroku y el boomerang de Sango. Su gatita Kirara se transformo increíblemente en un gato muy grande y salvaje un dientes de sable, sus dos colas despedían fuego, después de todo Kirara no era su fiel compañera nada mas, se trataba de un demonio de sangre pura por lo que tenía sus dones, como transformarse, todos montaron a la gata y se sostuvieron con su pelaje.

-¡Kirara, sigue el olor de Kagome!- Kirara gruño ferozmente lo que quería decir que había comprendido la orden en seguida comenzó a correr sus patas se fueron elevando en el suelo hasta quedar arriba por sobre los techos de las cabañas, comenzó a olfatear el rastro que encontraba en el aire, para encontrar a Kagome, hasta que desapareció de la vista de todos.

…

-Prométeme que ya no vas a atacarme y entonces dejare de decir esa palabra.- No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que le puso el hechizo, quizás era realmente poco pero de alguna manera había recuperado la valentía. Seguía sin comprender como es que se lo había puesto además, era extraño que con solo decir aquella palabra el legendario demonio no pudiese hacer nada para evitar estamparse contra el suelo, realmente Kaede tenía razón ese hechizo debía haber sido hecho especialmente para este chico lo que le hacía pensar que la hermana fallecida de la que tanto se especulaba había sido realmente poderosa pero Kaede fue muy clara al decir que no era el momento de hablar de ella ahora lo que importaba era saber que iba a hacer con este demonio. Lo tenía prácticamente acorralado si él no se calmaba ella no dejaría de sentarlo, así de simple, como si los papeles estuvieran cambiados, ella estaba parada frente a él con sus manos en sus caderas, agachando un poco su cuerpo ya que él estaba en el suelo, porque al más mínimo intento de que él se levantara ella decía esa palabra que lo condenaba.

-¡Keh!- El le daba la espalda, tenía su mano apoyada en su mejilla en una posición un poco altanera, por nada del mundo el admitiría su derrota y mucho menos frente a esa mocosa que cada vez toleraba menos. De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y no podía evitar pensar… _Maldición ¿Por qué se parecen tanto? _

Kagome suspiro esto parecía que no iba a llegar a ningún lado, ella también lo miraba de reojo _A pesar de que es un demonio… actúa como un niño pequeño, es un chico muy extraño. _Ella se agacho hasta quedar tan cerca del suelo como fuese posible apoyándose en sus propias piernas, descanso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, noto como las chistosas orejas de él se movieron en cuanto ella se había agachado, siempre tuvo esa curiosidad ¿Cómo se sentiría tocar esas orejas? Se acordó de su gato de casa, acerco sus manos hipnóticamente pero jamás llegaron a tocar ese par de orejas de animal porque el demonio se levanto completamente furioso.

-¿Quién demonios te crees mujer? ¡Aléjate de mí! Tu aroma me repugna.- Tenia su mano derecha levantada en forma de puño hacia a ella, estaba reclamándole como si hubiese sabido las intenciones que ella había tenido para con sus orejas.

-¿Qué? – Se levanto tan molesta como él, así es, ahora que tenia cierto poder sobre el demonio, no se iba a dejar insultar por él, no mas.- ¡Abajo!- Nuevamente vio como el collar de la dominación brillo y jalo al demonio en contra de su voluntad a que comiera tierra prácticamente, ella se tambaleo un poco, era tal la fuerza de el que hasta hizo vibrar un poco la tierra sobre la que ella estaba parada. Se quedo quieta cuando empezó a escuchar un gruñido canino que se incrementaba entonces lo miro, como el levantaba la cabeza, con sus ojos rojos la miro con tanto odio que hasta le dolió el pecho, sus gruesas cejas oscuras estaban unidas, se le saltaban las venas de la frente, nunca había sentido una mirada tan horrible sobre ella, se sintió mal por tratarlo así, se llevo una mano a su pecho, intentando calmar ese extraño dolor que creció en ella al ver ese rostro lleno odio.

-Y nosotros que creímos que necesitaría ayuda.- Esa voz fue reconocida por ambos, Kagome volteo enseguida y las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron igual que cuando ella se puso tan cerca de él. Era una voz femenina, pertenecía a Sango a la exterminadora de monstruos. Estaba parada a unos cuantos metros de ellos con su boomerang detrás de ella cargándolo con su mano como si nada, la gatita Kirara venia en su hombro. Sango no venia sola, la anciana Kaede los miraba con sorpresa, el monje Miroku estaba a su lado sosteniendo su cetro de oro y mirándolos con… ¿Picardía? Esa mirada no les gusto nada, era como si los acosara de haber hecho algo como lo que el acostumbra.

-Ya sabía que la señorita Kagome se las arreglaría, es una chica muy especial. – Se quedo callado al instante por qué sintió la mirada fulminante de Sango, nuevamente esa aura oscura estaba a su alrededor casi juraba que su aura maligna en esos momentos era incluso mayor que la del gran demonio Inuyasha. No entendía los celos de Sango, cierto que en un principio le había coqueteado a Kagome como a todas pero ahora realmente la respetaba y la quería como una amiga y lo que dijo es porque desde que la conoció sabía que había algo diferente en esa chica y ahora lo terminaba de comprobar, fue capaz de domar al fiero demonio Inuyasha, fuese como fuese nadie jamás lo había hecho, no desde la muerte de la sacerdotisa Kikyo.

-Veo que el hechizo funciono a la perfección.- Dijo la anciana Kaede intentando alivianar el ambiente tan tenso que se había creado. La verdad es que siempre tuvo pendiente puesto que el hechizo jamás se había probado no había estado tan segura de que funcionara pero una vez más comprobaba los grandes poderes que tenía su hermana Kikyo.

-¿Hechizo?- Preguntaron el monje y la exterminadora al mismo tiempo, viendo a Kaede con confusión.

-Así que fuiste tu anciana.- _Sabia que esa mocosa no era capaz de ponerme un hechizo por sí sola. _Desde donde estaba el demonio miro fijamente a Kaede, esperando a que diese una respuesta, novenito sus garras con impaciencia sobre su mejilla.

-Sabia que volverías a intentar atacar a Kagome.- Cuando dijo eso por unos segundos los ojos del demonio se abrieron un poco más, mostrando su sorpresa pero enseguida cerró los ojos.

-¡Keh!- Se dio medio vuelta dándole la espalda a la anciana Kaede, si había algo que le molestaba a Inuyasha es que adivinaran lo que el haría, odiaba ser evidente y jamás admitiría que el había regresado por era humana… ¡Jamás!

-Y en realidad yo no hice nada más que darle el hechizo ella supo como aplicártelo.- Desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba Kagome, quien aun tenia esa expresión de sorprendida al verlos, la joven se sintió observada y no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, sintiendo un poco de vergüenza de haber sido encontrada en ese tipo de situación, ahora que estaban todos ahí su valentía se había esfumado. Era curioso que estando sola con Inuyasha demonio podía sacar su coraje pero estando todos presentes le costaba un poco mas de trabajo.

-Habladurías anciana, este hechizo estaba hecho para mí ¿No es verdad?- Inuyasha abrió los ojos y jalo un poco el rosario para observar el material del que estaba hecho, una sonrisa torcida y maquiavélica apareció en su rostro.- Supongo que Kikyo lo hizo, esta mocosa ni en sueños podría haber hecho tan buen trabajo.

-¿Disculpa?- Kagome estaba boquiabierta ¿Cómo es que él había descubierto tan fácil el origen del collar de dominación? Además pero que muchacho tan bipolar, primero se la pasaba insultándola y amenazándola de muerte y ahora alagaba a esa tal Kikyo, oficialmente las mujeres no eran las complicadas, los hombres si lo eran y estaba segura de que Sango… Volteó a ver a Sango y a Miroku, bueno Sango no era precisamente el mejor ejemplo para decir que las mujeres eran estables.- ¡Tu no me conoces! ¡No puedes decir nada sobre alguien a quien no conoces!

Inuyasha se levanto enseguida nuevamente en esa pose tan amenazante, con su puño levantado hacia a ella y la vena hinchada destacando en su frente- ¡Mira! ¡Mocosa yo hablo de quien sea cuando se me dé la gana!

Los tres observadores el monje, la exterminadora de monstruos, la anciana sacerdotisa y la demonio Kirara observaban a ese par discutir como si se tuviesen toda la confianza del mundo. No podían creerlo si fuese cualquier otra persona Kagome ya estaría muerta desde hace mucho, Inuyasha como mínimo le destrozaría la boca a cualquiera que le levantase la voz sin embargo, solamente estaba discutiendo con ella.

-¡Abajo!- Todos suspiraron al ver al demonio caer al suelo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, la anciana Kaede negó con su cabeza, tenía sus manos juntas en su espalda. _Lo que faltaba otro par que se la pase peleando. _Pensó la anciana Kaede.

-Sera mejor irnos antes de que se ponga feo.- Le susurro el monje Miroku a la exterminadora al oído, esta estuvo de acuerdo, ambos, junto con Kaede y Kirara les dieron la espalda a esos dos para regresar de pie a la aldea, de todos modos no tenían prisa.

-¡Espérenme no me dejen aquí!- Dijo una Kagome desesperada, ni cuenta se dio de que al correr con tanta prisa termino pisando el cuerpo del demonio de por sí ya enojado, simplemente se fue tras su grupo de amigos, su cabello se mecía graciosamente en su espalda al correr. Eso fue todo lo que el demonio vio de ella hasta que desapareció de su vista. _Maldición… esa mocosa me las va a pagar ¡Todas! _Al levantar su rostro sintió algunas pequeñas piedras encajadas alrededor de su rostro, pero antes de quitarlas, sintió una molestia mayor en su cuello, un pequeño piquete, llevo su mano a su cuello y vio un punto negro caer al suelo deslizándose lentamente como si fuese un pedazo de papel.

-Amo Inuyasha, que cruel es usted.- Después de todo se trataba de la pulga Myoga, quien se había clavado a su cuello para chupar su sangre y al ser aplastado por Inuyasha cayó al suelo sin más remedio.

-¡Qué demonios quieres anciano!- Tomo al diminuto demonio entre las puntas de sus garras acercándolo a su rostro para observarla, apretó ligeramente sus garras jugando con el cuerpecillo de su supuesto fiel sirviente.- Nunca estas cuando te necesito y vienes cuando más me estorbas.

-No diga eso amo, es que… ya sabe uno tiene buscar comida para sobrevivir.- Inuyasha no se molesto en responderle, con un movimiento de sus dedos mando a la pulga a volar muy muy lejos, no alcanzo ni a escuchar sus quejas porque seguramente las habría. Se sacudió su traje rojo y acomodo la parte de arriba del mismo.

…..

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo jovencita?- Dijo La anciana Kaede mientras despegaba la pequeña taza con te de hierbas de sus labios, el humo salía exquisitamente de aquella bebida preparada con todo lo que Kagome y Sango habían recolectado. Después de aquel extraño acontecimiento en el bosque entre la joven y el demonio, todos habían vuelto a la aldea de los exterminadores, en esos momentos Kagome y Kaede conversaban tranquilamente en una de las cabañas de los compañeros de Sango y si preguntaban por donde estaba la parejita…. Bueno el monje Miroku seguro estaba coqueteando con las pocas mujeres de la aldea y la exterminadora estaba junto a él de guardia para jalar su oreja cada vez que fuese necesario.

-Pienso que Sango y el monje Miroku en verdad se quieren… puedo verlo, el monje Miroku siempre es un desconsiderado pero con ella no es así… él es diferente y pienso que solo un amor puro y verdadero puede cambiar el comportamiento de las personas.- Es verdad que ella no tenía ningún conocimiento del tema como había pensado ya en ocasiones anteriores pero no se necesitaba ser un experto para notar que entre ellos dos existía algo realmente especial.

Kaede sonrió cada vez se convencía mas de que Kagome era una joven muy especial, capaz de ver los comprender los verdaderos sentimientos de las personas, tenia muchísima empatía- Eso es verdad Kagome.

-Y quiero hacer algo por ellos….- Movía sus dedos nerviosamente en su regazo, esa idea había estado rondando su cabeza por mucho tiempo, ya no quería que siguieran peleándose pero el problema estaba en que el monje Miroku no paraba con sus malos hábitos y el orgullo de Sango cada día crecía mas, si ninguno de los dos cedía, esa relación no llegaría más lejos. – Quiero que hablen… que revivan su relación, que recuerden lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

-Tus intenciones son muy buenas Kagome pero…. –Intentaba elegir las palabras correctas para no hacerla sentir mal, le paso una taza de té para que se relajara un poco.- a veces es mejor dejar que las cosas se resuelvan por si solas.

-Pero… -Miro el liquido de color verdoso en su tasa, soplo un poco alejando el humo que salía del mismo.- en verdad necesitan ayuda.

-No nos corresponde a nosotras el hacerlo.- Kagome suspiró ante la ultima palabra de Kaede, estaba claro que ella no estaba de acuerdo en intervenir quizás la anciana tenia razón pero ella no era de ese tipo de personas que simplemente se quedaban con los brazos cruzados pero antes de decir algo fue interrumpida por una voz ronca y claramente masculina.

-Deja de ser tan entrometida niñita.- Tanto la anciana como la joven miraron por la ventana de la cabaña, justo a unos pasos estaba un árbol no tan grande, en donde estaba recostado el joven demonio de traje rojo, ninguna estaba sorprendida puesto que el ya llevaba tiempo de esa manera, vigilándolas, con los ojos cerrados, realmente aburrido de la conversación que estaba escuchando. Cuando ellas habían llegado a la cabaña el ya estaba en ese árbol ninguna dijo nada porque no estaban seguras de las intenciones que el tenia al seguirlas, cuando paso el tiempo y el estuvo como adorno de jardín sin hacer nada, simplemente decidieron ignorarlo… hasta ese momento.

-¡Mira quien lo dice!- Se levantó bruscamente provocando que el liquido caliente se derramara en su mano, pero de lo furiosa que estaba no lo sintió al instante.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí?...- No dijo más porque el ardor comenzó a hacerse evidente, bajo la mirada, su mano derecha temblaba mientras sostenía la tasa con dificultad, notando que su mano estaba mojado, comprendió que por exaltarse se había hecho un daño innecesario.

El demonio comenzó a carcajearse- Pero que niña tan mas torpe.

-¡Silencio que fue tu culpa!- La anciana Kaede rápidamente se había levantado para mirar la mano de ella, aun no se notaba la quemadura, pero pronto esa zona se pondría muy roja, obligo a la chica a meter su mano en una cubeta con agua.

-¡Mira a mi no me eches la culpa por tu torpe…!

-¡Dejen de pelear los dos por un segundo! –Miro de reojo al demonio, quien se había bajado del árbol y ahora estaba parado junto a la ventana con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus manos ocultas dentro de las anchas mangas de su la parte superior de su traje. – Es verdad Inuyasha ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- Jalo el rosario que estaba alrededor de su cuello, solo un poco ya que sabía que si lo jalaba mucho, recibiría una pequeña descarga por parte de esa cosa.- ¡No me iré hasta que la mocosa me quite esta porquería del cuello!- Soltó el collar en cuanto termino de decir aquello, sus ojos viajaron ligeramente a la mano herida de la joven pero rápidamente desvió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos furiosos de la chica lo que lo hizo retractarse solo por medio segundo de lo que había dicho.

-En primer lugar yo no sé como quitártelo y en segundo aunque lo supiera…. ¡No te lo quitaría!- Buscando alejarse del demonio a como diera lugar, así que se fue con todo y el recipiente con agua, su mano dentro de el, apretaba el recipiente contra su estomago y caminaba sin mirar atrás, hizo aún lado la puerta de la cabaña y salió ignorando las llamadas de atención de la anciana Kaede. En ese momento se decidió ella ayudaría a Sango y a Miroku tuviese el permiso de Kaede o no lo tuviese y gracias a Inuyasha, a su desafío, le demostraría que ella se sabía hacer las cosas bien y no era solo una chica torpe pero la pregunta era ¿Qué haría exactamente para ello? Se detuvo cuando escucho pequeños pasos detrás de ella, notaba que eran rápidos e intentaban ser tan silenciosos como un gato pero eso fue lo que delato al perseguidor.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Inuyasha…..? –No se molesto en darse la vuelta para encararlo, le seguía dando la espalda, no pensaba seguir aguantándolo, ella tenía el poder y de ser necesario lo usaría cuantas veces fuese necesario con tal de que la dejara en paz.

-Lo sabía, eres una entrometida.- Frunció el ceño, le molestaba tanto que no le viesen la cara, así que un salto había aterrizado frente a ella provocando que ella se llevara un susto y retrocediera un poco por reflejo, sonrió de lado ante ello, amaba tener el control de la situación.- ¿Acaso no escuchaste? – Se inclino un poco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una pose muy habitual en él, acerco su rostro al de ella, mirándola fijamente con sus fieros ojos rojizos.- Te dijeron que no te entrometas en lo que no te importa.

Kagome se quedo sin aliento por unos segundos, el tenerlo tan cerca la ponía demasiado nerviosa y esta vez no se trataba del miedo que le sentía, el no podía hacerle daño gracias al collar de dominación, era otra cosa… algo en su mirada que la mantenía como un árbol, plantando sus raíces al suelo sin ser capaz de moverse ni un centímetro, se perdía en ese intenso color…. _Así de cerca no se ve tan espeluznante… se ve… atractivo. _Sus ojos contrastaban perfectamente bajo sus gruesas cejas de color negro, ese cabello plateado le daba un toque único… era un chico único.

-¡Que tanto me está mirando! ¡Eres tan molesta!- Eso despertó a Kagome de su trance, miro como el olfateo ligeramente y gruño.- Realmente tu aroma es insoportable.

-_Realmente se acabo todo el encanto.- _Pensó Kagome, el grito del demonio había sido como un pellizco para despertarla de su sueño.- Bueno nadie te dejo que te acercaras tanto a mi.- Noto como aquello afecto la postura del demonio, como dándose cuenta de cuan ciertas eran las palabras de ella pero enseguida volvió a su posición tan altanera, la joven cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho, dos podían jugar al mismo juego. _Todos los Inuyashas son iguales, testarudos, enfadosos, gruñones, bipolares y sobre todo altaneros._

_Que tanto está pensando esta chiquilla. _Lo miraba con una vena en la cabeza, el ceño fruncido, sus manos apretadas, prácticamente los dos estaban en la misma posición, parecían dos niños pequeños en lugar de lo que en realidad eran, uno de los dos tenía que ceder y era lógico que no sería el demonio y Kagome en esos momentos estaba apurada, Sango y Miroku eran mucho más importantes que una pelea infantil, suspiro y relajo su cuerpo.- De acuerdo, no tengo tiempo para esto, si tanto deseas seguirme, perfecto hazlo.- Lo miró a los ojos con determinación, aunque fue un poco difícil mantener la seriedad considerando lo que su mirada provocaba.- Pero vas a ayudarme.

-¿Ayudarte?- Se le quedo viendo por unos segundos y empezó a carcajearse, Kagome lo miraba sorprendida ¿Acaso dijo un chiste?, realmente se tomo su tiempo para reírse, ella sin comprender el chiste seguía mirándolo, esperándolo hasta que se calmo, realmente podía parecer un niño pequeño.- Nunca te ayudaría.

-Lo haras.- Dijo Kagome con mucha seguridad.

-¡Keh!- Seguramente el iba a obedecer a una simple humana, no le debía nada a ella ni a nadie, así que el no haría nada que no quisiera hacer y definitivamente ayudarla a ella en sus estúpidos planes para hacer una parejita era una completa perdida de tiempo ¿Qué diantres que le interesaba a el si ese monje no controlaba sus mañas? Nada. Realmente nada.

….

_¡Cada segundo la soporto menos! _Su rostro estaba realmente mugroso, lleno de tierra, al igual que su cabello tenia algunas pequeñas piedras enredadas, era lógico lo que había sucedido, el se rebelo y la muy cobarde salió con sus palabras mágicas para azotarlo contra el piso. ¿El resultado? Ahora el estaba mascullando maldiciones por el bosque mientras, sus sentidos del oído y el olfato estaban muy atentos a alguna señal de donde estuviese ese monje mujeriego.

El plan de Kagome era poco original, mentirles a ambos para que se reunieran en cierto lugar y hablaran solos, según ella, así los dos estarían en un ambiente mas tranquilo y sus sentimientos estarían a flore de piel ¿Y que pensaba el de eso? Que Kagome era mas ingenua de lo que pensaba, lo único que iba a pasar es que la exterminadora tendría la oportunidad perfecta para descabezar al libidinoso sin testigos, el crimen perfecto, sonrió de lado, ya le estaba gustando un poco el plan ahora que pensaba en ello. Sus orejas se movieron graciosamente al escuchar a lo lejos risas femeninas, eran timidas, seguido escucho la típica frase del pervertido y el discurso de que el quería tener una buena herencia y blah blah blah. Corrio rápidamente a velocidad de sus poderes demoniacos por lo que no le tomo mucho tiempo el llegar hasta la escena que ya se imaginaba. El Monje rodeado de mujeres jóvenes y tontas que se creían toda la sarta de tonterías y promesas que el les decía, el conocía al monje Miroku desde hacia mucho tiempo y jamás terminaría de comprender el porque de su estúpido habito porque eso era, estúpido. Si no soportaba ni a una sola mujer ¿Quién diantres querria soportar a tantas?

-Así es señoritas, deseo un herencia de… excelencia y se que con su ayuda eso estará garantizado, gracias a tan bellos rostros que estoy viendo. – Afirmo el monje con su mano en su pecho y sus ojos cerrados como si estuviese citando alguna especia de poesía.

-¡Hay! Excelencia nos halaga tanto, que vergüenza.- Dijo una de las jovencitas, llevaba un pañuelo chistoso en la cabeza, tenía pecas, era inclusive mas joven que Kagome. Ese monje iba de mal en peor, cada vez buscando presas más pequeñas.

-Nunca cambiaras monje libidinoso.- Se escucho una voz gruesa algo tenebrosa y es que el tono de voz que poseía el temible demonio era simplemente imposible de ignorar, por lo que todas se quedaron calladas y al mirarlo el les sonrió torcidamente, todas se ocultaron detrás del monje Miroku. El demonio en forma de humano se veía tan imponente, muy alto, aun mas alto que el monje, se notaba lo fuerte que era, los musculos de su cuello se tensaron con esa sonrisa tan forzada y que decir de sus ojos y de su cabello que eran los aspectos mas únicos y fuertes que el tenía que para ellas era escalofriante pero para otras era fascinante.

-Señoritas tranquilas, yo las protegeré de ese mounstruo feo.- Dijo con toda calma, sonriendo con tranquilidad.

-Pero que valiente es usted excelencia, tenga mucho cuidado- Dijo otra de las jovencitas, que llevaba el cabello suelto e igual un pañuelo chistoso en la cabeza, puso sus manos sobre el brazo derecho del monje arrugando son sus manos la tela de su traje, haciendo evidente lo preocupada que estaba.

-¡Pero que fanfarron te haz vuelto!- Antes de que el joven de ojos azules pudiese defenderse, el demonio estrello su puño contra la cabeza del monje, con evidente enojo, mas no fue tan fuerte ya que si realmente hubiese usado sus fuerzas, hubiese hecho trizas su cráneo, en cambio lo único que había pasado es que le salió un gran chichon encima de su cabeza. Las chicas huyeron despavoridas gritando que había un demonio en la aldea y estaba loco.

-¡Ouch!- El monje llevo sus manos a su cabeza por el dolor que sinto, casi llorar al sentir el chipote que se le formo, su bella cabeza deformada, eso si no estaba bien.- ¡Señoritas!- Alzo una mano hacia donde se habían ido corriendo como si con esa seña pudiese alcanzarlas.- ¡No se vayan por favor!- Pero era lógico que ellas no regresarían pronto… si no es que jamás. -¡Inuyasha! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan brusco? Mira que las haz ahuyentado.

-¡Keh!- Poniendose en su pose habitual con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados la cabeza girada de perfil le dijo:- Como se me interesa eso monje, yo solo vine porque esa anciana loca esta buscándote.

-¿Anciana loca?- No dejaba de sobarse y aplastarse el chichon, como si pudiese enterrarlo en su cabeza y que desapareciera esa pequeña deformidad.

-Si, la única anciana que conocemos en común.- Dijo con poca paciencia.

-¡Oh! La anciana Kaede.- Claro no podía ser nadie mas, el irrespetuosamente le llamaba así pero eso no era raro, el que el no respetara a sus mayores. La verdad es que se alegro, si alguien podría quitarle esa deformidad seria la tan amable señora Kaede, solo por esta vez no iria tras las chicas, era primero su belleza.- ¿En donde esta?

-Del otro lado de la aldea, en la otra entrada al muro.- Si bien apenas abrió los ojos y el monje ya no estaba, se le formo una vena en la cabeza- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme hablando solo?¡- Alzo su puña contra la dirección que sabia que había tomado.

…..

Kagome por otra parte, estaba muy emocionada, se sentía tan confiada de su plan porque sabia que esos dos se querían en verdad, solo era cuestión de alejar las tentaciones, que hablaran en un lugar, tranquilos, sin chicas disponibles para que el monje les coqueteara. Ademas no estaba haciendo sola esto si algo salía mal simplemente podría echarle la culpa a Inuyasha y hablando de el, le parecía increíble que estuviese ayudándola… bueno en teoría la ayudaba pero realmente solo estaba siendo obligado por el poder que ella tenia con ese rosario y esa palabra mágica. Suspiró. En fin, no todo se podía tener en la vida, aún no estaba segura de cómo lidiar con todo el asunto del demonio porque era extraño, ya no le tenia miedo, mas bien tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de él. ¿Qué lo llevo a usar la perla de shikon? ¿Cómo era el Inuyasha mitad bestia? ¿Alguna vez dejo de tener ese humor de mil demonios? Muchas preguntas pero ese no era el momento para buscar la respuesta, tenia que concentrarse en Sango y Miroku.

Y como si hubiese hecho una especie de invocación, diviso a Sango, sentada sobre un troco jugando con Kirara aun lado de una de las cabañas en donde guardaban las armas que los exterminadores fabricaban con los restos de los monstruos que cazaban. Tanto Sango como Kirara estaban muy alegres, le estaba dando de comer, la joven de cabellera castaña sostenía un pequeño pez con su mano derecha y lo balanceaba encima de Kirara, esta movia su cabeza siguiendo al pescado.

-¡Hola Sango!- Saludo Kagome muy entusiastamente poniendo una mano a lado de su boca para que su tono de voz fuese mas fuerte y su mano libre la alzo para saludarla en el aire.

-¡Hola Kagome!- Dijo una Sango un poco sorprendida, termino dándole el pequeño pez a Kirara, la cual hizo un ruido tierno en forma de aprobación y se recostó con su comida entre las patas, solo agachaba la cabeza para darle una buena mordida a los pies de su dueña.

-Veo que a Kirara le gusta mucho el pescado.- Dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba a lado de la exterminadora.

-Por supuesto, será un demonio pero sigue siendo una felina.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad.-La joven azabache se quedó pensativa.- Oye Sango….- Enseguida llamo la atención de la exterminadora.- Lo que pasa es que Kaede me mando a buscarte. –Intento decirlo lo más creíble posible pero la verdad es que las mentiras no eran su fuerte, por suerte no tenía que decir muchas cosas en esta mentira.

-¿Kaede?- Puso cara de sorpresa ya que para que Kaede la buscara es que quizás había pasado algo malo. - ¿Paso algo?

-¿Eh?- La chica se había distraído un poco mirando sus manos por los nervios. _¡Kagome! ¡Concéntrate! _-¡Ah! No, descuida, no es nada malo, creo que quiere….- _¿Qué quiere Kaede?...Vamos Kagome ahora si tienes permiso de mentir, hazlo bien.- _que le ayudes con lo de las hierbas que recolectamos, hay algunas de las que no está muy segura para que sirven, está esperando del otro lado del muro de la aldea.- _¡Bingo!_

-¡Oh! Ya veo.- Sonrió con tranquilidad.- Esta bien, vamos Kirara.- Por suerte la gatita ya había terminado de comer así que la tomo en brazos y se la llevo con ella, Kagome suspiro de aliviado porque el plan había funcionado… pero por si acaso debía ir a asegurarse que todo saliera bien ¿cierto? En la guerra y el amor todo se valía, hasta espiar. Con eso dicho sonrío traviesamente y siguió a Sango cautelosamente.

Tuvo que esperar un poco a que la exterminadora se adelantara, cuando calculo más o menos que ya iba por la mitad del camino entonces ella avanzó, lo que no se había esperado es que a mitad de camino cierto demonio apareciera de la nada, frente a ella. Del susto pego un brinco y casi juraba que su corazón se había detenido algunos segundos, se llevó una mano al pecho para comprobar que su corazón estuviese bien.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!- Le reclamo en voz alta la chica, no era el enojo lo que la hizo alzar la voz si no el miedo que había sentido de pensar que pudo haber sido otro demonio. El estar en ese extraño mundo feudal, estaba desarrollándole ciertos traumas como esos.

-¡No grites tanto! ¡No soporto tu voz chillona!- El demonio tenía sus manos puestas en sus delicadas y curiosas orejas de animal, era muy sensible a los sonidos y esa niña gritándole estando tan cerca de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mostrando que estaba un poco molesta por la respuesta de el sin embargo, no siguió con la pelea puesto que sabía que eso podría tomar un tiempo y ahora tenía prisa.

-¿Qué pretendes? No creas que no vi tus intenciones de ir a espiar a esos dos.-Dijo bajando sus manos de sus orejas.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que haga?- Se había sonrojado por haber sido descubierta pero no se dejaría vencer por él.

Eso tomó totalmente desprevenido a Inuyasha porque incluso su postura cambio, mas igual que Kagome jamás admitiría que lo había agarrado desprevenido- ¡Deja de entrometerte en la vida de los demás!

-¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡El que no deja de seguirme!

-¡Dejaría de hacerlo si no fueras tan torpe y supieras como quitarme esta porquería!- Jalo su collar para restregarle en la cara el asunto.

_¡No tengo tiempo para esto! ¡Sango ya llego! ¿Qué hago?... _Se quedó pensativa. _No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer… _sin pensarla mucho tomo la mano del demonio y antes de que el empezara a protestar empezó a correr junto con él, aunque eso no impidió a que comenzara a protestar pero igual no se detenía, corría junto con ella, gritándole cosas como _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? ¡A dónde demonios vamos! _

-¡Ya deja de quejarte! Solo iremos a asegurarnos de que la operación cupido funcione.

-¿Operación cupido?... ¿Qué es eso?

Kagome de detuvo de repente y lo miro sabía que ese día sería demasiado largo pero no importaba, lo más importante en esos momentos es que Sango y Miroku volvieran a ser flechados por cupido. _El amor está en el aire… eso creo._

CONTINUARA.

Les dejare un adelanto chicas por la espera:

En nuestro próximo capítulo:

-¡Yo no quiero apoderarme de la perla de shikon! Escucha yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano y….

-No me interesa

-¡Oye! ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

….

Inuyasha va con Kaede sin que nadie lo sepa

-cuéntame sobre esa niña Kagome… sé que no es kikyo… pero el parecido… sus poderes… de donde salió ella

-así que te interesa Kagome

-pero que tonterías dices anciana

Prox cap.: Haciendo las pases.


	21. Capítulo 19 ¿Haciendo las paces?

WOW chicas que contenta estoy mas de 100 reviews : ) eso es para emocionarse muchísimo, mi primer fic y tengo 100 reviews, le echare muchas ganas para que sigan disfrutando la historia también veo mas seguidores y mas que hacen esta historia su favorita muchísimas gracias a todos tanto a los que dejan reviews como a los que se toman el tiempo para leer la historia aunque sea sin dejar review que me den algo de su tiempo para mi ya es muy valioso disfruten este capitulo los quiero! n-n

**akane love: No te preocupes entiendo lo de no tener tiempo uff dimelo a mi y gracias por tus comentarios eso me animan mucho a escribir n.n lo mas rápido que puedo, en cuanto a inu y kag ya la semillita esta plantada nomas a que ir regándola para que crezca xd habrá un pequeño avance en este capitulo o algo asi. Y en cuanto a tu spreguntas solo te puedo decir que todo se dara a su tiempo haha.**

**dannyrock : Wow que rápido te pusiste al corriente, bueno espero que te siga gustando mucho la historia y aquí va el siguiente capitulo, disfrutalo n.n**

**danita-inu: Lose, pobre Inuyasha anda de mandadero, ni modo todo por culpa de su actitud hacia Kagome la vida le toma venganza.**

**hikary-neko: Haha genial que te rieras de eso se trataba el capitulo, un poco de humor con estos dos, creo que en este igual habrá algo de humor.**

**Ah y con respecto a las orejas si tienes razón hace muuuuuuuuuuucho había puesto eso pero la verdad es que con lo de mi enfermedad todo se me revolvió y ya no le segui con eso me parece mas fácil que tenga las orejas de perrito asi que asi quedara para no confundir. **

**kagome555m: Que bueno que te gustara mucho el capitulo mmm pensare lo del POV, pero seria mas adelante porque por ahora no le toca aparecer de nuevo por ahora en unos capítulos mas si y ya casi partirán de viaje de hecho el siguiente capitulo se van a preparar para ello..**

**Hikaru Kino88: Haha la verdad es que escribiéndolo igual me hizo reír y claro se aprovecha del collar, yo haría lo mismo y por eso Inuyasha la ayudo con Sango y Miroku ya que si no lo hacia pues ¡Abajo! Bueno aquí va como termina lo de esos dos, solo dire que será muy lindo o como diría Inuyas que cursi…. Haha n.n**

**AHORA SI A LO QUE NOS TRUJE, SANGO Y MIROKU ESTAN A PUNTO DE DAR UN PASO MAS EN SU RELACION MIENTRAS QUE INUYASHA Y KAGOME NO DEJAN DE PELEAR ¿Cómo LE HARAN ESTOS CUATRO PARA CONVIVIR Y SEGUIR SI CAMINO?**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capítulo 19 ¿Haciendo las paces?.**

-Excelencia… usted…. ¿Qué hace aquí?- La joven exterminadora estaba boquiabierta, no hacia mucho tiempo que había llegado junto con su fiel amiga Kirara. Cuando llegó, no había nadie, se sentó tranquilamente sobre una roca esperando que la anciana Kaede se apareciera además, ese pequeño espacio libre le había dado tiempo para reflexionar un poco sobre los utlimos acontecimientos en su vida. La llegada de esa chica con extrañas ropas, el regreso de su amado e infiel monje, la aparición del legendario demonio Inuyasha y por úlitmo estaban, los recientes ataques a la aldea de los exterminadores. La verdad es que desde que los dos primeros habían llegado a su hogar, se predijo que todo estaba a punto de cambiar y tenían razón, pocas cosas se mantienan a ocmo las recordaba.

Admitia que le hacia falta esa diversión en su vida pero ahora que estaba sucediendo no estaba tan segura de ser aquello lo que en verdad necesitaba, amaba a Miroku pero desde su llegada solo había sufrido ataques de ira y de tristeza…. ¿Seria que lo de ambos solo fue cosa del pasado? ¿Deberia ella juntar el suficiente valor para terminar esa relación? ¿Tendria sentido terminarla? … ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sentía por ella? Le sonrío a su fiel compañera felina, a pesar de todoso los problemas, siempre se tenían mutuamente sin importar que, para ella, era el único miembro de su familia que quedaba, asi que era obvio el cariño que le tenia. En ese momento escucho como la hierba era pisada ligeramente, levanto la mirada esperando ver a la amable anciana Kaede, fue entonces cuando su boca se abrió ligeramente al igual que sus ojos de la sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de tal persona si no de su infiel monje, como si lo hubiese convocado.

-Sangito…- El estaba tan sorprendido como ella, sus cejas estaban levantadas, sus ojos abiertos igual que como estaba la mencionada, clavo su vaculo dorado en la tierra y se sento a su lado sin pedir permiso para ella. Notó todas las intenciones de la exterminadora de pararse e irse asi que rápidamente habló.-Sango, espera, los dos sabemos que tenemos que hablar.

-Tal vez usted, si pero yo ya tuve suficiente con ver, no necesita decir mas palabras que no son ciertas.-No sabia porque el monje estaba ahí pero algo le decía que la anciana Kaede simplemente no se iba a aparecer. No estaba lista para hablar con el, aun no aclaraba del todo sus ideas, lo que ella quería, todo era demasiado rápido.

-Solo escúchame por favor…- La voz del monje no podía ser mas seria, estaba siendo muy sincero, se notaba con que tanto anhelo esperaba que ella lo escuchara. Por que asi era, Sango era muy especial para el, sabia que estaba siendo un completo idiota, pero era algo que simplemente pasaba, quizás era su temor al compromiso, su temor a lo diferente, todo ese tiempo estuvieron lejos del otro, no estaba acostumbrado realmente a la compañía femenina por tanto tiempo, es decir con Kagome si porque solo era su compañera de viaje pero Sango era otra cosa y todas las chicas con las que solia coquetear, realmente jamas las volvia a ver en su vida, era un habito, que no tomaba en serio y lo sabia era horrendo.

-¿Qué me va a decir excelencia? ¿Me va a inventar un cuento sobre los impulsos que no puede controlar?

-No Sango se que no tengo ni perdón de Buda pero….

-Pero nada, usted… usted…- lo señalo y lo miro a los ojos, en ese momento no pudo mas, simplemente el mirarlo le venia todos esos momentos que habían pasado juntos, cuando se conocieron, la muerte de su padre y su hermano, las travesuras que hicieron juntos…. Comenzó a sentir algo tibio y húmedo acariciando por sus mejillas, no supo que era hasta que el monje Miroku con sus nudillos pasándolos por su mejilla le mostro los rastros de lágrimas. Ella hizo la cabeza a un lado- Es… es un desconsiderado.- La voz le temblaba un poco y eso le daba coraje porque hacia que todo el efecto de su oración quedara obsoleto.- Yo todo este tiempo… estuve esperándolo…todo este tiempo.. preocupada por usted, pensando en usted, creyendo ingenuamente que volveria por mi y lo hizo… pero por azares del destino no porque lo planeara.

Miroku puso su rostro completamente serio, cada palabra de sango era una punzada en el pecho, porque todo era cierto, el único que tenia la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, era el y nadie mas.- Tienes razón Sango… ni como defenderme… soy un desconsiderado contigo… me has dado fidelidad, confianza, consideración y mira como te he pagado…. No te merezco Sango.- Bajo su mano dejando de tocarla y se levanto del tronco.

Sango llevo una mano a su mejilla, donde los nudillo del monje la habían rozado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el estaba admitiendo su culpa pero lo peor era que prácticamente le estaba diciendo que hasta ahí quedaba todo, cierto que ella había pensado en la posibilidad de decirle lo mismo pero no estaba segura de ello, ahora que el lo hacia, no quería… no podía ignorar sus sentimientos. Estaba decepcionada ella pensaba que el iba a luchar por ella… no a dejarla pero quizás, el no sentía nada por ella y quería ser simplemente libre. No siguió pensando porque lo siguiente que dijo Miroku la dejo desarmada.

-Asi que mi amada Sango… esperame por favor… cambiare… por ti, por mi… por nostros, este nueva misión me esta haciendo aterrizar.- Se dio media vuelta para mirarla con una sonrisa completamente cariñosa.- Si estas dispuesta a esperarme… entonces un dia tu y yo podremos tener esa familia de la que tanto solíamos hablar.

-Excelencia…- Dijo la joven exterminadora sin poder evitar que ese liquido tibio siguiera resbalando su mejilla pero esta vez de la sorpresa y de la felicidad. Se limpio el rostro rápidamente y asintió.- Lo esperare, se lo juro exce…

-Miroku… dime Miroku.- Se acerco a ella tomando su mano y depositando un pequeño beso- Sere sincero contigo, tendras que tenerme mucha paciencia, se que tengo unos habitos horribles y no son fáciles de quitar por eso espero que estes ahí conmgio, para jalar mi oreja, golpear mi mejilla incluso porque en el fondo sabemos que solo te pertenezco a ti.

-Lo hare… se lo prometo.- Y no fueron necesarias mas palabras, porque todo ya estaba dicho, inesperadamente el la abrazo con cariño recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella, por supuesto que ella igual paso su manos por la espalda de el. El seria una mejor persona para Sango, ella lo apoyaría, asi tuviese que recurrir a métodos poco ortodoxos, no importaba cuanto tiempo tardara, los dos se querían, eran sentimiento puros que ni si quiera unos habitos horribles eran capaces de destruir

…..

-¿Estas llorando acaso?- Preguntó una voz gruesa y exhaltada por supuesto que sabemos quien es el dueño de esta voz. El demonio de ojos rojos, en posisicon habitual con sus brazos cruzados por el pecho y sus manos ocultas dentro de sus mangas, miraba a la joven que estaba a su lado. – ¡Keh! No seas ridícula….- Dijo volteando inmediatamente a otro lado, esperando a que la chica dejara de llorar porque era algo que enverdad no toleraba, sus orejas de animal se movieron al escuchar los sollozos de la chica.- ¡Ya deja de llorar!

-¡Uy! ¡Pues discúlpame pero eso es muy hermoso! – Le respondió la chica a su lado, que era Kagome por supuesto, los dos estaba escondidos tras unos arbustos, no muy cerca pero ella lo había obligado con su palabra mágica no solo a acompañarla ahí, si no a decirle todo lo que estaban hablando. Habian llegado al mismo tiempo que el monje Miroku lo había hecho asi que habían escuchado toda la conversación. Por ello Kagome no había podido evitar el soltar las lagrimas cuando Miroku abrazo a Sango después de hacerle aquella promesa, estaba presenciando el amor en su forma mas pura, entre dos personas que hacen a un lado sus diferencias y escuchan a sus sentimientos sin importar que, algo en su propio corazón se removío ya que a pesar de que su único verdadero objetivo era regresar a casa con su familia, ahora algo dentro de ella deseaba lo que ellos tenían.

-No es hermoso, es cursi y tu eres demasiado sensible niña.- Le dijo casi gruñiendo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el ser sensible? Deberias aprender, Sr. De piedra.- Le reclamo limpiándose los restos de lagrimas ahora estaba enojada.

-¿Señor de piedra?, que infantil eres.

-¡Uy! ¡Mira quien lo dice!- Se levanto bastante molesta pero entonces se dio cuenta de su error al salir de los arbustos, se sonrojo al sentirse observada. Al mirar al frente vio que la exterminadora y el monje veian los arbustos con el ceño fruncido, ya no estaban abrazados, era obvio que Inuyasha y Kagome se habían exhaltado en su nada discreta discusión por lo que probablemente Sango y Miroku llevaban un rato observándolos para ver hasta que horas salían.

-Diria cuanto interés, pero cuando ustedes dos están juntos terminan ignorando el mundo que les rodea.- Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa torcida y esta iba dirigida especialmente para el demonio de ojos rojos el cual salto del arbusto.

-¡QUE TANTO ME VES MONJE LIBIDINOSO!- En ota situación todos hubiesen temblado ante su grito pero esta vez el enojo de el era solo para tapar la realidad de las cosas, era orgullo no enojo.

-Yo nada.- Levanto sus manos para decir que estaba en posición de paz y no te atacarlo en realidad.

-Es verdad pelean como una pareja, ya ni Miroku y yo.- Dijo Sango de manera pensativa con uno de sus dedos en su barbilla y los ojos puestos en el cielo, aunque se sonrojo un poco al llamarlo por su nombre, este la miro y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Automaticamente los susodichos se miraron con sorpresa, el rojo sangre y el café chocolate se encontraron por unos segundos como si buscaran la respuesta del otro pero fue el demonio quien funcio el ceño primero y eso basto para que la joven de otro mundo supiese que no pasaría ni en millón de años.

-¡JAMAS!- Dijeron ambos a la vez que cruzaban sus brazos sobre el pecho y miraban hacia lados opuestos.

-Creo que ellos están bien solos ¿No lo cree excelencia?- Miró a Miroku de manera complice como si estuviesen hablando con la mirada, ella llevaba a Kirara en brazos y esta miraba con curiosidad a los dos niños peleoneros en el arbusto.

-Es verdad, Sango, es mejor dejar a los niños solos.-Asintío con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¡Oigan!-Protestaron los susodichos del arbusto pero había sido demasiado tarde, ya que la pareja del momento había salido corriendo. – GRRRR.- El demonio comenzó a gruñir, claramente molesto.-Eso, si que no.- Se remango las mangas de su traje, dejando al descubierto los musculos de sus brazos, era claro que planeaba perseguir a esos dos, no dejaría que nadie que lo molestara llegara lejos para contarlo.

Kagome suspiró, cruzando los brazos y agachando la cabeza.- Abajo.-Dijo con una voz tranquila, ni si quiera volteó para ver el efectó que el hechizo causaba. Solamente escuchó el golpazo que se había dado contra la tierra, estaba apunto de irse hasta que sintió como el tomaba su tobillo apretándolo no tanto como para que gritara de dolor pero si lo suficiente para que no pudiese irse.-¡Sueltamé!- Bajó la mirada y se sorprendió de la expresión de clara molestía que tenía. _Se fuerte Kagome, se fuerte. Tu tienes el poder y el no te lo puede quitar. _

-¡Ya me tienes harto con tus abajos! ¡Eres una cobarde! Seguramente te pusiste de acuerdo con esa anciana para agarrarme desprevenido y hacer sus brujerías para quitarme la perla de shikon.- Cada palabra casi casi fue como si el solo las escupieran, eran agresivas y cada una golpeó un punto dentro de ella. Se sentía asustada, ofendida, confundida, mal por sentarlo tanto… pero definitivamente lo que predominaba de todas esas sensaciones la que predominaba era la de estar ofendida por lo que la acusaba. _¿El esta harto de que lo siente? ¡Pues el no se queda nada atrás! _

-¿Ah si?-Puso sus manos en sus caderas y bueno eso, cuando una mujer lo hacia era como una señal de advertencia, aléjate, corre si aprecias tu vida, huye del país y si es posible del mismo planeta. Nunca querrías meterte con una mujer enojada.- ¡Yo también estoy fastidiada de que siempre acuses de cosas que no son ciertas!

-¡Si claro niña! ¡Solo admitelo que estas son tus verdaderas intenciones!.- Se levanto de golpee para tomarla de la muñeca, apretándola de la misma manera que había apretado su tobillo.

-¡Sueltame! ¡Eso no es verdad yo no quiero apoderarme de la perla de shikon! –Intentaba safar su muñeca pero era imposible el demonio era minimo unas treinta veces mas fuerte que ella además que no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que tenerlo tan cerca le producia sensacions tan extrañas por una parte su mirada no dejaba de ser espeluznante y otra parte de ella se sentía nerviosa quizás era el mismo temor. De lo único que se podría decir que el había tenido consideración es que no tocaba su mano recién quemada de el accidente que había tenido en la casa de la anciana Kaede. - Escucha…- Respiro profundamente para calmarse y darse a entender.- Yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano y lo único que quiero es….

El demonio soltó su muñeca y de la fuerza con la que la había sostenido, esta cayo al suelo de sentón ella automáticamente llevo sus manos a su parte trasera para sobarse, lavento la mirada y vió que el le daba la espalda.- No me interesa.

-¡OYE! – Ahora si que estaba enojada.- ¡NUNCA ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA!- Gritó tan fuerte que lastimo las orejas de animal del demonio y además de eso toda al aldea se dio cuenta de ello, pero lo mas extraño es que un aura de color entre rosado y morado estaba rodeando a la chica, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas en forma de puño, era como un aura mágica la que la rodeaba. El demonio la miro sin poder creer lo que estaba observando, esa aura tan poderosa y pura que salía de ella era igual a la de… Kikyo. No no era igual, esta tenia su propia esencia, era única, jamas había presenciado algo asi en todas las décadas que llevaba de vida…

…..

-¿Dices que se desmayó?... ¿Solo así?- Preguntó la anciana Kaede, mirando muy sospechosamente al demonio que recién había traido a la chica inconciente, la verdad es que no había sido nada delicado, la traía en su hombro como si fuese un saco de comida pero claro que mas se podría esperar de él. Apenas el demonio miro la cama de Kaede y dejo a la chica ahí, de milagro no la dejo caer.

-Si anciana ya te lo dije.- Movío su nariz un poco como si estuviese olfatenado algo- ¡Maldicion! Apesto a esa niña.- Jaló un poco la manga de su traje para olfatearla y comprobar que ahora olía a mujercita y todo por cargala, la hubiese dejado mejor ahí tirada… pero no lo hizó porque todo había sido realmente extraño, después de soltar su muñeca la furía contenida de la chica había simplemente estallado pero lo mas raro de todo fue esa extraña energía que la había rodeado por unos segundos y cuando esta desapareció, Kagome simplemente se desplomó. Principalmente no la dejo ahí por eso, porque eso había sido demasiado extraño para venir de una simple humana.

-Ya dime la verdad Inuyasha…- Escuchó el gruñido del demonio como respuesta al parecer a alguien no le gustaba que los humanos pronunciaran su nombre.- Las personas no se desmayan solo porque sí…. ¿Qué le hiciste?- Se había acercado a la chica, poniendo su mano sobre la frente de esta notando que tenía una temperatura regular en realidad se veía bien solo un poco cansada pero igual no era normal que de la nada eso le pasara.

-¡Ay! ¿Por qué siempre me quieres acusar de….?- Lo pensó un poco tenia razones para acusarlo después de todo el mismo había incluso pensado en dejarla ahí a su suerte. – Como sea, este no es mi asunto, decidio salir de la cabaña e ir a su refugio personal, es decir ir a uno de los arboles a lo mas alto, donde no podrían alcanzarlo y mucho menos molestarlo. Cuando encontró el mas alto se subio de rama en rama hasta llegar a la cima, donde se recostó contra el tronco con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos un momento recordando lo que había sucedido y por unos segundos el rostro de otra mujer remplazo el de Kagome con esa aura asu alrededor, un rostro serio, palido… lleno de dolor.- Kikyo…. – Mas que nostaliga, sentía coraje, decidío dejar a un lado esa imagen perturbadora y descansar un poco antes de hacer alguna estupidez mas porque eso de andar de sumiso por culpa de un maldito collar de tortura, eso, si que era una cosa estúpida.

La anciana Kaede solo lo había visto irse, suspiró ese chico, ahora menos que nunca lograba entenderlo, cuando lo conocío su actitud era bastante parecida pero en el fondo era bueno, había bondad a diferencia de este demonio que solo estaba ahí sin atacarlos por el collar de la dominación… aunque a Kagome era diferente, la había atacado y asustado muchas veces pero jamas la mato, primero fue por el parecido con su hermana Kikyo que buscaba vengarse, ahora que comprendia que eran dos personas distintas parecía no querer perder el tiempo, si Kagome le quitaba le conjuro sabia que el simplemente se iria, volveria a la soledad y oscuridad a la que estaba tan acostumbrado… por que ahora que no iba a vengarse de nadie, ya no tenía porque seguir entre humanos, ya no había nada por lo que el tuviese que quedarse….

Al día siguiente Kagome se sintió mucho mejor, de hecho despertó como si nada, la anciana Kaede no le dijo lo que había sucedido porque ni si quiera estaba segura de lo que había pasado, el único que lo sabia era el demonio y era mas probable que vomitara la perla de Shikon a que el fuese razonable y le contara lo que estaba pasando al menos eso pensaba ella.

Ambas estaban desayunando, pronto Kagome se iria ya que había quedado de ayudar a Sango y a Miroku con los heridos, asi es, nuevamente había habido otro ataque a altas horas de la madrugada no en la aldea, si no durante el viaje que algunos valientes exterminadores habían realizado para asegurarse que la zona de alrededor estuviese libre de demonios y al parecer habían fracasado, los exterminadores no estaban asustados, eso no estaba en ellos, cuando había peligro mas que nunca eran valerosos, eso era una cualidad bastante admirable de ellos.

-Tranquila niña, come más despacio o te vas a ahogar con la comida.- Era increíble lo rápido que la chica se recuperaba aqunue quizás porque era joven no como ella que ya estaba mas del otro lado que en donde estaba en esos momentos. Sonrío.- Sango me dijo que su excelencia, ella y tú ayudaran a los heridos, eso es muy noble de parte de ustedes Kagome, me alegra mucho.

Kagome sonrío al instante en que Kaede dijo eso, no sabía porque pero se sentía tan descansada y animada, llena de adrenalina hasta ganas de pelear con Inuyasha tenia… un momento eso no estaba bien, ni si quiera debería ponerse a pensar en ello, negó con la cabeza que importaba si quiera, tenia cosas mejores que hacer, ese dia sería un día libre de Inuyasha. Se levantó sacudiendo su falda, miró hacia la esquina de la cabaña ahí estaban su arco y flecha, eso solo le recordaba que era un total fracaso con ellos… Ahora que lo pensaba había estado tan ocupada con la llegada del demonio que se había olvidado de la luz que había visto desprendiéndose de las flechas pero probablemente había sido solo su imaginación.- Me voy Kaede, Sango y Miroku ya deben estar esperándome.- Dijo con una sonrisa, ese dia al menos no se permitirá el marearse con esas cosas extrañas, era un mundo extraño ya lo había aceptado no era normal que estuviese persiguiendo a una bruja a lado de un monje pervertido y que un demonio la siguiera todo el tiempo, es mas, ya olvidaba lo que era ser normal.

-Esta bien niña pero mucho cuidado, ya sabes que ha habido muchos ataques últimamente, es mejor estar alertas. – Miró la mano de ella aún vendada- Ademas tienes que cuidarte esa herida.

-Esta bien, tendre cuidado, no se preocupe.- Se despidió con la mano, en realidad el trabajo que ella debía hacer no era realmente complicado pero si le emocionaba bastante, mientras Sango curaba a los heridos y Miroku rezaba por ellos, ella debía estar cuidando a los niños, parientes de los heridos, eso le hacia recordar a las tres pequeñas que había conocido en la aldea de Kaede, se preguntaría como estaban en esos momentos, ellas habían perdido a su padre de la forma mas horrible, esperaba que estuviesen bien, se apunto mentalmente que antes de ir a casa debía ir a la aldea a ver a esas tres hermosas.

…..

Kaede se había quedado muy tranquila, haciéndose un poco de desayuno, es verdad que había muchos asuntos pendientes en especial con la llegada de ese demonio pero no se iba a quebrar la cabeza, el no era nada hablador asi que realmente no esperaba que le dijera lo que había sucedido con Kagome, de eso ya se había resignado, lo importante ahora, era averiguar mas cosas sobre la bruja, alguna pista, una señal, cualquier cosa que le pudiese decir a esa jovencita para que supiera como continuar su camino, solo por eso aun no regresaba a su propia aldea, quería quedarse hasta que los viajeros tomaran su rumbo, ese era su objetivo.

-Asi que tú no fuiste a ayudar a los exterminadores anciana.

El hecho de que le dijera anciana solamente como un insulto mas que como otra cosa, la hizo saber de quien se trataba sin mirar si quiera pero igual miro, ahí estaba el demonio de ojos rojos recargado en la puerta de la cabaña, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no la estaba mirando a ella, miraba hacia afuera como si estuviese pensativo o su orgullo no le permitiera el hablarle y mirarla al mismo tiempo por no querer mostrar la importancia de una conversación con una humana. Probablemente era un poco de ambos.

-Tú quieres decirme algo… verdad que si Inuyasha.- Las orejas del demonio se movieron cuando la anciana pronuncío su nombre, probablemente no le gustaba que un humano dijera su nombre pero el no le dijo nada al respecto, seguía en la misma posición, eso si era preocupante le iba a hablar de un asunto muy serio.

-Cuéntame sobre esa niña…. A la que ustedes llaman por el nombre de… Kagome.- Pronunciar ese nombre realmente le fue tan difícil y se noto, hacia pausas antes de mencionarla porque estaba peleando mentalmente consigo mismo. _No se que diantres hago preguntando por esta mocosa… pero debo saberlo lo que paso ayer no deja de rondar mi cabeza. _Ademas que estaba la posibilidad de que esa mocosa mintiera y solo quisiera apoderar de la valiosa perla de Shikon pero era muy tarde porque estaba en su interior, su cuerpo ya la había absorbido el poder de la perla estaba en el era invencible… casí solo el estúpido collar, era lo único que lo detenía aunque quizás si utilizara todo su poder demoniaco lo destruiría… pero solo una vez había dejado que la perla de shikon terminara por desatar todos sus poderes demoniacos y el resultado no había sido nada bueno, si volvia abusar de su propio poder… probablemente no habría nadie que detuviese al ser demoniaco que se volveria, sin ninguna clase de voluntad, sin control de si mismo, solo sediento de sangre y de matar. El siempre deseo ser un demonio completo desde que tenia memoria pero no para ser una bestia sin control… solamente que nunca soporto el hecho de ser discriminado por ser alguien que no pertenecia a ni a los humanos ni a los demonios, haber sido rechazado por ambos, siendo demonio y uno tan poderoso, los de su especie le tenían respeto y los humanos le temían, esa era la posición en la que quería permanecer.

-¿Qué? ¿Sobre Kagome dices?- Estaba realmente sorprendida de todas las personas que conocían a Kagome, el seria la ultima persona que le pediría que le dijera cosas sobre ella ni si quiera Sango o Miroku le habían pedido tal cosa… además ¿Desde cuando el imponente demonio le interesaba saber sobre una simple humana?

-¿Acaso no me di a entender bien?- Dijo fastiado eso era por lo que no soportaba este tipo de conversaciones, hacían preguntas tan tontas como si no lo hubiese escuchado la primera vez… aunque quien sabe quizás la edad ya le estaba pesando a esa anciana. – Si, sobre ella…. Yo se que no es Kikyo… pero ayer…. –Hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir contando, buscando las palabras adecuadas para ir directo al punto y no tener que hablar mucho.- cuando estuvimos discutiendo porque como siempre es una terca… se enfadó bastante, gritó a todo volumen y una energía extraña la empezó a rodear… fue como la energía que salía de Kikyo cada vez que usaba sus poderes…. Y creo que tu sabes muy bien el porque de ello. –Miro a la anciana un momento y esta no parecío nada sorprendida asi que siguió.- El parecido… sus poderes… ¿De donde salío ella?- Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de ella antes de que haberse enojado con él _¡Yo no quiero apoderarme de la perla de shikon, yo vengo de un lugar muy lejano! _Aunque dijo claramente que no le interesaba la verdad es que si le intersaba, eso de que venía de un lugar muy lejano no era muy especifico y por algo ella lo mencionó.

-Ya veo… asi que te interesa Kagome.

-¡Keh!- Ladeó mas la cabeza de ser posible y sus cejas se juntaron de repente, parecía tener un extraño tic en su ojo.- Pero que tonterías dices anciana….- Sus garras se apretaban en su brazo con impaciencia.

La anciana sonrio realmente el estaba interesado en saber sobre Kagome, no debería de sorprenderse que ella de alguna manera fuese siempre la excepción, esa jovencita había llegado con un objetivo, no fue la bruja Urasue la que la trajo si no el destino, el destino quería que ella precisamente llegara a sus vidas para cambiarlo todo, logro que Sango y Miroku resolvieran sus problemas, saco al demonio solitario de su oscuridad, lo hacia comportarse como un niño nuevamente, aunque ella misma no lo notara, todo tenía sentido, ella estaba cambiando algo en todos. Su misión en este mundo apenas y estaba comenzando. – Bueno…hay muchas cosas extrañas e impresionantes sobre esta jovencita… sin embargo yo no soy quien para decírtelas.- Enseguida el demonio dejo de estar en su posición y la encaro, sentándose caninamente frente a ella, con las rodillas flexionadas y sus manos en medio de sus piernas, mirando con enojo y gruñiendole.- Son cosas personales de Kagome.- Le explicó Kaede con paciencia. – Solo ella te las puede decir si decide que quiere contártelas… pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que ella no es tu enemiga, no busca apoderarse de la perla se shikon, es verdad que ella tiene un deseo pero quiere realizarlo ella misma, por eso emprendío este viaje, para buscar a aquella persona que puede cumplir su deseo y no hacer uso de tu perla, ella realmente no se quiere involucrar con ella.- Inuyasha se le quedó mirando y no dijo más, no estaba totalmente satisfecho de la respuesta de Kaede pero sabia que no le diría mas, en ese momento se decidío si quería conocer la verdadera intención, identidad o lo que fuera de esa mujer o niña lo que fuera, debía ganarse su confianza…

….

Pasó una mano por su frente estaba tan agotada, se dejo caer en un duro tronco para sentarse, no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había estado jugando con los niños de la aldea pero era casi imposible que perdieran la energía fue ella la que pidió tregua para ir a buscar agua y recuperar la movilidad de sus pies. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento ligero pasar por su rostro y jugar con su cabello, se sentía tan bien de esa manera, sin preocupaciones, aunque le doliese todo no importaba se había divertido muchísimo, nada mejor para recuperar los animos que haber estado con aquellos que siempre ponen una sonrisa ante la adversidad… podría estar asi todo el día.

-¿En verdad no te quieres apoderar de la perla?- Se escucho una voz masculina y ronca de repente, tan cerca de ella… Abrío los ojos y se encontró con una mirada de color sangre, totalmente espeluznante.

-¡AH!-Gritó fuertemente, el demonio estaba boca arriba colgado de un árbol con su rostro tan cerca del de ella, la espantó por completo. Inuyasha no solo se asustó si no que se cayó del árbol para poder tapar sus sensibles orejas de los gritos de la chica. - ¡No hagas eso! ¡La gente normal no aparece asi de repente!

-Grrrr- La miraba enojado.-Y las mujeres normales no gritan como si las estuvieran asesinando cuando les hablan.

-¡Disculpame pero tu empezaste y…!- Se calmó de repente, captando que el le había dicho algo importante pero no estaba tan segura.- ¿Qué dijiste…?

-Dije que si en verdad no te quieres apoderar de la perla.- Se puso en la misma posición canina que había puesto con la anciana Kaede.

-No.- Aseguró rápidamente sin dudarlo.- Solo quiero regresar a mi casa…. La bruja Urasue fue la que me trajo a este lugar…- Por un momento se quedó seria porque recordó todo, cuando fue con la disque adivina por haberse encaprichado y discutido con su madre y de repente había llegado a ese extraño lugar. Sacudió la cabeza se prometio no llorar ni lamentar mas, si no estar de frente siempre para poder regresar a su casa cuanto antes.- Quiero encontrarla porque ella es al única que puede regresarme a mi casa… En verdad no me interesa la perla de Shikon.- Lo miró pero el no le respondío no sabia si era porque le creía o no pero al menos le estaba prestando atención. Ella comprendía algo que el hecho de estar en constante congoja de saber si el quería matarla o no y el de que se preguntara si ella quería quitarle la perla o no solo les quitaba el tiempo y la energía a ambos.- Bueno ya lo sabes… deberíamos hacer un trato tu dejas de querer matarme y yo nunca me meteré con la perla de shikon… ¿Tregua?

El solo se quedó mirando su mano, parpadeando y mirándola de vez en cuando como si no la comprendiera, aunque su mente ya había razonado que esa idea estaba bien asi tendría su confianza, por el momento olvidara la idea de atacarla…por el momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Kagome al no recibir una respuesta inmediata.

-¿Qué es una tregua?- Preguntó con sinceridad, si había escuchado esa palabra antes pero realmente el jamás la había utilizado.

La chica suspiró no podía cree que el no supiera que era eso… o quizás simplemente estaba jugando con ella. - Es como hacer las paces...

-¡Keh!- El se levantó y simplemente pusos sus brazos detrás de su nuca y camino hacia la cabaña de Kaede, el no sintió que ella estuviese caminando, volteo su cuerpo un poco.- ¿Qué te piensas quedar ahí todo el dia?

Ella sonrío, negando con la cabeza, que orgulloso era ese demonio, porque se noto que con eso había comprendio lo que ella le había pedido pero a pesar de su actitud, estaba empezando a ponerse en su lugar, al menos por ahora había hecho la paz… eso creía. No dejaba de extrañar a su familia pero de alguna manera, gracias a las peleas que tenia con Inuyasha había sido capaz de distraerse, no estar triste si no optimista, muy dispuesta a vencer a esa bruja y volver a su casa, ya podrían continuar su búsqueda… Se levantó y caminó a lado de Inuyasha.

-… No tan cerca mujer, ya te dije que tu aroma es insoportable.- Con eso rompió todo el encanto… realmente lo hizó

La sonrisa del rostro de Kagome despareció al instante y ella que había pensado que iba a cambiar un poco su actitud, de acuerdo soportaba que fuese orgulloso pero tampoco era como para que siguiera insultándola ella olía muy bien aunque no tuviese sus cremas, sus shampoos se las ingeniaba para estar siemrpe muy aseada, decirle eso a una mujer si que provocaba grandes tragedias.

-Inuyasha… -La voz de Kagome sono tan espeluznante que un escalofrío recorrío todo el cuerpo, escucharla decir su nombre fue lo que mas miedo le provocó, sabia lo que venia, el y su boca incontrolable pagarían las consecuenc ias.- ¡ABAJO!- El collar de dominación brillo y jaló al demonio desde el cuello hasta el suelo sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, su cara terminó enterrándose casi en la tierra, ensuciándose por completo.

-Maldición… detesto a las mujeres…

En el próximo capítulo:

Miroku anima a Kagome a que salgan de la aldea de los exterminadores

-Es verdad que no sabemos que camino tomar señorita Kagome, pero considero que por algo se empieza, si permanecemos aquí no tendremos muchas novedades que si salimos a buscarla.

-es verdad….

Antes de viajar deben preparse, Sango decide contarle a Kagome mas sobre la perla de shikon

-quieres conocer mas sobre la perla de shikon Kagome

- si sango, por fa vor

- esa perla fue creada en mi aldea por una sacerdotisa de nombre midoriko….

-midoriko….

Kaede entrena a Kagome nuevamente

-Ya lo sospechaba desde un principio Kagome pero ahora lo compruebo, tu eres la reencarnación de mi hermana Kikyo

-¿Kikyo?... ¿La que hizo el hechizo del collar de dominación?

-Asi es… te dije que no era momento de hablar en profundidad de ella pero te dire lo mas importante, Ella fue la guardiana de la perla de shikon.

-Eso quiere decir que… Inuyasha y ella se conocieron?...

_Me pregunto que clase de relación tenían esos dos…el estaba tan enojado conmigo creyendo que yo era Kikyo…_


	22. Capítulo 20 Preparandose para el viaje

**Ariahay Zeuqzav : Haha muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos espero igualmente que los comentarios sigan aumentando bueno creo que para ser mi primer fic no esta nada mal pero la verdad que sus comentarios son los que me animan a echarle todas las ganas.**

**akane love : Me encanta que tu comentarios sea tan largo haha quiere decir que te gusto mucho ok ahora a responderte omg lose me encanta el Inuyasha demonio es como un niño XD todo adorable y si al menos ya no la quiere matar es algo, y las demás preguntas hoho no puedo hacer spoiler solo te dire que no te voy a decpecionar : D. y haha si soy algo mala me encanta dejarlos con la intriga XD. A mi también me encanta las peleas de estos dos asi la relación es mas tierno y no solo cursi y lo que dices es cierto ahora muy a fuerzas aunque sea esta conviviendo con todos y sabemos que Kagome es la única capaz de sanar su corazón n.n**

**alebochi : Me alegro que te guste! Y no te preocupes todo vendrá a su tiempo hihi n.n**

**danita-inu:**

**Haha que bueno que te gustaran los avances ideas locas de momento la verdad haha.**

**hikary-neko :**

**Ayyy muchas gracias por tu paciencia la verdad eso se agradece mucho y que bueno que te gustara el capitlo, igual ame la parte de sango y Miroku y las peleas de estos dos niños Inuyasha y Kagome haha.**

**Hikaru Kino88 : Si la verdad es que Inuyasha poco a poco va cediendo va cediendo y a todos nos gusta las peleas de estos dos como que hasta ponen a uno de buen humor. Gracias por seguir siguiendo la historia LOL.**

**lady castillo: haha me encanto tu comentario y perdona lo de tu mama te comprendo, pasa seguido, increíble que leyeras tan rápido pero me alegro que te guste la historia y lo de el otro inuyaha ya casi ya casi, paciencia haha xd. y gracias por la aclaración de danny rock asi sabre que eres la misma. N.n**

**ESTE CAPITULO FUE UN POCO MAS LARGO POR ESO ME TARDE Xd, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN QUE ESTA VEZ TENEMOS ACCION NUEVAMENTE Y LO QUE VIENE!**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN TODO ES OBRA DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, LA HISTORIA ES ORIGINAL MIA, Y ALGUNOS PERSONAJES.**

**Capítulo 20 Preparandosé para el viaje.**

La luz del sol se había despedido, dando paso a que la luna hiciera su aparición, era una noche bastante tranquila, el viento mecía las ramas más largas de los árboles, como una canción de cuna. Las criaturas del día descansaban en sus escondites mientras que las de la noche estaban al acecho, en el mundo de los demonios mucho se sabía ya de la llegada de la joven misteriosa de otro mundo, acompañado del poco ordinario monje, de la mejor exterminadora de monstruos y ahora todo parecía apuntar en que uno de los suyos se les había unido…. Un legendario demonio de nombre Inuyasha.

La verdad es que los rumores eran poco creíbles entre estas criaturas, por lo que se habían tomado la tarea de confirmar si estos eran ciertos, los más poderosos de ellos comenzaron a buscar el rastro de este pequeño grupo sin embargo, cuando creían que los habían encontrado, eran atacados por exterminadores de demoniso aunque esa era una clara señal de que no debían estar demasiado lejos, realmente solo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que entendieran que debían atraer a los exterminadores y que ellos mismos terminaran llevándolos hacia donde estaba la aldea y posiblemente encontrariaron al dueño de la perla de Shikon. La verdad es que habían esperado siglos, sabían que ese demonio se escondia pero también que era extremadamente poderoso, el hecho de que ahora estuviese juntándose con humanos podría ser porque sus poderes ya no eran tan sorprendentes como antes, cientos de demonios se juntaron para seguir a los exterminadores y allí estaba en todo su esplendor un lugar escondido tras un fuerte de madera muy bien hecho…claro que un material tan simple no era algo que detuviese a los demonios, tendría que ser algo mas alla , como un campo de energía pero los exterminadores no eran capaces de hacer tal cosa asi que prácticamente todo seria mas sencillo. Los demonios comenzaron a cubrir el cielo de la aldea, impidiendo que la poca luz lunar les siguiera llegando… era hora de atacar.

…..

- ¡Invasión! - Un exterminador vigilante estaba haciendo su trabajo, cuando noto que la luz de luna no le llegaba ya miro hacia arriba, solo para quedar horrorizado. Llevaba detrás de sus hombreras de color amarillo un pequeño boomerang, en automatico lleno su mano hacia su arma pero la verdad es que le había costado mucho trabajo tomarla puesto que estaba nervioso, cierto que estaba acostumbrado a los demonios pero jamas vio tal cosa en su vida, empezó a correr para alertar a todos los que se encontraban durmiendo en sus hogares ya que la hora de dormir había terminado.

-¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?- La anciana Kaede fue la primera en salir de la cabaña, puesto que tenia el sueño bastante ligero además llevaba horas que había tenido un mal presentimiento, había sentido una presencia totalmente oscura y poderosa, por eso en cuanto escuhó el gritó del exterminador salío sin despertar a Kagome ni a Sango. Antes de que el exterminador pudiese decirle algo, frente a ellos del cielo cayo el demonio de traje rojo, por lógica el había sido el primero en notarlo, por el asqueroso olor a putrefacción, pero no llego solo, el monje Miroku había salido de su cabaña con su baculo de oro en la mano el al igual que la anciana Kaede había tenido un horrible presentimiento.

-Anciana Kaede mire el cielo.- Dijo el monje Miroku con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba.

-No puede ser…- Dijo la anciana Kaede y aunque su nombre fue el único mencionado tanto el exterminador como el demonio miraron al cielo por igual, era increíble y de manera negativa. Simplemente no había cielo, era como estar encerrados dentro de un domo echo de cuerpos de demonio solo que estos estaban vivos y se movían. Desde donde estaban solo algunos se podían distinguir, los que tenían enormes colas, cuernos, las armas que llevaban, los ojos rojos, pero lo mas notable era el aura oscura que cada uno de estos demonios desprendia, era como una especie de apocalipsis infernal, indescriptible, cada cuerpo de demonio encajaba con el otro como una pieza de un rompecabezas.

-¡Keh! Que patéticos.- El demonio se tronó los dedos y el cuello, estaba tan relajado como si se trata de un simple y pequeño demonio en lugar de todo un ejército de ellos.

-No subestimes la situación Inuyasha.- Le reprendío el monje Miroku, probablemente el podría acabar con todos esos demonios pero no a la vez y de aquí a que exterminaran a todos ellos muchas vidas se perderían.- Debemos abrirnos camino y sacar a todos de aquí ire por Sango y por Kagome.- Se dio la vuelta para ir a donde estaba la cabaña de las mujeres y… lo admitia verlas en ropa de dormir seria algo que valdría la pena.

-No es necesario ya estamos aquí.- Sango y Kagome habían salido corriendo de la cabaña, la exterminadora llevaba su ropa especial con su boomerang gigante detrás de ella, cargándolo como siempre, sin el minimo esfuerzo, mientras que Kirara ya estaba convertida en una demonio dientes de sable.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Dijo Kagome pensando lo mismo que Miroku, ella había salido detrás de Sango. Las dos se despertaron por el escandalo y porque Kagome se había sentido extraña, había tenido un hermoso sueño en el que regresaba a casa con toda su familia pero ese sueño se volvió pesadilla porque el ambiente se volvió tan pesado que tuvo que despertar, para cuando abrió los ojos Sango ya se había cambiado, apenas y le dio tiempo de tomar el arco y flechas que le dío Kaede para no quedarse sola dentro de la cabaña.

-Hagan lo que quiera, que cobardes son, yo esperaba mas de ti niña tanto que peleas conmigo y a la hora en la que debes sacar tu coraje quieres huir, ha, ha. Esto es tan típico de los humanos.- Preparó sus garras y se puso en posición para saltar hacia el ejcercito de demonios.- Yo voy a derrotarlos.- Impulsó su pie….

-¡ABAJO!- Todos miraron como el demonio cayo al suelo.- Escucha- Cruzo sus brazos en su pecho.- Deja de ser tan charlatan y piensa un poco, sabemos que eres muy fuerte pero si empiezas a atacar a lo loco, lo único que vas a provocar es que se enfaden y ataquen a toda la aldea.

-La señorita Kagome tiene razón, hay que actuar con inteligencia.- Dijo el monje Miroku y Sango que estaba su lado asintió.

-Me importa poco, yo puedo solo con ellos, no los necesito a ustedes. – Inuyasha se había levantado, paso su mano por su cara para quitar la tierra que se le había acumulado en el rostro.

-¡ABAJO! – Nuevamente cayo al suelo, Kagome se inco a su lado el demonio se quejaba y le mascullaba cosas no demasiado aptas para ser escuchadas ella suspiro y miro a todos.- Necesitamos abrirnos camino, yo detengo a Inuyasha hasta que puedan sacar a los exterminadores, entonces dejamos que los mate.

-Me parece buena idea.- Dijo Sango montándose en Kirara, el monje se puso detrás de ella, ambos serian los valientes que abrirían una especie de agujero para que pudiesen salir de la aldea, después de todo ella era la mas fuerte de su gente y el monje definitivamente tenia lo suyo. Ambos eran valientes y se podía confiar en ellos para la misión.- Anciana Kaede usted dirija a todos a la salida que hagamos.

Kagome le dío sus flechas a Kaede- Cuidese mucho por favor.- Dijo con verdadera preocupación no quería que le pasara nada, Kaede asintió ella también era muy valiente y confiada.

-¡Hay! ¡Maldición! ¡Nilña déjame terminar con esto!- Se quejó Inuyasha, pero todos lo ignoraron simplemente y se alejaron de ahí, excepto Kagome claro que estaba ahí a lado del demonio para sentarlo en caso de que quisiera levantarse y arruinarlo todo.

Kirara la gata demonio volaba por sobre las casas siguiendo las indicaciones de la exterminadora, Sango Y Miroku intentaban pensar en cual seria el lugar mas adecuado para crear esa salida de emergencia además de ser de fácil acceso, donde estuviesen la mayoría de los exterminadores, tenían que tomar en cuenta que debía ser donde estuviesen demonios débiles para matarlos con facilidad y asi hacer esa salida. Era difícil habían sido lo bastante listos como para que los demonios que poseían caparazones o escudos mas duros que los mismos huesos de los demonios estuviesen en la parte de baja, ya que no fue solo el cielo si no que se habían puesto delante del muro creado por madera para que no pudiesen simplemente romperlo y huir.

-Miroku.- Volteó a ver a su prometido, el se veía tan serio y pensativo porque ambos sin decirlo reconocían el problema.- Tenemos que elegir un lugar, o los demonios bajaran si saben lo que queremos hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sango… tengo una idea, ataquemos ahí.- Señalo un punto algo alto por sobre donde debía estar el muro de madera, Kirara se estaba acercando al lugar señalado.

-Pero es muy alto, no pueden salir por ahí.

-Fijate bien mi querida Sango.- Aunque la forma tan cariñosa de llamarla la hizo sonrojar no se permitío distraerse en una situación tan critica. Se sabia que cada uno de los exterminadores tenia su arma y podrían todos atacar y defenderse pero si hacían eso una guerra infitina comenzaría ellos sabían que las batalles mas difíciles se ganaban con sabiduría y no con fuerza por eso todos ellos obedecían a las instrucciones de no atacar y solo esperar a que abriesen una salida.

Sango volvió a mirar el punto y comprendío que realmente atacar ese punto seria algo estratégico, había demonios fáciles de derrivar y cuando los demoniosvieran que atacaban ese lugar rápidamente se recorrerían, entonces atacariasn al área que quedaría mas desprotegida y podrían salir de ahí. No lo pensó dos veces y levanto un poco su boomerang con una de sus manos y la otra la estiro hacia al frente para poder apuntar exactamente al demonio mas débil, al que mataria con un solo golpe.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!- Pronunció el nombre de su arma al lanzarla, este giraba a una velocidad impresionante en unos segundos la esquina del Hiraikotsu golpeo la cabeza de un demonio con cuerpo de gusano y este desapareció al instante, el resto del boomerang hizo un recorrido en forma de media luna de manera que se llevo a varios demonios en un solo te los ataques. Los demonios sintieron su barrera amenazada rápidamente algunos se liberaron para atacar al monje y a la exterminadora pero Kirara rápidamente acabo con ellos, justo en ese momento el monje Miroku lanzo su baculo hasta lo mas bajo de la barrera de demonios donde antes estaban los que tenían caparazón una especie de campo de energía circular se formo alrededor carcomiendo a todo demonio que se acercaba- ¡Ahora salgan todos de aquí!

Los exterminadores sacaron primero a las mujeres y a los pocos niños que había, incluyendo a la anciana Kaede después uno a uno de los hombres fueron saliendo, destruyendo cada uno a un monstruo que trataba de cerrarles el camino, Kaede les gritó a todos los que estaban dentro que ya salieran de ahí. Kirara descendió hasta la entrada pero se detuvo, Sango y Miroku voltearon hacia donde habían dejado a Inuyasha y a Kagome para decirles que los siguieran pero únicamente Kagome estaba ahí y antes de decirle algo ella les gritó.

-¡Estare bien! ¡Voy a esperar a Inuyasha!- La joven azabache señalo al cielo, el demonio no había tardado ni cinco segundos en saltar a la acción, cuando Kagome había visto que sus amigos lo habían conseguido dejó que Inuyasha hiciera su trabajo y el mas que deseoso de lucirse fue a combatir, la verdad es que su manera de pelear era impresionante porque no parecía si quiera hacer un esfuerzo simplemente partia a los demonios por la mitad, atravesándolos con sus garras, de esa manera iba matando de uno en uno y cuando atacaba varios a la vez se encajaba las garras en alguna parte de su cuerpo como sacándose sangre y la arrojaba contra los demonios como si fuesen cuchillas mortales y lo parecían porque rápidamente los demonios caian, de repente paso de ser un cielo apocalipitico repleto de demonios a una lluvia de cadáveres. En menos de un minuto la aldea estaba despejada, el demonio quedo sobre la cima de la muralla de madera de los exterminadores, tenia las garras y los dedos manchados de sangre oscura de demonio, su ropa y su rostro estaban manchados igual, miraba la sangre en sus dedos fascinado y a Kagome no le agradó eso porque sabia que el era asi… un demonio cuya pasión era matar, llenarse de sangre un aniquilador, su rostro se quedo serio mirándolo como si el fuese un niño en navidad.

El demonio se sintió observado, admitia que se había perdido en el momento hacia bastante tiempo que no se había involucrado en una masacre como tal y había sido simplemente fascinante, la adrenalina, el saber que tenia el poder, que ningún demonio había sido si quiera capaz de mirarlo antes de ser asesinado, cada cadáver que caia era como si el ganase fuerza, juventud, energía, era extraño de explicarlo pero esa era su verdadera naturaleza. Miró a Kagome ella lo miraba tan seriamente como reprobándolo con la mirada y le molestó que diantes le importaba a esa mujer lo que el hiciera, simplemente desvió la mirada, no soportaba que ella lo mirara de esa manera.

-Muchachos… esto se esta poniendo feo.- Fue la voz del monje Miroku que trajo a esos dos a la realidad, el también y Sango por su puesto habían notado la actitud de Inuyasha pero sorprendidos no estaban porque ellos sabían como eran los demonios en verdad, lo sorprendente era cuando no estaba asi, como cuando peleaba con Kagome parecía como si algo humano en el regresara pero con esto comprababan que seguía siendo un demonio por completo aunque quizás no todo estaba perdido pero no era momento de ponerse a pensar en ello.

El monje señalo al cielo otro ejercito en igual cantidad de demonios se acercaba, todos los miraron el cielo con seriedad.

-Sera mejor retirarnos, esta batalla podría ser infinita.- Dijo Sango y ella no podría tener mas razón.

-Asi es, señorita Kagome, Inuyasha, vámonos. – Dijo el monje Miroku.

-¡Keh!- El demonio sin moverse del lugar levanto su mano, tronando nuevamente sus nudillos, estaba preparado para lo que viniese.- Ustedes huyan si quieren yo puedo solo con ellos.

-¡Abajo!- El demonio graciosamente fue jalado desde lo alto del fuerte de madera hasta el suelo con brusquedad.- ¡Que demonios te pasa mujer! – Levantó el rostro llenó de tierra para mirar a la imprudente mujer que no dejaba de sentarlo sin razón alguna, agradecida debería estar con el por haber acabado con todo ese ejercito de demonios.

-¿No entiendes que seguirán viniendo mas? Esta es una pelea sin sentido y que bueno que seas tan fuerte Inuyasha pero como el monje Miroku tiene razón esto ya se esta poniendo peligroso, solo quieren agotarte, debemos irnos. ¡Y NO ES PREGUNTA! ¿ENTENDISTE?- El demonio estaba boquiabierto por la manera en la que ella le había hablado, como si se tuviesen tanta confianza, incluso el monje y la exterminadora miraban con miedo a Kagome, cuando ella quería podía ponerse fiera.- Sango, Miroku ayúdenme a llevarme a Inuyasha.- Los dos obedecieron con miedo de ser atacados a gritos también subieron a Inuyasha sobre Kirara.

-¡Maldicion déjenme en paz!- Solo no escapaba por el maldito rosario de dominación.

-Kirara vámonos, dirijamos a los exterminadores a la aldea de Kaede.- Le ordenó Sango a Kirara, esta obedeció y rápidamente alcanzo al grupo del adeanos, quienes corrian para alejarse de los demonios. La exterminadora miró atrás a su aldea destruida con mucha nostalgia, tenía tantos hermosos recuerdos de ese lugar, allí crecío, allí estaba la tumba de su padre, su madre y su hermano menor y un evento del presente que le había cambiado la vida por completo es que ahí había visto a su monje por primera vez. Sintió una mano en su hombro puesta con ligereza, volteó a ver por encima de su hombro y se encontró con la cariñosa sonrisa del Miroku.

-Todo estará bien Sango, recuerda que no estas sola.

-Lo se. – Sango le sonrío con sinceridad gracias a el ya nada podría hacerla caer, sabia que en los momentos mas duros de su vida el, estaría ahí para ella y ella para él.

…

Llegar a la aldea de Kaede había sido muy exhaustivo ya que en el camino tuvieron que pelear con muchos demonios a pesar de que Inuyasha exterminó a la mayoría de ellos no podían evitar el cansancio porque era algo mas sentimental que físico, Sango no había sido la única en perder su hogar si no todos ellos, aunque lo importante es que todos seguían juntos y formar otra aldea de exterminadores podría llevarles tiempo pero nada que no fuese posible.

El recibimiento por parte de los aldeanos que ya residían en ese lugar había sido muy calido, cada familia recibió a algunos exterminadores para que todos tuviesen donde quedarse a pasar la noche pero lo mejor de ese recibimiento es que tres niñas pequeñas, muy hermosas y sonrientes habían salido corriendo a abrazar a Kagome.

-¡Kagome te extrañamos mucho!.- Dijo la mas pequeña y Kagome la recordaba a la perfeccion se trataba de la pequeña Rin, que se parecía mucho a ella, con cabello azabache como el suyo solo que Rin lo tenia lacio y Kagome ondulado, ambas compartían el mismo color de ojos.

-Yo también las extrañe mucho- Soltó a Rin para abrazar a las hermanas mayores, Riko y Miaka, estaba tan feliz de que esas pequeñas estuviesen perfectamente bien.

-Parece que Kagome se lleva muy bien con los niños, ¿No lo crees Miroku.- Sango sonreía con nostalgia al ver a las tres niñas porque al instante recordó a su hermano menor fallecido, Kohaku.

-Si, ellas siempre le han tenido un gran cariño a Kagome, el padre de esas niñas fallecio trágicamente después de el ataque de un demonio, según me conto la anciana Kaede y al parecer desde entonces ellas son muy unidas.

-Lo entiendo. – Miroku y Sango se reunieron con Kagome para saludar a las tres pequeñas, las tres niñas fueron tan calidas con ellos como lo fueron con la joven de otro mundo, era imposible que no fuesen simpáticas, todos las querían, eran simplemente adorables. Las niñas les contaron que todo había estado bastante tranquilo en la aldea y les pidieron a ellos que les dijeron sobre sus aventuras, cuando llegaron a la parte en que Sango y Miroku se reconciliaron las niñas no pudieron evitar el exclamar un _owww, _la pareja se sonrojo por ello y Kagome solamente se río de sus amigos.

Pero no todo era simplemente felicidad, podría ser que ellos tres estuviesen riendo y tan contentos pero uno de ellos no estaba ahí y la única que lo noto fue la chica de cabello azabache busco al ausente con la mirada pero fue todo si el no estaba ahí era porque simlemente no quería estarlo, sabia que preferia la soledad y a ella no le agradaba eso pero lo ultimo que quería era molestarlo ahorqa que las cosas estaban solo un poco estables entre los dos.

Y la chica tenia razón Inuyasha no buscaba la compañía de nadie, cuando llegaron el simplemente se subió sobre un árbol y no supieron de el pero el si los estaba observando en especial a Kagome sonriéndole con sinceridad a esas tres enanas, suspiró y cerro los ojos, detestaba ver ese tipo de escenas porque traían muy malos recuerdos para él, preferia estar solo sin que nada ni nadie lo perturbara.

El sol finalmente se oculto y dio paso a la luna que estaba casi llena, a diferencia de casi todas las demás noches esta vez parecía que tendrían algo de tranquilidad. Kagome, Sango y Miroku estaban afuera de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede junto a un pequeño fuego que el monje había hecho para los tres, era una noche bastante fresca pero debido a lo pacifica que estaba la noche decidieron salir y platicar un poco sobre todo lo que había sucedido, ya que la verdad es que estaban bastante retrasados, pasaron muchas cosas que impidieron que el monje y Kagome siguieran su camino pero fueron sucesos que valieron la pena es decir tenían dos nuevos compañeros en la misión, Miroku había recuperado a su prometida y de alguna manera tenían un enemigo menos. Se sentaronen un par de troncos que encontraron en el bosque, cuando había sol y había sido la idea del monje en dejarlos frente a la cabaña de Kaede por si decidían salir afuera un rato como harían. Prendieron un pequeño fuego en medio de donde se habían sentado por supuesto que Sango y Miroku se sentaron juntos y Kagome frente a ellos y no hacia falta mencionar quien no estaba ahí con ellos y el porque, asi que ninguno mencionó nada al respecto porque estaban muy seguros que los estaba escuchando.

-Creo que nuestra búsqueda de la bruja Urasue ya se ha retrasado bastante señorita Kagome.

-Eso es verdad.- Miroku tenía razón necesitaban continuar el viaje por una parte quería irse pero ya, a donde quiera que iban las personas salían lastimadas y a ella no le gustaba eso, no quería mas muertes o heridos por su culpa pero por otra parte no tenia ni idea de a donde se suponía que debían de ir, no tenían ninguna clase de pista.- La verdad es que hay que tener mucho cuidado… lugar en que nos quedamos, lugar donde atacan… además tampoco tenemos una certeza de que camino debes tomar.

-Eso es verdad.- Dijo Sango, realmente no los culpaba por lo sucedido en su aldea pero si de ahora en adelante lo mejor era no quedarse en ningunlugar, solo ir de paso y sobre todo deberían saber a donde.

-Es verdad que no sabemos que camino tomar señorita Kagome.- Miroku le dío la razón en ese punto pero siguió hablando, tenia una rama en la mano y estaba dibujando en el piso, lo que llamó la atención de las mujeres porque el estaba haciendo como una especie de mapa.- Consideró que por algo se empieza, si permanecemos aquí.- Con la rama que tenia en la mano señalo un pequeño cuadro al que le puso aldea de Kaede en letras pequeñas.- No tendremos muchas novedades que si salimos a buscar alguna pista por nuestra cuenta en vez de esperar porque quizás nunca llegaran.

Kagome se quedó pensando y asintío, se inclinó un poco hacia el mapa de Miroku el cual no entendia nada, tenía algunos círculos y dibujos de árboles.- Entonces ustedes conocen la región… ¿Qué camino suguieren que tomemos?- Les preguntó a ambos y ellos se quedaron mirando mutuamente como buscando la respuesta en la mirada del otro.

-Bueno ya pasaron por la aldea de los exterminadores.- Dijo Sango mientras tomaba la rama de árbol que tenia su prometido en la mano para marcar una equis en uno de los círculos .

-La aldea de la bruja Urasue también queda descartada.- Dijo Kagome y ante ello Sango tacho otro de los círculos, notaron que Miroku se quedo pensativo y lo miraron mientras el frotaba su barbilla.- ¿Qué pasa monje Miroku?

-Creo que… quizás ese es el mayor de nuestros problemas, ya vimos que a donde quiera que vamos hay caos, si vamos a una aldea los que pagan las consecuencias son los aldeanos y no creo que sea coincidencia el hecho de que nos encuentren tan fácilmente, deberíamos considerar el no ir a las aldeas si no solamente rodearlas.- Le pidió a Sango de vuelta la rama y comenzó a trazar una especie de ruta en la cual rodeaban las aldeas y principalmente llegaban a las montañas.- La bruja Urasue según tengo entendido antes de fingir ser buena y vivir en una aldea, solia vivir en una montaña donde hacia todas sus brujerías quizás si encontramos su antiguo escondite podremos obtener alguna especie de pista.

-… ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices Miroku?- Kagome lo estaba mirando y muy feo, tenia su barbilla descansando sobre su mano. Miroku sintió un frio sudor bajando por su nuca, volteo a ver a su prometida para buscar su apoyo pero lo miraba igual o aun más feo de ser posible.

-Nunca cambia.- Sango también tenia su barbilla recargada en su mano.

-Señoritas, tranquilas por favor, la agresividad nunca es la opción mas sana.- Ambas lo ignoraron y se enderezaron.- ¡No me ignoren!- Las dos chicas se miraron y se rieron dándole a entender al monje que realmente no estaban enojadas y fue solo cosa del momento, estuvieron solo un rato mas porque cada vez hacia mas frío. Terminaron echándole tierra a la fogata para apagarla y se fueron a dormir por supuesto que las chicas se fueron a la cabaña de Kaede y le impidieron el paso al monje Miroku de entrar porque el enseguida se apunto pero solo se gano una bofetada por parte de su prometida, muy deprimido y acariciando su mejilla tuvo que dormirse en otra cabaña… otra razón por la que las chicas se quedaron riendo de el.

Dentro de la cabaña Kaede estaba profundamente dormida, ninguna quiso hacer mucho ruido, asi que cuidado se recostaron en los futones que había para ellas, poniendo uno frente al otro para poder platicar un rato mas en lo que conciliaban el sueño.

-Tu prometido nunca cambiara.- Dijo la chica de cabellera azabache, esta miraba el techo de la cabaña con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus manos en la orilla de la cobija que tenia encima del futón. Ante su comentario la exterminadora se río un poco, esta estaba acostada de perfil con su codo recargado en su futón y su mejilla en su mano.

-Es verdad…- Sango se quedó un poco pensativa después de eso, mañana partirían de viaje y su amiga sabia tan poco de todo lo que pasaba, quería ayudarla porque quizás si conocía un poco mas sobre los asuntos que la involucraban como principalmente la perla de shikon su búsqueda seria mas fácil, claro que contarle sobre la brjuja Urasue seria aun mas útil pero ella tampoco sabia mucho de ella, en realidad lo poco que sabia era porque su prometido ya lo había mencionado.- Oye Kagome…- La joven azabache volteó el rostro para mirarla de frente, indicando que tenia su total atención.- ¿Quieres conocer más sobre la perla de Shikon?

La pregunta tomó a Kagome un poco desprevenida ya que realmente poco se había puesto a pensar en esa perla con eso de que Inuyasha solia acusarla de querer robarla prefirió no involucrarse al respecto… pero la joya estaba dentro de el… era parte de su historia, Kaede y Miroku le habian contado sobre un chico diferente anterior a esa joya… quizas podria conocer y comprender un poco major a ese chico.- Si Sango…. – La miró.- Por favor.

La exterminadora se quedó un poco pensativa no estando muy segura de por donde debia comenzar con su relato- Bueno… esa perla, fue creada cerca de mi aldea…- Ante ello Kagome se sorprendío bastante, incluso se sento dentro del futon hacienda ver el interes que tenia respect al tema.- Por una sacerdotisa de nombre Midoriko…

-¿Una… sacerdotisa dices?- Ahora comenzaba a comprender un poco mejor las cosas, los acontecimientos mas importante giraban en torno a una sacerdotisa, entonces eran personas realmente sorprendentes, al menos las que conocía, todas tenían algo especial. Kaede era una y era una persona para tener la edad que tenía, muy valiente, sabia e incluso ágil hasta en cierto punto, nunca la veía temblar si quiera ante la presencia de un demonio. Luego estaba la misteriosa hermana de Kaede de la cual no sabia mucho, solo que había fallecido y que debio de ser una persona bastante poderosa como para haber creado ese hechizo del collar de dominación que ahora estaba controlando al demonio, además que Inuyasha la conocía el la menciono el dia que le pusó aquel conjuro y parecía muy resentido… Mentalmente se recordó preguntarle un poco más a Kaede sobre ella aunque ella había dicho que no era el momento para hablar de ella…

Por ultimo estaba la sacerdotisa Midorki que mejor acontecimiento que haber sido la misma creadora de la perla de Shikón.

-Asi es, dicen que fue muy poderosa…- Sango le narró la leyenda sobre la perla de shikon (En este caso seria el prologo que les puse en la historia a continuacion solo pondré un pequeño resumen de ella para que nosea algo repetitivo). La leyenda era realmente increíble Kagome estaba queriéndose hasta morder la lengua por no haber creido jamas en las palabras de su abuelo.

Era cierto los mas sabios eran la gente mayor asi como Kaede, al parecer la perla de shikon había sido creada en medio de un gran caos, por una valiente, poderosa y hermosa sacerdotisa cuya única debilidad había sido enamorarse, sus enemigos se habían aprovechado de tal hecho para acabar con su vida pero al parecer ella siguió luchando hasta el final, hasta que finalmente totalmente agotada de purificar las almas de los demonios falleció pero algo broto de su pecho y eso fue la perla de shikon, se decía que dentro de la perla aun se libraba la batalla entre el bien y el mal y dependiendo de quien poseyera la perla era el lado que estaba ganando, la perla podría tornarse rosada cuando el bien ganaba y estaba purificada de lo contrario se tornaba de color negro, rodeada totalmente de maldad…

-Inuyasha es un demonio… es el dueño de la perla de shikon… lo que quiere decir que la perla esta rodeada totalmente de maldad.- Dijo Kagome después de analizar un poco las cosas, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de pensarlo… que la realidad era que ese chico rebelde no era bueno, si no malo… pero ¿Por qué ella seguía sorprendiéndose de ello? ¿Acaso ella pensada diferente?... si, si lo hacia.

-Asi es… nada nos lo confirma porque no podemos verla solo las sacerdotisas elegidas por la perla de shikon pueden hacerlo, pero como la perla esta dentro de el… la perla no tiene necesidad de tener una guardiana ya que en su interior esta a salvo… es como si de alguna manera la perla dijera, aquí debo estar… -Kagome solo asintió, estando deacuerdo con lo que ella decía aunque no entendia del todo por completo. – Es por eso que solo trae desgracia si es poseída por demonios, la oscuridad reinara sobre ella, vuelve malas a las personas que la poseen a diferencia de cuando una sacerdotisa la cuidaba, estaba purficada y todo estaba en equilibrio.

-Cuando dices que una sacerdotisa la cuidaba….

-Me refiero a la hermana mayor de Kaede… - Sango miró detenidamente a Kagome como si lo que estuviese a punto de decir fuese algo importante.- La sacerdotisa Kikyo… mi padre le dio la perla a ella cuando se dio cuenta de que en manos de los exterminadores solo habría una batalla inútil, sin fin…

Kagome se quedó pensativa, no le pregunto nada mas a Sango porque ya era mucha información para una sola noche. Tampoco se puede decir que la joven azabache logró conciliar el sueño, toda la noche estuvo dando vueltas pensando en Inuyasha en eso de que la perla dijera que ahí debía de estar… si lo pensaba detenidamente, recordó que todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que el tuviese la perla… es como si… El la hubiese heredado, como si fuese su destino… hasta un nuevo aviso ya que la perla no había elegido a una nueva guardiana…

…

En cuanto el sol salió el monje y la exterminadora se pusieron a trabajar para arreglar todo para el viaje y sinceramente Kagome no se quiso meter, ya se imaginaria que Miroku le sacaría hasta lo que no a los pobres y bondadoso aldeanos, en cambio prefirió salir a practicar arquería con la anciana Kaede ya que todo parecía indicar que no volverían en un buen tiempo y ahora se enfrentarían a muchos mas peligros, ella quería estar bien preparada.

Kaede no se negó ante la petición de Kagome de hecho parecía mas que satisfecha de que ella quisiese todo el esfuerzo posible para aprender a usar el arco y es que desde que la conocio siempre tuvo un ligero presentimiento con respecto a la chica aunque seguían siendo solo presentimientos… la chica era tan buena con su puntería como el demonio de ojos rojos lo era con los modales.

-Creo que jamas podre hacer esto.- Kagome suspiró un árbol… solo a un árbol debía darle su tronco era bastante grueso como para dárse el lujo de fallar y adivinen que… claro que se daba ese lujo porque simplemente no podía atinarle aunque tampoco ayudaba mucho la idea de que solo pudiese pensar en la conversación de anoche, simplemente no estaba concentrada. Tomo la ultima flecha que tenía con ella para practicar, las demás las había roto incluso, la coloco en medio del arco y jalo la flecha por la parte donde tenia las plumas hasta tensionar la cuerda amarrada al arco, en ese momento intento imaginar algo, como se veria el resplandor de la perla de shikon dentro de Inuyasha…. Una luz oscura, no sabia porque pero imaginaba como si la punta de su flecha fuese milagrosa y pudiese erradicar el oscuro resplandor que provenia de esa joya… quizás asi, lograr sanar el corazón de Inuyasha. Cuando menos lo pensé soltó la flecha y tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque una luz se desprendío de esta tan radiante que no lo soporto incluso puso su mano sobre sus ojos y espero a que la luz se fuera… de repente escuchó un crujido y para cuando abrió los ojos, logro ver como el árbol caia a un lado con su centro totalmente destruido, se quedo boaquiabierta…. Miró su arco y lo apretó entre sus manos. ¿Eso como pudo ser posible? Diria que estaba soñando o lo imagino pero no… el árbol estaba caído, no podría haber una prueba mas clara que esa.

-Ya lo sospechaba desde un principio.- La voz de Kaede de inmediato llamo la antencion de la joven que aun estaba que no podía creer lo sucedido.- pero ahora lo compruebo, tu eres la reencarnación de mi hermana Kikyo.- Asi lo dijo sin mas preámbulos ni ninguna advertencia ni nada… solo así.

-¿Kikiyo?... ¿La que hizó el hechizo del collar de dominación?- Eso no podía ser posible ¿Reencarnacion? Aunque en verdad en ese punto de la historia no debería de sorprenderle ya nada todo eso era posible pero… Que ella misma tuviese algo especial eso si no le parecía posible ¿Cómo iba a creer que era la reecarnacion de al parecer una sacerdotisa tan importante y poderosa?

-Asi es… se que puede ser algo muy difícil de creer y asimilar Kagome pero desde que te vi tenia esa sospecha, físicamente son muy parecidas, tienes sus misma escencia y el reencarnar en alguien significa que las almas de esa persona fallecida nacieron en otra persona, no que sean la misma persona porque ustedes dos son muy diferentes en cuanto a sus personalidades pero comparten esos poderes tan impresionantes, lo que acabas de hacer solo mi hermana Kikyo podía desprender una luz tan radiante como esa.

-Espere un momento pero ella…. Yo no…..- La verdad es que estaba muy confundida, demasiada, demasiada información no por el dia si no por todo el mes.

-Te dije que no era el momento de hablar en profundidad de ella pero te dire lo mas importante, ella fue la guardiana de la perla de shikon.- Kagome ya sabia eso porque Sango se lo conto anoche aunque en esos momentos se dio cuenta de algo.. Sango dijo que Inuyasha heredo la perla… y la ultima guardiana había sido la hermana de Kaede…

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Inuyasha y ella se conocieron?...cierto- No espero respuesta alguna porque era de lo mas lógico simplemente guardo sus pensamientos para ella. Se recargo un poco en el arco mientras su mente viajaba nuevamente. Los dos se habían conocido, si Inuyasha obtuvo la perla de ella… debio de haber sido que un acontecimiento muy importante los había unido. Y todo tenia sentido si Kaede la creía la reencarnación de ella, el la había confundido con esa persona…. Y cuando lo hizo la miraba con tanto odio… _Me pregunto que clase de relación tenían esos dos…el estaba tan enojado conmigo creyendo que yo era Kikyo_

CONTINUARA.

ESTA VEZ NO LES ADELANTO PORQUE SERIA MUCHO SPOILER SOLO PUEDO DECIRLES QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA GENIAL.


End file.
